Further Education
by FanboyPhaedrus
Summary: A sequel to Teaching & Learning. Harry Potter knew that Malfoy had been Dumbledore's lover while they were at school. He had never quite approved of the fact but he had learned to accept it. But only years later does Harry finally realise the true intensity of their relationship and he finally begins to accept that there might be more to Draco Malfoy than he realised.
1. Chapter 1

1\. The Next Great Adventure.

Albus Dumbledore was dying. He was 126 years old. He had had a wonderful, rich and fulfilling life. He had a calm mind. He was dying, but he was ready.

He felt no fear and no serious regrets as he lay peacefully in bed in his private ward at St Mungoes. The room was pleasing, with a view that looked out over the city. Watching life go by, yet somehow removed from it. The staff at the hospital had been wonderful too, treating their revered patient with the greatest care and respect.

Albus had been there about a week. He had been ill for a little while longer, but in his usual fashion, he had carried on with life for as long as possible, only conceding to the illness when he had no other choice. It wasn't really an illness you could pinpoint. It was simply old age finally catching up with him, as he always knew it would.

Today he had a visitor. In truth, he did on most days as people came to pay their respect to him. Albus felt a little as though he must have died already, as it seemed people were already in mourning for him as they traipsed in and out with solemn expressions on their faces.

Today was a little better though. Instead of the usual line of miserable, grey, elderly people, today he had more interesting, young visitors. Harry Potter sat dutifully beside the bed making as happier conversation as he could with his dying mentor. Now 25 years old, Harry was tall and broad shouldered. He retained his thick, messy dark hair, but wore it longer and he had grown a beard which made him look a little older than 25, but suited him none the less. His dress sense was a little odd, a mix of wizard and muggle influences, but he made it work in a casual, slightly rugged sort of way. Less awkward than he had been as a teenager, Harry still retained a little of his naive charm which Albus had always liked about him.

Harry had been there over an hour. It was not the first time he had visited. He, Ron and Hermione had all been to see Albus from the very day he was admitted. It was very good of them, although Albus did wish they wouldn't fuss quite so much. Hermione in particular had been most insistent about the room, the bed, the pillows... She meant well.

'I suppose I should leave now, professor and get back to work.' Harry said as the clock on the mantelpiece struck 2pm.

'Yes, yes, I suppose you should.' Dumbledore smiled. 'It will remain to be seen if minister Shacklebolt has managed to hold the place together in your hour and a half absence.'

Harry laughed.

'He will.' He said. 'Although sometimes it does feel like the place falls apart when I'm not there. Honestly professor, I work so hard some days, I hardly have the energy to cook dinner for myself in the evenings!'

'Careers can be like that, Harry. Especially at your age. Things will settle though. You are still quite new in your position as undersecretary.' Albus soothed.

'I'm sure you're right.' Harry smiled. 'I could maybe just do with a house elf to do some chores for me. My flat looks nearly as bad as when I lived with Sirius!'

Albus laughed gently.

'Well, that is quite an achievement!' He chuckled. 'Perhaps you do need someone more domesticated to look after you.'

'Maybe.' Harry laughed. 'I am trying.' He looked serious again. 'I'll come and see you again soon, professor.' He promised. 'But I'll leave you to rest now.'

'Don't worry about me, Harry.' Dumbledore smiled. 'I have not so much as got out of bed for two hours. I can assure you, I am quite well rested. And besides, I had correspondence this morning telling me to expect another visitor at 2pm. He may well be waiting.'

'Sorry professor, I didn't mean to keep you.' Harry apologised.

'Not at all Harry, not at all.' Dumbledore said cheerily. 'Perhaps you will see him in the waiting room and be so good as to send him in?'

'Of course professor.' Harry replied. 'I'll see you soon.' He assured as he shut the large oak door behind him as he left the room, his heart feeling heavy.

The next visitor. He should find him and tell him to go in. Harry turned to look around the room. Only one other person was there. They had clearly been sitting, waiting for some time but had stood up, fretful and anxious, when the door had opened.

Draco Malfoy. The 6 foot tall ice blond supermodel, impeccably dressed as ever, stood right before Harry in the hospital waiting room, clasping his hands together, his eyes shadowed and bloodshot.

'Malfoy!' Harry exclaimed. 'What are you doing here?' A harsh tone in his voice which had been unintentional.

'The same thing as you, I would imagine, Potter.' Draco said calmly, his voice less confrontational than Harry's had been. They were 25 now, for goodness sake! Was Potter really not over their high school rivalry? _'Still a total dick!'_ Draco thought to himself, but was self possessed enough not to let it show.

'Oh. Right.' Harry answered, blushing.

He hadn't actually meant to sound confrontational. In a flash, he remembered just **why** Malfoy might feel the need to visit the dying professor. While Draco had been at Hogwarts, he and Dumbledore had been lovers, if that was what you'd call it. Harry remembered accidently catching them together whilst creeping about under his invisibility cloak. The scene had scarred him for life! He felt awkward all over again and blushed a little deeper.

'Well, you can go in now.' Harry said, trying to sound a little friendlier.

'Thank you.' Draco said magnanimously and he stepped towards the door.

'Errr...' Harry began, feeling that he should say something else, but was unsure what.

Draco stopped and turned to face him.

'Yes?' He asked, anxiously. The sadness and nerves in his voice shocked Harry.

'Errr... Nothing. Just... It's, good to see you.' Harry concluded. His 15 year old self wanted to curl up in a ball. It was **not** good to see Malfoy, he just couldn't think of anything else to say.

Draco looked a little taken back, and felt a little like he didn't want to have to deal with Potters weird bullshit right now.

'Thank you, Potter.' He said politely. 'You as well.' He turned away and disappeared into Dumbledore's room.

Harry left as quickly as he could.

Draco nervously shut the door behind him and looked around the room. He was frightened. He didn't know quite what to expect.

'Hello Draco.' Albus's calm and kindly voice came from the bed.

Draco turned to face him and his eyes filled at once with tears.

'Why didn't you tell me you were sick?' Draco asked imploringly. 'I would have come sooner. I could have taken care of you!'

Albus smiled sadly.

'That is precisely why I **didn't** tell you, Draco. You have a life to lead. You don't need to be looking after an old man like me. Besides, it has only been this last week that I have needed any looking after, and I promise you, the staff at St Mungos have been doing a wonderful job.'

'I came as soon as I heard.' Draco said, his voice shaking. 'I would have come sooner, I was in New York... I only found out yesterday...' His voice seemed to give up.

'Come here, my Draco, and sit by me.' Albus said compassionately, gesturing to the chair beside his bed.

Draco simply nodded and hurried over, his grey eyes shining with tears.

'There, now Draco.' Albus soothed, taking hold of his hand. 'Please don't be so upset. You are here now, and it is truly wonderful to see you.'

Draco smiled weakly and squeezed his hand.

'It is wonderful to see you too.' He breathed. 'Although it only seems like yesterday that I saw you last.' He smiled. 'But it must be at least...'

'Six months.' Albus finished for him. 'Six months since we parted company, after yet another misadventure you managed to lead me into.' He smiled playfully.

Draco gave a tearful little laugh.

' **I** led **you**?' He asked coyly.

'You always did.' Albus replied and Draco laughed.

Albus began to laugh too, but then coughed harshly, clutching his chest for a moment.

Draco looked panic stricken and sat bolt upright. Did he need to get help?

But Albus settled again quickly and Draco offered him a glass of water which was beside the bed. Albus accepted, drank some and Draco replaced it, topping it up from a jug.

'Does it hurt?' Draco asked at last, the anxiety and concern written all over his face once more.

Albus thought for a moment.

'No.' He replied. 'No. It doesn't hurt. It's just body growing old.'

Draco's eyes were wet again.

'But we are more than just bodies, aren't we? What about your soul, your spirit? That's still strong, isn't it? You taught me about these things. People are not just about physical bodies, are we?' Draco almost pleaded.

Dumbledore smiled at him.

'That is true Draco. And yes, my spirit is just as strong as ever, never you fear. However, I can remember times when you and I were very much about our bodies!' He gave a playful grin and Draco blushed, laughing slightly through his tears.

'I remember too.' He confessed with a sad smile.

Dumbledore touched Draco's face affectionately.

'May I kiss you?' Draco asked nervously.

'You don't usually ask first!' Albus teased. 'Of course you may. I can think of nothing I'd like better.'

With that, Draco leant towards him and pressed his lips ever so gently over Dumbledore's, tenderly stroking the old man's lined face. Although Dumbledore's lips were thinner now than they had been, they still felt magical against Draco's and he held the soft kiss for five and a half seconds. There was no misunderstanding a kiss like that.

When Draco pulled back he looked a little calmer, Albus's kisses had always had that effect on him.

'Are you frightened?' He asked at last.

'No Draco.' Albus replied. 'I am not frightened. To the well organised mind, death is but the next great adventure.'

Draco frowned.

'I have had a wonderful life, Draco.' Albus smiled. 'I have had many blessings. You are one of my favourites.'

Eyes wet again, Draco smiled. Smiling and crying at the same time _'What a mess I must look!'_ Draco thought to himself. But Albus had never minded even when he looked a mess.

'Did you see Harry leaving as you arrived?' Dumbledore asked curiously, wanting to move the conversation away from death. Not so much for his sake as for Draco's.

'Err, yes. I did.' Draco replied.

'I expect it's been quite some time since you saw him?' Albus remarked.

'Well, yes, I suppose so.' Draco said. 'He's in the papers sometimes but it's years since I saw him in the flesh.' Draco sounded totally indifferent to this.

'Yes, he is doing very well for himself at the Ministry.' Dumbledore continued. 'Undersecretary to the minister himself.'

'Why are you telling me this?' Draco asked playfully. 'Are you trying to make me jealous that you like him best, like I used to be at school?'

Albus laughed. It was wonderful to see Draco again, it truly was.

'Why would you be jealous? I am reliably informed that you are some kind of famous international supermodel, Draco!' He teased.

'Yes, but to you I'm probably still a naughty schoolboy!' Draco teased back.

'In some of my fondest memories, yes, you are!' Albus replied. 'But in truth you are, and you always were, a wonderful, creative and bright young man. And so is Harry. It's a shame you two were never friends.'

'I've nothing against Potter these days professor.' Draco assured. 'We're grownups now. We may not be friends, but there's no bad feelings. Don't worry about it.'

'Oh, I won't.' Albus replied. 'I won't worry about anything. I just wish for those I care about to be happy, that's all.'

Draco smiled the saddest of smiles.

'I want you to be happy Draco.' Dumbledore continued.

'How can I be happy without out in my life?' Draco asked candidly.

'I want you to be out there, **living** your life. **Finding** your happiness. That's why I didn't tell you when I became ill.' Albus said. 'I have never wanted you to be tied down to me, you know that. I have never been able to offer you what you really deserve. All the time I am in your life you will never be able to find someone who can give you the life you want.' Albus told him.

'Someone my own age... So you keep saying!' Draco replied. 'I have tried, professor, you know that. It's never worked out for me has it?' Draco was not prepared to have this conversation with Albus **again**. He smiled. 'You're still the best I've ever had!' He concluded suggestively.

'You flatter me, Draco!' Albus replied, smiling. 'I appreciate it.'

'It is true though.' Draco added sincerely, holding his hand tightly.

'You are only 25.' Albus said calmly. 'You will meet someone perfect for you some day. It will probably be the very last person you expect, but you will discover that they are just right.'

Draco looked unimpressed.

'You don't like the idea of it being someone you least expect?' Albus asked.

Draco said nothing, but it was true, he didn't like the idea. If he had to meet someone, he would have liked a perfect person to come into his life and sweep him off his feet. Not to have to make do with someone he knew and didn't really like in that way. If he couldn't be with Albus, then why should he have to make another compromise?

'Ask yourself Draco, was I not, once upon a time, the very last person you would have expected to have had a relationship with? Yet alone a relationship which has spanned as many years as ours has?' Dumbledore asked.

Draco sighed and nodded.

'Yes, I suppose so.' Draco said. 'Anyway, I don't need to meet anyone. I'm really alright by myself at the moment. I've just bought a nice house in London and I'm going to live in England for a while.'

'Ah, you finally put some of your money into buying a property, did you?' Dumbledore smiled. 'Please, tell me all about it.'

Draco excitedly told Albus all about the beautiful house he had just bought, only weeks before he had left for New York a month ago. Dumbledore prompted him to describe each room in detail and Draco did so. Their conversation was lively and animated. Draco felt happy. It was only once he left the hospital it dawned on him that Dumbledore had wanted such a full description of the house because it was likely he would never actually get to see it.

It was raining when Draco left the hospital and he was grateful because that meant that no one could tell that his face was wet with tears.

 **"It is with the deepest regret and sadness that the Daily Prophet today reports the Death of Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, late headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Having been admitted to St Mungos hospital less than two weeks ago, Albus Dumbledore passed away peacefully in his sleep at around 3am this morning.**

 **The news of his death will no doubt shock and sadden many throughout the Wizarding community. To reflect this, a public memorial service will be held at the Ministry of Magic, while a private funeral service will be held for his closest friends..."**

Bleary eyed, Harry put down the newspaper and looked at Ron and Hermione. He had once again joined the couple for breakfast, this time by invitation, as Hermione didn't want him to be alone with the news.

'I can't quite believe it.' He said numbly.

'Neither can I mate.' Ron consoled. 'When we saw him last week, he seemed so cheerful and lively. Even though I knew he was ill, it didn't seem like he was.'

Harry nodded.

'I saw him 2 days ago. I just can't quite believe I'll never talk to him again.' His words failed him.

Hermione rested a supportive hand on his shoulder and sniffed.

'The funeral's in 3 days.' She said. 'Harry, you can come with Ron and I, of course. No one should have to attend a funeral alone.'

'Thanks.' Harry managed a tiny flicker of a smile.

Both Ron and Hermione had been enormously supportive of him these last few years. They had helped him through his divorce from Ginny and then though his most recent relationship break up, and the media backlash that had surrounded both.

Harry's famous parents had been a blessing and a curse on him all of his life. He had always been sort of famous and in the public eye just because he was their son. Winning the Tri-Wizard tournament hadn't helped either. He found it a little embarrassing to be honest, like he was famous for not very much at all, and he would so much rather not have been. Celebrity status afforded him very little privacy and in his naivety, he did not know how to manage the press well. He sighed. They would even be at the funeral, no doubt, taking photos of any famous mourners. It was most distasteful.

It was a beautiful service, or at least, that's what people were saying as they gathered outside the little church in Godric's Hollow. Harry always found it difficult to be here. It was where his parents were buried.

The mourners gathered around the grave as the soil was shovelled in over the top of the wooden coffin. There was quite a crowd to say it was supposed to be close friends only. It seemed that 'closest friends' had been defined by Dumbledore's lawyers at 'those who had visited him the most in hospital.'

Harry stared down at the coffin, his vision blurry through his tears. A single white rose dropped onto the coffin lid. Harry looked up to see who had thrown it, but with so many people crowded around, it was impossible to tell. Should he have thrown something? He didn't know what. He never knew the right things to do. He hated things like this.

When at last the grave was filled the mourners began to disperse. Harry knew a good many of them. There were many Hogwarts teachers of course, including Snape, who he had managed to avoid speaking to so far. Kingsley Shacklebolt was there along with many other Ministry officials. Harry felt a little uncomfortable openly grieving in front of his work colleagues. However, everyone had been very supportive. Hermione and Ron were there of course. Hermione was crying and Ron was holding her. Harry decided it was appropriate to stand at a distance.

'Hello, Mr Potter.' A familiar Scottish accent hailed him. It was professor McGonagall, and Harry turned to greet her. Her voice had been immediately recognisable, although it was less commanding and more shaky than Harry had heard it before.

'Hello professor.' He greeted her with a warm handshake.

'It is a pleasure to see you again, Mr Potter, even if it is under the most unhappy of circumstances.' She said kindly.

'And you, professor.' Harry replied.

'It was a beautiful service, don't you think?' She continued.

'I guess so.' Harry said. 'If these things can be beautiful.'

McGonagall smiled kindly and rested her hand on his shoulder.

'We must celebrate his life, Harry, not mourn his death. That is how he would want it. He had a wonderful life and he wanted the same for all of us. Albus was a very dear friend of mine and I will miss him terribly, but I know the last thing he would have wanted was to be the reason behind my sadness.'

Harry smiled at her. It helped. It actually helped to be able to have these conversations with others who knew him.

They stood in silence together for a few moments, watching as the great and good of the wizarding world said their goodbyes to the greatest wizard of their time. Suddenly McGonagall exclaimed,

'Good gracious! Is that Draco Malfoy over there?' She gestured to a tall slender figure at the far end of the church yard standing completely alone, watching the scene from a distance.

Harry squinted.

'Yes, I think so.' he replied.

'Goodness me!' McGonagall exclaimed again. 'I didn't expect to see him here. You'll forgive my inappropriateness Mr Potter, but I almost didn't recognise him with so many clothes on!'

Harry started for a moment. Just how many Hogwarts teachers had Malfoy slept with? Then Harry realised that professor McGonagall's comment related to the fact that one of Draco's most well known modelling campaigns had been for a somewhat provocative range of underwear. It was not uncommon to see pictures of a scantily clad, smouldering eyed Draco Malfoy in magazines and on billboards. Harry had always tried his best not to notice.

'I think it's him.' Harry offered. 'I saw him at the hospital too.'

McGonagall was about to reply when Cornelius Fudge appeared.

'Hello Minerva, my dear.' He said. 'And Harry, of course. Beautiful service, wasn't it? Minerva, would you do me the honour of allowing me to escort you to the wake?'

McGonagall smiled and nodded.

'Of course, Cornelius. Thank you.' She replied. 'I will see you later Mr Potter.'

'See you later.' Harry answered, and he watched them walk away arm in arm and suddenly felt very conspicuous standing on his own. He glanced back at Malfoy, the only other person who was alone in the church yard, and frowned.

Ron and Hermione approached him, Hermione over the worst of her tears.

'You alright mate?' Ron asked him.

'Yeah... I guess...' Harry answered distractedly. He was watching Malfoy. Malfoy had sat down on a bench, alone. He leant on the arm of the bench and rested his head in his hand. He was completely alone. _'No one should have to attend a funeral on their own...'_ Hermione's words echoed through Harrys mind.

'Are you ready to go to the wake?' Ron asked, keen to get away from churches and graves.

'Errr... You guys go on. I'll catch you up.' Harry replied, still watching the dark figure in the near distance.

Hermione looked concerned.

'Really.' Harry assured them with an attempt at a smile. 'I'm fine. I just want a few moments here alone, you know.' He glanced towards the corner of the church yard where his parents were buried.

'Oh, I understand.' Hermione replied. 'We'll see you there.' She hugged him.

'Thanks.' Harry said.

Harry watched them walk away for a couple of seconds before he turned his attention back to the bench where Malfoy sat. He was as still as a statue and was still completely alone. Not entirely sure what he was doing, Harry walked slowly over to the bench as the last remaining mourners departed for the wake.

He didn't know what he was going to say, or even why he was going to say anything at all. Perhaps he wanted to make amends after he had been a little hostile, albeit unintentionally, at the hospital?

He was only a couple of feet from Malfoy now, and Malfoy still hadn't moved. Harry coughed loudly.

The noise shocked Draco and he jumped and turned round to see who was there. Harry stared at him. Draco was head to toe in black, but this was normal for him. He wore an unusual wide brimmed hat, with a veil which covered part of his face. It was the sort of thing that would have looked ridiculous on most people, but somehow looked impossibly elegant on Draco. On seeing Harry, he lifted the veil from his face. Harry was startled. Malfoy had been crying!

'May I join you?' Harry asked, sounding calmer than he felt.

'Of course.' Said Draco politely.

Harry got the feeling that Draco's work and his good breeding probably meant that he was able to be polite even when he didn't want to be. It was impossible to know if he actually wanted to tell Harry to fuck off. Harry thought back to their school days for a moment and decided that if Draco didn't want him there, he would probably have said so!

Harry sat down.

'It was a beautiful service, wasn't it?' He said almost automatically as this seemed to be the thing that people said in this situation.

'I suppose so.' Draco managed. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Harry panicked. Malfoy really was crying. Ok, there was history there, but it was 10 years since Malfoy left Hogwarts. What exactly had gone on between Malfoy and Dumbledore?

Realising he had tissues in his jacket pocket, Harry took out the pack and offered one to Malfoy.

'Thank you.' Draco said, taking one and drying his eyes.

'I can't quite believe he's gone.' Harry offered, knowing how much it had helped him to have friends to talk to. 'I saw him only two days before he died.'

'Yes.' Draco replied, staring forward into space.

'Did you see him again, after the day I saw you?' Harry asked, trying to draw Draco out a little. He didn't know why. His 15 year old self was staring, open mouthed like he was insane, but the kind hearted part of him couldn't possibly leave someone alone, in tears, in a misty graveyard.

'Yes.' Draco answered again. And then, after a pause... 'I was with him.'

'You were, with him? What? When he...?' Harry stopped.

'Yes.' Said Draco again.

Draco was unsure why he was telling Potter this, perhaps it was because he just needed to tell **someone** , and Potter was one of only a very small number of people who knew about him and Dumbledore.

'I didn't know.' Said Harry slowly. 'The papers said he was asleep.'

'He was.' Said Draco numbly. 'It was very peaceful.'

'What happened?' Harry asked, part of him feeling bad that **he** had not been there with Dumbledore in his final moments.

'I was with him all evening.' Draco began. 'We had been talking, about cheerful things, nothing deep or heavy. We talked about Rome, because I had been there a few months ago. He liked it there.'

Draco paused and wiped away another tear.

'We talked for ages, about such stupid stuff really, coffee, restaurants, things like that. Eventually he got tired. I...'

Draco paused and swallowed a deep sob.

'I watched him fall asleep.' He managed.

Harry too, felt his throat tighten.

'I watched him.' Draco continued shakily. 'I was honestly about to fall asleep myself... It was only when I realised that I couldn't feel his breathing... Couldn't hear... his heart beat...'

Draco covered his face with his hands and sobbed deeply.

Harry's green eyes glistened with tears and he felt ashamed. He didn't know what to do. He reached over gingerly and touched Draco's shoulder in an attempt to be supportive. Harry then realised what Draco had said... _'Couldn't_ _ **feel**_ _his breathing, couldn't_ _ **hear**_ _his heartbeat...'_ Draco must have been laying beside him, with his head on his chest, at the very moment he died!

'I'm so sorry.' Harry whispered. Whatever there had been between Malfoy and Dumbledore it was clearly far more significant than Harry had ever imagined.

' **I'm** sorry.' Draco replied, composing himself. 'I'm sure you only came over here to be polite, you don't want to hear all my troubles.'

'I came over because no one should have to be at a funeral on their own.' Harry offered.

'Thank you.' Draco said. It was a wholehearted 'thank you', not simply a polite one.

'I know this church yard well you know.' Harry said, sensing Draco's vulnerability. He decide to disclose something personal to him in return. 'My parents are buried here.'

'Are they?' Draco asked with what sounded like genuine concern. 'Where?'

'Over round the other side of the church.' Harry replied.

'I'm sorry.' Draco said sincerely, looking at Harry properly for the first time.

'I never knew them.' Harry replied. 'My Godfather bought me up. I was lucky to have him.'

'Sirius Black.' Draco replied. 'He's my mother's cousin. Is he here today?'

Harry had forgotten the family connection.

'He'll be at the wake. He couldn't make the service.'

'I've never met him.' Draco said thoughtfully. 'My parents didn't approve of him, but then, they don't approve of much. Me included.'

'Well, I can see how some of your work might not please your father!' Harry smiled, hoping this was not insensitive. To his relief, Draco smiled too.

'You enjoyed my underwear shots, did you, Potter?' He asked. There was something of the sharp witted 'old' Draco in his voice, but without the unpleasantness.

Harry laughed.

'Half the wizarding world enjoyed your underwear shots, Malfoy!' He replied with a smile.

Draco laughed and then smiled sadly. He sighed.

Harry decided to change the subject.

'Snape was here earlier, did you see him?' He asked.

'Yes, we spoke briefly.' Draco replied. 'I think he was surprise to see me here.'

The penny dropped in Harry's brain. **Everyone** was surprised to see Malfoy here. He, Harry, was one of the few people who actually knew why Malfoy was here. That, in itself must be kind of hard for Draco to deal with. But just what was it that Dumbledore had meant to Malfoy? Harry was rapidly realising that his assumptions from their school days were incorrect. Whatever had been between Malfoy and Dumbledore was clearly more than 'just a bit of fun'.

'Snape didn't speak to me.' Harry offered, trying to make Draco feel a little better. 'Was he ok?'

'He was sad, and a little be shocked. I suppose we all are, aren't we?' Draco said quietly. 'I just can't quite believe I'll never see him again, never talk to him, never...'

He stopped, whether out of embarrassment of emotion, Harry didn't know.

'It's not like I saw him all the time, but he was always there, in my life. Always there when I needed someone. Someone to be kind to me, or to talk some sense into me. Whatever I needed he was always there. I don't know what I'll do without him.' Draco said quietly.

A chill swept over Harry, something between sympathy and empathy.

'Were you in love with him?' Harry asked candidly.

Draco smiled, closed his eyes, and thought for a moment.

'Yes.' He said at last. 'Yes, in a way, I suppose I was. It was impossible not to be really.'

He paused, and it gave Harry a moment to digest the reality of his answer. _'Yes... I was...'_

'Don't misunderstand me, Harry...' Draco began. 'I always knew that he and I would never have some kind of fairy tale ending together. Our relationship was what it was, but yes, I did love him. We loved each other, in our own way.'

Harry was both shocked, and not shocked at the same time. Part of him had known this to be the case since the moment he had set eyes on the tearful Draco at the hospital. But hearing it said out loud was still slightly shocking. Malfoy had **loved** Dumbledore and what's more, Dumbledore, it seemed, had **loved** Malfoy!

'I didn't know.' Was the only answer that Harry could find.

Draco smiled sadly.

'Very few people did. Actually, Potter, you knew a lot more than most. I suppose that's why I'm telling you this now.'

'Can I ask you something?' Harry said at last, after a long silence.

Draco nodded.

'Were the two of you together in the Tri-Wizard year?' Harry had always wondered!

Draco looked down at his hands which were clasped in his lap. He smiled.

'Yes, most nights.' He replied, blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Durmstrang Year. #1

Draco had been beside himself with excitement the year that the Hogwarts students, and more importantly, teachers, came to Durmstrang. He tried his best to conceal it, but his mind kept wondering as he imagined the scene that would occur when they arrived.

He was nervous. Nervous and excited at the same time, as he pictured the welcoming ceremony, playing out every possible scenario inside his head. He happily daydreamed of a scene where he and Dumbledore were reunited in a passionate embrace. He tormented himself with a scene where he approached the headmaster and was turned away. It was foolish to waste so much time imagining this, it would come soon enough. Draco just had no idea how it would be.

When at last the day came, the huge hall at Durmstrang was decorated lavishly. Draco, as head boy, had to oversee much of the decorating work and he was glad of the distraction. Had he been left to his own devices, he would have undoubtedly have worked himself up into a panic about the looming ceremony.

Beauxbatons were admitted first, building up more and more tension and anxiety in Draco's mind as he stood, waiting, at the front of the hall alongside the other prefects and headmaster Karkaroff. He felt so conspicuous. Generally he was confident enough these days to stand up in front of the school and carry out any prefect duties that were assigned to him. On this occasion he would much rather have sat down and hidden amongst his peers. He was afraid that him being so prominent in the welcoming party might be interpreted as him 'throwing himself' at Dumbledore, which he had promised not to do. However, these days Draco was gifted at appearing calm and controlled even when he didn't feel it, so he showed no outward signs of his inner turmoil as Karkaroff announced the arrival of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It took over a minute from the opening of the great door, to the moment that the Hogwarts group reached the podium at the opposite end of the room. Draco was not sure if he drew a single breath, or if his heart managed a single beat the whole time! He cast an eye over the students, recognising the faces, although they looked a little older and more mature, as was he. He scanned the group but ultimately couldn't tear his eyes away from the imposing figure of the headmaster.

Dumbledore had been similarly nervous about the prospect of seeing Draco again after so long. Although nerves like this were an unusual thing for him to experience but never the less, he was accomplished at hiding them. However, his heart was pounding as he set eyes on the beautiful young man with whom he had once been so close.

Draco looked positively irresistible! If he had been beautiful at 15, it was nothing compared to how he was at 17. He was still tall and slim, but his body had filled out a little, his shoulders were still delicate and elegant but were less child like. His hair was cut quite differently than it had been previously. It was short at the back but with a stylish sweeping fringe across his face. Albus had liked him very much with long hair, but had to admit this new style was extremely attractive. Draco was smartly dressed in a fitted uniform, which was more elaborately decorated than the other students, because he was head boy. Albus found it hard not to stare at him but their eyes locked together and, embarrassed, they both looked away, Draco flushing a little.

It was more awkward still when he had to step forward and shake Dumbledore's hand as Karkaroff presented him.

'And our head boy!' Karkaroff had beamed. 'You know Malfoy, of course Albus. He vos von of your own!'

Draco reached for Dumbledore's hand and the moment they touched he felt like a bolt of lightning had struck him. They looked into each other's eyes, the feelings that they felt were so intense Draco wondered how it was that everyone in the hall had failed to notice!

The tension between them didn't look too conspicuous to the crowd of onlookers, although Karkaroff, who was standing beside them, did wonder why neither of them had managed to speak.

It was decided that Draco, the ambassador of the school that he was, should be the person to show the visiting headmaster around, whilst Karkaroff escorted Madame Maxine.

The guest students safely shown to their respective dormitories and common rooms , the head teachers tours began. They started out in the same place, visiting some of the key areas of the school. During this time Karkaroff did most of the talking, which Draco was glad about. It was only when the time came to show the visitors to their private rooms that Draco and Dumbledore finally found themselves alone.

Left alone in the corridor, Draco turned to Dumbledore.

'It's so good to see you professor!' He gushed.

'It is very good to see you too.' Dumbledore returned the sentiments, unable to discipline his eyes and prevent them from roving all over the boy who stood before him.

'I'm sorry I didn't write to you sooner.' Draco continued, conversation feeling easy now that it was just the two of them.

'I'm sorry I didn't reply to your letter.' Dumbledore apologised humbly. 'I was already out of the country on vacation when it arrived and by the time I returned it was almost time to come here.'

'It's alright professor.' Draco replied. 'I thought that might be the case. I should have written sooner.'

'Not at all Draco.' Dumbledore soothed him. 'I am pleased that your life has been so busy and interesting that you did not have the time or the need to write to me.'

'I did **want** to write.' Draco said. 'But I didn't want to pester you. I knew you would be busy.'

Dumbledore was about to answer him when Draco stopped outside a large door.

'This is your room.' He said nervously.

He pulled the key from his pocket and opened the door. He stepped inside, holding the door open for Albus who followed him.

Draco's mouth felt dry and he trembled with nerves and anticipation.

'There's a, lovely view... of the forest...' Draco began, gesturing towards the window. 'And the, fireplace is made of... Italian... marble...' Draco tried his best to do his tour guide duties. 'The fabric for the curtains... came from...'

'Draco.' Dumbledore whispered, suddenly inches from the boy. Poor Draco was so nervous, Albus had to try and calm him. Let his know that there really was no need to be so formal, even if they were not planning to reignite their physical relationship...

'Yes?' Draco gasped, as Albus stood entirely too close to him. He felt his knees go weak.

Dumbledore placed one hand on Draco's waist. He was only trying to be supportive and soothing, however his body had other ideas. Physically close to Draco once more, his cock stiffened as if it independently remembered this boy and wanted him, just as it had done in the past!

Eyes locked together and both breathing heavily, the atmosphere in the room was electric as they both realised, simultaneously, that there really was no question over **if** they would reunite as lovers this year. The only question was **when**?

Drawn by an almost magnetic force, they leant towards each other, lips millimetres apart when Karkaroff spoke.

'I trust you like your room Albus!' His voice boomed as he entered the room.

In his nervousness, Draco had not shut the door.

Karkaroff started as he took in the scene before him, the two figures standing inappropriately close to each other, Albus's hand on Draco's slender waist.

'Oh!' He remarked, eye brows raised.

Dumbledore and Draco jumped apart at once.

'It's a wonderful room thank you, Igor.' Dumbledore said hurriedly.

Draco looked very awkward.

'I'll go now professor, Sir.' He said quickly and scampered from the room as fast as he could.

Karkaroff smiled a knowing smile at Albus.

'This room has a particularly nice view of the forest, although perhaps you ver too distracted to notice?' He grinned.

'Igor, it's not what you might think...' Dumbledore began, but Karkaroff stopped him.

'Ah, Albus! You owe no explanation to me! That sort of thing, vell, is commonplace here at Durmstrang. Over the years I have had many young companions. However, I had no idea that the Malfoy boy vos yours! That explains why he never accepted my attention last year.'

'What?' Dumbledore gasped.

'I vos hardly **not** going to ask him, Albus, now vos I?' Karkaroff laughed. 'But I am never forceful with my attentions. Draco, he vos clearly not interested. Now I understand why.'

Albus, for all his insistence that Draco didn't have to be 'faithful' to him, was secretly very glad that Draco had turned Karkaroff down. He didn't like to think of Draco taking another older man as a lover. He would not resent Draco finding a proper relationship with someone his own age... Well, not much anyway, but had to admit, he didn't want Draco to find someone to find someone who directly replaced **him**.

Karkaroff left Albus to unpack his personal belongings and prepare for the evening meal. _'Commonplace at Durmstrang...'_ Albus thought to himself. He supposed that there were a good many practices that would be frowned on at Hogwarts which were commonplace at Durmstrang!

Dinner was a long and gruelling affair. Draco sat with his fellow prefects next to the top table where the staff were seated. He pushed his food nervously around his plate, his eyes flicking regularly back to Dumbledore, who was experiencing similar difficulties.

When at last the meal was over everyone stood to leave.

'Malfoy!' Karkaroff summoned.

Draco jumped to attention.

'Yes Sir?' He asked keenly.

'Malfoy, you are looking rather unvell this evening. I am vorried about your health. I vould suggest that you can be excused from your Saturday morning duties tomorrow and rest. Spend the morning in bed... If you vish...' He smiled a sordid smile. 'Goodnight Malfoy.' He said, departing before Draco could respond.

Draco turned round and saw Dumbledore standing up to leave the table. The large room was clearing of people. Their eyes met once again.

Dumbledore approached him cautiously but helplessly. Even he couldn't fight this.

'Do you remember the way to your room professor?' Draco asked, his voice raw with need.

'I think, I may need you to show me again, Draco. If you would be so kind.' Dumbledore breathed.

Eyes dilated and heart pounding, Draco replied.

'This way.'

And Dumbledore followed him from the hall.

Albus opened the door to his room and stepped inside. Draco glanced each way in the corridor to make sure there were no witnesses and followed him in. He shut the door and turned the key in the lock. He and Dumbledore were alone at last!

It was hard to know which one of them had moved first. It could have been Draco, but it could just as easily have been Dumbledore. They simultaneously pounced onto each other, diving into a passionate embrace.

Dumbledore was slightly stronger and he pushed Draco back against the door. Draco was glad of the support to remain upright.

Their lips locked together in voraciously hungry kisses, sucking, pulling and biting at each other. A year's worth of frustrations pouring out through their frenzied caresses.

Hands groped wildly as they both seemed to want to touch every inch of each other as if to confirm that they were really there, really together again. Possessively, Albus cupped Draco's face, stroking over his neck, his shoulders and his chest. His other hand at Draco's hip holding him firmly. Draco clung on to Dumbledore's shoulder as if he had no intention of ever letting him get away. His fingers slipped into his long hair whilst his other hand slipped around his back, gripping him firmly.

But it was not enough.

They needed to be naked. Needed skin to skin contact, needed it like it was life sustaining! Ravenously, they tore each other's clothes off like hungry wolves tearing strips off each other. Draco pushed back hard against Dumbledore now, pushing him, then leading him, then being dragged by him in the direction on the bed.

Gods! Draco was gorgeous naked! His body more mature and defined than it had been while he was at Hogwarts. He was perfect and beautiful and Albus could happily have speant hours pouring over every detail of him... But not right now. It was almost criminal not to take his time and savour Draco, but this wasn't about taking time. This was about making up for lost time. This was raw need and desire. Tidal waves of lust which had been held back for too long and now were finally crashing and breaking down any barriers in their way.

Albus discarded his last item of clothing and Draco pounced onto him ferociously knocking him backwards onto the opulent guest bed. Draco straddled him.

Draco knew exactly what he wanted. He didn't very much care about foreplay. He wanted Albus's cock inside him, right now. If he went on top, if they used plenty of lube, he would be ready. Gods! he was ready!

He gripped Dumbledore's cock and, confident enough to do so, he whispered the lubrication charm and pushed back onto the rigid shaft. He slid it in slowly, overwhelmed by the sensation. He had forgotten how overpowering this was!

Albus gasped as Draco took his cock inside his hot, tight ass. He too, had forgotten just how good this was. His beautiful little Draco! His insatiable, sweet little lover, reunited with him again and somehow, even more glorious than he was before! Albus watched in awe as Draco took the full length of him and, slowly at first, began to thrust his hips back and forth, gradually increasing his speed.

Still they did not speak. Still there were no words, simply emotions, need and longing which was finally being satisfied.

Draco rode Dumbledore with greedy, grateful thrusts of his hips, taking all that he possibly could from the lover who he had missed so terribly. How could either of them ever have questioned if they would reunite this year? How could either of them have missed this chance to be together again when it had always felt so right between them? Even when it shouldn't have done! Now it could feel right, of course. Draco had come of age, Albus was technically no longer his teacher, and yes, it felt amazing now. Even better than it had before.

Relentlessly Draco rode with violent passion. Tossing his hair, his breath rasping, harsh with lust until at last Albus decided it was time to take him in hand. He grabbed Draco roughly and flipped him over onto his back, before springing on top of him like a lion on a young gazelle. Draco had cried out in shock at being thrown like that and cried out again as Dumbledore thrust into him hard in this new position. He was not in any real pain, simply caught up in the adrenalin rush of this rough, frantic sex. He gripped Albus tightly and dragged his nails down the older man's back causing an intense, satisfying sting. Dumbledore sucked hard at the sensitive skin at the side of Draco's neck, Draco moaned lustfully.

Dumbledore proceeded to rut him, driving in harder and harder, pushing Draco closer and closer towards a climax. Draco clutched and pulled at the bed sheets beneath him, his eyes screwed shut. He came hard after having been poised on the edge for what felt like a very long time! Finally, with a series of rapid, short thrusts, Albus pinned Draco down firmly and came inside him with a growl of satisfaction.

He flopped down beside the boy, panting, feeling both satisfied yet still fuelled by desire. Albus pulled Draco close and dragged the blankets over them to keep them warm.

Draco was panting too, his breathing fast and his heart beat even faster. He and Albus embraced each other, smothering each other in warm kisses and tender yet enthusiastic caresses. It was hard to tell if they were laughing, crying or something in-between. There were still no words, it was simply wonderful to be together again.

At length, Draco sat up. It was time to talk now. They had to talk at some point, they couldn't simply kiss forever, as nice as that would be. Hand resting on Albus's arm, Draco smiled.

'I wasn't sure if you'd want to be with me.' He whispered.

Albus propped himself up on his elbows.

'How could I not want to be with you?' He smiled. 'I wasn't sure if it would be what you wanted. I was determined not to put you under any pressure.'

Draco laughed.

'Things could have changed for you over the last year.' Albus continued. 'You could have been in a relationship for all I knew.'

Draco felt a little awkward. In truth, he had had a brief relationship with a boy at Durmstrang last year. He had felt a little guilty at the time but accepted that Dumbledore and he had never made any promises to each other. Therefore he must be free to have relationships with other people. He had dated this boy for a little under five months. They had slept together and it had been ok, nice really. But they had broken up eventually. They were only young. This had been nearly 6 months ago and Draco hadn't dated since then.

'Well, I'm not.' He replied. 'Lots of things have changed for me over that last year, but I'm not involved with anyone. I don't know what you think, professor, but I think we really should make the most of the opportunity we have this year!'. He gave Albus a cheeky, playful smile.

Albus sat up and moved round behind Draco, embracing him from behind, kissing the delicate skin at the crook of his neck.

'Perhaps you're right.' He whispered seductively. 'You always were something of a hedonistic influence on me!'

Draco giggled and Dumbledore ran his hands slowly over Draco's chest, pinching his nipples firmly, making him squirm. Albus toyed with him for a while and Draco felt his desire begin to rise again. He shifted himself so that he was in Albus's lap and could feel his cock growing hard against his ass. How could someone Dumbledore's age have so much stamina? Draco wondered, although he was very glad that he did!

It was easy from this position to push Draco forward onto his hands and knees, mount him and penetrate him again for a second, long awaited fuck. Albus thrust into him, and Draco yelped before giving a satisfied gasp as his lover took hold of his hips and drilled him hard, fast and mercilessly. Draco was gorgeous, Albus thought, delightedly. Even more gorgeous than he had been. Fucking him felt so good, so right. The way he gasped with pleasure, the way he pushed back onto Albus's cock. The way he braced himself with his strong forearms so that he could take the hardest pounding that Dumbledore could give him. He was such a dream lover! Especially now, he was clearly so much more mature there would be the potential to explore so much more with him!

When Dumbledore finally came inside Draco for a second time he took Draco to climax with him in an earth-shattering orgasm which seemed to rip through both of them simultaneously. Exhausted, they flopped forwards, and Draco lay in Albus's arms while Albus spooned him, stroking him tenderly.

'Are you alright?' Albus whispered. He had been a little forceful!

'Yeah.' Smiled Draco, happy and contented. 'I think if I could just spend the next two weeks in bed with you, I'd be just fine.'

Albus laughed.

'I take it you have missed me almost as much as I have missed you?' He replied.

'More so, I expect.' Answered Draco, grinning.

They lay together in a warm embrace, Draco feeling totally relaxed and happy. This was so much better than it had been at Hogwarts! He was less stressed and more settled. Karkaroff was clearly accepting of the situation which would make the logistics of the thing easier to manage. And somehow it was easier to talk to Dumbledore too. Possibly because Draco himself was more mature, but possibly also because Dumbledore was not actually his teacher any more. Things were a little more balanced.

After half an hour, Draco was comfortable and ready to drift off to sleep and he gave quite a disconcerted whimper when Dumbledore's hand traced it's way down his body and began to toy first with his cock, and then with his asshole, which was still tingling and sore from recent use.

'Once more, Draco baby.' Dumbledore hissed seductively in Draco's ear. 'Once more, then I'll let you sleep.'

Had Dumbledore taken some kind of sexual stamina potion? Draco would never know. He whimpered as, once again, Dumbledore's long, thick cock breached his little hole and began to thrust inside him. It felt good, but he had been taken twice this evening. His moans were almost sobs at times as Dumbledore filled him again from behind, gripping him tightly and rutting hard into his poor little ass.

Draco trembled as Dumbledore used his hole for a third time. He felt sore and tender and he never for one moment thought that it would be **Dumbledore** who wore **him** out! But he wasn't going to complain! He relaxed into Dumbledore's arms and enjoyed the thrill of being used this way and found that he came before Albus did! When at last Albus climaxed and withdrew from him, Draco was left panting for breath and trembling as he felt his well-used asshole twitching and contracting now that it was empty. He wondered if he would ever feel normal there again! Perhaps a healing potion in the morning... ?

Draco turned in Albus's arms so that he faced him. He snuggled close and buried his face in Dumbledore's long beard. Albus held him tightly and, inside his head he reminded himself firmly to be gentle with his young lover! However, Draco was clearly quite alright as it was a matter of minutes before he fell asleep once Dumbledore had pulled the blankets up around them again. He smiled as he looked at the beautiful young man asleep in his arms. It was a perfect start to an exciting year.

Albus was pleasantly surprised to find that Draco had not been exaggerating in his letter. He was, in many ways, a different person this year than he had been in the past. He was more mature, more considerate of others, more polite and much more reasonable to talk to. However, he was only 17 and there were times he still needed care and support.

'What's the matter, Draco?' Albus asked as Draco sat miserably at the desk in Albus's room, his head resting in his hand.

After a moment's pause Draco responded.

'This.' He said, frustrated, as he handed Albus a sheet of parchment.

 ** _Draco,_**

 ** _Your mother and I waited excitedly for the announcement of the Tri-Wizard champions only to feel let down, once again, due the fact that your name was not among them._**

 ** _You made rapid improvements last year which have lead us to expect more from you. Evidently the goblet of fire was able to identify that there are other students who far surpass you, which is why you were not selected._**

 ** _We had planned to come to Durmstrang at the end of the year for the final challenge and for your graduation, but I am writing to inform you that, as you will not be taking part in the tournament, we will not be doing so. It would be foolish to travel all that way simply for a school leavers event, I'm sure you agree._**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _L. Malfoy._**

Albus's heart sank. Poor Draco! It seemed that nothing he could do was good enough. Albus rested his hand on Draco's shoulder, wondering just how upset he was going to be about this.

'He should be proud of you, he really should.' Albus whispered. 'All that you've achieved this last year! Prefect, and head boy! They both should be proud!'

Draco gave a huffy little sigh, but also a weak smile.

'Yeah, well.' He mumbled. 'I didn't do it for them, anyway. I did it for me.' He paused. 'And a bit for you, too.'

'For me?' Albus echoed, kneeling beside Draco and resting his hand on his arm.

'I wanted you to be proud of me. You taught me about being a good person and I wanted to see if I could actually do it.'

'Well you did.' Albus encouraged. 'And I am proud of you. Incredibly proud. You have achieved so much.' He kissed him softly on the cheek. 'And it doesn't matter one bit that you weren't picked for the Tri-Wizard tournament!' He exclaimed vehemently.

'I wasn't likely to be picked when I didn't even put my name in the goblet.' Draco replied flatly.

'You didn't?'

'Sporting tournaments, not really my sort of thing.' Draco replied. 'I like flying as much as the next guy, but, well... You remember how I feel about Quidditch!'

He smiled, which prompted Albus to do the same. Draco was so much more mature this year. He was upset, yes, but still capable of being reasonable and calm!

'I seem to remember an episode where you expressed a rather strong dislike of the game, yes!'

Draco laughed, blushing.

'I seem to remember you cheered me up though.' He replied. It was Albus's turn to blush.

'I am very proud of you, Draco.' Albus said after a pause. 'I am especially proud that you worked hard to achieve what you have for **yourself** , and not to please others.' He stood up and kissed the top of Draco's head. 'That makes me the proudest of all.' He turned to walk to the couch.

Draco sat bolt up right with a pouty frown on his face. Dumbledore turned to look at him, had he said something wrong...?

'Is that is?' Draco asked, looking disappointed. 'I mean, aren't you going to seduce me?'

Taken a back, Albus laughed.

'Seduce you?' He questioned.

'Yes.' Replied Draco. 'Whenever I used to be upset you always used to seduce me to make me feel better.'

'I used to do that because once I had 'seduced' you, as you call it, you would talk to me and tell me what the problem was. Today you talked to me anyway.' Albus explained.

'Well, I'll know better next time!' Draco said teasingly as he stood up and sauntered towards Dumbledore. 'I won't say a word next time until you have screwed me senseless. I don't like feeling short changed like this!' He smiled as he playfully stroked Dumbledore's beard.

Albus laughed.

'I see you still remember how to be naughty!' He remarked, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.

Draco kissed him with light, teasing bites of his lips.

'Oh... Believe me... I remember **everything** about how to be naughty!' Draco assured. 'And if you don't fuck me right now I will show you that I still remember everything about having a full blown temper tantrum!'

'In which case, I would have to show you a thing or two that I remember about spanking, young man!' Dumbledore replied, holding Draco firmly.

Draco giggled.

'That's not exactly an incentive for me to behave, you know!' He answered with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Durmstrang Year. #2

Draco's full, luscious lips wrapped around the head of Dumbledore's cock and Draco began, as last, to suck him hard, after more than half an hour of the most exquisite teasing with his lips and tongue.

It was early evening, and Draco had taken a chance opportunity to visit Albus for some fun, outside of their usual schedule. It had been easy to establish a routine for seeing each other this year. They went about their business through the day, then, almost every evening, Draco would conclude his prefect duties and make his way to Dumbledore's room instead of his own. They were discrete during the day, only once making the most of a chance meeting. Darting into a deserted classroom for a session of kissing, which rapidly became heavy petting, which turned to Dumbledore screwing Draco over a desk. They didn't take risks like that often. There was no need. As Karkaroff was completely complicit about their relationship, the whole situation was easy.

Today, Draco had turned up unexpectedly at Albus's room desperate to give him a spontaneous blow job. Albus was not going to complain.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Albus leant his head back and moaned as Draco, who was now rather skilled at giving head, worked his eager mouth up and down on his cock. It was still too much for him to deep-throat, but Draco's 'practice' in his last few weeks at Hogwarts had certainly paid off. He teased the head of Dumbledore's cock with confident flicks of his tongue and sucked with just the right pressure... After half an hour of teasing Albus was ready to come. Eyes closed in a moment of ecstasy, he filled Draco's hungry mouth with his fluid, shooting thick, pearly ribbons of come which Draco swallowed greedily with a dirty, devious look in his playful grey eyes.

Draco sat back and grinned while Albus recovered his composure.

'Gods!' Remarked Draco, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. 'It's almost time for supper... Although, I've just eaten!' He grinned again.

Albus smiled back at him, equally playfully.

'Yes, I suppose you have.' He replied. 'But I have been rather selfish, haven't I? I have done nothing to satisfy you.'

'Oh, it's ok.' Draco said sweetly. 'I can wait until later. We'll have to go to the hall for dinner really soon.'

'Of course I'll take care of all of your needs later, Draco.' Dumbledore replied. 'But how about I give you a little something now, so that you don't feel neglected?'

Draco was curious.

'What do you have in mind?' He asked.

'Would you like to try something new, Draco?' Dumbledore asked. 'Something we have not done before. A game of sorts.'

'How do I know if I want to try it if you don't tell me what it is?' Draco teased.

Albus was feeling playful.

'If you say 'yes', only then will I tell you what it is.'

Draco laughed.

'OK then. Yes.' He smiled dangerously, not one to be intimidated. 'Yes. Show me something new.'

'Good.' Albus smiled, moving slightly nearer to the nightstand. 'I want you to pull your trousers down and lay across my lap. I want good access to that cute little ass of yours.'

Intrigued, Draco followed his instructions. Was Dumbledore going to spank him? He had threatened to in the past, and had actually done so once or twice during sex... Draco felt very naughty and very exposed laying across Dumbledore's knee with his trousers round his ankles, his bare ass on show.

He was bracing himself for a sharp thwack and was rather surprised when he received a gentle caress instead.

Dumbledore stroked Draco's buttocks more and more firmly and then at last he pulled Draco's cheeks apart and exposed his ring. Draco gasped, still a little unsure what was going to come next. Dumbledore's finger flicked lightly over the tight ring of muscle and Draco quivered. He loved being teased with soft, fleeting touches before he was penetrated... Was Dumbledore going to penetrate him?

Whilst Draco had been distracted by the feeling of pleasure, Dumbledore had surreptitiously taken something from the top draw of the nightstand and was holding it in his hand.

'Have you ever used a sex toy before?' He asked Draco.

'Errr... No.' Draco replied. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to, so much as that it would have been rather difficult to get hold of one while he still lived with his parents.

Dumbledore smiled.

'I think you will like this, Draco.' He whispered. 'I'm going to put this plug inside you...' He pressed the tip of something cold to Draco's opening. 'You are going to keep it there all evening...'

Using minimal lubrication, Dumbledore began to slide the plug into Draco's tight yet yielding hole. The plug was not so large as to be painful when worn over time, but it was large enough for Draco to draw breath sharply as it opened his little hole wide enough to slip inside him. The plug had a long thin neck which meant that his asshole could close around it once the largest part was inside, and it was not likely to slip out. It also had a wide base at the end which could be used to remove it easily when the time came.

Dumbledore delighted in watching Draco's pretty little hole swallow up the large bulbous plug. He smiled contentedly as the widest part popped inside him and Draco squirmed a little at the fullness in his passage. Dumbledore took hold of the base of the plug and worked it back and forth inside Draco for a few moments.

'Oooohh...' Draco moaned excitedly at the stimulation.

'You look very cute like this Draco.' Dumbledore observed. 'We really should have done this before.'

'Mmmmmm...' Draco offered in agreement.

'The wonderful thing about this plug is that it's enchanted with a spell that makes it vibrate on my silent command.' Dumbledore whispered softly as he pleasured Draco's anus. 'You are going to wear this all evening and I will be in control of it.'

'What?' Gasped Draco. 'You mean, I have to wear it to go to dinner... In the hall?'

'That's exactly what I mean.' Albus replied. 'You will have the plug in your ass the whole time, in front of the whole school, but only you and I will know. You'll feel it pretty intensely when you walk around, and when you sit down of course, because it will push deeper up inside you.'

Draco whimpered feeling both excited and a little nervous.

'And on my command, it will vibrate inside you.' Dumbledore added firmly.

'Oh Gods!' Draco gasped, hugely turned on but pretty damn scared too. What if he lost control, in front of everyone?

'I'll be gentle with you at first.' Albus assured. 'I control how hard, how fast and for how long it vibrates, and the enchantment allows me to sense what's happening in your body too. I will take you pretty close to your limits, I'm sure, but I won't let you lose control.'

Draco nodded, eyes wide.

'I don't want you to climax, actually.' Dumbledore added. 'I just want to keep you on edge for as long as possible. Keep that pretty little hole open, keep you just a little tormented, but I only want you to climax once you have my cock buried inside you.'

Draco wasn't sure about this, as he was pretty sure he was about to climax right now!

'Now stand up.' Dumbledore commanded.

Draco struggled to his feet, the plug feeling odd, pressing hard at the sensitive points inside him. He felt very naughty and somewhat embarrassed. He felt particularly humiliated when he had to bend down to pull up his trousers, the base of the plug sticking out from between his ass cheeks.

Dumbledore smiled.

'Yes.' He reflected. 'You look quite adorable with a plug stuck inside you. We should do this often.'

'What will the vibrations feel like?' Draco asked nervously, hoping Dumbledore would let him try them in the privacy of the room.

'Oh, you'll know when it happens.' Dumbledore smiled.

Draco looked very frightened.

Dumbledore stood up and took Draco in his arms, kissing his lips softly.

'You can trust me Draco.' He assured. 'You know you can.'

Draco nodded. He did trust Dumbledore, but this was some new and scary territory!

Draco left Dumbledore's room feeling both embarrassed and hugely aroused. He carefully positioned his tunic to hide his erection. As always, he left the room before Albus did. It was one of the things they did to make sure suspicions were not roused amongst the students. Draco made his way to the hall.

Dumbledore had not been lying! Walking around caused the plug to move inside him and the sensations drove him crazy! It was all he was aware of, this satisfying yet teasing full sensation in his ass which was gratifying but also made him feel absolutely desperate to be fucked as soon as possible. It was literally impossible not to think about being fucked while the plug was inside him. Perhaps it would be better when he was sitting down?

Draco entered the hall looking far more flushed than usual and he took his place quickly at the table with the other prefects. Sitting down was not better, not at first anyway as the plug did exactly what Dumbledore had said it would and pushed deeper into him as his body weight bore down onto it. He squirmed a little and tried to relax.

Nervously he watched a Dumbledore swept into the room, shooting him the most fleeting of glances. Draco almost flinched, expecting the vibrations to start at that point, feeling even more nervous when they did not.

Clearly part of the fun was making Draco wait, because the food was served and Draco had managed to eat the best part of a light meal, albeit slowly and timidly, before the plug finally began to torment him. Dumbledore had given the silent command just as Draco was about to respond to a question from one of his friends.

Draco was suddenly aware of an intense tingling deep inside his asshole, the magic plug was dancing and pulsing against his prostate. Draco jumped visibly.

His friend noticed and asked if he was ok, to which he managed to reply that he was, and it was simply muscle pain, probably from long hours of studying! Dumbledore, who had seen Draco flinch, was true to his word. He decreased the vibrations to a gentle hum. Still, they drove Draco crazy, but at a lower frequency he could relax into it a little. He could still manage conversations with people and appear normal. The silent vibrating butt plug simply an enjoyable and very naughty little secret.

Once the meal was over however, Dumbledore decided it was time to step things up a little.

Karkaroff was making a speech. A string of long announcements. To be honest, the only kind thing to do was to entertain Draco a little while this was going on. Dumbledore delighted in changing the frequency and the pattern of the vibrations. Fast to slow and back to fast again. Intermittent pulsing, a gradual build up... He loved seeing Draco flush so intensely as he tried to cope with the constant stimulation inside his ass. Draco's cock was rock hard and he longed to touch himself, tug as his dick and bring himself to what would no doubt be an incredible orgasm... But of course he couldn't. For one thing, he was in public, and for another, Dumbledore had told him very clearly _'no climax until I'm fucking you.'_ Draco would never disobey him, it was all part of the fun!

By the end of the evening, both Draco's cock and asshole were throbbing, his hole almost rubbed raw by two hours of constant stimulation. His brain was foggy with lust. He felt possessed, like some kind of perverted sex-zombie, he reflected afterwards. He could only think of one thing; getting Dumbledore's cock inside him as quickly as possible and submitting completely to a thorough and rigorous pounding.

Dumbledore had left the great hall without casting so much as a glance at the boy he was tormenting. Draco followed shortly after him, sooner than he usually would have done if he were being careful not to look suspicious, but his actions were not quite his own. His libido ruled him completely.

He knocked on the door of Dumbledore's room and it opened almost instantly. He hurried inside and slammed the door shut behind him, locking it. There was no way he wanted them to be disturbed!

Dumbledore smiled a disconcertingly wicked smile at Draco as his needy expression and wide eyes visibly begged for relief.

'Undress for me please, Draco.' He commanded softly.

Panting, Draco shakily began to remove his clothes while Dumbledore watched him lustfully. At the point when Draco stood before him, naked and trembling, his rigid cock seeping pre come, Albus summoned him over, beckoning him with his hand.

'Lay over my lap, now Draco. I want to see just what my little toy has done to you.' He whispered.

Draco obeyed, now loving the humiliation of being completely naked while Dumbledore was fully clothed. Laying over his knee, bare ass in the air with the base of the plug protruding from between his cheeks. Yes, it was degrading, embarrassing... and shameful just how much he enjoyed it, but he didn't care. The fact of the matter was that he did trust Dumbledore, utterly and completely, and that meant that a game like this could be enjoyed by the both of them.

Caressing his ass cheeks for a moment, Dumbledore took hold of the handle of the plug and began to move it gently inside Draco.

'Ohhhh... Gods! Gods, that's good!' Draco gasped, relieved to al last be able to express himself.

'I thought you'd like it.' Dumbledore smiled. 'Does it feel good inside you, does it feel nice having something up your ass for so long?'

'Aaaagghh!' Draco rasped incoherently. Adding in some dirty talk at this stage was cruel, just cruel!

'Tell me...' Dumbledore insisted.

'It feels nice, but terrible at the same time, because I want **more**!' Draco managed.

'Tell me what you want.' Replied Dumbledore.

'I want, I want to be fucked!' Draco cried. 'I want to be bent over and have a huge cock rammed inside me.'

Albus smiled, Draco could talk filth when the mood took him, he remembered now!

'Let's take things one step at a time Draco!' Albus soothed. 'Let's pop this little toy out of you and have a look at your poor little hole after it's adventure!'

He gripped the base hard and slowly began to draw it out of Draco's ass. Albus loved the sight of Draco's asshole opening up and stretching wide as the plug forced its way out. Finally, it popped out completely and Draco gasped in both relief and frustration. He could feel his ring clenching and twitching in its wake and he knew that Dumbledore was watching this intently. It was a very strange feeling.

Dumbledore moved his fingers to Draco's abused hole and, whispering a lubrication charm he went straight in with two fingers. It was alarmingly easy.

'Oh, yes!' He smiled. 'That plug has got you nice and stretched out, hasn't it? Still lovely and firm, but nice and open, ready to be explored.' He scissored his fingers inside Draco.

'Oh fuck, yes!' Draco yelped. 'Fuck me, please Gods, fuck me! Take me, use me right now, professor. Give my ass the most brutal pounding you can! Please, please!'

Dumbledore laughed.

'You're really quite disgraceful Draco!' He remarked, continuing to toy with his anus. 'Thoroughly filthy and utterly shameless! Still, I doubt you care much about that right at this moment!' He smiled. 'Let me help you, you poor boy!'

With that, he drew his fingers out and told Draco to stand up.

Draco did as he was told without hesitation.

'Bend over.' Dumbledore instructed. 'I want you standing up. Bend over as if you were going to touch your toes, but I suggest you hold on to the bed. You may need to.'

Draco followed orders. Supple and flexible he could almost fold himself in two, his twitching asshole accessible and just at the perfect height to receive Dumbledore's cock.

Dumbledore had unfastened his robes in seconds and taken hold of his thick meaty cock which was rock solid in anticipation of what was to come. He pressed the tip of it to Draco's willing, greedy hole. Draco was so wet with lube it was almost impossible not to slip inside him with even the smallest of thrusts. Sheathed inside his eager receptacle, Dumbledore paused for a moment to steady himself. This was some pretty kinky sex he was giving Draco. He hoped the boy was enjoying it as much as he was! He drew back and plunged in again.

Draco being bent double like this meant that Dumbledore entered him at a slightly different angle than ever before. It meant that he stimulated points inside Draco differently and it was overwhelmingly satisfying. Draco gripped the bed tightly. He wanted to be fucked hard and he knew that Dumbledore would not disappoint him.

Draco had been kept on edge long enough, several hours of foreplay and he was ready for a good hard pounding to finish the evening off and take him over the edge at last. So he did not complain that Dumbledore drilled him mercilessly, gripping his hips tightly and fucking him like he was simply a toy. It was exactly what he wanted. When Draco reached his climax, it was every bit as intense as he had imagined it would be. Surges of pleasure seemed to tear right through his entire body, cumulating in his achingly hard cock, which shot his load all down his bare legs and onto the bed clothes before him. Draco came hard, with a loud cry, as Dumbledore reputedly shoved his cock into Draco's body, using his asshole like he was a cheap little whore. Draco loved every minute of it. He was almost sobbing with delight when Dumbledore gave one long, deep thrust and squeezed Draco tightly as his cock erupted inside him, filling his ass with come.

Dumbledore pulled out of Draco and smiled in satisfaction as he watched Draco's ring twitch and contract in the absence of his cock. Draco, panting for breath had not stood up right away, but had stayed bent over for a few moments, clenching his ass, hoping to keep his lovers come inside him for as long as possible.

At last, taking a deep breath, Dumbledore took hold of his naughty young lover and helped him to stand upright again, before firmly encouraging him onto the bed to lie down and rest after an exhausting game!

Dumbledore lay down beside Draco and pulled the blankets around both of them. He took Draco in his arms. It was the right thing to do. He was a little concerned that Draco might have been overwhelmed by this escapade. Albus had certainly exerted power over Draco in a way that previously he would have avoided. Was Draco really confident enough to cope with this sort of game? He worried, but Draco turned towards him and hugged him back. In fact, he smiled, he seemed to have enjoyed himself. Albus kissed his forehead and Draco gave a small giggle.

'Well, that was a rather successful game really, wasn't it, Draco?' Albus smiled.

'Yeah.' Draco laughed. 'Successful, if the plan is to turn me into a complete and total slut!'

Draco was half joking, but clearly only half. He **had** been frightened by the game. Not because of what Dumbledore had done to him, but because of the effect it had had on him. His desires had felt out of control and there was something scary about that.

Albus sensed his concern and hugged him tightly for a moment.

'Oh Draco.' He whispered. 'Enjoying sex is nothing that you need to be frightened of or ashamed of. There is nothing wrong with wanting sex, nothing wrong with wanting to be penetrated or to explore submission and control. You're completely safe to try these things with me and I will never judge you or take advantage of you. Desires certainly don't make you a 'slut' as you put it.'

Draco thought about it and smiled.

'I was a little crazy there for a moment!' He remarked.

'A little.' Albus replied. 'But that's ok. That type of game is all about desires around submission, which will take you close to your limits. You do seem to have some tendencies in that direction Draco, if I may say so...'

He paused and Draco blushed a little.

'But there is nothing wrong with that at all. It doesn't mean that there is anything wrong with you because you enjoy being dominated. It doesn't mean that BDSM games will form the whole of your sex life. It just means it's one aspect that you might like to explore with a partner who is happy to explore with you. Plus you may also find that your desires change over time. Sexuality isn't always a fixed point, you know. You may find that in the future you like to top rather than bottom, for example. Or that perhaps you enjoy both.'

'Do you enjoy both?' Draco asked curiously. Although Draco could be considered reasonably sexually experienced for his age, he and Albus had never really talked candidly about sexuality before and Draco, being 17 years old, had a lot of questions!

'Yes.' Albus replied. 'I found that I got more confidence to top as I got older, certainly. However, both aspects are equally enjoyable for me. And you will find Draco, that the best tops are people who have experienced being bottoms too, as they are able to understand the experience and know best how to make it pleasurable.'

Draco thought hard about this. He had never really considered this before. He wondered if the day would ever come when he topped with Dumbledore!

'What about BDSM?' Draco asked. 'Are you into that?'

'I've never been one for pain, either receiving or giving.' Albus answered honestly and Draco was secretly relieved. 'So I suppose what I'm saying is, if I had you tied up and at my mercy I would only ever want to pleasure you, not hurt you.'

Draco giggled.

'What about if I tied you up?' He grinned.

'Well... I'm not sure I'd let you with your devious, Slytherin nature!' Albus teased. 'However, if you did tie me up, we would have a safe word and we would talk about it first. And of course I would trust you. You should only ever play that way with someone you trust, Draco.'

Draco nodded.

'Did you enjoy this evening?' Albus asked him.

'Yes.' Draco replied, now happier with admitting this. 'Yes, I did. It was fun. Intense, but fun.' He smiled.

'I'm glad you thought so.' Dumbledore replied. 'You must tell me if ever you are not happy about anything I do or suggest.'

'I will.' Draco said thoughtfully. 'But you know so much more than I do and I am keen to learn. I'm a good student, these days you know!' He grinned.

Albus grinned back.

'Yes, you are a very good student and I'll teach you about anything you want to know about.' Albus answered suggestively.

'I think I'm done learning for tonight, to be honest.' Draco replied. 'Maybe one day you can teach me about where you get your stamina from!'

Albus laughed.

'Ah, I'm afraid not.' He replied. 'We old masters have to have our secrets you know!'

It was not long after this conversation that Draco fell asleep in Albus's bed and Albus sat beside him reading for a while before he eventually decided to sleep too. It had been a very intense night for them. Things were different this year because Draco was so much more mature, but that simply meant he could learn at a different level. Albus smiled, thinking about just how much Draco was learning from him and just how enjoyable it was to teach him!

It had been an exhausting night for Draco who now slept soundly. He would remember that night for a very long time! What he did not remember however, was the announcement that Karkaroff had made over dinner about the upcoming Yule Ball and he was puzzled the next day as to just what all the fuss and anxiety was about as students sent secret notes to each other and nervously approached one another to ask the question _'Will you be my date?'_

Once he realised what the matter was Draco relaxed a little. He wasn't really interested in a date for the Yule ball, and that was very much the stance he took when people asked him about it. He would have to attend of course, which he didn't mind. Partly because he had some fabulous new formal robes he had been desperate to wear since he bought them in a tiny boutique in the nearest town. But he wasn't bothered about a date. He could go on his own, couldn't he?

''ello, Draco.'

A soft voice attracted Draco's attention as he sat in the library one afternoon re-reading some texts he wanted to remember. He jumped, he wasn't expecting company and did not recognise the voice.

It was a Beauxbatons girl, a prefect if Draco remembered correctly.

'Oh, hello?' He replied questioningly.

'May I 'ave a moment of your time?' She asked politely.

'Certainly.' Draco said, wondering what she wanted. She had never spoken to him before.

'My name is Valentina Moreau, I am head girl at Beauxbatons.' She introduced herself formally.

'Draco Malfoy. Head boy at Durmstrang.' Draco replied, extending his hand to her.

She shook it lightly and smiled.

'I know.' She said. 'I 'ave come to ask you if you will go to ze ball with me. I know you 'ave not yet asked anyone' She continued in a straightforward way.

'Oh.' Draco replied, very taken a back. He had not expected that. 'Well, I... I'm very flattered, Valentina, I don't know what to say.'

She gave a knowing smile.

'You are worried zat I will expect more than just a dance from you, yes?'

'Errrm, well... I wouldn't want to lead anyone on...' Draco began.

Valentina laughed.

'Oh Draco!' She touched his hand lightly. 'Don't worry about zat! You and I, we are the same you see. That's why I ask you!'

Draco frowned.

'Neither of us can attend the ball with the person we would like to attend with, I think!' Valentina continued. 'So we may as well go together.'

'What do you mean?' Draco asked warily.

'I've seen ze way you look at 'im.' Valentina smiled sadly. 'And ze way he looks at you.'

Draco must have looked horrified because she continued hurriedly.

'Oh, is not obvious. Only to someone who knows what it's like.' She assured.

The pieces fell into place in Draco's mind.

'Oh! You mean you...' He paused, not sure how to phrase it.

'My potions mistress.' Valentina confessed. 'For nearly two years now.'

Draco nodded and smiled empathetically.

'Most boys, if I ask them to the ball with me, they will want more.' Valentina clarified. 'I know I will be safe with you.'

Draco laughed, but he understood her concerns. She was a very attractive young woman!

'And I'll be safe with you I guess.' He replied with a grin.

Now Valentina laughed.

'Yes, you will be safe with me.' She said. 'We may as well stick together Draco.'

Draco nodded and smiled.

'I'd be honoured to go to the ball with you Valentina.' He answered her question at last.

'Zat is wonderful!' She exclaimed. 'Thank you Draco. I will let you study now, but I will talk to you soon.' She said cheerily before she departed.

Draco was a little shell-shocked by the conversation, and worried that it had been so obvious that he and Dumbledore were in a relationship, even if it was only to someone with inside knowledge of teacher/student relationships. Over the coming weeks however, Valentina sought out Draco's company at regular intervals and he began to do the same. She told him about her relationship with her potions mistress, Mademe Carvelle. How they had grown close and fallen in love. How they had tried to ignore it for so long for the sake of decency. Draco felt a pang of guilt when Valentina described how she would avoid Madame Carvelle's company once she realised there was chemistry between them. She didn't want to get her beloved teacher into trouble! Draco chose not to describe in too much detail how he had planned and coerced Dumbledore into sleeping with him!

They found they had other things in common too. Valentina's parents were aristocrats and were just as controlling of their daughter as the Malfoys' were of their son. Valentina described the ways she liked to rebel against them when she was at school, including last year when she had cut her waist length hair into its current pixie crop style. Her parents had nearly disowned her! Draco had laughed and congratulated her on the decision, as it suited her very well. He told her about the trouble he used to cause at Hogwarts as a way of rebelling against his strict upbringing. Valentina could hardly believe it, as he was so calm and studious these days!

Draco found Valentina to be stylish, witty, intelligent and spirited as well as being in a unique position to understand his situation with Dumbledore. It was hardly surprising that their acquaintance blossomed into a real and lasting friendship.

Draco had given very little thought to the ball itself. Beyond the fact that he had some robes he quite wanted to wear and now he had a 'date' he was happy to attend with. The Yule Ball was simply another formal occasion, like meal times and assemblies, when he had to be in the same room as Dumbledore, but could not be close to him. He could cope with that, because it was a common occurrence. He would be fine, or so he thought.

Draco and Valentina met 10 minutes before they had to make their entrance to the ball. The moment Draco set eyes on her he was at once delighted with his decision to attend with her. She looked spectacular. Valentina flaunted her curvaceous figure, not in a ball gown, but in a perfectly tailored suit. Fitted trousers, and a backless shirt and waistcoat with a black neck tie. Her short black hair was spiked up and shone with iridescent glitter, her makeup clean and fresh with a simple sweep of black eyeliner.

'You look fabulous!' Draco complimented her sincerely.

'So do you!' She returned the compliment.

Draco's robes were a very deep blue, almost black and were elaborate and unusual. Long trousers with a dress-like robe worn over the top which had an asymmetric hem. It fastened in one line of pewter clasps which ran on an angle across his chest. The collar rose high and then fell into sharp points with a rich brocade around the edges. Valentina was impressed.

'We will certainly draw attention, I think!' She grinned.

Draco had not really taken her comment seriously, he had assumed all eyes would be on the Tri-Wizard champions, but he was sadly mistaken. Seemingly head girl and head boy turning up together was enough to attract the unwanted attention of the Daily Prophet. They were photographed from the moment they arrived to the moment they left, more so that the champions in some cases. It was hardly surprising as they were both very striking to look at.

It was not easy, and in truth, it was not enjoyable. Everyone looked at Draco and Valentina and assumed they were in love. That had been the plan, hadn't it? But in reality it wasn't very much fun. Draco watched Dumbledore from a distance and longed to be with him. Dumbledore looked magnificent in his formal robes. They emphasised his commanding presence and his powerful and imposing stature. Draco had not quite realised just how attractive he found Dumbledore physically!

The evening wore on. The grand hall looked beautiful and it was filled with laughter and dancing. The usual dramas played out in the usual way. Teenage relationships blossomed, failed and blossomed again, all within the space of an evening. People gossiped about their friends and their enemies. Someone slipped fire whiskey into the punch...

At the end of the evening, Draco and Valentina parted company with an affectionate hug before they hastily disappeared to the respective rooms they had longed to disappear to all evening.

Dumbledore had departed from the ball before Draco, and he sat in his room, awaiting the arrival of the beautiful young man, who he had not been able to take his eyes off all evening. Finally there came a knock at the door and Draco appeared.

He tried to smile as he slipped into Dumbledore's room and locked the door safely behind him, but there was a sadness in his eyes. Albus recognised it immediately.

'What's the matter, Draco my dearest?' He asked softly.

Draco sighed. He had not intended to give away how he was feeling, but Dumbledore knew him almost too well!

'It's nothing.' He said. 'Nothing really, just this evening, that's all.'

'Did you not enjoy the ball?' Dumbledore asked, standing close to Draco and taking hold of his hand. 'You and your friend looked very impressive together and you seemed to get on well.'

'Valentina is great.' Draco replied. 'She's a really good friend and yes, I can talk to her and she is fun to be with... but...'

'Yes...?' Dumbledore prompted.

'I think it was just seeing everyone, you know, dancing and stuff... With the person they really wanted to dance with... I felt, well, kind of jealous. I know it can never happen professor, but just once, I would really have liked to dance, with you.'

Dumbledore was deeply touched, and had to admit to himself, he had felt the same way as he watched his precious young lover dancing with someone else.

Gently, he led Draco into the centre of the room. A swish of his wand dimmed the lights to a low, warm glow and the room began to sparkle with tiny glittering stars. Music began to play from nowhere, a slow waltz, and Dumbledore took Draco into his arms. They could dance together now.

Draco, who had been taught to dance as a lead, found it surprisingly easy to dance as a follow when Dumbledore held him. Their bodies move gracefully together, as if they were naturally in tune with each other.

'There now, Draco.' Dumbledore whispered softly in his ear. 'I wouldn't say it can **never** happen. One day we may dance together at a ball, only, I doubt it will be something that you want in the future.'

'I'm not so sure about that.' Draco replied as he rested his head on Dumbledore's shoulder. 'You are a very good dancer.'

'Then perhaps one day I will take you dancing somewhere if it's something you want.' Albus smiled. 'It would be rather lovely, I admit, to dance with you in public and not be afraid that people could see us.'

'Yeah...' Draco whispered sadly.

'But for now, we can dance here, just the two of us.' Dumbledore said, holding Draco tightly, as the lights dimmed further and the stars twinkled. 'This is rather lovely too.'

'Yes, it is.' Draco smiled, and gripped Dumbledore tightly.

Draco almost closed his eyes and the lights flickered around them. It was lovely to feel Dumbledore's strong arms around him and allow himself to be moved to the slow rhythm of the music. They might dance together in the future... Dumbledore had said so! Who really knew what the future would hold? This school year would end soon enough and decisions would have to be made. Decisions that Draco did not want to think about. He decided simply to exist for the moment. When the present moment was as beautiful as this, why would anyone even think about the future?

The Tri-Wizard year became a collection of beautiful, secret moments that Draco and Dumbledore shared together, a lovely dream from which neither of them wanted to wake up. However, it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.


	4. Chapter 4

3\. Do Not Stand At My _Grave_ and Weep

'I didn't plan it.' Draco clarified. 'I wasn't sure if it would be what he wanted and I didn't want to pressure him, but really, the minute we saw each other... Well, I think I knew then we would be together that year.'

'Wow.' Said Harry, digesting the information. 'I was never sure. Sometimes I saw him looking at you, but you never gave anything away, neither of you. I did wonder though.'

'I suppose I had learnt to be a little more mature and discreet by that time.' Draco smiled sadly, remembering the first year he and Dumbledore had been together while he was still at Hogwarts. He had been far from mature and discreet back then! 'I expect you had other things to focus on, Harry. What with being a Tri-Wizard champion and everything.'

'Yeah.' Harry nodded, smiling. 'It was quite a year!'

'Yes. It was.' Draco said wistfully.

'I really had no idea, you know.' Harry said gently. 'No idea that he meant that much to you... Well, that you meant that much to each other, I guess. I kind of thought you were just using him for fun. I'm sorry.'

Harry reached over and touched Draco's hand supportively. Draco's hand felt cold. Draco's eyebrows raised in shock.

'I suppose that **was** what I told you actually.' Draco replied, recovering himself. 'But it wasn't like that. Not really.'

'So, what happened at the end of the Tri-Wizard year?' Harry asked curiously.

'Well, when I finished school I left home and went travelling.' Draco answered. 'It was something I always wanted to do. And Albus insisted that I did.'

Harry was slightly shocked to hear Malfoy refer to Dumbledore as 'Albus', but then in dawned on him that Malfoy and Dumbledore had been in a relationship for at least **two years**! This was a bizarre realisation, but he had to accept the fact that it was unlikely that Malfoy had called him 'professor Dumbledore' all that time!

'It had always been my plan to leave home as soon as I could, and go and see the world.' Draco continued. 'Albus knew that. But at the end of the Tri-Wizard year I almost changed my mind.'

'Why?' Harry asked, realising he probably had no right to, but was unable to resist.

'I wanted to stay with him.' Draco answered. 'We were so close by then that I would happily have simply left home and lived with him.'

Harry's eyes widened.

'But he insisted, just like he always did!' Draco smiled. 'He said I had to travel, to see the world and have that experience while I was young. He said he wouldn't let me waste my youth looking after an old man like him! He often said things like that.'

Draco paused, wondering for a moment why he was telling all this to Potter, of all people! He was the last person Draco would ever have expected to confide in! Never the less, he continued.

'I think it was because he wanted to travel when he was young, but wasn't able to because of his family commitments. He would never have allowed himself to be the reason that I missed out on the experience. I am glad I went, because it was wonderful, but I also know that staying with him would have been a wonderful experience too.' He sighed. 'I suppose it wouldn't have been practical. We could hardly have kept it secret, and I'm sure the Daily Prophet would have loved that story!'

Harry nodded knowingly.

'So at the end of the year, I left. Albus insisted I was not to consider myself beholden to him. He said I had to be open to meeting other people if it felt right. He really was obsessed with not tying me down. He wanted me to be happy, he always did.' Draco mused. 'I thought my parents would disown me when I left home.' Draco continued. 'But they didn't. They weren't happy though. They didn't speak to me for two years.'

'Gods! Really?' Harry gasped. 'What did you do?'

'I did everything they would never have allowed me to do.' Draco said, with a genuine smile. 'I threw some belongings in a bag and set off travelling with no idea where I was going, and no hotel booked for when I got there. I bought food from market traders and ate it in the street. I wore second hand clothes and things with holes in. In some places I slept on the beach if I couldn't find a place to stay. I socialised with muggles, I learned to drive a car, I drank wine from the bottle and I made tea in a mug, using teabags instead of loose leaf... I did everything, everything I had always wanted to do and never thought I could.'

Harry smiled to himself, musing over just how rigid Draco's upbringing must have been, especially compared with his own. He doubted sometime, if Sirius even knew that tea came in loose leaf form, and as for making it in a mug, if he had found a clean mug with a handle attached, it was a good day!

'Do they talk to you now? Your parents, I mean?' Harry asked.

'Tentatively.' Draco replied, with a smile. 'They don't really approve of my modelling work. They're not my biggest fans!'

Harry laughed. He could easily believe that Lucius Malfoy had not been best pleased to see his son's almost-naked backside plastered all over billboards across the wizarding world!

'So, where did you travel to?' Harry asked, curiosity getting the better of him again.

'Oh, everywhere really.' Draco answered. 'Europe first. It was easy and accessible. I spent most of the first summer in Italy and in Spain. I stayed with a friend in France for a while. But by December I wanted to see some snow so I headed to Sweden. That's where the whole modelling thing started really. I met a guy called Matthieu, he was a photographer. He said he'd love to take photos of me, and I assumed it was a crappy pick up line, of course. But we got talking and I let him take some portrait shots. It's very cliché, I know, but we started seeing each other and in the spring we started travelling together. By summer time we were in Italy and Matthieu was keen to find work as a fashion photographer. He showed the photos he had taken of me, to various agencies and the end result was that they wanted to sign me as a model.'

Draco paused and a look of guilt flashed over his face as though he still felt a little bad about this.

'Well, my parents weren't talking to me at this point and my saving weren't going to last forever, so I said yes. It came between Matthieu and I, though. He said he didn't like other people taking pictures of me and looking at me. But I suspect it was more to do with the fact that I got signed and he didn't.'

'I'm sorry.' Harry answered. That was what he was supposed to say, right?

'Don't be.' Said Draco. 'I'm not. I wasn't, even at the time really. I felt bad for him not getting the job he wanted right away; but I was 19 years old, enjoying my own job, and there was no way I could have had a relationship with someone who was so insecure as he was. I spent most of the next year focusing on my work. I loved it. I got to travel more, and make new friends, plus I got free clothes!'

Harry laughed, he remembered Malfoy always had been a stylish dresser, even at school.

'When I had just turned 20 I got my first real break and signed with my first agency, which meant I could be a bit more selective about the jobs I wanted to take on. I worked all winter and I remember that it wasn't until the following December that I made real contact with my family. I spent a disastrous Christmas with them when I was 21. I tried my best to make it ok, but by that point I guess I was just too used to having my own freedom. My father was pretty horrible to me to be honest and we parted on bad terms yet again. I signed the contract with Magical Playmates Underwear the following spring. Don't get me wrong, I signed because they offered me an amazing 5 year deal, I loved their designs and it was a great career opportunity... But I will admit, knowing how furious my father would be was something of an added bonus!'

Harry gave a wholehearted laugh at this. He had never seen this fun and rebellious side of Malfoy before! Then Harry blushed suddenly, realising what Draco had said _'I loved their designs'_ which might mean that he wore that sort of racy underwear all the time! Harry chastised himself. This was no time to be thinking about underwear!

'Didn't you start seeing that Quidditch player, what's his name... Eversole? F. Eversole.' Harry asked before checking himself. He was beginning to quiz Malfoy on his personal life, which had not been his intention!

'Fabian, yes.' Draco replied. Answering the question, apparently not feeling that he was being interrogated, after all.

'I met Fabian in the wintertime, when I was 22. Somehow, between out busy schedules we managed to start dating and, I can't quite believe it now, but we were together for over a year. 18 months or so. Which is actually my longest relationship ever... apart from...'

He stopped, sighed , and composed himself.

'Fabian and I were totally wrong for each other. I see it now. I didn't at the time though. It was a pretty bad break up. Not to mention the fact that he was rather unpleasant about me in the press on a number of occasions.' Draco said sadly.

'I remember that actually.' Harry recalled. 'I seem to remember it lost him a lot of fans. Did him more harm that it did you. There's nothing that puts the public off a person like hearing them trash their ex in the papers.'

Draco looked unconvinced, he had obviously been very hurt by the whole episode.

'Actually, I remember seeing an interview with **you** around the same time.' Harry continued. 'Maybe it was a little after, but they asked you about him and you were completely gracious and forgiving about it all. You just said the break up had hurt both of you and you wished him well. You'll forgive me, but I remember thinking how different you seemed from how I remembered you at school.'

Draco laughed, and smiled at Harry.

'You never really knew me at school.' He replied. 'But I guess I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to know me. I was pretty unpleasant. It was a defence really. I never wanted to let anyone get close to me, you know, in case they treated me the way that Fabian did. But I have let people get close to me, and generally it's worked out ok. Yes, I did get my heart broken and I did feel betrayed... But actually, it's like I've faced the fear and, I'm still ok.'

Harry nodded thoughtfully. He wanted to touch Malfoy's hand again, just to be supportive of course, but didn't know if he should.

'What about you then, Potter?' Draco turned the questions round suddenly. 'You've heard my life story, what have you been up to all these years?'

'Oh!' Harry gasped. 'Well, nothing as glamorous and exciting as you I'm afraid. Very little jet setting around the world and things.'

'Tell me though.' Draco said, turning to look at Harry with such a look of sincerity in his deep grey eyes that Harry could not refuse.

'Well, I was offered an internship at the Ministry as soon as I left school. I took it, or course, because they're such rare opportunities I would have been mad not to.'

Draco nodded in agreement.

'I was promoted quickly. I became an Auror' Harry continued, not wanting to sound like he was boasting. 'I was lucky, mostly. Right place at the right time, I guess.'

'You are being too modest, I expect.' Draco smiled knowingly and Harry blushed again.

'And I got married.' Harry offered. 'Married, and divorced all before the age of 25.' He said bleakly.

Draco gave him a sympathetic look.

'You married the Weasley girl, is that right?'

'Yes.' Harry answered. 'Ginny. We were such good friends, I didn't think anything could every go wrong.'

'It always feels like that at the start, doesn't it?' Draco offered supportively.

'Yeah.' Harry agreed. 'The problem was that we were such good friends and we had been for so long. I did love her and she was very beautiful, but deep down, I never could quite feel romantically attracted to her. It sounds shallow maybe, but there just wasn't that spark. Wasn't that mystery in the early days, that 'thrill of the chase'. I mean, I know that doesn't last forever, but, we never had it, you know? We were familiar with each other from the start. She wanted more, so did I.'

'I'm sorry.' Draco offered, because that was what you were supposed to say.

'It's for the best.' Harry assured. 'We are both happier now. And we are on good terms these days. It was all a bit awkward when I started dating, but it's settled down since then.'

Draco nodded. He remembered reading about this in the papers. Successful Auror Harry Potter had recently divorced his wife and had then been seen in the company of a young man! The Daily Prophet had been all over the story.

'I read about it in the papers.' Draco confessed. 'But I have a good understanding of how the press do business. I just accepted that they probably twisted the story.'

'They totally did!' Harry exclaimed, glad to talk to someone who understood! 'They said I divorced Ginny because I was gay and that I had now 'come out'. It wasn't like that at all. I'm not gay, for a start!'

Draco raised his eyebrows with an ever so slightly cynical expression on his face.

'I'm not!' Harry insisted. 'The truth is I like girls and guys, I always have. It's **never** been a secret. The press just wanted to make a big deal of it.'

Draco nodded.

'I get it.' He said understandingly. 'I've never actually dated a girl, but I do get it. I date guys, but not just because they are guys. I like people for the way they make me feel. That's what's important. I guess I can see how you could feel that with a guy or a girl.'

'Yeah, that's exactly it!' Harry was surprised at Draco's understanding. 'The papers made it out to be so shallow, like I left Ginny because I wanted to get with a guy, and that I started seeing Colin simply because he was a guy. It was nothing to do with that. It was because of them, as people.'

'Well, after some of the things Fabian said about me, I think people thought I was only seeing him because he was a Quidditch player with a great body. To be honest, I never really cared about that. I was with him because I thought he loved me and wanted to take care of me. A bit needy, I know, but that was what I thought. He made me out to be shallow and superficial, like I was all about looks. He said I used him because he was young and fit.' Draco gave a hurt little laugh. 'It shows how little he really knew me, doesn't it? Of all the people I have ever been close to in my life, I loved Albus more than any of them. I was more attracted to him than any of them. I know that because I'm a model people assume that I'm obsessed with youth and beauty, but it's not what I value really. It's not the main thing I look for in others.'

Draco's mention of Dumbledore abruptly reminded Harry of why he was there, sitting in a freezing churchyard having, a heart to heart conversation with his old high school enemy. The church bell chimed and Draco shivered as a cold wind swept through the grave yard.

'Did you see him much, you know, after you went travelling?' Harry asked gently.

Draco blushed deeply, despite the cold.

'A few times. We saw each other a few times, you know, over the years.' He sighed wistfully.

Harry decided there was no polite way to follow that question. Whatever Draco was thinking about at that moment was certainly private.

'I wrote to him though.' Draco offered. 'We wrote to each other quite often. Really, I should probably have written more...' He looked sad.

This time, Harry did touch his hand again. When Draco froze like a rabbit in the headlights, he wondered if it had been a mistake and moved away again quickly.

'It's getting pretty cold.' Harry remarked. 'Are you going to go to the wake?'

With a tearful sigh, Draco shook his head.

'No.' He said coldly. 'No, I can't really, can I?'

'Why not?' Asked Harry. If Dumbledore really had meant so much to Draco, then why would he not go to the wake?

'It will be full of people talking about how then knew him, and what he meant to them...' Draco whispered. 'I can't do that, can I?'

Harry's eyes widened.

'What, you mean, no one knows? About you and Dumbledore, I mean? It's still a secret?'

Draco nodded sadly.

'It's not common knowledge, no. It's what he wanted, I think. I know he wasn't ashamed of me, he never made me feel that way. It's just that most people wouldn't understand would they? You know better than most what the press can be like, and I'm sure they'd love the gossip! I don't want to sully his memory.' Draco concluded.

Somehow, even after their conversation, Harry was still surprised and touched. Draco was nothing like he had imagined.

'I'm just going to go home I think.' Said Draco, standing up. 'I think I need to be alone for a little while.'

'Oh, ok.' Said Harry, standing up too. 'Listen, where is home for you at the moment?'

'London.' Draco replied. 'I just bought a house, on Jasmine Avenue, you know, just round the corner from Diagon Alley?'

Harry knew it alright, they were some of the nicest houses in magical London!

'Wow!' He said, as they walked slowly towards the lichgate. 'Nice area! I guess modelling tiny underwear pays well!'

Draco laughed.

'I don't just model tiny underwear, you know!' He teased. 'Just because they are the only pictures **you've** looked at, doesn't mean that's all I've done!'

Harry blushed.

'But, yes. It does pay well.' Draco continued. 'But if I'm honest, my mother did give me a substantial amount of money towards the house. She liked the idea of me living in England. She's a bit more forgiving than my father. I think she likes that I work in fashion, you see.'

'Well, I live in an apartment on Chalice Gate.' Harry replied.

'They are very nice apartments.' Draco said. 'Or, they look it from the outside anyway. Very stylish. You mean the gated building with the stone Griffins outside?'

'Yeah.' Said Harry. 'They are nice apartments. Mine was great until I moved in. I guess I'm not the most domesticated person in the world!'

Draco laughed again.

'You know, that really doesn't surprise me somehow!' He replied. 'Well, my house it still chaos at the moment. I bought it, then I went to New York straight away to shoot the new Playmates add campaign. I haven't even unpacked yet.'

'Which house is it?' Harry asked.

'Number 3. The pale blue one, on the corner.' Draco replied.

'Wow!' Said Harry again. He had walked past it a few times. Set back from the pavement in its own garden. Jasmine growing up the wall, to reflect the street name. Trees in the garden secluded it from full view, making it mysterious and interesting. Beautiful and elegant... _'Just like Malfoy...'_ Thought Harry, accidently!

'Well, like I say, my mother helped me to buy it.' Draco reaffirmed.

They stopped walking at the gate and Draco turned and looked back at the freshly turned earth and the grave which did not yet have its headstone. He tensed, his breathing was shaky. Two silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

Instinctively and without thinking, Harry put his arm around Draco and held him tightly. It was a respectable hug, hip to hip. Completely appropriate, Harry assured himself.

'Are you sure you're going to be alright on your own?' Harry asked kindly.

Draco sniffed and nodded.

'Yeah.' He managed. 'I probably will cry a lot, but that's ok, isn't it? I'll be alright.'

'Of course it's ok.' Harry soothed. 'As long as you are alright on your own today?'

Draco nodded again.

'Thank you, Harry.' He said sincerely. 'I'll be fine. I need some time alone, I think. You go to the wake. People will be expecting to see you.'

'OK.' Said Harry, as they closed the church yard gate behind them. 'But listen, Malfoy... Draco... I'm going to pop by in a couple of days, just to see how you are. If that's ok, I mean?'

Draco looked touched.

'Yes, of course. Only if you want to.' He replied.

'I do want to.' Said Harry. 'I've enjoyed talking to you. My 15 year old self wants to punch me in the face right now, but it really has been nice to see you today.'

Draco smiled and almost laughed. He turned to look at Harry.

'Thank you.' He said again.

Suddenly, everything was a little bit awkward. Should they hug each other, or just say good bye? Should they shake hands? Harry didn't know. He was far to impulsive to understand social graces and etiquette! Fortunately, Draco took the lead.

He extended his hand to Harry and took hold of his. Instead of the formality of a handshake, he simply squeezed his hand tightly and affectionately for a few seconds and smiled a very genuine smile, his grey eyes full of gratitude and sorrow.

'Thank you, Potter.' Draco smiled and let go of Harry's hand. He stepped back and disapparated away in a whirl of grey smoke.

Harry glanced back at the church yard, feeling more emotions that he could cope with. Dumbledore, his mentor was there now, resting in the earth, along with the parents he had never known. He had spent the last hour talking with someone who, until this day, he thought he hated. Someone who had been closer to Dumbledore than perhaps anyone else in the world. Someone who was gentler, kinder and more fragile than Harry would ever have realised. Someone who had very cold hands, but apparently, a very warm heart. Harry didn't know how to feel, but he knew he had to get to the wake. He had been dreading the wake, perhaps more than the funeral itself, but right now, it was an easier prospect than standing in a cold churchyard trying to figure out what the hell we has feeling!

Draco apparated directly into the kitchen of number Three, Jasmine Avenue. It was dark and the sideboards with still piled with the boxes he had not yet unpacked. Trembling, Draco clutched hold of the edge of the wooden table for support. He wasn't crying, not at this moment, although he knew he would be later.

He had just 'said goodbye' to the person who had meant more to him than anyone else in the world. The person who had been there for him, year after year, reappearing in his life again and again whenever he needed him. Strong, reliable, eternal. There had always been long gaps in between the times they had spent together and it was hard to fully grasp the fact that this 'goodbye' was not simply like all of the others had been: A somewhat half-hearted attempt to leave each other alone and 'move on with their lives' while knowing, full well that they would be pulled back together again by a force more powerful than either of them.

Draco's grief consumed him, but it had done so for days. The agony of his loss had been his constant companion since Dumbledore passed, both soothing and tormenting him with the achingly sad melodies it played on his heartstrings. Today, Draco had a new companion. Confusion.

He had not expected comfort today, from anyone, least of all the person it came from. Potter had sought him out, listened to him, talked to him. He had been kind to him and supported him. Whether he would actually do it or not, he had offered to come and see if Draco was ok. He had touched his hand, and Draco froze as he realised; Harry's touch had sent shivers through him.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. The Last Will & Testament.

'I'm not looking forward to this, you know.' Harry said as he straightened his tie.

'Me either.' Ron agreed as he pulled on his brown cord jacket.

'It's been less than two weeks since the funeral.' Harry continued. 'I'm just not sure I'm ready to go and hear his will just yet.'

'Do you think Malfoy will be there?' Hermione asked nonchalantly.

'I don't know.' Harry replied, a hint of regret in his voice which he tried to conceal.

He had told Hermione and Ron some of the less personal details of his conversation with Malfoy. They had been as surprised as he was about the depth and longevity of Malfoy and Dumbledore's relationship.

'He might be, I suppose, but then again, their relationship was never common knowledge.' Harry concluded.

Harry had been true to his word. Four days after the funeral he had called round to the pale blue house on Jasmine Avenue. He had knocked, and waited, but there was no answer, Draco was out. Harry left a note...

 ** _Hey Malfoy,_**

 ** _I was just passing by and thought I'd call in to see how you are, but you're not in. I guess you must be out somewhere, being impossibly glamorous, or something._**

 ** _Seriously, I hope you are ok. I'll call by again._**

 ** _Best wishes,_**

 ** _Potter._**

He had congratulated himself on the tone of it. Friendly, informal but still caring. It sounded casual, and not like he had been planning the correct time to visit for the past three days and had given considerable thought to what he should wear for the occasion. It wasn't too light-hearted, because that would not have been appropriate, but had a touch of teasing, dare he admit, 'flirting' about it. Harry though he had done rather well.

He did, until two days later when he began to angst over every word he had written... too formal, not formal enough. Inappropriately flirtatious for someone who was grieving? Patronising...? He didn't know. What he did know was that Malfoy hadn't replied and he was on the verge of losing sleep over it when he remembered that Malfoy knew what building he lived in, not what apartment. Still, he could have sent an owl... Harry had not yet had the confidence to try a second visit to Malfoys little blue house.

'Right then. Let's get this over with.' Harry said decidedly as Hermione pulled on her gloves. It was still rather cold for the beginning of May. The three of them stepped out of Harry's apartment and began to walk to the lawyers office which was about ten minutes away. They had decided to walk rather than apparate as none of them were keen to arrive early or to be there any longer than was absolutely necessary.

The building was cold and imposing from the outside. It was in fact, no better from the inside they discovered as they were admitted to a gloomy waiting room, before being ushered into a dark, oak panelled office.

A large table filled the majority of the room. Many chairs were arranged around it and a good many of them were already occupied with those who had been named as beneficiaries of Dumbeldore's will. Harry's heart skipped a beat. Malfoy **was** there!

He was seated at the far side of the table, his blond head bowed, his gloved hands clasped in his lap. He looked up anxiously as the door opened, a desperate look on his face. His eyes met with Harry's. Harry's eye's widened and he almost smiled, although it wasn't appropriate to smile, was it? But he gave a small, courteous nod to Draco, wanting to acknowledge him somehow. The look of utter despair on Draco's face had shocked him and it was only when he has down that Harry noticed that the people on either side of Draco seemed to have moved their chairs as far away from him as possible. Harry frowned.

Draco sat between two elderly and extremely miserable individuals, a witch and a wizard, who it turned out were distant cousins of Dumbledore's. The both glanced at Draco with contempt from time to time, and occasionally extended these glances to the other young people in the room, namely Ron, Hermione and Harry. But it seemed it was poor Malfoy who offended them the most.

The room now full except for one chair at the head of the table, a hush fell. Mr Romestamo , Dumbledore's lawyer and personal friend, closed the door solemnly and walked towards the vacant chair. As he passed Malfoy, Harry couldn't help but notice, he fleetingly rested a supportive hand on his shoulder for a split second. Draco looked grateful, his elderly neighbours looked disapproving. Did Mr Romestamo know about Malfoy and Dumbledore? Harry wondered. He knew the contents of the will, and he had been one of Dumbledore's closest friends.

Sitting down, Mr Romestamo began.

'We are here today to hear the last will and testament of Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore . You are all here by invitation as you are named as the main beneficiaries of the estate and the property is to be shared amongst you.'

The elderly witch shot a hateful glance at Draco and Harry felt himself twitch with anger.

Romestamo began to read out the names and the bequests one at a time. Small sums of money had been left to several of the attendees with larger amounts being left to charitable causes. The elderly witch huffed crossly as she was handed her bequest; a leather bound family photo album.

Hermione and Ron were both granted some magical items, curiosities really, and they were grateful for the tokens as something to remember Dumbledore by. Hermione wiped a tear from her eye as she looked at the little bundle of possessions she clutched.

'To Draco Malfoy...' Romestamo began. The room fell deadly silent and several of the elderly relatives glared at Draco. Romestamo gave them all a stern look and continued.

'To Draco Malfoy, a very dear friend, I leave a collection of personal items which are private and are not to be named at the reading of this will. Mr Malfoy will know their meaning and value and this communication shall remain between him and myself.'

Mr Romestamo spoke the words firmly and meaningfully casting a warning look at the relatives in the room as he handed a package to Draco.

Draco's slender hand took the package from him and he pulled it close, holding it for a second as if it were a living thing, before he placed it in his lap. Mr Romestamo continued reading.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off Draco. Draco subtly pulled back the corner of the package, to see what was inside. Obviously, the second he did so he regretted it, because he flinched and replaced the packaging, his eyes filling with tears.

Malfoy was sobbing, silently, but it was still obvious. He was crying, really crying and no one, no one was doing anything about it! Harry felt his rage building up inside him as if he were about to explode. Not one person offered Draco a handkerchief, or even a supportive glance or gesture! Draco was literally shaking with grief and all the people around gave him were scornful glares. Harry didn't care if they were family, didn't care what 'right' they thought they had to be there. There was only one person in the room who actually seemed to be grieving for Dumbledore and that was Malfoy!

Malfoy gave an audible sob and the wizard beside him sighed angrily. That was the last straw!

Harry stood up suddenly, pushing his chair back loudly.

'You'll forgive me, Mr. Romestamo, but I'm going to take Malfoy home.' Harry said as he strode round to the other side of the table.

He rested his hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco looked up at his rescuer, as shocked as the rest of the attendees, if not more so.

'I will call by tomorrow if you have an appointment free to read my bequests, but I really don't care what material possessions I've been left anyway. That's not what's important, is it?'

Mr Romsetamo nodded kindly.

'I think that is a very good idea, Mr Potter. See that Dra- Mr Malfoy gets home safely.'

Harry stood back and helped Draco to stand up. Resting his hand lightly in the centre of Draco's back, he guided him out of the room, trying not to notice the look of shock on Ron's face as he did so. Apparently, talking to Draco at the funeral was one thing, but this was over and above the call of duty! They left the room hurriedly.

Outside in the sunlight, Draco looked dazed and frightened. His eyes were red and his face was wet with tears. He looked helplessly at Harry, he did not want to be seen like this!

'Let's get you home.' Harry whispered, stroking Draco's arm firmly. 'I'll take us there.' He offered.

With that, he pulled Draco gently into a close embrace. It was the easiest way to apparate with another person, to hold them closely. It didn't feel awkward, it felt natural and caring. Harry wasn't trying to be inappropriate, just to be kind.

He apparated them to Jasmine Avenue, just outside of Draco's garden. He would have held Draco a moment longer only Draco stepped back right away and opened the gate, keen to be in the privacy of his own space as soon as possible.

Harry followed him, shutting the gate behind him, somehow saying _'I'm staying with you for a while'_ without speaking any words. Draco fumbled with the key to the back door and opened it. He hurried inside, holding the door open for Harry inviting him in without saying a word. Harry followed Draco through a utility room and into the kitchen. The curtains were drawn, it was quite dark.

'I'm sorry about the mess.' Draco said tearfully. 'I still haven't unpacked... I just haven't really... I, well... It's just all a mess. I'm sorry.' He wasn't very coherent.

'It's alright.' Harry soothed. 'Look, why don't we sit down for a while?' He suggested. Draco was bound to have a sofa, or some chairs, wasn't he?'

'OK.' Draco nodded, sniffing. 'Through here.' He gestured to a door and lead Harry to a cosy parlour room. It was simply furnished in a somewhat old fashioned style. A floral sofa and armchair and a coffee table with a chintzy lace cover.

Harry guided Draco to the sofa and, holding both of his hands, he sat down beside him, facing him, looking at him empathetically.

'Oh, Gods! I'm so sorry!' Draco exclaimed, mortified. 'I can't believe what an idiot I've just made of myself!'

'You didn't at all!' Harry replied, squeezing his hand. 'Crying doesn't make you an idiot.'

'Thank you, Potter. Thank you for being so nice to me.' Draco sniffed again. 'And thank you for the note you left. It made me smile.'

Harry's heart swelled.

'It's ok.' He said casually. 'Look, how about I make us a cup of tea? Loose leaf, or from a tea bag, I can do either.' He smiled hopefully.

Draco laughed, surprised that Harry remembered their church yard conversation in such detail.

'OK. But I only have herbal.' He confessed. 'I don't have any milk in the kitchen.'

'I can do herbal.' Harry assured him. 'You relax and I'll take care of it.'

'But it's chaos in there.' Draco pleaded. 'You'll never find anything.'

'You under estimate me!' Harry grinned. 'I grew up in chaos, I can find anything!'

Draco admitted defeat. He didn't have the strength to argue any more than he had the strength to stand up and make his own tea.

Harry returned to the kitchen. Malfoy's kitchen. It was strange just to be here! It was dark, Harry wasn't sure what lighting there was. He decided to open the curtains. Suddenly the room was flooded with sunlight and he could see the details of the space at last.

It was a beautiful room. Terracotta tiles on the floor and natural wood cupboards , all exquisite craftsmanship. A sturdy farmhouse style table stood in the centre of the room, and yes, most of the surfaces were covered with boxes. Harry located the kettle and set it to boil. He found tea fairly easily. There were two jars unpacked. One was coffee and the other was tea. Peppermint and liquorice, by the smell. Harry glanced into the nearest box and located a teapot. There were two unwashed mugs in the sink which he rinsed out. He noticed a plate abandoned on the sideboard with a slice of bread which had one bite taken out of it. He touched the bread. It was dry as sand.

The kettle began to boil and he poured the water over the leaves in the pot before picking up the mugs in one hand and the pot in the other and returning to Draco.

Draco, who had been slouched back and staring into the middle-distance, sat up suddenly when Harry returned.

'Oh, Gods, I'm sorry!' He exclaimed as Harry sat beside him once more, setting the tea things onto the table. 'You had to wash mugs and everything. I'm such a terrible host.'

'I'm a terrible guest actually.' Harry said as he poured the tea. 'I did invite myself, after all.'

Draco smiled.

'I'm glad you did though. You're actually the first guest I've had.'

'Really?' Asked Harry, genuinely surprised.

'Yeah.' Draco laughed sadly. 'It's my own fault. I haven't actually told many people where I am. I've been kind of laying low for a while.'

Harry nodded understandingly.

'It's a beautiful house.' Harry said enthusiastically.

'It might be better if I actually tided up and unpacked.' Draco confessed. 'And bought furniture. These things were here when I moved in.' Draco explained.

'I wasn't sure they were quite your taste.' Harry replied.

'Neither was I.' Draco admitted. 'But they are growing on me actually. There's something homely about them...' He sighed.

'Yeah, there is.' Harry smiled, and he handed Draco a mug of tea.

'Thanks.' Draco said quietly.

He took a drink of tea and then flopped back on the sofa with a deep sigh.

'Gods, that was a horrible morning! Thank you for coming to my rescue back there, Potter, I wasn't expecting it, you know.'

'Don't mention it.' Harry replied. 'I was glad to get out of there too.' He smiled supportively at Draco. 'Did you know those people at the reading? I mean... did they know you, or know about you and Dumbledore?' Harry asked nervously.

'I know **of** them.' He replied. 'They're distant family members. Now I've met them I understand why Albus kept them as distant as possible!'

Harry laughed and then hope that it wasn't insensitive. Draco smiled.

'I know Roland quite well. Mr. Romestamo.' Draco clarified when Harry looked confused. 'He knew about Albus and I, he was one of Albus's best friends as well as his lawyer. He was at the hospital a lot in the last few days...'

Harry touched Draco's hand gently to show his support. Draco smiled again weakly.

'I thought they might have known about you and Dumbledore.' Harry continued. 'They seemed like they were quite... judgemental.'

Draco nodded sadly.

'Albus never told people like that about our relationship. We didn't tell people generally, but his family knew him, you know? They knew he was attracted to men and there were times when he and I spent time together, over Christmas and things like that... His family wondered where he was and who he was with. Things like that made them suspicious.' Draco sighed. 'When I turned up today they were vile to me from the minute they set eyes on me. People expected you and your friends to be there, but when I turned up, well, you can imagine, can't you? A 25 year old model, best known for posing almost naked. Honestly Harry, the way they treated me, I might as well have been a whore.'

'Money grabbing assholes!' Harry exclaimed. 'I didn't see them grieving! They were just waiting to receive their share.'

'Well that's what they thought I was there for.' Draco concluded. 'But Albus wouldn't leave me money. For a start, he knew I didn't really need any. It's just a little bundle of personal things I think.' Draco said, glancing at the windowsill where he had placed the package while Harry had been making the tea. 'I don't know exactly what there is, I only saw the top thing and that was enough!' Draco's eyes swam with tears again.

'May, may I ask what it was?' Harry asked tentatively.

'You can look if you like.' Draco replied.

Harry stood up and went to the windowsill. He pulled back the packaging, just as Draco had done in the lawyer's office. Beneath the paper he saw a beautiful, large, ornate gold frame and inside it, a piece of parchment with a sketch of a phoenix. Harry recognised it from somewhere, it took him a few moments to place where he recognised it from. Then it came to him. It used to hang in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. Malfoy had told Harry that he had drawn it, Harry hadn't believed him at the time. But it had been true, hadn't it? Malfoy had been reduced to devastated tears because Dumbledore had given him back the drawing he did when he was 15 years old. He had kept it all this time and now, after his death, he had returned it to the artist. Harry felt his chin tremble. He steadied himself before he turned back to Draco.

'You really did draw it then?' He said gently.

Draco, who's eyes were wet with tears, only nodded, unable to speak.

Harry, at once frightened he had been insensitive, hurried over to the sofa and without giving it a second thought, pulled Draco into his arms and hugged him tightly. Draco resigned himself to the situation. He was crying **again** , and Potter was comforting him. It was weird, it was unexpected, but there they were, and it was ok. Draco sobbed silently onto Harry's shoulder.

Harry stroked Draco's back supportively. There was nothing wrong with that, was there? His hand moved upwards to Draco's neck and cradled the back of his head... Which meant that his fingers were entwining in Draco's soft blond hair. Was that alright? Harry wasn't sure, so he moved his hand away, although not immediately.

Calming himself, Draco pulled back away from Harry, but looked at him, his red tear stained eyes full of gratitude.

'I don't know why you're being so nice to me Potter, but, thank you.' He smiled.

'I'm being nice to you because you seem like you need someone to be nice to you at the moment.' Harry replied. 'I'm sure you have lots of friends who would be here for you, but you said yourself, you haven't told people where you are. People often cut themselves off when they are sad, it's pretty normal. But you shouldn't have to go through this all on your own.'

Draco smiled appreciatively.

'And, I miss him too.' Harry added. 'Not the way you do, I know, but I still miss him.'

Harry soothed, holding Draco's hand.

'He was always there for me and losing him has been hard to accept. I'm lucky because I have my godfather who supports me when I need someone, but I kind of get the feeling that your parents aren't very forthcoming that way.'

'You could say that, yeah.' Draco sighed. 'I really appreciate you being so kind to me, not just today, but at the funeral too. When I saw you at the hospital that day I got the feeling that you still hated me. I guess I wouldn't blame you if you did. I do remember just how much of a jerk I was!'

Harry half laughed.

'School was a long time ago.' Harry replied. 'I was probably a jerk too.'

Draco shook his head.

'Nah, I'm pretty sure it was just me.' He smiled.

'We were just kids back then.' Harry shrugged. 'I'm sure you had your reasons. Dumbledore told me you were lonely...' Harry wondered if it was ok to mention this.

'I was I guess.' Draco said, thinking back. 'I didn't know how to make friends back then, didn't trust anyone. It was Albus who taught me to trust and to get close to people.'

Harry realised he was still holding Draco's hand, and pulled away quickly.

'It was a long time ago, anyway. We're grown up now, and you are nothing like you used to be back then.' Harry offered.

Draco nodded, pleased that Harry acknowledged this.

'And if there's one thing I know about Dumbledore, it was that he was a good judge of character. If he liked you, well, I guess you must be a pretty good person after all.' Harry smiled.

Draco laughed.

'I suppose I'd have to admit the same about you, then, wouldn't I?' He replied.

Harry blushed.

'Look, I'm supposed to be having lunch with Ron and Hermione. We planned to go after the reading so that we weren't' on our own feeling miserable... I don't suppose you'd like to come too? You'd be very welcome.' Harry offered somewhat hopefully.

Draco smiled bashfully.

'Thank you for the offer, Harry, but I don't think I will today. I feel a lot better than I did earlier, but I'm not sure I'm up to company yet.' He replied.

Harry wasn't sure if it was partly an excuse because he didn't feel comfortable about seeing Ron and Hermione, but he accepted it anyway. Draco was entitled to feel fragile today.

'OK.' Harry replied. 'I understand. But look, I'm back at work tomorrow and Friday, but can I come round on Saturday and see how you're doing? Are you going to be home?'

'Saturday? Yeah I'll be home.' Draco said decidedly.

'I'll come round then, about 11? I mean, if that's ok?' Harry asked.

'I'd like that.' Draco smiled. 'You never know, I might even have unpacked some things by then!'

Harry laughed and stood up, Draco stood too and walked Harry to the door.

'Thanks for today.' Draco said softly as he leant against the back door frame. He pulled his fingers through his tousled blond hair and smiled at Harry.

Harry flinched. Why were the 'goodbye' moments the most difficult?

'Don't thank me.' He said gently. 'It's been nice to talk to you. Again.'

'Careful Potter.' Draco smiled. 'Next thing you know we might actually become friends or something!'

Harry grinned.

'Well... I'm sure stranger things have happened.' He smiled. 'Take care, Malfoy. I'll see you on Saturday.'

He turned and walked away quickly before the urge to hug Malfoy got the better of him.

Draco smiled sadly and sauntered back into his house, shutting the door and locking it behind him. He returned to the little sitting room, armed with a box of tissues, because he knew he was going to cry as he spent the next few hours going through the package of personal items that had been left to him by Albus Dumbledore.


	6. Chapter 6

Coming Home For Christmas.

Draco Malfoy was 19 years old. He had been travelling for some time. It was exciting, each new city a brand new adventure, but he felt weary of it. He was tired of faceless hotel rooms, or of casting protection spell around a bunk bed in a hostel. Rough blankets, lumpy mattresses. Bad coffee in the mornings. Uninspiring bread, toasted and spread with cheap imitation butter, served in tastelessly decorated Bed and Breakfast dining rooms.

It had been slightly better since he started modelling, he had to admit. Although he was still far from the glamorous world he imagined to be at the height of the fashion industry. Having regular contract work meant that, recently, the hotels had been a little better, the bedding a little softer and the coffee a little more palatable. Yet he still felt weary of it. He longed for something. Longed for real home comforts, for a real sense of belonging somewhere, a sense of the familiar. He craved a sense of somewhere more permanent than a nightstand to house his belongings for a couple of days until he moved on. He longed for faces more familiar than simply people he had seen at breakfast a couple of times. He wanted people he knew, people who knew him. Somewhere he could rest, really rest. Feel safe. Feel at home. Feel that he belonged.

Sadly, Draco had never had a home which felt like that. He didn't want to go to Malfoy Manor. Didn't want to see his family. He knew in his heart who it was that he wanted to see.

He wrote a letter. It was a brief letter. It said where he was, what he was doing, and spelt out that, frankly, he was lonely. It was a very honest letter. A letter angling for an invite. Four days later, his heart soared.

 ** _Draco my dear,_**

 ** _Come and stay with me for Christmas. You know you only have to ask me and you will always be welcome. I have a little cottage just outside of Hogsmede these days. If we are lucky, there may even be snow. I will be there from the 20th of December and I would be delighted to have your company._**

 ** _Yours affectionately,_**

 ** _Albus. x_**

Draco clutched the letter to his heart. He was going home for Christmas.

He had replied immediately and Albus had sent him the address. Draco had arranged to arrive on the 22nd. He could hardly wait! For the next few days he hardly noticed the bad coffee and tasteless decor. All that mattered was, he was going home.

Draco travelled via a series of port keys until at last he arrived in Hogsmede, his stomach filled with nervous butterflies. He had not seen Dumbledore for such a long time! He looked around him and gasped in delight. It **was** snowing, the ground was thick with it. It was perfect. Draco checked the directions and set off in the direction of the cottage.

Inside the picturesque little house, Albus was nervous too. It had been such a long time since he had seen Draco. He was delighted to be able to spend some time with his lovely young friend but he wondered just how it would be between them? Should he decide very clearly now that Draco was just that? A friend? They had not seen each other for over a year. There had been letters though, and Albus knew that Draco had been in a relationship for a short time at least. He was coming here now because he had no real home he felt happy to go to. It was home comfort he was seeking, not anything else, Dumbledore told himself. He chuckled though, as he remembered a similar internal dialogue prior to the Tri-Wizard year. He remembered how that had turned out! However, it was wrong to assume anything of that nature would occur, and he didn't want Draco to feel that he had to offer sex if he wanted Albus's company. Perhaps they **could** be friends. Albus made up the bed in the little spare room.

Downstairs in the sitting room, he stoked the fire so that it roared, throwing out heat and a warm, welcoming light into the room. He looked out at the drifting snow. He could not yet see a figure approaching. He couldn't settle. He went to set the kettle to boil ready for when his guest arrived, reminding himself again _'he's here for friendship, nothing more'._

At last a knock came at the door and he hurried to open it. There before him stood a very snowy Draco Malfoy. Draco had a thick black jacket pulled around him, and a woollen scarf. He had a black furry hat on, which was flecked with large white snowflakes. He wore elegant gloves and carried a large bag on his shoulder which didn't quite match the rest of his outfit. He had a look of trepidation about him as the door swung open, but his face broke into a smile the moment he saw Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked like he always did. His wise face had a few more lines and his beard may have been a little bit whiter, but his blue eyes twinkled just as they always had. He wore long deep blue velvet robes trimmed with silver detailing. Draco couldn't resist throwing himself into his arms for a long awaited hug.

Albus gripped him tightly and affectionately with a warm smile on his face.

'My dear Draco!' He exclaimed happily. 'It is a delight to see you again, it truly is!'

'It's wonderful to see you too!' Draco gasped. He was so, so happy.

'Come inside.' Dumbledore ushered him. 'It's cold and it's already starting to get dark. Come in and get warm.'

Draco stepped into the house and shut the door firmly, feeling warmer already. He took his bag from his shoulder and he removed his hat, shaking his blond locks free. His hair was longer than last time they had seen each other, about chin length. It fell prettily around his face. He slipped off his jacket and scarf. Albus took them from him.

'Let me hang these up for you.' He offered. 'Come in and get warm by the fire, we can take your things upstairs later. I have made the guest room up for you.'

'Oh.' Draco reacted, sounding surprised and a little disappointed. He recovered himself quickly. 'Oh, yes. Thank you.' He concluded, supposing he shouldn't really have made assumptions before he arrived here.

Albus rested his hand on Draco's shoulders and took a good look at him. Draco was a little thinner than he remembered, but he looked healthy and, despite not having a suntan, he had the sort of glow that people have when they have spent time in the sun.

'You look wonderfully well.' Albus smiled and he brushed a stray snowflake from Draco's fringe. Draco blushed.

'You look great too.' Draco replied. 'Those blue robes really suit you. They match your eyes.' He said with honest appreciation, staring at Albus with a cool clear gaze accentuated with a barely concealed note of desire.

Dumbledore blushed now and was searching for something to say when a rustling sound from above made them both look up at the ceiling simultaneously.

A single branch of enchanted mistletoe had appeared, curled above them. Dumbledore had been warned about the mistletoe charms in the house when he bought it. Throughout December, it would appear if ever two people who wanted to kiss each other were standing close to one another. He blushed deeper. He probably should have tried to remove the charm before Draco arrived!

'Ah! Mistletoe charms.' Albus said, trying to sound as casual as possible. 'I was warned about these. They appear at random around Christmas time. I suppose the hallway is a likely place for them.'

'Oh, of course.' Draco replied a little awkwardly as the they stepped away from the branch which promptly disappeared back into thin air.

Dumbledore took Draco into the sitting room and sat him by the fire. He bought tea for the both of them and even persuaded Draco to eat two mince pies, which Draco enjoyed despite a worried remark about his modelling work and the need to not over indulge over the festive season.

They talked, and much to Albus's relief, it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable at all. They talked like friends talk, catching up on news and sharing stories and laughing together.

Draco talked about his travels, about how much he liked Istanbul, which was where he had travelled from today. He enjoyed the vibrancy of the city and he adored the textile markets in the Grand Bizarre. Albus noted that although Draco's clothes were all black, the tunic he wore was made from a decoratively woven silk with an embroidered trim. A very eastern influence. It teamed up nicely with his tight black trousers and leather boots creating an eclectic look which reflected Draco's travels and broadening experiences.

Dumbledore told Draco all about how things were at Hogwarts, how professor Snape was doing, and professor McGonagall. What the new cohort of students were getting up to and how Mr Filtch was dealing with them. Draco loved hearing all about it. He felt like he really had come home.

'This is a lovely little house.' Draco remarked as he looked around the cosy little room.

It was lit by fire light and a couple of old glass lamps which bathed the space in a warm yellow light. All of the rooms in the cottage had quite a low ceilings which were lined with dark oak beams. The same colour as the floor boards which were mostly covered by a patchwork of well worn rugs, dark red in colour with patterns which had almost faded. Thick tapestry curtains hung at the windows, shutting out the cold winters night and hiding the flurries of snow which settled against the leaded windowpane. The fireplace was black cast iron with cream coloured inset tiles with pictures of roses on them. A tall, traditionally decorated Christmas tree stood in the alcove by the fire, the lowest branches almost trailing on the floor. The furniture in the sitting room was almost as shabby as the rugs on the floor. Old, worn leather sofas covered with thick, comfortable throws and cushions. A fluffy rug lay on the floor directly in front of the fire. It was a perfect room to sit by the fireside with a good friend, drinking a glass of mulled wine. Which was exactly how Albus and Draco were spending their time.

Draco had politely hidden his disappointment when he took his luggage up to the spare room, and had focused on making cheerful conversation. Albus had heated and spiced some sweet red wine.

'Do you like it here?' Albus smiled at his young friend. 'I know you have been used to far grander houses than this one.'

Draco smiled.

'You mean my parents place?' He asked. 'I like this a lot better.' He looked around the room. Yes, it was shabby and faded in places, but it had a certain style to it. It appealed to Draco's sense of aesthetics. On top of that, it was homely, it was comfortable, unpretentious and relaxing. Draco smiled. 'I feel at home here.' He concluded.

'I'm pleased about that.' Said Albus. 'I think you need somewhere to call home for a while, don't you?'

'Yes.' Confessed Draco. 'Travelling is wonderful, but it's tiring too!'

'Well then, we can both take some respite here for a week or so.' Albus replied. 'I am glad to be away from Hogwarts for a short time, I confess. It's nice to have somewhere to go to get away from my work. I should have bought somewhere long ago but could never find somewhere that felt quite right.'

'But this place does though?' Draco smiled hopefully.

Dumbledore thought hard.

'In many ways, yes. It's a lovely cheery little house, but somehow it doesn't quite feel like mine. I feel at home here, yes, but I get the feeling I am its custodian, not its owner.'

Draco laughed.

'Old houses tend to evoke those type of feelings. They are older than us, they outlive us and pass on to the next keeper. I always felt that way about the manor. Plus my father would rant on and on about how it was our duty to keep the place as it had always been, perfectly preserved for future generations of Malfoys!' Draco laughed again, a little sarcastically. 'I think it's natural to feel how you feel, professor. You just need to settle in a bit. This place must be 400 years old, and even you aren't quite that old yet!'

Dumbledore laughed. Draco was just as cheeky as ever!

'No, not quite yet.' He grinned. 'Would you like some more wine, Draco?' He offered, noticing that Draco's glass was empty.

'Err, yes please.' Draco answered. He had had 2 glasses already, but it didn't matter. He was relaxing today. Really, properly relaxing. They would probably have dinner soon. One more glass of wine would be fine. He handed his glass to Albus.

'Put some more wood on the fire if you want to.' Albus said. 'It's going to be a cold night. Let's build the fire up a bit. You must be cold as you're probably used to warmer climates these days.'

Draco nodded. Returning to UK temperatures had been a shock to the system!

Dumbledore disappeared into the kitchen and Draco slipped onto the floor and knelt by the fire. He threw a log on and then built up some coal around it too. He smiled as the wood began to crackle. It was delightfully warm by the fire. He would stay right there.

Dumbledore returned with the wine and saw Draco, looking disconcertingly adorable sitting on the floor in front of the fire, right in the centre of the fluffy rug. Albus tried to ignore any thoughts about joining him there.

'So you are feeling the cold, I take it?' He asked casually as he handing Draco a glass and sat down in the arm chair.

'A little.' Draco admitted, and he thanked Dumbledore for the mulled wine.

Draco took a breath, inhaling the sweet, spicy scent of cloves, oranges and hot red wine that always reminded him of Christmas. He smiled contentedly and took a sip before reaching over and placing his glass on the table, determined not to drink too fast. He smiled at Albus.

'Thank you for inviting me.' He said contentedly.

Albus placed his own wine glass down and leant forward in his chair as if he were trying to get a better look at Draco, illuminated by the firelight.

'You are welcome any time Draco. I think you know that.' He replied.

'Because I'm you friend?' Draco asked coquettishly. Maybe the wine was going to his head a little and he leant towards Dumbledore, his grey eyes flashing dangerously.

'Of course.' Dumbledore replied with a note of curious trepidation in his voice.

' **Just** your friend?' Draco teased, now so close to Dumbledore that they were almost touching.

Albus shifted nervously.

'That all rather depends on you.' He answered. 'It depends on what you want.'

Before Draco could answer, there was a rustling above them and they looked up and saw that a sprig of mistletoe had appeared out of thin air.

'Does **that** tell you what I want?' Draco grinned. 'I know how these charms work, you know.'

Dumbledore smiled and surrendered. It was the Tri-Wizard year all over again, although he credited them both with having a little more self discipline this time. They had spent several hours talking before they caved in to...

Draco leant in with a playful smile and closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together softly, teasingly, lightly.

Dumbledore's strong hands took hold of Draco's delicate waist and held him tightly yet tenderly. Lips parting, Draco shifted closer still until he was kneeling between Dumbledore's legs. He gripped the old man's shoulders tightly and pressed against him. Draco's eyes were closed and he smiled as they kissed.

Dumbledore's kisses were just as magical as Draco had remembered them to be. It was worth the fleeting fear in his mind that he had been too forward and perhaps he should have waited to see if Dumbledore had made a move...? Worries soon fled from his mind as Dumbledore held him close, caressed him, stroked his hair and slipped his tongue between Draco's soft, yielding lips.

Draco explored Albus's mouth, reacquainting himself with the sensuous world of their shared kisses. They were deeply passionate, but not desperately so, not hurried or rushed as they had been while Draco was at Durmstrang. There was no rush now, no reason to race or panic. Draco and Albus were two independent adults with no demands on them, no commitments for several days. They were together, just the two of them, in a cosy cottage in the snow, with a roaring fire and a large fluffy rug... What could be more perfect than this?

Albus decided it was only right to give in to temptation and join Draco in front of the fire. He firmly guided Draco back a little, and Draco responded willingly to his non verbal commands, moving back and sitting down, his legs apart so that Albus could kneel between them.

Dumbledore towered over him and Draco readily yielded to being beneath him, laying down on the rug and wrapping his arms around Dumbledore's neck, pulling him in for more and more kisses. It felt like only yesterday they had last been together this way, but also as though they had not seen each other for years! However Draco thought about it, it felt so natural and so right to be together again.

Freeing himself from Draco's embrace, Dumbledore began to gently caress the boys chest through the silky brocade fabric of his robes. Draco smiled as Albus's skilled fingers began to unfasten the delicate clasps, undressing Draco with an expression of desire, as though he were unwrapping an early Christmas present. He relished the sight of Draco's beautiful body as he liberated him from his garments. _'What better gift to find under your Christmas tree?'_ He thought to himself.

Draco reached for the fastenings on Dumbledore's robes, he wanted to unwrap an early gift too! Garments discarded, Dumbledore pulled a crocheted blanket from the sofa and wrapped it around his shoulders for warmth. Draco, on the furry rug, and with Dumbledore's body heat above him, seemed untroubled by the cold.

Draco wrapped his slender, toned legs around Dumbledore as Dumbledore dived down onto him, smothering him with kisses and tender caresses. His cock hard, and longing to be inside this beautiful boy, Albus ran his hand slowly down one of Draco's smooth thighs, stroked his firm ass cheeks and teased over his entrance. Draco, to encourage him, shifted his hips to allow him better access.

Dumbledore whispered a lubrication charm and slipped two fingers inside Draco who moaned appreciatively as Dumbledore touched him so intimately, exploring him carefully, taking Draco's desires higher and higher.

Draco, it seemed, was clearly more confident and more experienced than the last time they had been together Albus noticed, as Draco whispered a Lubrication charm of his own and reached for Albus's cock, stroking the shaft with silky caresses, reaching back and fondling his balls.

Dumbledore could feel Draco's cock hard against his own and he gasped with pleasure when Draco took hold of both of their cocks, gripping them tightly together as he tugged them. Dumbledore continued to pleasure Draco anally. He was going to need to be inside him very, very soon! At last it became too much to bare as Draco slid his hand up and down the length of their slippery, wet cocks. Dumbledore pulled his hips back, freeing himself from Draco's grip.

He lifted Draco's hips gently and lowered himself onto him. Draco gave a satisfied cry as he felt something thick and hard begin to push inside him. He had forgotten how well endowed Dumbledore was! But Dumbledore was gentle, easing his cock inside slowly giving Draco a chance to get used to every inch as it stretched him open and filled him. Draco gripped his lover tightly. It was amazing to be reunited this way!

Once Draco had relaxed with the sensation, and Albus had kissed him several times, he began to rock his hips slowly back and forth, gently working his huge cock inside Draco, pressing hard against Draco's prostate making him gasp and cry out with desire. Albus took hold of Draco's perfect hard cock and began to tease the head while he fucked him. He could get Draco to climax very quickly this way. It was well established that Draco, young as he was, could climax several times in each session, and Dumbledore, who had very impressive stamina, could outlast him every time!

Draco came hard with a loud cry, gripping the blanket with one hand and Dumbledore's hair with the other. Dumbledore pinned him down firmly and began to drive into him hard. Draco held his lover as tightly as he could, as he trembled in the wake of his climax, linking his feet behind Dumbledore's back, pulling him close and holding onto his surprisingly muscular shoulders.

As Dumbledore felt his climax approaching, he pushed Draco's knees back and Draco unwrapped his legs from around Dumbledore's back. Dumbledore took hold of Draco's ankles and placed them on his own shoulders. From this position he could thrust deep and hard into Draco, hitting his sweet spot over and over, bringing Draco to a second orgasm as he reached his first. Dumbledore pumped his come deep into Draco who gasped with deep satisfaction and hugged his lover tightly as afterwards, they lay in a loving embrace beside the fire.

The mutually decided to skip dinner that evening!

Draco was amazed that Dumbledore was strong enough to pick him up in his arms, carry him upstairs to the master bedroom and lay him down on the huge double bed. It was much colder upstairs than it had been by the fire and Draco shivered. It was quite a contracts from the warm sitting room. However, he soon began to warm up when Dumbledore climbed in beside him and pulled the blankets around them and wrapped his strong arms around Draco, who happily snuggled in beside him.

They spent most of the following day in bed, as neither of them could think of anything they would have liked to do more than devote as much time as possible to really getting to know each other again.

Draco found himself loving every moment. Not only the sex, but the cuddling, the talking and even the magical feeling of sleeping in Dumbledore's arms, drifting off to sleep listening to his heartbeat, lulled by the rhythm of his breathing.

Dumbledore found himself adoring Draco's laugh, his sharp sense of humour, his thoughtfulness and his conversation. He adored these things in equal measure to Draco's playfulness, his beautiful body and his willingness to explore and have new sexual experiences. Reintroducing Draco to sensual massage was particularly enjoyable, as was tying him to the bed with crimson ribbon and spending the next hour teasing him before finally taking him over the edge whilst fucking him.

It was Christmas eve before either of them expressed any real desire to get out of bed and do anything other than be completely and utterly wrapped up in each other. It was Draco who made the suggestion, whilst they say in bed drinking tea.

'Forgive me if this is a stupid idea...' Draco began. 'But I was wondering if you wanted to go into Hogsmede this afternoon? We could go for a drink maybe? I'd quite like to see the town as it's a while since I was here... But I'll understand if you think it's too risky.' He concluded meekly.

Dumbledore thought about it for a moment.

'I see no reason why we shouldn't go into Hogsmede for a while.' He mused. 'It is Christmas eve, there will be a lot of people about, which will actually be in our favour. I'm sure we can be discreet in our affections for a couple of hours, can't we?' He smiled.

'We could try!' Draco grinned in return. 'And perhaps a cover story?' Draco suggested. 'I'm visiting family nearby and came into town to escape for a while. We bumped into each other and you took an interest in how I have been getting on since I left Hogwarts?'

'Perfect.' Dumbledore replied, rather keen on the idea now that he thought about it. Some fresh air would probably do them both good after more than a day of hibernating in the cottage.

Wrapped up warm in coats, hats and scarves, Draco and Dumbledore ventured out into the fading light of day. Draco flinched a little at the cold, but he eyes widened like a child's as he gazed around at the thick white snow.

'This snow is amazing!' Draco exclaimed as he picked up a handful of it from a low tree branch as they trudged their way towards the lights of Hogsmede.

'I'd challenge you to a snowball fight, if the age difference didn't make it a bit unfair.' Draco teased, throwing a snowball up and catching it in his gloved hand.

'Yes, it would be rather unfair.' Dumbledore conceded and he turned to Draco, taking hold of him and pushing him back against the tree trunk. He swept some snowflakes through Draco's hair and whispered in his ear. 'I would never fight you Draco, I would win **far** too easily!'

Draco blushed and giggled. He looked adorable when he blushed and Albus couldn't resist stealing a snowy kiss before he stepped back and turned towards Hogsmede.

'We are keeping our hands **off** each other for the next couple of hours.' He reminded Draco.

Draco hurried to catch him up.

'Hey! I didn't do anything!' Draco laughed.

'You started it.' Dumbledore said in his 'headmaster' voice, unable to conceal the glint of laughter in his blue eyes.

Draco smiled and shook the snowflakes form his hair. It would be difficult not to flirt or be affectionate with each other, even if it was only for a couple of hours!

It was easier than he imagined once they reached Hogsmede, however. The both felt a little self conscious as soon as they came into sight of other people and automatically walked at a greater distance from one another, reassuring each other with the occasional glance and smile. Several people greeted Dumbledore as they wondered the streets of the busy little town. When Dumbledore stopped to talk to acquaintances Draco would keep his distance and amuse himself by staring into shop windows or making polite conversation with the few remaining market traders who were braving the cold to do some last minute business before night fell. The town had a friendly buzz about it and many people walked and talked with their friends and family. Dumbledore had been right, the sheer volume of people did make them seem less conspicuous walking around together.

As they approached the Three Broomsticks Dumbledore was stopped by two elderly women who seemed intent on paying him their compliments of the season, which was advantageous as it allowed Draco to enter the pub first, alone. He went to the bar, which was already busy, and waited to be served.

When Albus arrived and set eyes on Draco, he greeted him conspicuously as though he had not seen him for some time and offered to buy him a drink. Before too long they had seated themselves in a secluded booth in the corner of the room, huddled over flagons of Butterbeer.

'Albus, my old friend!' A kindly voice boomed.

Draco and Dumbledore looked up suddenly from their conversation. Dumbledore smiled when he saw who it was.

'Roland!' He beamed. 'What a great pleasure! Please, do join us. Roland, may I introduce you to a young friend of mine, Mr Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is my friend, and also, my lawyer, Mr Roland Romestamo.'

'Delighted to meet you.' Said Draco cheerily, extending his elegant hand in greeting.

'The pleasure is entirely mine.' The old man said as he shook Draco's hand warmly and sat down beside Albus.

Roland Romestamo was younger than Dumbledore, he was about 70 years old, Draco guessed. He had coarse shoulder length grey hair and a beard to match which lacked the impressive length of Dumbledore's, but was none the less well groomed. He was flamboyantly dressed in scarlet velvet. Draco wondered if he always dressed this way or whether it was just for Christmas.

'Did you say your family name was Malfoy?' Romestamo asked.

'Yes.' Draco replied, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

'Not a relation of Lucius Malfoy, are you?' He quizzed.

'He's my father.' Draco replied. There was too strong a likeness to even try to deny it.

'Ah, yes!' Romestamo exclaimed. 'I see the resemblance. I handle your fathers legal matters. You do have rather a look of him.'

Draco smiled politely.

'Well, I'm afraid that is where the similarities stop.' Draco answered. 'My father and I don't get on, which I suppose is why I am not with my parents today.'

Romestamo nodded sympathetically.

'Not the friendliest of men, is he? From my brief dealings with him at least.' He gave Draco a warm smile. 'So, what brings you to Hogsmede, my dear boy?'

'Visiting family.' Albus and Draco both answered at once. There was an awkward pause.

'Not immediate family.' Draco tried to clarify. 'Distant... you know...' He stopped. He wasn't making it any better.

Romestamo's eyebrows raised and he gave Albus a knowing look.

'I see.' He replied coolly with a sly smile. 'What about you Albus? Are you spending Christmas up at Hogwarts?'

'Errrr... No.' Dumbledore replied. 'I have a cottage, about half a mile away from here.'

'Lovely.' Romestamo replied. 'I expect it's quite near the home of your distant relatives, is it Draco?' He grinned.

Draco went white as a sheet and the blushed furiously.

'Thank you, Roland!' Dumbledore said in a scornful tone that was reserved for when best friends tried to embarrass you in front of a love-interest.

'As long as everyone has a merry Christmas, that's all that matters.' Romestamo beamed.

He and Dumbledore had been friends a very long time. Long enough that he could read Albus like a book. However, he cared deeply for his friend and was never one to be judgemental.

'Personally, I believe my Christmas will become a whole lot merrier when my darling wife finally finishes her last minute shopping.' Romestamo continued, lightening the mood. 'She has been at it for hours now. I tried to keep pace with her, I really did. But alas, I have had to admit defeat and retire to the pub.'

Albus laughed.

'You were foolish to try, my friend. Your lady wife is the one person I have ever known who could spend longer shopping for clothes than you can!'

Draco assumed from this that Roland Romestamo always dressed in this rather eye catching manner.

'She will join us presently and give the poor sales staff a well deserved break!' Roland assured. 'She has my son Ralph with her, purely to help carry the bags, I think.'

Draco felt a flutter of nerves at the idea of meeting more people, particularly if they saw through the cover story as easily as Roland had done. However, Roland continued to make friendly conversation which went a long way to help Draco feel at ease. He caught up on how Albus was doing and asked Draco all about what he did. Draco described his travels and some of his favourite places he had been. Romestamo listened with interest an empathised when Draco confessed his travelling was one of the reasons his father did not speak to him. The only time Roland displayed any shock was a momentarily raise of the eyebrows after he had asked Draco his age. A 101 year age gap would startle even the most accepting of friends, for a moment at least. However, Roland Romestamo's values were similar to Dumbledore's. He valued **people** , not numbers, despite working with law and finance. He knew his friend Albus would be nothing but kind to a young man like Draco, and he warmed instantly to the boy, liking his youthful enthusiasm, modesty and openness... Such a contract to his father!

When Roland's wife, Mohana Romestamo, and her son Ralph finally arrived, laden with shopping bags, as anticipated, they joined the three drinkers in the booth. Draco, despite being nervous inside, continued to shine and made pleasant conversation with them. Mohana though Draco was delightful, particularly when she found out he had been doing some modelling work, as she was as passionate about clothes as her husband. Ralph, who was a musician, was please to hear about Draco's interest in art which he had continued to nurture since he left home. Draco talked about the galleries he had visited and some of his favourite places to sketch, while Ralph told him about some of the concert halls he had played at.

Albus Dumbledore smiled contentedly as he took a moment to look at the scene which played out around him. It was becoming a most enjoyable evening, catching up with old friends, introducing new ones, all the time knowing he would finish the evening with the beautiful young boy in his arms. Draco was quite magnificent, and Albus felt a disconcerting flutter of emotion rush over him.

Draco was no longer a hurt and helpless child who desperately needed affection. Nor was he a boy with whom Albus found himself forced into close quarters with during a visit to his school. Draco Malfoy was a remarkably mature young man, intelligent and creative, witty and charming. He was someone whom Albus found it natural to be affectionate with, to talk to for hours at a time, to be physically intimate with, and explore many aspects of sexual experience... He was also, it seemed, someone who was more than capable of mixing with his friends and being excellent company.

Albus was glad there was no opportunity for Roland to catch him alone for he feared his friend might be tempted to ask him just what there was between he and Draco. Albus was afraid that perhaps the answer was _'a relationship.'_

Last orders were called at 11pm and it was nearly half past when the group stood up to leave the Three Broomsticks. They parted company outside the pub, conveniently having to walk in opposite directions. They wished season's greetings with affectionate hugs and handshakes.

Hogsmede was full of tipsy well wishers calling out to one another as Draco and Dumbledore headed for the path which would take them back to the little cottage. There were so many different family and social groups that no one paid any mind to the two of them walking together despite the fact that they walked closely now, more so than they had done on the way into town.

Once out of sight of the towns folk, Albus reached for Draco's hand. Draco smiled at him and they walked, silently, hand in hand back home. The air was perfectly still and the world was illuminated by bright, beautiful moonlight.

Once they arrived back at the cottage, Albus took Draco in his arms and together they took in the magical scene around them, glancing back at the flickering lights of Hogsmede. Dumbledore held Draco tightly and Draco rested his head against him, smiling a blissful and contented smile. In the distance the church bells began to chime, letting the world know it was midnight. It was December 25th.

'Merry Christmas, Draco.' Dumbledore whispered to the precious boy in his arms.

'Merry Christmas, Albus.' Draco whispered in reply.

Dumbledore never forgot that moment. It was the first time Draco had called him by his first name. What a perfect Christmas present it was! They kissed for several minutes in the moonlight before, at last, they were too cold to stay outside any longer. They hurried inside the cottage keen to warm themselves beside the fire, or under the blankets. Draco would never forget that Christmas, It was the happiest Christmas he had ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. The Legacy of the Lost Key.

Harry saw Ron and Hermione, and knocked on the window of the diner style restaurant where they had agreed to meet for lunch. It boasted it had 'The best pancakes and maple syrup in the whole of London!' They had all agreed they would need comfort food after an upsetting morning.

They jumped when they saw Harry, but looked very pleased none the less. Ron beckoned him in hurriedly. He joined them and pulled his jacked off.

'Sorry guys.' Harry apologised for his lateness.

'It's ok Harry.' Hermione assured him. 'I didn't think you'd make it at all actually. We've already ordered coffee, but we haven't done food yet.'

'I knew you'd make it.' Ron chimed up confidently. 'Human compassion is one thing, but Harry's hardly going to stand up his best mates in order to give Malfoy a shoulder to cry on, is he?'

'I asked him to join us actually.' Harry replied almost defensively. Ron dropped the sugar spoon he was toying with. 'I thought he might need the company.' Harry said sternly.

'He said 'no' though, right?' Ron asked, looking around in case Malfoy was, in fact, about to gatecrash their lunch.

'Yes, he said no.' Harry answered flatly. 'He wasn't up to company today, so I'm going to go see him on Saturday instead.' He added decidedly, with the look of satisfaction as though he had just set a cat loose amongst a flock of pigeons and was going to enjoy the chaos.

'You what?' Ron replied, his mouth hanging open.

'I think that's very kind of you, Harry.' Hermione soothed. 'And very mature, you can put the past behind you and be grownups.' She shot Ron a warning look.

'I get the bit about being polite to him!' Ron snapped. 'But why would you want to actually go out of your way to spend time with him, you know, to plan it in advance?'

'He isn't like he used to be, you know.' Harry said touchily.

'Of course he's not.' Hermione added. 'Realistically, Ron think about it. Clearly Dumbledore really liked Malfoy, they were involved for a long time. He must have changed a lot since school. In fact, if you remember, Tri-Wizard year, he was different then too. Didn't have a bad word to say to anyone.'

'What is this, a meeting of the Malfoy appreciation society?' Ron exclaimed. 'You'll be talking about what a great ass he has next!'

'Don't be ridiculous!' Hermione snapped. 'Although, he does, now that you mention it.'

Harry was turning more and more crimson with every passing second and decided it was time to stop this conversation before there was any more talk of Malfoy's ass.

'Look, it's helpful for me to spend a bit of time talking to him, that's all.' He said firmly to Ron. 'I miss Dumbledore so much, and so does Malfoy. He knew him really well and I guess talking to each other is helping both of us. It's not a big deal. I know he was a jerk as school, and he admits it actually. He even said so today. Said he couldn't understand why I was being nice to him because he was so horrid back then. All that's in the past now though, isn't it? That's what I told him. He certainly didn't deserve to be treated the way he was at the will reading.'

Hermione nodded seriously and so did Ron.

'It was pretty bad after you left actually mate.' Ron said in a sombre tone.

'What happened?' Harry asked, concerned.

There was a momentary pause in the conversation when the waitress bought over two coffees and took their food order.

'That old witch started being really horrible.' Hermione said, her voice hushed. 'She's some distant cousin of Dumbledore's or something. She said it was an embarrassment to the family that Dumbledore had been 'carrying on' with young boys.'

Harry's eyebrows arched in shock.

Ron continued the story.

'The old wizard, he said it was obvious that Malfoy was only there to see how much money he had been left. The old witch said that he was a whore and he would probably sell his story to the papers if he hadn't been left enough...'

'Gods!' Harry gasped disbelievingly.

'Romestamo was furious.' Ron told him. 'He said that Malfoy had every right to be there and that he was a good friend of Dumbledore's. He said the 'nature of their relationship' had been private and the only way the papers would have any reason to think otherwise would be because of indiscreet gossip from the likes of 'them'.'

Harry nodded assertively.

'Well, he's right about that!' Harry said. 'Malfoy doesn't want to tell anyone anything, to respect Dumbledore's memory.'

'You're right about him I guess.' Ron conceded. 'He has changed. And those people at the reading, they were pretty unfair.'

'I got the feeling they didn't even like **us** being there actually.' Hermione interjected. 'I think they thought everything should be going to family, they didn't like Dumbledore having friends, especially young friends.'

Ron nodded in agreement.

'Well at least it's over now.' Harry concluded. 'Except I'll have to go in tomorrow lunchtime to hear my bit, but that shouldn't take long. I doubt Dumbledore would have much to leave to me.'

Harry was glad when the food arrived, and he was glad that there was no more talk of Malfoy over lunch. He knew he was doing the right thing by befriending Malfoy at this difficult time. It was a kind and noble gesture. He didn't want to be quizzed about it too much though, in case he ended up having to admit that it might be more than **just** a kind and noble gesture.

Minister Shacklebolt was understanding when Harry explained that he needed some time to visit the lawyers office that day. He explained that he had escorted a 'distressed relative' home from the reading. It was not strictly true, but it wasn't a complete lie.

Mr Romestamo greeted Harry warmly and offered him a cup of tea, which he accepted, knowing he would probably end up missing lunch that day. The atmosphere was completely different to the previous day, the room even seemed brighter, as sunlight poured in through the window.

'Do take a seat, Mr Potter.' Mr Romestamo said kindly as he handed Harry his tea.

'Thank you.' Harry said meekly. 'I am sorry about yesterday, Sir.' He added genuinely.

'Don't apologise, dear boy.' Mr Romestamo soothed him. 'But please tell me...' He paused for a moment... 'Was Draco alright when you got him home?'

Harry was surprised that he had used Malfoy's first name, but then he remembered that Malfoy had referred to Mr Romestamo as 'Roland'... They were clearly quite well acquainted, Malfoy had said so.

'Well, he was pretty upset to be honest.' Harry said truthfully. 'He cried a lot. But, we talked for a while, and I think he'll be ok.' Harry offered.

Mr Romestamo sighed deeply.

'That poor boy.' He breathed. 'Thank you for taking care of him yesterday, Mr Potter. I must make it a priority to go and visit him myself...' He thought out loud. 'Perhaps I'll invite him round for dinner with my family when he is up to it...?'

Harry didn't know if he was supposed to respond.

'I'm going to go and see him on Saturday.' Harry informed him.

'That's very good of you.' Romestamo smiled. 'I had been led to believe that you and Draco were not on good terms.'

Harry looked a little startled so Mr Romestamo clarified:

'Oh, it was simply something Albus said one day when you'd been at the hospital. Something about you being rivals at school?'

Harry smiled.

'School was a long time ago.' He replied. 'I didn't really know Draco back then, I don't now really, but we both miss Dumbledore and it helps to talk about it.'

'And you knew, of course, about Albus and Draco?' Romestamo clarified.

Harry only nodded.

'Albus told me you knew. Not many people did, you see. Of course there were those who had their suspicions, like those vultures who were here yesterday. But very few people knew how much Albus and Draco actually meant to each other.'

Harry felt a little out of his depth now. He was not sure if he knew that much about it.

'I never saw Albus happier with anyone than he was with Draco, you know.' Mr Romestamo confessed. 'Sometimes I think it was a shame that they weren't closer in age. It held them back, it really did.' He mused.

'Did they ever live together?' Harry asked impulsively, both wanting and not wanting to know the answer. He wasn't comfortable with the conversation at all, but somehow he wanted to find out as much as he possibly could.

'Never officially, not as far as I know.' Romsetamo replied. 'They stayed together several times over the years, but... Albus, well, he would never have asked Draco to live with him, no matter how much he wanted to. No matter how happy it would have made them both. I loved Albus dearly, but he could be a stubborn old fool at times!'

Harry realised that it was a good thing he would miss lunch today as his stomach seemed to have tied itself into a knot. He wanted to know about this stuff, but hearing about Malfoy and Dumbledore felt odd and uncomfortable, and not quite in the same way it used to. He didn't want to think about it, but somehow couldn't master his curiosity.

'Why didn't he ask him?' Harry ventured.

'Albus always felt guilty about his relationship with Draco.' Romestamo said flatly. 'And, yes Mr Potter, I know **why**. Albus was reluctant to tell me, of course, but I know exactly when and how it started.' He nodded seriously.

'Albus felt he was too old to be able to offer Draco a real life together. He didn't want to hold Draco back. Kept trying to cut him loose, as it were. Poor little Draco never wanted to go from what I could see, but he always tried to do as Albus told him. They both tried over the years, tried to 'move on.' But somehow they always got back in touch with each other again. Albus was as guilty as Draco on that count, you know! He would try and be noble, to send Draco away to lead his own life, but he wasn't above going looking for him again when he found himself missing him.'

Romestamo paused, then continued, which was fortunate as Harry's throat was completely dry, despite the tea.

'Of course, Albus was right in a way. If he had lived with Draco, if they had really made a life together, it would probably be all the worse for the poor boy now. At least this way Draco has created a life of his own. Although a part of it has now gone, at least he still has the other things in his life to focus on. He hasn't lost everything, as he would have done if they'd been married.'

Harry felt like he might be sick. Just what the hell did he think he was doing, planning to go round to see Malfoy on Saturday? Just who did he think he was to even consider it? He had planned to ask Draco to go for a coffee in muggle-London, just for fun... What was he thinking? You didn't ask someone who could have been **married** to Dumbledore to go for muggle coffee! Harry decided he was being an idiot. He should not go round at all. Not on Saturday, not ever.

'You look pale, Mr Potter.' Romestamo remarked.

'What? Oh, I just didn't realise quite how serious they were.' Harry managed.

'They cared about each other very much.' Romestamo confirmed. 'They were in love, in their own way, I have no doubt about that. But no one can really understand a relationship other than the two people who are in it. Albus insisted, right until the end, that he was right not to have taken things with Draco any further than he did. He said what they had was perfect just as it was. He could never have taken any more from the boy as he had nothing more to give him in return. I suppose he knew he would leave Draco behind some day. He was 101 years older than him, it was inevitable, wasn't it? Albus wanted Draco to be happy. I think he hoped, this way, Draco would be more amenable to finding happiness after he passed away. And that's right really isn't it? Albus, for all he could infuriate me at times, was a wise man. He loved Draco, I know he did, but he always insisted Draco was never **his**. He said Draco had to be free and had to be able to fall in love with the right person at the right time. Well, I know Draco had other relationships...' Romestamo paused.

Harry nodded... The Quidditch player, the bad break up...

'But all the time Albus was alive, he and Draco kept getting back together...' Romestamo smiled a sad smile and sighed. He was being indiscreet talking this way, even to a mutual friend of Albus and Draco's.

'Anyway.' He said. 'It's not really my business and there's no one really knows what went on between them other than Draco himself. I just hope he is alright and is coping with the grief. I'll invite him round to dinner next week, but I think it's wonderful that you are calling on him at the weekend, Mr Potter. He will do well with someone his own age to talk to.'

Harry felt sick all over again. Now he couldn't not go. He would have to go and see Malfoy when all he actually wanted to do was hide in his flat and feel sorry for himself.

'Draco's heart will heal.' Mr Romestamo concluded. 'Especially when he finally does what Albus was so keen for him to do, and falls in love with someone his own age who really deserves him.'

'Do you think he will?' Harry responded without thinking.

'Of course.' Romestamo replied. 'A good looking boy like Draco, well, I would imagine suitors will be queuing down the street once they know he's available!'

Harrys stomach flipped. Perhaps he should go round on Saturday after all. Just to fend off these disrespectful, insensitive suitors who might try to take advantage of Draco while he was vulnerable.

Mr Romestamo had picked up some papers from his desk.

'Anyway, Mr Potter. To business...' He began formally. 'The last will and testament of Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore bequeaths to Mr Harry James Potter the property known as 'Hogsmede View.' The property being a 16th century detached cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmede village, comprising of four ground floor rooms and 4 first floor rooms and additional attic space. As well as quarter of a acre of land, forming a garden and including a two room outbuilding currently used as storage space. Whilst there are no specific requirements for Mr. Potter to comply with in order to take up this bequest, it is necessary for him to read the enclosed personal letter from Albus Dumbledore in order to fully understand the situation.'

Romestamo paused. Harry's mouth hung open.

'He left me... his, house?' Harry gasped disbelievingly.

Romestamo nodded.

'Yes, indeed he did. You are the largest beneficiary of the will, Mr Potter.'

Harry was speechless. A house! A whole house!

'But you will need to read this.' Romastamo said handing Harry a sealed envelope. 'This is from Albus directly to you, concerning the bequest.'

'What does it say?' Harry asked anxiously as he ripped open the envelope.

'I have no idea.' Romestamo answered. 'It was sealed when I received it. It is between Albus and yourself unless you chose to share it with me.'

Harry cast his eyes over the letter. He sighed. He was going to share it, he was going to need some help with this! He read aloud:

 ** _My Dear Harry._**

 ** _There is no easy way to write these letters. I write this now while I am still here, knowing that when you read it I will no longer be so. So, this is where I must explain to you the contents of my will, for I have no doubt that you will be confused by my bequest._**

 ** _Firstly, I am sure you will insist that there has been a mistake. Let me assure there has not. I leave to you my house, just outside of Hogsmede Village and hope that you will enjoy it in the fullness of time. No, I do not think I should have left it to a family member. None of them have any use for it._**

 ** _There is of course, as you may anticipate, an issue with this bequest, but it is one that I am sure you will find the answer to in your own good time. Allow me to explain._**

 ** _The house is locked. As I spent long periods of time away from it, I often left it not only locked, but locked with enchantments, for security. The house is locked and warded with an enchanted key, spells which I myself created and flatter myself that it would not be easy for even the most gifted witch or wizard to undo. The house can only be opened by one enchanted key which will lift the wards and unlock the doors. However, Harry, it troubles me to inform you that in my old age and foolishness, I seem to have misplaced this key. As a result, the house will be of no use to you until such time as the key is found._**

 ** _But do not despair Harry. I have a strong feeling that you will find the key when you are ready to make use of the house, do not fret. I am sure I put it somewhere very safe and when you find it, it will unlock much happiness for you._**

 ** _Alas, It seems there is no right way to finish these letters either, other than to remind you how truly and deeply I care for you. I wish you every happiness in your life Harry. May you know the joys I have known, and may you also know some of the joys of life that I have not known._**

 ** _I remain eternally your affectionate friend,_**

 ** _Albus Dumbledore._**

Harrys voice had trembled towards the end of the letter and Mr Romestamo handed him a tissue.

'He left me a house.' Harry whispered, still taking it in. 'A house I can't get in to.' He reflected.

Romestamo nodded, absorbing the information slowly and wondering just what Albus had been playing at!

'Not just the house though.' Romestamo spoke up.

'What!?' Harry gasped. 'There's more?'

'One more thing.' Romestamo clarified. 'He left you Fawkes. The phoenix.'

'What?' Harry gasped. He didn't know how to look after a phoenix!

'It's a good thing really.' Romestamo smiled and looked relieved. 'He's been in my office for the past 2 weeks. I'm sure he'll be glad to have real home to go to again.'

Harrys mouth was hanging open again. He was more shocked about the phoenix than he had been about the house!

'I'll arrange for the various property documents, and the phoenix of course, to be delivered to you at your flat this evening, Mr Potter. If that is convenient.' Romestamo smiled.

Harry nodded. _What did phoenixes eat...?_ Harry stood up, feeling numb and shaky.

Romestamo shook his hand.

'Thank you for coming today Mr. Potter.' He smiled kindly. 'It's been good to talk to you. There are a good many of us who are all missing Albus very much, in our own way. I am sure it would please him to know we are all supporting each other.'

'Thank you.' Harry uttered as he let himself out of the office.

Harry returned to the ministry but found it very difficult to concentrate on his work that afternoon. Dumbledore had left him a house! His heart pounded. A house no one could get in to. His heart sank. This cycle seemed to repeat itself over and over throughout the day. Every now and then he would remember _'he left you Fawkes, as well.'_ Harry made a note to call by the exotic pet supplies shop in Diagon Alley on his way home.

A house elf arrived on his doorstep at 7.30 that evening with a bundle of documents and a large cage covered with a cloth. The cage was shaking and there was a flapping sound coming from inside. The poor little elf looked relieved to be rid of its load, particularly the cage, which was now squawking loudly.

Harry thanked the elf and bought the cage inside. He placed the documents on the table, he could look at them later, but Fawkes was a living creature and needed attention right away. He pulled the cover off the cage and opened the door. The second he did, the giant bird flew out and flapped noisily up to the mantelpiece and perched there looking thoroughly disgruntled.

'It's all right mate.' Harry tried to sooth him. 'You don't have to be in the cage any more. You are home now, for what it's worth. Relax, settle in.'

Fawkes tilted his head and stared at Harry as if he were a creature from another planet. He winked and blinked a few times and then began to preen his feathers solemnly.

All in all, Fawkes settled rather better than Harry had imagined, although he turned his beak up at the bird seed mix Harry had bought for him and instead swooped down and stole one of Harry's pork chops he had cooked for his own tea. Harry sighed.

Harry did not sleep well that night. His head was full of confusing thoughts and they seemed to find a way to seep into his dreams when he eventually drifted off. He dreamt he was running frantically through London until he came to a pretty, residential street. Out of breath and panicking for a reason he couldn't identify, he turned the corner and found that the street was filled with huge muscular Quidditch players! They seemed to have no intention of letting him pass! Harry had unfortunately forgotten he was a wizard in this dream and so he proceeded to try to fight his way through the crowd with his bare hands. Finally, exhausted he arrived at a little blue house at the end of the road , he tried to open the gate but found he was thrown back by a magical force field. He looked up at the house, which had a tall turret, for some reason. On the top of the turret he could see a figure, tall, slim elegant with white blond hair.

'You have to have the key!' The figure shouted. 'If you don't have the key you can't come in!'

'Where is it?' Harry shouted back, pleadingly. 'I'll go and get it!'

The figure was about to answer when there was an almighty squawk and Fawkes the phoenix began to swoop about, over Harry and then over to the turret.

'How come Fawkes can get in?' Harry yelled crossly.

But before the figure could answer Fawkes squawked loudly again, drowning out any other sound. He kept on squawking and squawking...

Harry woke himself up with a frustrated shout and discovered that the phoenixes cries had been real. Fawkes was perched on his bedpost making as much noise as possible.

Harry sighed and got out of bed. He found some biscuits with which to appease the phoenix, and he slumped down into a chair, afraid that he didn't need to look up his dream in 'Luna Lovegood's Dream Encyclopaedia' in order to understand at least some of its meaning. He still had to get through Friday at work. And then it would be Saturday. The day he had so foolishly arranged to go and see Malfoy. He would go, but he would keep it brief. And he wouldn't mention the phoenix and he certainly wouldn't mention the house. Just a polite, friendly courtesy call. It was what Dumbledore would have wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. One Step Forward & Two Steps Back

Saturday morning came and Harry was just as nervous and agitated as he had imagined he would be. Fawkes had not managed to get over his 'squawking all night' phase so Harry's sleep had been disturbed and he found himself in front of the mirror, fretting about shadows under his eyes.

'Stop it!' He said out loud.

Fawkes gave him a reprimanding squawk as though he were judging him for talking to himself and Harry felt a little embarrassed, and even more embarrassed when he realised he was feeling embarrassed in front of a phoenix. He left the flat quickly, once he had selected which jacket he wanted to wear, of course.

'Just a quick, courtesy call.' Harry whispered to himself as he walked. 'Draco isn't going to want me bothering him, I'm just calling in to be polite and then I can go. He could have been **married** to Dumbledore! He's not going to want to hang out with me!' Harry chanted under his breath, breathing sharply and clenching his teeth as if he were guarding himself against pain.

The truth was he just didn't know how to feel about Malfoy these days! He didn't know what box to put him in. Once upon a time it had been easy because he was just a kid at school who he hated, but it stopped being that simple on that fateful night when Harry foolishly crept into Dumbledore's study under his invisibility cloak and actually saw Malfoy and Dumbledore 'together'. It was, to this day, a moment he could hardly even bring himself to think about!

These days it was even more confusing. He had spent time with Draco, primarily to comfort him, but had found that he had rather enjoyed other aspects of hugging, holding and touching him, though he was reluctant to admit this, even to himself. In the moments when Draco hadn't been crying, Harry had found him interesting, too. He had found that there was a lot he didn't know about Draco, about his life, his personality, his sense of humour. It had felt like they had things in common, like they could have been friends, like they were equals. Only, they weren't were they? Harry reminded himself. Draco could have been **married** to Dumbledore, which made talking to him more like talking to someone like McGonagall, or Mr Romestamo. It made Draco seem more like a proper grownup, and Harry didn't consider himself to have achieved grownup-ness just yet. If Draco could have been **married** to Dumbledore then clearly his tastes were a little more sophisticated than most people, and certainly more than Harrys!

In reality, perhaps Harry was putting far too much on one simple, throw away comment that Roland had made. Draco and Dumbledore hadn't been married after all, and their relationship, intense and meaningful as it has been, had been only a small fraction of their lives. Harry had also not considered the fact that perhaps Dumbledore had had a more youthful side than he showed to most people. Perhaps he and Draco connected not simply because Draco was incredibly mature, but because Dumbledore was quite playful and not always as serious as he appeared.

 _'A quick visit.'_ Harry assured himself. _'Then I'll leave him in peace. That will be the end of it.'_ He decided firmly, stamping down hard on his delicate, emerging emotions.

Inside the pale blue house, Draco was pacing in the kitchen. He glanced at the clock. 11.15. _'He only said 'about 11'._ Draco reminded himself, but he couldn't rid himself of the horrible feeling that Potter might have forgotten he said he would come at all.

 _'He probably only said it to be polite... because I was upset...'_ Draco mumbled to himself. But Potter didn't seem like the sort of guy to stand someone up, he'd probably show up even if only briefly? Draco mentally kicked himself for making this into such a big deal in his head. It was his own fault, he told himself. He had friends in London. Why hadn't he made an effort to contact one of them? Then it wouldn't seem so much of a big deal if Potter came round or not, would it? If Potter was not still the only person who had been round to the house at all!

Draco paused to arrange his hair. He was determined to look 'normal' today. And by 'normal' he meant devastatingly beautiful, but not like he had tried to look beautiful, like it had just happened naturally. And most important of all, he would not be crying! He would not have red, bloodshot eyes, tear stained face and be constantly sniffing to stop his nose running! Every time he had seen Potter he had looked a mess, and en emotional wreck too. Grieving was one thing, and Potter was being very kind about that, but it would be nice, just for a change, to see him and look vaguely functional. He needed to practice being a bit more functional anyway, as work was about to get busy for him again. The new 'Magical Playmates' advertisement campaign would be released on Monday and it would put Draco well and truly back in the public eye. Draco, who had purposely been laying low for a while, was not quite sure if he was ready for it.

Draco smiled a faint smile at his reflection. He probably didn't look his best, but he had had a couple of decent night's sleep, and yesterday had managed to go a whole day without crying. Much. Only once and only for a few minutes. He was going to let himself have that as a day without crying as it was such progress from the day before, and the day before, and the day before that.

Draco was dressed head to toe in black. A simple tunic robe over loose fitting trousers, all made from very beautiful, high quality flowing fabric that swished when he moved. Comfortable, casual but elegant. He added a scarf in a contrasting lace texture for interest and variety.

At last there came a knock at the door.

Harry had been on the doorstep for several minutes, rearranging his jacket and trying to get his hair to sit flat, before he knocked. He knocked quietly at first, not wanting to appear too eager, but then decided that Draco probably wouldn't have heard him so he knocked again louder. Then he panicked because if Draco had heard both it would seem like he was being very forceful and impatient. Why was he so useless a this sort of thing?

Draco heard only the louder knock and his heart fluttered. He hurried to the door and opened it with a charming smile.

'Morning Potter.' He said in a friendly tone.

'Oh... Hi Malfoy.' Harry said, sounding surprised, which he felt stupid about because he was on the doorstep and had just knocked so why was he surprised when Malfoy opened it?

Harry really hoped he wasn't going to embarrass himself today. He had done so well when Malfoy had been upset. He had been confident, assertive and had been in control of the situation. He had liked that side of himself. He had looked after Malfoy when he needed someone stronger to take care of him. Now, he didn't want Malfoy to be upset all the time, but he did want to retain some of his masterful, strong and caring abilities somehow.

Draco looked better today, looked happier, Harry thought. He was wearing all black. Did that mean he was mourning, or did he just wear black all the time? His hair was nice. It swept across his face prettily and looked casual and carefree, like he just woke up and shook it into place. Harry caught himself wondering if that was the case and if not, just how did Draco look when he first woke up? Harry checked himself. That was not something he should be thinking about!

Harry was staring. Draco wondered if it was a good thing. People often stared at him. It usually meant they thought he looked nice.

'Errrr... Sorry I'm a bit late.' Harry offered, trying to sound cool.

'Oh, it's ok.' Draco replied flippantly. 'You said 'about 11' anyway. It's not much after that.'

Harry smiled inside. Did that mean Draco had been watching the clock?

Draco waited but Harry was still staring so Draco took the lead and impulsively reached out and took hold of his hand.

'Come on, Potter!' He grinned. 'I want to show you something.'

With that he pulled Harry into the house and lead him through the little utility room and flung open the door to the kitchen. He stepped back and ushered Harry through first.

'There!' Draco said triumphantly.

Harry took in the sight before him. The kitchen was transformed! Not a single box could be seen, the curtains were freshly laundered, the window was open and sunlight and fresh air streamed in. There was even a vase of huge red and yellow tulips in the centre of the table.

'Wow!' Harry said, impressed.

'I bought some tea, too.' Draco offered apologetically. 'I even bought some milk. I felt bad for not having any last time.'

Harry gave Draco a reassuring smile.

'You shouldn't feel bad. I invited myself remember?'

'Well this time I had advanced warning!' Said Draco. 'I like to try to be hospitable when I have guests. Look!' He exclaimed, picking up a plate from the sideboard. 'I even made cookies.'

'Wow!' Said Harry again. Had Draco really gone to all this trouble for him? Perhaps he was expecting other guests later, Mr Romestamo, perhaps?

Draco put the kettle on to boil and he smiled at Harry warmly.

'Tea, coffee, herbal?' He asked, taking two elegant, handmade mugs from a cupboard.

'Errr, coffee, please.' Harry answered. He found watching Draco fascinating, almost as if he had never seen anyone make coffee before.

'Milk, sugar?' Draco asked.

'Plenty of milk and two sugars, please.' Harry responded and Draco smiled.

Harry noticed that Draco took his coffee black without any sugar. Maybe he should try that and then he might end up as thin and elegant as Draco...? Although he doubted it!

Draco stirred in the sugar and added a generous amount of thick, creamy milk. He removed the spoon and handed the mug of perfect coffee to Harry.

'We can go into the sitting room if you like.' Draco offered. 'I have been sorting out in there too.'

'Sure. Great.' Harry replied, getting the feeling that Draco wanted to show off what he'd done.

Once again, Harry was suitably impressed when he saw the transformation. The room had been cleaned from top to bottom and shone with a fresh newness as a result. Here too, the window was open and sunlight poured in. Draco had kept the furniture, the sofa and armchair with the yellow rose pattern, but he had clearly used some advanced cleaning charms on them as they looked like new again and were now complimented by a bowl of yellow and white roses in the centre of the coffee table.

 _'Draco likes flowers...'_ Harry made a mental note without thinking about it. What possible use was that information to him?

They sat on the sofa and Draco placed the plate of cookies on the table. They sat in silence for a few seconds and Harry had a fleeting moment of panic. What if he couldn't think of anything to say?

'Have a biscuit, Potter.' Draco insisted with a smile. 'I made them specially.'

For a split second Harry wondered if they were poisoned, but promptly reminded himself that this was not 10 years ago. If 15 year old Malfoy had offered him food, it most certainly would have been laced with something unpleasant, but not now.

'Thank you.' He said, taking a cookie from the plate and taking a bite. It was amazing! Crispy on the outside with a soft chewy texture inside and full of huge chocolate chunks.

'You really made these?' Harry asked through a mouthful of biscuit. 'They're great!'

Draco looked proud of himself.

'Yes.' He grinned. 'Made them yesterday evening.'

Draco was not a very experienced cook so baking had been something of an experiment. He had made them to night before so that if they were a disaster he could have rushed out the next morning and bought some instead. However they had been a success. _'Beginners luck.'_ Draco had told himself.

'They're great.' Harry affirmed again. 'Are you not eating any?' He asked.

'I ate one for breakfast.' Draco confessed. 'And probably another 2, in mixture form, last night when I was making them.'

Harry laughed, secretly adoring the idea of Draco eating cookie mix straight from the bowl. It was quite endearing. Then he wondered if Draco had licked the stirring spoon when he finished...? The mental image of Draco's parted lips, his tongue caressing the length of a wooden spoon was something Harry knew he should try to avoid picturing!

'So is that your quota for sweet food then?' Harry asked.

'Yeah,' Draco replied. 'I've had a few quiet weeks, work wise, but it's about to get busy again so I need to keep in good shape and watch what I eat.'

' You know, I've often wondered about that.' Harry mused. 'About all models, I mean. Do you actually have to diet and stuff like normal people or are you just naturally that way?'

Draco laughed, amused at being considered to be not a normal person.

'I've always been a bit on the scrawny side.' Said Draco. 'I remember my father giving me a hard time about it when I was a kid. I couldn't gain weight back then even if I wanted to. But I do worry about it sometimes. Because I'm signed to an agency, I suppose. They drop you like hot coal if you gain more than 6lbs.'

'Really?' Harry exclaimed. 'That's pretty harsh!'

'It's the same if you lose too much as well.' Draco clarified. 'People always think it sounds harsh, but it's written in the contract. There are things you can't do without breaching your contract with them. Dramatic weight change is one thing. Getting a tattoo is another.'

Draco paused and smiled a wicked smile.

'Which is a shame really, as I have always kind of fancied one.' He grinned. 'But for the moment, it's my job to look a certain way, so I have to do my best to look after myself, eat well etc. Sometimes it's easier than others...'

He paused and gave a sad little sigh.

'I was actually close to the mark for having lost too much weight these last few weeks. But I reckon the cookie dough probably remedied that for me.' He smiled again, hoping to keep the mood cheery. Harry would know why he hadn't been eating properly, there was no need to start talking about grief, was there? It was nice to talk about other things for a change.

'Well, I can't believe you can cook so well if you don't eat cookies all the time!' Harry grinned, taking another. Draco beamed.

'I quite enjoyed cooking them actually. And sorting the house out too. It's been good to have a focus.'

'You've done a great job with the house.' Harry congratulated him. He looked around at the neat and well appointed room and spotted the drawing of the phoenix in its thick, heavy gold frame. Draco had hung it on the wall, along with a couple of photos, presumably from his travels.

'I've still got some more pictures to put up.' Draco said, noticing Harry's gaze.

'Well it all looks great to me.' Harry smiled. 'I don't suppose you want to come round and sort my place out when you've finished here do you?' He teased.

Draco gave a pouty, playful smile.

'I don't know what they pay you at the ministry, Potter, but my hourly rate is quite high!' He teased back.

'Is that your hourly rate for cleaning, or for lounging around being glamorous?' Harry asked.

'Cleaning is harder work, so it would cost you more.' Draco concluded.

'Hummmm...' Said Harry. 'How about I make an effort to clean for myself and you just come round and be glamorous for a couple of hours?'

Harry wondered if he was getting a bit too flirtatious. Sometimes it was hard to know where the line was between banter and flirting.

'Cook dinner for me and I'll do that free of charge.' Draco replied.

'OK.' Harry agreed. 'But if you have a long list of things you don't eat, please let me know in advance.'

'Oh, just a lettuce leaf and a glass of water is fine for me.' Draco said dryly and it took Harry a moment to realise he was joking.

'I eat most things.' Draco said. 'But no meat or dairy products.' He added.

'Really?' Asked Harry, a bit concerned now about what the heck he would actually cook for Draco. How had he managed to invite Draco round for dinner anyway? This was supposed to be a quick courtesy call, that's all!

'Yes really.' Said Draco. 'I bought the milk specially for you.' He smiled.

Harry was touched. He would call into the book store on the way back to his apartment and pick up a book on vegan cooking...

'How about next Wednesday?' Harry asked.

'That's fine with me.' Draco replied. 'I'm busy towards the weekend but mid week is fine.'

'Busy with work?' Harry asked.

Draco nodded.

'I have an interview to do, which is one of my least favourite things actually. The last thing I feel like doing at the moment is being quizzed about my personal life... But the new ad campaign for Magical Playmates launches on Monday, so suddenly magazines want to talk to me again.'

'Who's the interview with?' Harry asked.

'Rita Skeeter for the Daily Prophet People section.' Draco said, his tone making it very clear how he felt about this.

Harry nodded sympathetically.

'I've been keeping a low profile on the scene the last month, people always start speculating about you when you do that.' Draco mused. 'But it'll be alright. I'm usually ok at interviews, I know how they work and I can usually play them to my advantage.' He admitted.

'That's your Slytherin nature, right there.' Harry smiled. 'I'm dreadful at interviews. Too impulsive, too...'

'Gryffindor?' Draco offered.

'Yes, probably.' Harry admitted.

'I'm also doing some photos with a London designer, so I need to look reasonably healthy and presentable.' Draco added.

'Underwear?' Harry asked and then hoped he hadn't sounded too hopeful about this!

'Not on this occasion.' Draco smiled. 'But don't worry, the Playmates adverts go up on Monday, so you can expect to see me naked all over the city.'

Harry went rather red.

'I'll try not to let it put me off my lunch.' He teased, thinking teasing was probably the safest response right now.

Draco laughed. He clearly didn't mind a bit of teasing.

'What about you then Potter?' Draco asked. 'How's your work going?'

'Oh, not too bad.' Harry replied. 'I'm getting settled in now. It was hard at first but I'm getting used to it. There's just so much red tape, you know? Stupid rules and procedures that don't really help anyone but there are some people who just seem to love making life more complicated than it needs to be.'

Draco nodded.

'I can imagine.' He said. 'My father used to do some work there. I bet he was a nightmare.'

'He still does work there sometimes.' Harry told him, a little surprised that Draco didn't know this.

'I thought he might.' Draco confessed. 'You don't have to work with him do you?'

'No.' Harry replied. 'Never directly.'

'Good.' Said Draco. 'I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy.'

'So... I'm not your worst enemy?' Harry asked with a mischievous grin. 'I'm pretty sure I was, once upon a time!'

Draco giggled.

'I have reluctantly conceded that there may be worse people in the world than you.' He answered slickly.

'Well, likewise.' Harry smiled, taking a sip of his coffee.

There was a pause in the conversation.

'Oh, I meant to ask...' Draco began nervously. 'Did you get back to see Roland about the will? You left before he had read your bit.'

'Errr, yeah.' Harry replied. 'I went round the next day.'

'Good.' Said Draco. 'I felt bad that you missed it because of me.'

'Don't feel bad about that!' Harry exclaimed. 'It was better being there on my own anyway, without those other people and just with Mr Romestamo.'

'He's a nice man, isn't he?' Draco smiled fondly.

'Yes he is.' Harry agreed. 'He's even offered to help me go through some of the paperwork relating to my bequests if I need some help with it.'

'That's good.' Draco smiled then paused. He was going to have to ask...

'What did Albus leave you?'

Harry shifted awkwardly and looked a little uncomfortable.

'Errr... He left me quite big things actually.' Harry confessed. 'I'm a bit shocked about it to be honest and a bit embarrassed too.'

'Oh! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!' Draco clarified.

But Harry did want to tell Draco in spite of his agreement with himself not to tell him.

'He left me his house.' Harry said plainly.

'Hogsmede View?' Draco replied, his eyes wide.

'Yes.' Harry replied. 'Have you been there?' He asked, and then felt foolish because he didn't know if he should have asked or even if he wanted to know about it.

'A couple of times.' Draco replied with a nostalgic smile. 'It's a beautiful house, Harry. Have you been to see it yet?' Draco wondered why the hell Potter was here visiting him when he had a house to go and look at!

'No. Not yet.' Harry answered.

'Oh, you'll love it when you do.' Draco enthused. 'It's really pretty and cosy... It's up on the hillside, the views are amazing. It's old, you know. Loads of character. It's great in the winter when it snows because it's so warm inside. You'll love it I'm sure.'

A whirlwind of emotions had swept over Harry while Draco spoke. Firstly, Draco had been to Hogsmede View. He had been there with Dumbledore. They must have stayed there together. That felt a little odd, although Harry told himself he should have realised this would be the case. Secondly, Harry was relieved that Draco didn't seem jealous or resentful that the house had been left to Harry and not to him. Harry reminded himself that Draco had said _'Albus wouldn't leave me money... he knew I didn't need any'_. Then Harry felt guilty for mentioning the house because the place obviously held fond memories for Draco and hearing about it might make him sad... But that might mean he needed a hug, which was no bad thing... Harry felt cross with himself for thinking that way. Then he felt frustrated that he had a house, a **lovely** house, that he couldn't get in to!

'I don't have the key.' Harry said flatly. 'It's lost, so no one can get in until it's found. Dumbledore wrote me a letter explaining it.'

'Oh.' Said Draco, the smile fading from his face. 'Well, now I feel bad for telling you how wonderful it is!' He said apologetically. 'I'm sure you'll find the key though. Albus wouldn't leave you a house you can't get in to. He had an odd sense of humour sometimes, but he was never as mean as all that.'

Harry smiled.

'Yes, his letter said I would probably find it when I was ready to make use of it. I can't help but think it's all some sort of game he was playing.' Harry sighed but sounded affectionate. 'I can imagine him smiling down knowingly as I try, and fail, to figure it out!'

'Yes, it does feel a bit like that, doesn't it?' Draco smiled. 'Albus was so clever and wise though, Harry. I always felt like he knew things I didn't. He was always right about things and sometimes I just really wanted to prove him wrong...' Draco smiled fondly. 'Honestly Harry, when I think about the way I behaved, particularly while I was at Hogwarts!' Draco paused, blushing. 'I was always trying to pick fights with him, always trying to argue. He was always so calm, never once got angry with me. He just gave me that all-knowing look and was kind to me until I calmed down and admitted he was right about everything. He always was!'

Draco looked sad now, really sad. Harry took hold of his hand instinctively.

'If it's all part of some grand plan that he had for you, you probably have to accept it and just let it unfold.' Draco said gently. 'Annoying, I know!' He added with a little smile.

Harry smiled back and let go of Draco's hand to pick up his coffee.

'Not as annoying as the other thing he left me.' Harry said.

'Oh?' Draco asked, intrigued.

'Fawkes.' Harry replied.

Draco looked stunned.

'He **left** you Fawkes?' Draco asked.

'Yeah...' Harry said, wondering why this was such a big deal.

'Well... That's... Hummmm.' Draco managed and stopped and looked thoughtful.

'What?' Harry asked. Clearly being left a phoenix meant something that he didn't know about.

'I'm just surprised that's all.' Draco reflected. 'Because you don't really leave phoenixes to people, you don't really own them, you see. It's almost like he left you a person or something.'

'Oh...' Harry said, unsure what to make of this.

'I just assumed that Fawkes would return to the wild when Albus...' Draco stopped suddenly.

There was an awkward silence.

'If Albus entrusted Fawkes to you, then it probably means something.' Draco said assertively. 'It must do. Perhaps Fawkes has the key?'

'Well he hasn't been very forthcoming about it if he has!' Harry replied. 'Unless squawking his head off all night is his way of telling me where it is!'

Draco couldn't help but giggle at this.

'OK, maybe he doesn't have it. But I bet there is some kind of reason behind it, like he will help you to find it when the time is right or something?' Draco suggested.

'Well I sure hope so.' Harry answered. 'It would make up for all the lost sleep!'

Draco laughed again.

'He's probably just unsettled. And, well, he'll be grieving too you know.'

Harry suddenly felt bad.

'Have you tried singing to him?' Draco asked.

'No!' Exclaimed Harry.

'Try it tonight.' Draco suggested. 'Sing anything, something calming will be best.'

'Like a lullaby?' Harry asked.

'Yes, that sort of thing.' Draco explained. 'You just sing a couple of lines and it will encourage him to start singing. He has a beautiful song, you know. You'll probably find he sings you to sleep and then he'll fall asleep himself.'

Harry mused over this information.

'Did Dumbledore sing to him?' He asked.

'I heard him a couple of times.' Draco replied. 'And I remember him telling me about caring for Fawkes each time he newly hatches. He said singing to him always calms him and helps him remember his song.'

'Oh, ok, thanks.' Harry said. 'Although I'm not sure he won't just start singing to shut me up. I'm not the best singer in the world, you know.'

Draco grinned.

'I'm sure you'll be fine.' Draco laughed.

Harry frowned, wondering if Dumbledore had been a good singer. He probably was, he concluded, as he was good at everything else!

'It's all a bit overwhelming for me, I guess.' Harry admitted. 'I mean, I didn't expect him to leave me anything really, certainly not Fawkes, yet alone his house.'

Draco nodded.

'He had to leave it to someone I suppose.' Draco said calmly. 'You rent your place, don't you? I guess he thought you might benefit from it the most.'

'But I do have money though.' Harry clarified, for some reason he kind of wanted Draco to know this. 'I inherited money from my parents, I just haven't bought anywhere yet. I have never felt settled enough.'

'Yes, home ownership is a new thing for me too.' Draco nodded. 'It makes me feel like an adult and I'm not sure I'm quite grown up enough for it yet. It's a bit scary.'

Harry's heart soared. Draco **was** just like him!

From that point onward it felt a little easier to talk to Draco. They talked about anything and everything. Harry learnt of Draco's dislike for Quidditch and confessed he had gone off it a little since his divorce.

They talked about music, which Draco was interested in he and was pleased to find that Harry shared a similar eclectic taste.

They avoided talking about school, not because they had been enemies, but because Harry in particular was keen not to talk too much about Dumbledore for fear of upsetting Draco. By keeping the conversation in safe and neutral territory the mood remained light and really quite cheerful. It did Draco the world of good, he had spent a good couple of hours smiling and by the time Harry left, Draco felt better than he had for days, possibly even weeks.

By the time he left, Harry had concluded that the impossibly glamorous Draco Malfoy who could have been married to Dumbledore was possibly, at heart, a normal person after all. They did have things in common and they could be friends. He stood in the doorway as they said their goodbyes.

'So, next Wednesday then.' Harry affirmed.

'If you still want to.' Draco said a little shyly. He had kind of invited himself!

'Of course.' Harry grinned. 'I can't promise the food will be great, but I'll do my best.' He sounded casual but inside was already panicking about what to make.

'I'll bring wine.' Draco smiled.

Harry was relieved. He probably wasn't the wine connoisseur that Draco was.

'Here, take these.' Draco said. He had packaged up the remaining cookies into a paper bag and he handed them to Harry.

'Really?' Harry asked.

'Yes. Please.' Draco insisted. 'Otherwise I will eat them all and lose my job.'

Harry laughed.

'But then I could pay you to come and clean my house and make cookies for me instead.' Harry teased.

Draco laughed, flicking his blond hair back.

'Take them.' Draco said, grinning.

'Thanks.' Harry replied

This was it. They had come to the awkward goodbye bit again. Draco was usually good at this but today he looked awkward and nervous and insecure about it, like he didn't quite know what to do.

'Thank you for coming today Potter.' He managed.

'That's ok. I've enjoyed it.' Harry replied.

'Me too.' Said Draco. 'It's been nice to talk and just, hang out with someone.' He shuffled nervously.

Harry decided to take things in hand. If Draco was nervous then he would take control.

'I'm going to give you a hug now.' Harry said assertively. 'If that's alright.' He added.

'It's alright.' Draco whispered.

Harry had half expected Draco to tell him to sod off, and when he didn't he realised that he had to now follow up words with actions. Hugs between him and Draco in the past had been spontaneous responses to emotions, necessitated by crying, acts of good will. This was different. It was meant only as a friendly gesture, but it was planned, they both knew it was going to happen. They had to think about it.

Harry dreaded doing it wrong, or accidently being inappropriate, or being clumsy, but he found his fears were unfounded.

Draco moved gracefully into his arms and let their bodies press together far more completely than Harry would have dreamt of doing. He slipped his arms around Harry's waist and squeezed him tightly, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and held him close with one hand in the small of his back and one between his shoulder blades. Draco's hair felt soft against his face. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt Draco draw a deep breath...

Suddenly Draco stepped back, looking a little embarrassed and edgy.

'Well, see you on Wednesday then Potter.' He said formally.

'Err, yes. 7 o'clock ok for you?' Harry said quickly.

'Yes. Great. See you then.' Draco answered, stepping back into the doorway.

Harry nodded, turned and left. He didn't want to make the situation any more uncomfortable and besides, he had a cook book to buy.

Draco shut the door of his house and flopped back against it, his heart pounding. Breathing heavily he slid slowly down until he was sitting on the floor of the utility room, shaking.

Potter wore aftershave. He smelt amazing. He smelt like smoky sandalwood. It was one of the scents Draco smelt in Amortentia potions, the one he never admitted to. It was the smell of Albus Dumbledore's pipe tobacco.

Draco covered his face with his hands and he sat on the utility room floor crying for most of the afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9

Relationships and Recipes

'What's tahini?' Harry randomly asked Hermione, over their Monday morning coffee.

'It's a sort of sesame seed paste.' She answered. 'Why?'

'I need to get some for a recipe.' Harry replied casually.

'Sounds a bit fancy for you mate!' Ron laughed. 'I thought you lived on chips and baked beans.'

'Yeah, well I'm cooking for a friend and I thought I'd try something different.' Harry said coolly.

'Oh really?' Hermione asked with a smile. 'Anyone we know?'

Harry blushed and panicked. He should have kept his mouth shut about the tahini.

'No, it's not like that. It's just a friend. I'm just trying to cook a bit better and stuff...' Harry wasn't sure how convincing he sounded.

'You can tell us you know!' Ron teased.

'It isn't like that, really it isn't.' Harry pleaded. 'It's really just a friend, not even someone I know that well to be honest. I'm just trying to reach out and socialise a bit...'

'It's Malfoy, isn't it?' Hermione said flatly.

Harry's jaw dropped. How did she always know things?

'Tell me it isn't Malfoy!' Ron demanded, looking horrified.

This rattled Harry a little, so he replied.

'Yes. Yes it is. I'm cooking dinner for Malfoy on Wednesday. We hung out on Saturday and it was cool so I invited him round. What's the big deal?'

'Well, you cooking him a fancy meal for a start.' Ron replied defensively. 'When I come round it's all beer and take away, so why does Malfoy get the special treatment?'

'He's a fussy eater.' Harry said. 'He's a model, isn't he? He doesn't eat take away food like normal people.'

Ron raised his eyebrows and stared. Harry looked to Hermione who simply gave him a quizzical look.

'Look, he cooked stuff for me when I went round on Saturday. I'm returning the favour.' Said Harry.

'You don't have to explain it to us.' Ron said sarcastically. 'You are cooking a swanky meal for your best friend Malfoy. Big deal.'

'Shut up Ron.' Harry said, only half light-heartedly. 'I'm actually hoping he will be able to help me with Fawkes when he comes round.'

In truth Harry hadn't even considered this when he and Draco had made the arrangements to have dinner together, but Harry had thought about it afterwards. It had occurred to him later that very evening as he stood in his pyjamas singing, or rather attempting to sing, the 3 lines he could remember from Celestina Warbecks latest number. He had heard it on the radio a week ago and not been able to shake it out of his head ever since. Fawkes had looked at him like he needed to be committed to a secure ward in St Mungos before eventually beginning to sing for himself. He was quiet, and Harry thought, a little half hearted. But on the plus side it was 5.30am before the squawking began. Which was a good thing as several of the neighbours had already complained. Draco might be able to help some more. Perhaps he would remember what Dumbledore used to sing to Fawkes? Harry wasn't sure if he could actually ask Draco directly about that because it would be very insensitive, but if he let Draco know he was still struggling with Fawkes, perhaps he would offer to help?

'Are you still having trouble setting him?' Hermione asked caringly.

'A bit.' Harry confessed. 'It's a bit better when I do the singing thing, but I think there might be a more effective song or something. Plus he's still turning his nose up at lots of food I offer him. I think Draco might know a bit more about how to look after him.'

' **Draco** might know?' Ron echoed. 'It's **Draco** now, is it?'

'Malfoy then, whatever. It's his name, isn't it?' Harry said a little snappily.

'No, fair play, mate.' Ron conceded. 'No reason why you shouldn't be friends with him. We're all grown up now after all.'

Harry raised his eyebrows in shock. What had bought about this change of heart?

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Ron that was pathetic!' She laughed.

Harry looked for clarity.

'Ron, to his great surprise, has been invited to Cormac McLaggens stag night and he really wants to go.' Hermione laughed. 'Despite always having described McLaggen as a vile, misogynistic egocentric ass!'

'He's not all that bad anymore.' Ron said sulkily. Harry spluttered with laughter.

'So, you criticise me for being friendly to Malfoy, who it turns out was one of Dumbledore's closest friends... While all the time you are having a full on bromance with Cormac McLaggen!' Harry taunted.

'Get lost.' Ron snapped, although it wasn't said in bad humour. 'I just want to go on his stag do that's all. Dean and Seamus are going, so are most of the guys from the department of mysteries. I reckon it'll be a laugh.'

'Watch out Harry, he might end up inviting you too!' Hermione teased.

Harry shuddered.

'No thanks.' He laughed. 'Anyway, I don't think Cormac will invite me, not since he found out I like guys as well as girls. He's hardly said two words to me. Stands with his back to the wall when he sees me approaching.'

Hermione and Ron both laughed.

'No really, he does!' Harry laughed. 'I mean, it's like I have 'power top' written across my forehead or something. One day I will just have to break his heart and tell him he's not my type.'

'OK, maybe he won't invite you.' Ron admitted. 'But it could be a laugh, you know, with Seamus and Dean...'

'I've said I don't mind you going!' Hermione exclaimed. 'Honestly Ron, you don't need my permission to go on a night out. **Why** you'd want to go is beyond me though.'

'Well not for the seedy strip bars and stuff if that's what you're thinking.' Ron said firmly. 'I don't need to go window shopping for a Cleansweep broom when I have a Firebolt at home, if you know what I mean!' He winked at Hermione.

'I think that was supposed to be a compliment.' Harry said through his laughter.

'Luckily for Ron, I think it was too!' Hermione replied shaking her head. Ron certainly didn't have a way with words, but she loved him none the less. 'So why **do** you want to go then Ronald?' She asked.

'Because it will all be so **stupid**.' Ron said honestly. 'Because it will be a silly drunken night out and I could do with one of those.'

Hermione smiled kindly. Everyone coped with grief differently. She would value a quiet night in reading one of the books that Dumbledore had left to her. Ron would value a mindless night out to forget about things.

'Suit yourself.' She smiled at him.

Harry went out on his lunch break to track down some tahini, red lentils, a fresh mango and some curry powder. On his way back he saw Ron in the lifts.

'Not been out to Diagon Alley have you mate?' Ron asked.

'Nah.' Harry replied. 'Been to the food quarter.'

'Just thought you'd like fair warning, there's a 6 foot poster of your new best mate with his kit off just as you head down Diagon, right outside Fortescues. That'll put people right off their ice cream, I'll bet!' Ron laughed.

'Why are you telling me this?' Was the only response Harry could think of.

'Thought you might want to avoid it.' Ron said. 'I know you don't exactly turn away from the sight of a naked bloke, but, well... I'd feel a awkward having a civilised dinner with someone if only hours before I'd seen a 6 foot poster of them naked on their hands and knees. I'd be picturing it all the way through the meal, it'd be really embar...'

'Yes. Thank you Ron.' Harry said, feeling the heat creeping up from his collar and towards his face. 'I will probably avoid it.'

Harry sat down at his desk with a mountain of policies he had to proof read, his head spinning and his brain working overtime...

 _'Naked... on his hands and knees... naked... picturing it all through dinner... hands and knees... naked...'_

Harry missed nearly a dozen mistakes in the policies that afternoon.

Harry was meeting Sirius for a drink after work in the Leaky Cauldron, but he could walk round the long way and avoid Fortescues. If there was one thing he didn't want to do it was to picture Draco naked when he saw him on Wednesday night! It would be best if he didn't see the picture, at least until after the meal.

Sirius was his usual cheerful self and he had already ordered two pints of butterbeer when Harry arrived. Harry slumped down at the table after giving him a friendly hug in greeting.

'Long day?' Sirius smiled his playful, charming smile.

'Yeah, kind of.' Harry replied.

'What's up, kid?' Sirius asked. Harry maybe 25 years old, but he was still 'kid' to Sirius who had always related to him more like a younger brother than a godson.

Harry sighed. Sirius could always tell when something was on his mind, no matter how he tried to hide it. He took a long sip of butterbeer.

'Just one or two things on my mind.' He said at last.

'The house and the phoenix?' Sirius asked. Harry had told him all about the bequests on the very day he had received them.

'Yeah, them...' Harry said. 'But also...'

'Yes?' Sirius prompted.

'I, well, I think I kind of like someone.' Harry confessed.

'Oh.' Sirius replied, grinning. 'Is that a bad thing?'

Harry thought for a moment.

'Well, I don't know really. I don't know if he likes me.'

Sirius hadn't wanted to ask the persons gender as it might have seemed like he had a preference to weather Harry dated guys or girls, which he didn't. But he had been curious and so was glad that Harry revealed it voluntarily.

'I don't suppose you could **ask** him?' Sirius suggested.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled.

'Life is so simple to you, isn't it?' He teased.

'If I liked someone I would just ask them out.' Sirius replied.

'And they would just say **yes**!' Harry laughed, remembering strings of girlfriends who visited the house while he was growing up.

Sirius laughed.

'Well they couldn't say yes if I **hadn't** asked them.' He grinned.

'Well, I don't know if he **would** say yes if I asked him out.' Harry replied. 'It's complicated.'

'It always is with you, Harry.' Sirius said sounding both like he was teasing and being kind at the same time.

'He's just had a break up, well, not actually a break up... The person he was in love with, well, they died recently.' Harry said in a low voice.

'OK. Wow.' Sirius said reflectively. 'That **is** complicated. You sure can pick 'em, kid!'

'They weren't officially a couple.' Harry clarified. 'But he did really love this person, even though they weren't together. From what I can gather they'd been involved for a long time, on and off. He's pretty upset right now. I've been spending a bit of time with him lately, getting to know him as a friend and... I kind of think I really like him.'

Sirius nodded.

'But you haven't had any signs as to whether he likes you?' He asked.

'I can't tell.' Harry answered. 'He's been so upset, I think he's been really glad of a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to, you know? But I don't know if he would ever consider anything more with me... He's quite... well, he's a bit...'

'A bit what?'

'Out of my league.' Harry sighed.

Sirius slammed down his butterbeer and glared at Harry.

'Harry, sometimes I don't know where I went wrong with you!' He sighed crossly. 'You are Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, two of the greatest witches and wizards who ever lived! They defeated the dark lord! You were there, you were part of it, even if you were only a baby. You are a Tri-Wizard champion, an ex-Auror and undersecretary to the minister of magic! People aren't 'out of your league'!'

Harry smiled. Sirius often had to try to boost his confidence like this. It didn't always work but Harry always appreciated it.

'You don't know who he's dated!' Harry sighed.

'Who?' Sirius challenged. 'Who has he dated that's so great?'

'International Quidditch stars.' Harry replied apathetically

Sirius rolled his eyes.

'Big deal!' He exclaimed. 'Honestly Harry, who can he have dated who could possibly be a greater wizard than you?'

Harry sighed. He couldn't give Sirius the answer to that question.

'You can't be intimidated by things like that, Harry.' Sirius comforted him.

'But I don't even know if it's right to ask him out just yet.' Harry continued. 'What if he just needs a friend at the moment and I end up scaring him off?'

'Well, there's two schools of thought on that one.' Sirius mused. 'One is, if you're there for him as a friend for long enough and he is bound to end up falling for you. Then, when the time is right...' Sirius winked. 'The second school of thought is that if you leave it too long you become 'just friends' and he won't ever see you in a romantic or sexual way because you're mates, and that's that.'

'Well thanks, that's very helpful!' Harry gasped, shaking his head.

'Well, there it it.' Sirius replied coolly. 'You could make a move and risk it being totally inappropriate and him being angry, upset and pushing you away. Or, you could make a move and find out he feels the same way about you.'

'So what should I do?' Harry asked.

'Only you can know the answer to that.' Sirius said serenely. He smiled. 'I sounded a bit like Dumbledore then, didn't I?' He said proudly. 'It's a shame you can't ask him really, he would probably have given better advice.'

Harry felt very, very awkward.

'I'd love to help you more, kid, really I would.' Sirius continued. 'But without knowing the person and all the circumstances it's impossible to judge. If he just lost the love of his life you don't want to end up being a rebound fling.'

Harry sighed.

'It's complicated.' He said again. 'They weren't planning a life together, him and this person. It wouldn't have worked out, but they still loved each other... It's hard to explain. He's grieving because he lost someone close to him but he's not grieving over a future with him because he never planned one. It's complicated.' Harry concluded.

'It sounds it!' Sirius agreed. 'I guess if it were me I would just try to build up the being friends thing and see how it goes. Maybe flirt a little bit and see how that goes... Not very helpful, I know.'

Harry thought about it.

'You're right though.' He agreed at last. 'I'm just going to have to wait and see what happens.'

Harry and Sirius spent another hour or so in the Leaky Cauldron, Sirius entertaining Harry with his latest misadventures and Harry impressing Sirius with just how mature and grown up he was. It was 7.30 before they left and walked back towards Harry's flat.

They rounded the corner of Chalice Gate and Harry stopped in his tracks. The billboard at the end of his road, the one he could actually see from his bedroom window, had been repapered today.

Right before them was the latest advertisement from the notorious underwear brand, Magical Playmates, who specialised in erotic male designs. The new collection was, of course, being promoted by their popular poster-boy, the international super model, Draco Malfoy.

On his knees and wearing very little at all, Draco gave viewers a sultry smile. Seductive, with a hint of vulnerability. He posed with his legs apart, and was wearing very small, black shorts which laced up at each side. He hands were together in his lap and his wrists bound with a black satin ribbon. He wore little else other than a black choker collar which was trimmed with long black feathers which rested over his pale, sculpted shoulders. The picture moved, of course, although Draco stayed quite still, giving just a playful wink as the slogan 'How do **you** like to play?' Appeared in the corner of the advert.

'Blimey!' Laughed Sirius. 'How's that to enhance the view from your flat Harry? Better than the frogs eye soup advert that was there before!'

Harry said nothing, his eyes wide, his mouth open.

'Isn't the model that guy you were at school with for a while? My cousin Sissy's son?' Sirius asked.

Harry realised he was required to respond.

'Errr... Yes. Draco Malfoy.' He stammered.

'Ha! Brilliant!' Sirius beamed. 'I remember meeting his father a few times years back, when Sissy had only just married him. Bet he hates seeing his son doing this sort of thing!'

Harry feigned a smile and a nod.

'Good work, I say.' Sirius nodded approvingly at the idea of Draco acting to displease Lucius.

Harry said nothing. He had gone from blushing to being white as a sheet.

'Harry?' Sirius asked. 'Harry, are you alright kid?'

'...yeah...' Harry managed.

'Hang on...' Sirius said, his brain processing... 'That's not, I mean... You know him, don't you? He's the guy you like, isn't he?'

Was Sirius an undiscovered master of Legilimens, or was Harry really just so transparent that Sirius could read him like a book?

'Errrrr...' Harry had turned crimson again.

'It **is** him!' Sirius exclaimed. 'You were talking to him recently weren't you? I overheard you telling Ron and Hermione that you have been talking to him...' Sirius had been grinning but all of a sudden his face froze. 'You'd been talking to him... at... Dumbledore's... funeral.'

'You'd better come in.' Said Harry.

'Albus Dumbledore! You sly old dog!' Sirius exclaimed, sitting on the sofa in Harry's apartment with a beer in his hand.

Harry sighed. He shouldn't have told anyone about this. Of course he trusted Sirius completely, but felt like he was betraying Draco, and Dumbledore. But Sirius had guessed part of the truth and Harry was such a bad liar the whole truth was the best option.

'How exactly did that one start?' Sirius asked.

Harry knew he was going to ask this and he didn't want to answer. But he suspected the answer would sober Sirius's enthusiasm and he didn't mind that as he felt that Sirius was being a touch insensitive about the whole thing.

'It started while Draco was at Hogwarts.' Harry said flatly.

'Woah! What?' Sirius exclaimed, clearly very shocked.

'It was his last year at school.' Harry elaborated. 'I knew about it at the time.'

'What?' Sirius asked again. 'I didn't think... I would never have thought Dumbledore would have done... that.'

'I didn't understand it at the time.' Harry replied. 'I blamed Draco actually. I didn't like him back then. I thought he was using Dumbledore and trying to get him into trouble. I even confronted Dumbledore about it.' Harry confessed.

'While you were at school?' Sirius asked, wondering why Harry hadn't told him.

'He felt guilty about it, even at the time, he told me as much. He told me he was lonely and so was Draco. He didn't go into detail, but even at the time I think I knew it meant something more to him. I don't know exactly what happened between them but Draco transferred to Durmstrang for his NEWT years.'

Sirius frowned.

'But they were together again when we went to Durmstrang for the Tri-Wizard tournament.' Harry continued. 'They wrote to each other too, and over the years they spent lots of time together. They kept getting back together, you know, but apparently Dumbledore didn't want Draco to commit to him because he felt he was too old to offer Draco a life together.'

'Wow...' Sirius mused. 'And you think you know a person...' He sighed. 'I'm not judging Dumbledore, I mean if Draco was in his last year at school he wasn't a child, was he? I just thought I knew Dumbledore pretty well but I had no idea he was involved with someone.'

'Mr Romestamo knew.' Harry said.

'Roland? Yes, they were old friends, so it figures if anyone knew it would be him.' Sirius replied. 'So, Draco never lived with Dumbledore?'

'Not as far as I know.' Harry replied. 'Draco had other relationships over the years, but I don't think he loved any one like he loved Dumbledore. Mr Romestamo said that Dumbledore was happier with Draco than with anyone else...' Harrys voice trailed off.

'You weren't kidding when you said it was complicated, were you?' Said Sirius.

'And you see why I said he's out of my league?' Harry added. 'He was in love with Dumbledore, the greatest wizard who ever lived.'

Sirius put his arm around Harrys shoulders and squeezed him.

'OK, so Draco was in love with Dumbledore. Dumbledore **was** a great wizard, but he was also a great **man** , Harry. And so are you. Dumbledore was kind, caring, strong and wise. You have a lot of those qualities too, you know.'

Harry scoffed.

'Wise?' He echoed.

'Yes, **wise**.' Sirius answered. 'You are so mature, kid. Much more that I was at your age. More than I am now, actually.'

Harry smiled.

'That's not hard!' He replied. 'Hardly puts me in Dumbledore's league, does it?'

'Why do you think Draco loved him?' Sirius asked.

'What?' Said Harry.

'I don't know exactly what conversations you've had about it, but **why** do you think Draco loved Dumbledore? What was it he loved about him?'

'Well...' Harry thought about it. 'He said Dumbledore was always kind to him, he was patient and calm. I haven't exactly asked him about **why** , you know.'

'But he's never said he loved him because he was so great and powerful?' Sirius asked, building his case.

'No.' Said Harry.

'And I'm assuming not a lot of people know about this?' Sirius continued. 'So it wasn't about fame and status from dating a great wizard.'

'Of course not!' Harry replied. 'Draco doesn't want anyone to find out because he doesn't want people gossiping about Dumbledore and disrespecting his memory.'

Sirius smiled.

'I haven't met Draco.' He began. 'But it sounds like he loved Dumbledore for all the right reasons, for the reasons that we all loved him, in a different way of course. There's no reason why he shouldn't like you for some of the same reasons.'

Harry smiled weakly.

'I can understand why you feel intimidated, and that it's hard to know what to do.' Sirius continued. 'But from what you've told me, Draco knew they weren't going to be together, knew even they loved each other it wasn't going to be. He's grieving for Dumbledore, but in a way, we all are.'

Harry thought Sirius was over simplifying this.

'He was with him.' Harry told him. 'Draco was with Dumbledore when he died. Dumbledore died in his arms.'

Harry didn't know why, but suddenly his eyes were filled with tears. Sirius took hold of him and pulled him into a firm hug. Harry sobbed into Sirius's shoulder.

It had all been too much, these past few weeks. Losing Dumbledore, and then meeting Malfoy again after so long. Finding out the truth about Malfoy and Dumbledore. Being left a house he couldn't get in to and a phoenix he couldn't seem to bond with. Realising, to his horror, that he was beginning to fall for Draco, desiring him in the very moments that Draco cried on his shoulder. Harry felt guilty, he had tried to ignore he feelings. He had tried so hard to ignore the passionate need he felt, tried not to imagine what it might be like... To take Draco in his arms and hold him, not because he was crying, but purely because he wanted him. Confronted, as he had been this evening, by the provocative image of Draco, smiling, playful, untouched by grief, Harry could no longer deny his desires.

But was it right? Was it dreadful of him to want Draco that way? Was it terrible to feel arousal when you hold someone who is crying? Was it awful to want a relationship with the ex partner of your deceased mentor? Harry's conscience tormented him. Should he even be considering the potential for a relationship with someone who was grieving the loss of someone they loved?

'Hey, kid. It's alright.' Sirius soothed. 'It's been a rough few weeks, I know.'

'I feel dreadful' Harry confessed. 'I feel dreadful about thinking about Draco in that way when he's grieving. And I feel...' Harry paused.

'What?' Sirius prompted.

'Would Dumbledore be angry with me?' Harry almost whispered.

Sirius smiled kindly and shook his head.

'If Dumbledore cared about Draco so much do you think he would want Draco to spend the rest of his life alone?' Sirius asked.

Harry didn't reply.

'In fact, wasn't that the whole reason they were never really together in the first place? Dumbledore couldn't offer him a future? I would imagine that Dumbledore would want Draco, and you for that matter, to be happy.'

'Maybe.' Harry mumbled.

'Definitely.' Sirius confirmed. 'And he can hardly blame you for falling for Draco, can he? Draco is certainly, shall we say, eye catching? And Dumbledore fell for him so he could hardly blame you for doing the same.'

'He is eye catching, isn't he?' Harry smiled.

'He certainly is!' Sirius agreed. 'But he's my half cousin or something, isn't he? He's bound to have inherited a fraction of my good looks!'

Harry laughed. Sirius was glad to see him smiling again.

'When are you seeing him again, kid?' Sirius asked.

'I'm cooking dinner for him on Wednesday.' Harry replied.

Sirius looked impressed.

'But it could just be a friends thing.' Harry insisted. 'I saw him on Saturday and invited him, but I don't know how he sees it.'

'Maybe take it slow.' Sirius said thoughtfully. 'Or at least, just see what happens. He's been pretty unhappy lately, yes? So just concentrate on having a nice time together. Let him be upset and talk if he needs to be, but try to talk about good things and happy stuff more than sad stuff. That way he will come to associate you with happy things.'

'No wonder you're always such a devil with the ladies!' Harry grinned. 'You understand people pretty well, you know!'

Sirius laughed.

'Not really.' He replied. 'It's common sense.'

'Thanks for talking to me about this.' Harry replied. 'I feel better for having told someone how I'm feeling.'

'That's my job, kid. Listening to you and making you feel better.' Sirius grinned as he stood up to leave. 'Let me know how you get on on Wednesday.' He added.

'I just hope my cooking isn't too disastrous!' Said Harry.

'Can't help you with that one I'm afraid!' Sirius said. 'Unless you're cooking him beans and sausages on toast.'

'I'm planning curried lentil and mango pate with green salad and tahini dressing, actually.' Harry replied.

Sirius shook his head.

'You lost me at the word 'lentil'.' He replied. 'And what's tahini?'


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Dinner For Two.

Wrapped in a long black coat with a thick fur collar, Draco Malfoy set out from his house on Jasmine Avenue and headed towards Chalice Gate. He carried 2 bottles of wine. Red? White? He couldn't decide so he had gone with both.

Dinner with Potter. If two months ago someone had told Draco he would be going for dinner with Potter, he would never have believed them! Potter was the last person in the world he would have expected to be having dinner with. He certainly would never have pictured having trying on five potential outfits for the occasion before finally picking one and still not being entirely happy with it.

Rounding the corner of Chalice Gate his stomach flipped as he saw the oddly familiar yet somehow completely unfamiliar image of himself, scantily clad and smiling on the billboard at the end of the street. Sure, he looked great. Sexy. Desirable. But somehow it was mortifying to think that Potter might have seen this. In fact there would be no **might** about it. He lived on this street. He couldn't not have seen it. Draco cringed.

Potter seeing him like that! Potter, seeing him in underwear with his wrists tied together! It was so embarrassing! Potter was under secretary to the minister of magic, for goodness sake! Potter had been an auror, he had caught dark wizards and done important, serious work. He was hardly going to take a person seriously if they made a living from posing in their pants, was he? Draco wondered if there was anything he could do to make himself seem more intelligent and more sensible. Hopefully this was the only picture Potter would have seen.

It was not. By Wednesday lunch time, Harry had been treated, or subjected to, other pictures from the latest ad campaign. Lavender Brown, a clerical assistant in his team, along with Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones had all been screeching and giggling over a magazine during the Tuesday morning coffee break and had insisted on thrusting it right under Harry's nose as he tried to relax and enjoy a few moments to himself between tasks.

'I don't care if he was a bastard at school...' Lavender said defiantly. 'He's totally lush! What do you think Harry?'

Harry had nearly choked on his coffee.

He gulped as he found himself staring at a picture of Draco in a pair of black velvet underpants with several strings of black beads, jewels and chains around his neck, cascading down over his chest. He sat, half reclining against another male model. A muscular man with long black hair and a chiselled face, with a stern expression a possessive hand resting on Draco's shoulder. Draco was also wearing what could only be described as stockings, long sheer black socks that came up to the tops of his thighs, making his legs look extremely elegant and seductive.

'Do you mind! I'm trying to have my coffee!' Harry exclaimed, staring at the picture none the less.

He was vexed by the dark haired man but intrigued by the stockings... They weren't an uncommon item for wizards to wear, giving the popularity of traditional robes, but Harry had never actually seen a wizard wearing them before. His ex boyfriends had been muggle born or half bloods, not traditional dressers... The style was certainly 'eye catching' as Sirius might say!

'I can't decide which one I fancy the most!' Hannah giggled.

'I'll have both!' Lavender exclaimed. 'What about you Harry? Blond or brunette?' She cackled.

'I'm sure they are both very nice people.' Harry replied curtly, his heart pounding as he looked at Draco... His, beautiful, Draco reclining against this... this... 'person' with the chiselled chin and big muscles.

The girls shrieked with laughter.

'Who ever would have thought that Draco Malfoy would grow up so hot?' Susan joined in. 'I bet he's still the same nasty piece of work he always was though.'

'Probably worse.' Hannah agreed. 'I remember reading about him going out with Fabian Eversole, the Quidditch player. When they broke up he said that Draco was a right spoilt brat.'

'You shouldn't believe everything you read in magazines you know.' Harry said defensively. 'Eversole sounds like a total dick from what I can tell. You don't go around blatantly slagging off your ex in the papers unless you have something wrong with you.'

'I wouldn't care anyway.' Said Susan. 'He can be as bratty as he wants when he looks like that!'

'So, you think he's cute then do you Harry?' Hannah teased.

'He's a model, isn't he?' Harry said coolly. 'He's supposed to be cute. It's his job.'

'You fancy him then?' Lavender asked grinning.

'Not as much as you three do!' Harry replied, finishing his coffee. 'Now if you'll excuse me, some of us have work to do.'

Harry walked away, heart pounding, congratulating himself on his reasonably convincing performance of apathy.

On his lunch break Harry had loitered by the news stand for ten minutes... What magazine was it they had been looking at...? Should he buy it? In the end he thought better of it. Firstly because he feared exactly what would end up happening if he bought it and took it home with him that night. And secondly because he didn't want to have to look at that smug dark haired bastard with his hands all over Draco.

That night when Harry took a shower and when he lay in bed, he tried very, very hard not to think about the pictures of Draco. When they did come into his head, he tried very, very, very hard not to do anything about it!

Draco sincerely hoped that Potter had only seen the one image. And perhaps he could tell Potter about the shoot he had been doing today? Winter wear. And the designer had let him have loads on input about the poses and what worked best to show the garments... So he wasn't just a dumb, vapid clothes hanger! No. He wouldn't talk about that. It made him sound more stupid, not less. Draco almost wished he had a proper job doing something sensible.

He arrived at the building and slipped inside. He took the lift to Potter's floor rather than walking because he didn't want to be out of breath when he knocked on the door.

Harry had prepared the food in advance. He had selected the recipe carefully. He had made the lentil and mango pate the day before and had set it in the fridge. He had made the dressing the day before and all he had to do on Wednesday was to chop the salad. This had been good planning as he was nervous enough without cooking stress too. He had done his best to tidy his apartment. He wanted to give the impression that he lived a bijoux, sophisticated bachelor-like existence in an elegant, well appointed apartment. He did not want to reveal that he lead a scruffy, somewhat disorganised life in a usually messy flat. He hastily removed his drying underpants from the dining room radiator.

The knock came at the door and Harry jumped. He checked the mirror over the mantelpiece. He had trimmed his beard and applied his aftershave. He had combed his hair, for all the good it had done, although as it got longer it became a bit more manageable. It was almost chin length now and sometime actually sat how he wanted it to. Not today however. Not quite.

He opened to door and there stood Draco. _'Don't picture him naked... Don't picture him naked...'_ Harry chanted to himself.

Draco looked perfect, polished and well put together. And what's more it looked so natural and effortless. Stylish and well dressed, he looked at Harry with a cool collected smile on his face.

'Evening Potter.' He said warmly.

'Hello.' Harry replied.

Draco reached out to him in greeting. Harry was not sure if he was going to shake his hand or hug him. Greetings were almost as difficult as goodbyes... Draco placed his hands on Harrys upper arms and leant towards him. Harry froze for a second. Was Draco going to kiss him?

Draco did that model, aristocrat 'kiss on each cheek' greeting and Harry felt a rush of adrenalin pulse through him. He reminded himself that Draco probably greeted all of his friends like this.

Oh Gods! Potter was wearing that sandalwood aftershave again! Draco had been prepared for it this time, but all that meant was that it didn't make him cry and instead it made him want to snuggle up to him and burry his face against Potters neck all evening. Damn it! Why did Potter have to smell so good?

'Come in.' Harry invited and Draco stepped into the apartment.

Draco glanced around the room, taking in every detail. The apartment consisted primarily of a large open plan space which held the kitchen, dining area and sitting room with a door which Draco assumed led to the bathroom and Potters bedroom... Although he tried his best not to think about that. The apartment was quite modern in decor despite the building being old. The room had a high ceiling and the walls were light in colour making it seem very spacious. Draco was surprised that there was a lack of personal things on display, which made it seem a little like a hotel or a show-home... Had Potter really had to tidy up a great deal for this evening, he wondered?

'Nice apartment.' Draco commented as he took of his coat and Harry took it from him and hung it up, delighted that his frantic house work had paid off.

'Thanks.' Harry replied.

'I didn't know what wine you preferred...' Draco began, handing the bottles to Harry. 'So I got red and white so we can have either, depending on what you've cooked. Or both if you want to have a hangover for work tomorrow.'

Harry laughed.

'I'll try and pace myself.' He said. 'Work is challenging enough without a hangover.'

Draco was still talking in the details of the room when suddenly his eyes fell upon what was undoubtedly the messiest corner of the apartment. The corner where Fawkes sat upon his tall perch, his beady black eyes surveying the room, just as he had done in Dumbledore's house and office.

Draco's heart fluttered and he instantly felt a lump in his throat when he saw the familiar bird on it's familiar perch. He hoped he wasn't flushed and red faced with emotion. Fortunately Potter had gone for ambient 'mood lighting' so Draco hoped he could recover himself quickly and Potter would not notice.

'Fawkes!' Draco exclaimed and he hurried over to the bird. That way he could compose himself and Fawkes would be his distraction.

He extended his arm towards Fawkes who made a pretty cawing sound and seemed to coo as he rubbed his beak on Draco's hand.

'Hello boy.' Draco whispered to the bird. 'How are you getting on? I haven't seen you for a long time, have I?'

He turned to Harry who was watching, captivated as Draco spoke to Fawkes the way people speak to a cat or dog, or even a small child...

'How are you getting on with him, Potter?' Draco asked conversationally, over his initial rush of emotion.

'Oh, we're getting on a bit better.' Harry smiled as he placed the wine down on the kitchen counter and walked over to Draco and Fawkes. 'He sleeps a bit better now, which means I do too.' Harry continued. 'Although I'm not sure you're the biggest fan of my singing, are you Fawkes?' He asked.

Fawkes drew himself up tall and stood on one leg in response.

Draco laughed.

'What are you singing to him?' He asked.

'Celestina Warbeck's new song.' Harry replied. 'It's been stuck in my head for days.'

Draco laughed again. He had a pretty laugh these days, not a cold, cruel one like he had at school.

'He's not going to like that!' Draco exclaimed. 'Not a Celestina fan, are you boy?' He addressed Fawkes.

Fawkes leant forward and looked like he was frowning and let out a low growly squawk.

'OK then.' Harry said, a little put out. 'I'm not exactly in the fan club myself. I just couldn't think what else to sing. What songs does he like?'

Draco thought for a moment.

'He quite likes the Weird Sisters, if I remember correctly.' Draco answered. 'They're more to his taste. Only don't try the 'dance like a hippogriff' one right before bedtime, it gets him too hyped up.'

Harry's eyes were wide with surprise. That had not been the answer he was expecting.

'Albus used to sing 'Magic Works' to him, didn't he, Fawkes?' Draco whispered to the great bird.

Fawkes let out a long, sad cry and hung his head, pushing his beak against Draco's hand, prompting Draco to pet him gently.

'I know.' Draco whispered, his voice trembling. 'I know, Fawkes, I know.'

Harry felt his emotions stir up and he was in danger of tears beginning to form in his eyes. If he felt that bad, then it must be a million times worse for Draco.

Draco turned away and looked out of the window. Was he crying? He didn't seem to want Harry to see.

Harry moved close behind him and whispered.

'It's ok, Draco. I know too.'

With these words he slipped his arms around Draco's waist and hugged him tenderly from behind, not wanting to embarrass him by seeing him cry again. He felt Draco sigh deeply and lean back against him, into his supportive embrace.

But what a very intimate way to hold someone, Harry found himself thinking. Was it a friendly thing to do or did it imply that he wanted more than friendship? Harry wondered _'would I hug Ron or Hermione like this?'_ He concluded _'No way!'_ Because it would have felt very inappropriate. He hoped to the Gods that Draco wasn't uncomfortable with this. Partly because he really hadn't meant to come onto him, and partly because it felt so good to hold him that he didn't actually want to let go.

Draco smiled faintly, composing himself and he turned round, still in Harry's arms, and faced him. There was one solitary tear on his cheek. Harry smiled kindly and gently brushed it away, concluding that this was one more thing he probably wouldn't have done with his other friends.

Draco, seeming to sense they were mutually on uncertain ground, gave a nervous little smile and then suddenly laughed as he caught sight of something in the street.

'Oh Gods! Potter, you can actually see that poster from your sitting room! I'm so sorry! That's so embarrassing!' He exclaimed, stepping back from Harry and covering his face with his hands for a second.

Harry almost told him that he could see it even more clearly from his bedroom, but thought better of it.

Harry laughed.

'Those pictures are all around London, Malfoy. Why should that one be embarrassing more than the others?'

As he spoke, he had returned to the kitchen counter and opened the white wine. He poured two glasses.

'It's weird, I know.' Draco replied, thanking Harry for the glass of wine which he handed to him. 'Those pictures are all over the wizarding world, and I'm totally fine about countless strangers seeing them... But somehow it's mortifying to think of people I actually know seeing them... Especially...' Draco stopped suddenly.

'Yes...?' Harry prompted, trying not to sound too desperate to hear what Draco was thinking.

Draco blushed and looked at the floor. He took a long sip of wine.

'Especially people like you.' He replied, looking quite humble.

'Me?' Harry echoed. 'Why would you care what I thought?' He asked with far too much invested interest in Draco's reply.

'Because you're a well respected ministry official and an ex auror whilst I pose for photos with hardly any clothes on.' Draco said frankly. 'You must think I'm... well, a bit of a dumb blond!'

Harry laughed at this. He had never thought of Draco as a 'dumb blond' and it was amusing to hear him describe himself that way.

'Actually I was mostly jealous of how glamorous you are and how great you manage to look in photos.' Harry replied honestly. 'And the things you can get away with wearing! I'd look dreadful in half of this new underwear range!'

Draco laughed, but then realised... This meant Potter **had** seen more of the photos.

'Oh gods! You've seen the whole collection, haven't you?' Draco cringed.

'I've seen one or two.' Harry replied. 'Some of the girls at work were, shall we say, 'admiring' a photo of you and another guy...' Harry stopped. He was on the verge of asking Draco just who the hell that dark haired guy was anyway, when he realised that not only did he have no right to ask that, but it made him seem very possessive and immature. He really had no right or reason to be possessive in the first place!

'Oh, that one!' Draco smiled, still clearly a little embarrassed. 'That **is** one of the best ones I suppose. I liked the chain necklace thing they gave me to wear. In fact, the accessories for this campaign have been better than the underwear, if I'm honest.'

'I don't know.' Harry grinned as he dished up the food. 'Those stocking things were quite something.'

Draco laughed and covered his face again for a moment.

'I wasn't keen on the pants though.' Draco confessed, if Potter wasn't embarrassed by this topic then he was determined not to be either! 'The ones they gave to Alejandro were much nicer, but we lowly models don't get too much say in what they give us at the final stages of a collection.'

Alejandro. That must be the chiselled chin man. Harry felt even crosser with him now that he had a name.

'Is that the muscley guy with the black hair?' Harry asked, as casually as possible.

'Yeah.' Draco replied, sauntering over to towards the table. 'I've worked with him before, about 3 years ago on a show in Madrid. I recommended him to Magical Playmates. He's a nice guy.'

Harry hated him more and more.

'I really should get in touch with him actually.' Draco mused.

'Lives locally does he?' Harry asked, through almost gritted teeth.

'He and his wife just moved to London. Their oldest child is 10 this year and they want her to go to school at Hogwarts. They were living in Spain before that, you see.' Draco replied.

Suddenly everything was well in the world again and Harry smiled as he set the plates on the table and invited Draco to sit down.

Harry had been nervous, but it turned out he could cook rather well. He had done a nice job of dishing up the food too. Two slices of pate laid across each other with a green salad to the side and tahini dressing artistically drizzled over the plate. It was practically restaurant standard, he congratulated himself.

Draco complimented him numerous times on the food, cleared his plate and readily accepted a second helping, and more wine. The two of them talked happily and freely throughout the meal, often pushing the boundaries between flirting and teasing as they talked about everything from Harry's work at the ministry to the redecoration of the Leaky Cauldron.

Once they had finished the meal, Harry opened the red wine, deciding he could cope with a little hangover the following day, and poured them both a glass. They adjourned to the sofa.

'So, have you got an exciting day of disaggregating divisional data statistics tomorrow, Potter?' Draco asked him with a grin.

'Probably.' Harry groaned. 'It's not all that boring, but it does have its moments. I sometimes wish I'd stayed with the Aurors.'

'Why didn't you?' Draco asked candidly.

Harry sighed. He didn't usually talk about it, not to anyone. Sirius was the only person he had told about his true reasons for leaving. He looked pensive.

'You don't have to tell me!' Draco exclaimed at once.

But Harry wanted to. It would redress the balance. Over the time they had spent together, poor Draco had been so hurt and vulnerable, it would level the ground a little if Harry was prepared to bare his soul a little.

'I found it really hard to be around dark magic all the time.' Harry confessed, avoiding eye contact and gripping his glass tightly. 'I mean, it was ok most of the time, when we were tracking down prohibited potion smugglers or illegal creature traders things like that...' He paused.

Draco said nothing and simply listened, waiting for Harry to continue in his own time.

'But every now and then we'd come up against something really dark, real horrific stuff and... I'm ashamed of myself now, telling you this, but I just couldn't cope with it on a regular basis.'

Harry paused and waited for a response. Was Draco going to think he was a complete coward?

Draco looked at Harry with a kind expression on his face and he did something Harry had done many times for him. He reached out and took hold of his hand supportively and smiled at him.

'I know everyone was shocked when I left.' Harry continued. 'They all thought I had such a bright career in front of me! I let them all down, really. But they didn't know about the effect it was having on me...'

He paused and again Draco didn't speak, allowing him space to continue.

'I started having, well, I guess they were flash backs. But to something I don't quite remember. To the night my parents were murdered. When I had to deal with really dark magic it was like it somehow awakened memories I didn't know I had, a little bit at a time. I don't want to remember it, Draco. I really don't want to ever remember it. I had to stop working as an auror because I was scared that if I didn't I'd spend the rest of my life reliving that night.'

Harry's eyes were blurry with the beginnings of tears. Draco put down his wine glass and gently put his arms around Harry, feeling compassion for him, but also some gratitude to be able to comfort him for a change.

'Pretty pathetic, huh?' Harry managed.

'No.' Said Draco flatly. 'I understand you know.'

He paused and Harry looked at him quizzically.

'My father practiced the dark arts.' Draco confessed. 'Particularly when I was very young, a baby in fact. I saw things, I remembered tiny bits of things I had seen before my first birthday... They haunted my nightmares for years.'

Draco paused. Harry had turned to look at him now, fascinated at Draco's confession.

'My mother's sister... she was a supporter of the one who killed your parents. Groups of them used to come to my house. My father allowed it. I never knew if he genuinely supported it or if he was just too scared to protest. I saw them... I saw them kill people... more than once.' Draco said, fear in his voice.

'I didn't remember it fully until I was about 20. I went to see a healer who helps with things like that. It was horrible because all the memories did come back, even though I was only one year old when it happened... But eventually I came to terms with it and started to feel better. And the nightmares stopped.' He paused. 'It was nowhere near as bad as what you saw, of course Harry. But I understand what you mean about the feelings coming back when you are near dark magic. It's one of many reasons I don't like to go home. My father is pretty harmless these days but I know he still dabbles from time to time. I don't like to be around it.'

Harry thought about it. It made sense. It fitted in with all of the records from the great wizarding war. The Malfoy family involvement, the Lestrange family... Of course Draco would have been exposed to this sort of thing. Harry slipped his arms around Draco and hugged him back.

'It's nice to tell someone who understands.' Harry smiled. 'Thank you.'

'Likewise.' Draco smiled back at him. 'I still remember my first carriage journey to Hogwarts, you know. I could see the Thestrals and I had no idea why I could. I pretended I couldn't and never mentioned it to anyone until years later. I didn't want anyone to know I could see them.'

'I couldn't see them.' Harry confessed. 'I can see them now, because I have seen a colleague killed in action when I was a auror. I suppose I may not have directly seen what happened to my parents... It was always sounds that came back to me the most.'

Draco hugged him more tightly.

'Sounds like quitting the aurors was the right thing to do.' Draco comforted. 'And I don't think you let anyone down. You have to look after yourself, and you actually deserve to be happy, you know.'

Harry certainly felt happy as he listened to that.

'Thank you.' He replied. 'I am pretty happy these days.' He assured Draco. 'I have good friends, I am getting to grips with work now. Life is pretty good, generally.'

Draco smiled and nodded.

'I suppose it is, although I haven't really felt like it is just lately.' Draco admitted.

Harry nodded sympathetically.

'But I do enjoy my work.' Draco continued. 'Even when it's a bit embarrassing.' He added with a grin. 'I have some good friends too and I'm really happy in my house.'

'Yeah, your house is amazing.' Harry agreed.

'Thanks.' Draco smiled, sitting back from Harry a little although not entirely ceasing contact between them.

'So tell me Potter...' Draco grinned. 'You have a good job, you have a nice apartment, you can cook and you've actually turned out to be reasonably good looking... How come you aren't dating anyone?' He paused and then added quickly. 'You **aren't** dating anyone, are you?'

Harry laughed.

'No. No I'm not. And I don't know why, other than relationships are the one area where I'm still just as hopeless and ridiculous as I was at school.'

Draco laughed.

'What about you?' Harry asked without thinking. 'Why aren't you with anyone?' He realised as he was speaking just what he was saying and instantly wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. He tried to salvage it. 'I mean, apart from the obvious reason of course. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a dick.' He looked mortified.

But Draco smiled a kind and forgiving smile.

'Albus and I hadn't seen each other for six months when he was taken ill.' Draco clarified. 'We weren't 'together' as a couple. He always told me to date people but somehow we were each others addiction, the habit we just couldn't break...'

He paused, determined not to get upset again.

'So I guess I'm still single because you cease to be such a catch when you are in love with someone 101 years older than you and completely hung up on a relationship which can never really happen.' He said flatly.

Harry took his hand.

'And even now he's gone and I've finally let it go...' Draco continued. 'I'm still not really a catch because although people like the look of me they don't seem to want to date me.'

'I find that hard to believe.' Harry grinned. 'I would have thought those pictures would have people queuing up to take you out.'

Draco laughed.

'Oh, they have people queuing up alright, but not usually wanting to take me out!'

'OK, I can imagine!' Harry laughed.

'In fact, I had a letter from Fabian this morning.' Draco told him, rolling his eyes.

'Oh. Did you?' Harry said uncomfortably. 'What did he have to say?'

'He said he misses me and he realised now that he may have been unfair by talking bad about me to the papers, but he was just really hurting. He told me it was just the only way he knew how to cope with the emotions. He said he has realised how much I mean to him and he would love to see me again and try and put things right.' Draco almost recited numbly.

'Oh.' Said Harry again. 'So are you going to see him?'

Draco feigned a thoughtful expression for a moment.

'Oh yes!' He replied sarcastically. 'Honestly Harry, I'd rather have a date with a dementor!'

Harry couldn't help but laugh at this. He was happy with that answer.

'Don't you think he meant what he said?' He asked.

'No.' Replied Draco flatly.

'What did he mean then?'

'Well, either he took a bludger to the head in his latest game of Quidditch or what he was trying to say was: I've seen some hot pictures of you and I'd kind of like to sleep with you again. But given that I was a total prick when we broke up I'd better spin you a line about being sorry. You're a model, so you are stupid enough to fall for it.' Draco answered with very little emotion in his voice.

'Ah.' Harry replied. 'That's the price you pay for looking so hot in your underwear I suppose. A creep like him will want to hook up with you.'

Draco blushed and his eyes twinkled for a moment.

'It's not the first time those type of photos have inspired people to get back in contact with me.' He said wistfully. 'Not always creeps, either...' He smiled and looked far away for a second. 'But, no. Fabian certainly won't be getting a reply. Well, he will... But not the one he wants. I forwarded his letter to the agency for them to answer with all the other nuisance letters they deal with on behalf of their models.' Draco gave a devious grin.

'Good call!' Harry smiled and nodded, pleased that Draco had no intention of meeting up with his ex.

They continued to talk light heartedly, keen to avoid any heavy subjects as the wine began to soften the edges of life and they descended into a warm, fuzzy place. Not quite drunk, probably not even quite tipsy, just comfortable and relaxed. It was gone half 11 when Draco noticed the clock and apologised to Harry for staying so long and keeping him up when he had work the next day.

'Don't worry about it.' Harry assured him. 'It's been great. We should do this again.'

'You are welcome to cook for me any time you like, Potter.' Draco teased with a playful smile. 'But I guess after tonight I probably owe you dinner.'

'I wouldn't say no.' Harry smiled. 'Are you free at the weekend?'

'I'm going to Italy tomorrow.' Draco said a little sadly. 'But I'm coming back on Saturday morning. Even with crap port-key connections I should be back by early afternoon, so we could do something in the evening if you like?'

'What about Sunday?' Harry offered. 'Give you a night at home to relax first?'

'Sunday lunch?' Draco offered.

'Sounds perfect.' Harry replied. 'Although what you're going to cook if you don't eat meat or dairy products I don't know!' He grinned.

'Don't underestimate me Potter.' Draco said with a sly smile. 'I'm more skilled in the kitchen than you might imagine.' Draco secretly hoped he could live up to his claim!

'I believe you, especially after those cookies you made.' Harry told him. 'I look forward to seeing what you can do!'

Draco laughed.

'No pressure on me then!' He joked.

'I don't want to sound like I've had too much wine...' Harry began. 'But you could wear those stockings and serve me bread and water and I'd be impressed.'

'You've had too much wine.' Draco said flatly.

For a moment Harry worried that he had sounded like a jerk, like Draco's ex. But Draco's face broke into a smile and then a playful grin and he shook his head and laughed.

'Thanks for a great evening.' Draco said sincerely as he stood in the doorway ready to leave.

They had arrived at the awkward goodbye moment again, although awkward moments are often made easier after 2 bottles of wine.

'Thank you for coming round.' Harry replied.

There was a silence and they both looked at each other. Someone was going to have to say or do something!

Draco plucked up his courage, after all, Potter wouldn't have made that comment about the stockings if he wasn't just a tiny bit interested, or at least not repulsed by the idea...

Draco lent in towards Harry. He locked his eyes with him for a second before his fluttered shut and he closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together.

Draco's kiss was chaste. As chaste as a kiss on the lips can be. It lasted no more than three seconds. Draco did not open his mouth, he did not use his tongue. He simply pressed their lips together affectionately and then pulled away.

'Good night Potter.' He said softly.

With that, he turned and walked away quickly, just in case he had made a mistake. He didn't want the evening to be ruined. If Potter was angry or upset perhaps he would tell him on Sunday? But just for this evening, it had all felt alright.

'Good night Draco...' Harry uttered, almost silently as Draco walked away.

Harry shut the door of his apartment and leant against it. He traced his fingers lightly across his lips which were still tingling from the touch of Draco's. His heart was pounding.

Draco had kissed him good night.

A three second kiss. Three seconds, it was just so ambiguous. A kiss like that could mean anything.

It was short enough that it could simply have been a display of friendly affection, a 'peck on the cheek' which had missed its target. On the other hand, three seconds was just long enough to potentially mean something else entirely. Three seconds was enough time for Draco to purposely hold the kiss, and be fully aware of what he was doing.

Had Draco done that on purpose, to leave Harry unsure? Had he done it because he too had had too much wine? Would he regret it the next day? Harry didn't know, but in his happy, wine numbed state, he didn't want to think too much about it. The evening had been perfect and he didn't want to spoil it with angst. He was fairly sure he would do a thorough job of that tomorrow.

Harry looked around his flat. It felt so different. Not just because it was tidy and dinner had been eaten at the table rather than on the sofa, but because someone else had been there. Draco had been there and it seemed to change the dynamic of the place. It seemed brighter, cheerier, warmer... Harry told himself he was starting to be silly.

He slowly headed towards his bedroom when suddenly he stopped and turned back to face the room. Something else was different.

A very quiet, very faint, very beautiful music could be heard, a lovely gentle melody filling the apartment. It took Harry a moment to realise where it was coming from and what it was. His eyes widened and he gasped in surprise and delight.

Fawkes was singing.


	11. Chapter 11

11\. I Believe Muggles Call It 'A Booty Call'...

Draco Malfoy was 22 and a quarter years old. He kept track of the halves and quarter years now, as he was increasingly aware that he was no longer the youngest model in the industry. Occasionally he worked with boys as young as 17 on catwalk shows, and he sometimes caught himself feeling a little insecure.

He had no reason to be. At 22 and a quarter years old, Draco looked better than ever. He had signed a major contract deal with Magical Playmates Underwear slightly less than 12 months ago and since then he had taken great care over his diet and exercise routines, giving up meat and dairy products and working out at least 4 times a week. His efforts had paid off. He was leaner, stronger, his muscles more defined, but he was still very delicate and youthful looking. His skin was always immaculately clear and glowing even after late nights. Draco put this down to the 3 litres of water he drank every day.

He was on top form, and had the benefit of a couple of years experience of modelling behind him, meaning that he was confident and visually articulate in a way that he hadn't been when he first started. He had worked hard, especially over the last year, and it had been worth the work. Draco would have been the first to admit he had felt a little out of his depth when he signed the contract to become the face of the Magical Playmates range. However in his years of travelling Draco had developed the attitude of 'when someone offers you an opportunity, say 'yes' and figure out how you'll do it later.' That was exactly what he had done. At 22 and a quarter years old, Draco was at the top of his game. He was delightful, both to look at and to work with, and finally everyone in the wizarding fashion industry seemed to be realising it.

His first set of photographs for Magical Playmates had just been released and were taking the wizarding world by storm. It had been some time since a designer had created, and promoted so effectively, a range of such erotic designs for wizards to wear. As provocative and alluring as the sort of ranges designed for witches, these designs fused traditional styles with a playful, rule breaking twist. Draco had just about become accustomed to the fan mail, the attention from strangers in the street and the somewhat colourful unsolicited propositions he received on an almost daily basis.

Despite becoming a pin up boy for sexual expression and exploration, Draco personally had been experiencing something of a 'drought' in that area of his life. He had been very focused on his career of late and it had been over a year since he had last seen Albus. This was the longest time they had managed to go without seeing each other for quite some time. After the Christmas that Draco had spent with Dumbledore, they had fallen into a habit of arranging secret rendezvous during the school holidays when Albus could get away from Hogwarts for a few days at a time without anyone noticing.

However, Albus had come to realise that this habit was becoming counterproductive as he had never intended to keep Draco beholden to him. So, against his personal desires, he stopped their regular meetings. The autumn after Draco's 20th birthday had been the last time they had arranged a meeting. Draco had thrown himself hard into his work after that in an attempt to distract himself from the pain of missing Albus so terribly. Albus had done the same.

It wasn't until just after Draco's 21st birthday that they saw each other again, completely randomly this time. Albus was holidaying in Venice for the summer and Draco happened to be staying there, for only 3 days due to work commitments. It could have been fate, it could have been coincidence, Draco wasn't sure if he believed in either, but they chanced to be staying in the same hotel on the Lido. Draco preferred staying on the island as it was removed from the business of the centre of Venice, especially in the height of summer.

Whatever powers bought about this serendipitous circumstance, it could have been likened to a scene from classic literature as Albus sat reading in the hotel lobby one evening and chanced to glance up from his paper and catch sight of the beautiful blond boy across the room. In an enigmatic moment, their eyes met and they stared at each other in delighted disbelief.

Good intentions suddenly abandoned, they made the most of the three short days that Draco was in Venice, enjoying a perfect summer holiday romance. Nights of passion interspersed with days of sightseeing, gondola rides and lazy afternoons eating strawberries together on the beach.

But since then there had been nothing. No physical contact at least. There was never 'nothing'. Even when they did not see each other, there were always letters. Affectionate, caring letters passed between them regularly exchanging news and stories. Draco's postcards and notes from around the world warmed Albus's heart whenever he received them. Draco cherished every reply, especially in the moments when he felt rather alone, somewhere in the big wide world.

After 6 months away from Albus, Draco had begun to think maybe he should try dating. He went out with a couple of men, kissed one and went as far as fooling around with another. But his heart wasn't in it. He politely declined second dates, content as he was to fill his life with his friends and his career.

Albus Dumbledore had planned a quite summer. He had travelled extensively throughout his life, including in recent years. Regular short trips aboard to holiday destinations from which he would return happy and invigorated... Although with curiously few stories or souvenirs to share with his co-workers. This summer he had planned to content himself with a few gentle day trips into wizarding London and spending some relaxing weeks in his cottage. He was to retire from Hogwarts at the end of the following year, and there would be plenty of time for travel after that.

He had woken up late that morning and had breakfasted even later. It was well past mid day when he finally arrived in London, meeting up with his good friend, Roland Romestamo for a drink and some lunch in the Leaky Cauldron. They spent an enjoyable few hours talking and catching up with one another's news. By 3.30 Albus had to admit he had had one or two more butterbeers than he had intended. Roland left to return to his office, long lunch breaks being one of the perks of being his own boss. Albus decided, after the amount of butterbeer he had enjoyed that afternoon, aparation would be foolish. The knight bus was the only sensible option.

He strolled casually to the bus stop and found that, unsurprisingly, there was a queue. Two young witches, recent Hogwarts graduates, had clearly been on an extensive shopping trip and now waited, laden with bags, for a ride home. They greeted Albus politely before dissolving into giggles at having seen their old headmaster outside of school. Two elderly wizards also stood waiting for the bus. In their large robes and tall hats they completely obscured the end of the bus stop shelter and the poster which was displayed there. They greeted Dumbledore with respectful acknowledgement, recognising the great wizard, although they did not know him personally.

Albus's mind drifted in and out of the conversations happening around him. The young witches chattering about their recent purchases and what they planned to wear to go out that evening. The old wizards grumbling about the latest reports from the ministry and the behaviour of young people these days.

'...And **that's** just another example of it!' The greyer of the two announced, waving his hand towards the wall where a large poster was displayed.

The other nodded disapprovingly.

'Displaying an advert like that for all to see! I don't know what the world is coming to.' The grey wizard continued.

The two witches seemed to be highly amused by the conversation and the taller of the two, a rather precocious and outspoken young woman by the name of Astoria Greengrass, turned to the disapproving speakers and addressed them directly.

'There's nothing wrong with it in my opinion.' She said smartly, with a sassy confident smile. 'I don't suppose it would be a problem if it was a picture of a young witch in her underwear, would it?'

Astoria's friend looked shocked and somewhat in awe as she tried to hide her giggling. Albus smiled. He remembered admiring Miss Greengrass's spirit and activism when she was still at school.

The two wizards looked a little flustered and taken a back as Astoria looked at them with clear, bright eyes, awaiting a response.

'It's a disgrace. Witch or wizard.' One of them replied quickly.

Astoria smiled curtly with an expression that seemed to say _'bullshit'_. Albus, who had caught her eye for a fraction of a second gave her an approving smile. He had not yet caught sight of the contentious image for himself, but could already sense that he favoured the liberal and open minded views of young Astoria, rather than the somewhat stuffy ideas held by the two old men.

The wizards continued to mutter to each other, now including in their discussion 'the brazen rudeness of young witches'. Astoria and her friend had distanced themselves slightly from the bus stop with audible comments of 'chauvinism' and 'stuck in the dark ages!'

The bus arrived and the two witches were first in line to get on. They did not hurry and took their time talking to the conductor, who was in no mood to rush them, enjoying their attention.

The two wizards stepped forward and at last Albus got a glimpse of the controversial poster.

He hoped his gasp was not loud enough to be heard as his eyes took in the image before him. Draco Malfoy. Yes, it was unmistakeably Draco. His little Draco, posing in an advert. The beautiful blond lay seductively across a white fur rug and Albus was instantly reminded of the rug in front of the fire in his cottage where he and Draco had spent so much time that one Christmas. Draco lay there, glancing back over his shoulder with a saucy playful look, his grey eyes smouldering, lined with a smudge of black eyeliner. The most instantly noticeable thing about the image was, of course, that Draco was practically naked. He wore underpants, and nothing more. The underpants themselves were hardly worth wearing as they left very little at all to the imagination. As Draco was posed laying on his stomach it was impossible to tell what the front of them was like, the back however was practically nonexistent. Rather than fabric to cover the wearers buttocks, the underpants consisted simply of a waistband and some strands of elastic which created a cage back effect over Draco's ass cheeks. The slogan in the corner of the poster read 'Be My Playmate'. Albus felt his temperature rise instantly. Draco looked amazing!

The two grumpy wizards had noticed his seemingly startled reaction and were keen to take it as an endorsement of their disapproval. If Albus Dumbledore didn't approve it certainly validated their judgement!

'Disgraceful, isn't it, Professor Dumbledore? What a way to advertise underwear!' The Grey wizard said, sure of his agreement.

Albus smiled at them both warmly and then looked back at the poster, hiding the fact that his pulse and heart rate were racing. He also noticed that Astoria and her friend had stopped talking and were keen to hear his response.

'Well, it certainly doesn't seem like you get much for your money.' He replied calmly. 'Unless of course the charming young model is included in the price. Then I would consider it to be an excellent deal. However, I doubt that is the case, don't you.'

It was worth such a risqué comment for the look of shock on their prudish old faces, and for the look of delight on Astoria's. Had she not already been on the bus she would probably have hugged Dumbledore, or at least high fived him.

'Come on then, gents!' The conductor called loudly. 'You getting on the bus or not?'

The grim pair moved towards the door but Dumbledore replied.

'No thank you, young man.' He said coolly. 'For I have just remembered some business I need to attend to while I'm in town.'

With that he turned and walked away in the direction of the wizarding world travel bureau on at the far end of Diagon Alley. Now, just where abouts in the world were those summer fashion shows being held...?

Rome was one of Draco's favourite cities and he had been delighted at the chance to spend some of the summer there working on catwalk shows. Magical Playmates were not showing designs, but were happy for Draco to work for other people, so long as it wasn't to model underwear. Draco found himself snapped up by a top of the range eveningwear designer who wanted to showcase a new line of dress robes. Nearly all black, and made from light fabrics, often with lace involved, the range was quite androgynous and contemporary. Draco liked it very much, and it was always easier to model in clothes he liked as it boosted his confidence if he felt good in them.

Draco strutted confidently down the catwalk in an elegant set of evening robes, his hair immaculately styled and his skin shimmering with an iridescent makeup charm which the stylist had applied. Draco rather liked it, and decided he would use it again himself. He tried hard to keep his mind focused. He was doing his job. It was his job to show these clothes to the best advantage. It wasn't about him, it was about the designs... However, it was almost impossible at these catwalk shows to avoid taking a sneaky glance at the audience each time you walked out. There were often very distinguished and important people in the audience and it always created a great buzz backstage amongst the models when a famous witch or wizard was in attendance.

Draco did his turn and hurried back to the dressing room to change. As usual he had very little change over time. Draco slipped on the top layer of a rather stunning black net robe with a jacket which fastened tightly at the waist and shimmered like the night sky when it caught the light. He was just in the process of buttoning up the front when his friend Jacinto, an Italian model, stuck his head over the top of the clothes rail behind which Draco was changing.

'Dray, baby! You'll never guess who's out front!'

'Yeah?' Draco grinned, snatching a bottle of water from Jacinto's hand and taking a drink. 'Tell me?'

'Albus Dumbledore.' Jascinto replied, snatching the water back. 'The most powerful wizard in the world! Who ever knew he was into fashion! I wonder if he's browsing for clothes or for a toy-boy?'

With that Jacinto flounced away to change and share the gossip with everyone else. It was a good thing he left when he did as he failed to notice that Draco was blushing furiously even through his makeup charms! Draco's stomach had flipped over and he thanked the gods he hadn't eaten yet that day because if he had he may have been sick with nerves. Albus was here!

Draco took a moment to steady himself and was almost late for his call. However beautiful he may have looked, he was nervous as hell walking out along the runway knowing Albus was out there! Draco had never fallen over or even so much as stumbled on the catwalk. He figured if he was ever going to, this would be when it would happen! Fortunately, he managed to keep on his feet and he saw Albus right away. Albus stood out in the crowd, his dignity and poise rivalling that of the most experienced models. He had an aura of serenity, but also of great power, around him and it drew the attentions of many in the room. Including Draco. Draco had almost forgotten how awe inspiring Dumbledore was. They had been so close and so intimate over the years he had almost forgotten just how magnificent Dumbledore seemed from a distance. Seeing him this way made Draco's heart flutter with nerves. It was hard to reconcile this imposing, revered person with the kindly man who Draco teased, laughed with, and shared a bed with.

Considering his nerves, Draco remained incredibly professional as he did his turn. The floaty and ethereal nature of the outfit seemed almost enhanced by the ever so slightly shy expression Draco wore as he inevitably made eye contact with Albus, who gave him a warm, wholehearted smile. Draco, who was supposed to maintain a 'far away, impassive' expression throughout the show, could not help but respond with the most fleeting flicker of a smile before shyly averting his eyes. For Albus, it was enough to let him know that Draco was glad to see him there.

After the show, Draco threw on his regular clothes; A pair of black, tight fitting jeans with many 'designer' rips in them. Black, Italian leather sandals and a black t-shirt with rolled up sleeves and a waistcoat worn over it. He looked casual but stylish. Sometimes he turned up for shows in his scruffiest, most uncoordinated clothes, purely for comfort. He was exceedingly glad he had made an effort to be chic today!

Working his way through the mingling crowd, he overheard gasps of 'that underwear model...' and 'the Playmates guy...' and 'looks ever so young in real life...' However, Draco was not really interested in processing what was being said. There was only one person he was hoping to talk to...

'Draco Malfoy.' A familiar voice resonated behind him.

Draco spun round. Famous up-and-coming supermodel he may well be, but in that moment he was a nervous, naughty 15 year old schoolboy all over again, his eyes wide and his adrenalin racing.

He smiled the instant that he set eyes on Dumbledore, who now that he was standing close to him, looked familiar, warm and friendly. Draco was somewhere between laughter and tears he was so glad to see Albus again.

'Albus!' He exclaimed, and they looked at each other for a second before falling into a friendly hug. Hugging was allowed at fashion events. And kissing on the cheeks, so they did that too. It was entirely inconspicuous.

'Draco, you look wonderfully well.' Albus complimented him. 'And I must say, you were doing a very good job up there showing all those clothes.'

Draco laughed and hid his face in his hand for a moment. Here was Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard alive, complimenting him on his ability to walk back and forth in various items of clothing! Genuine compliment it most certainly was, but somehow Draco felt rather trivial in comparison to the great man.

'Hardly!' Draco laughed. 'All I do is walk about. I don't really do anything.'

'Nonsense.' Dumbledore replied. 'Your natural elegance might make it seem effortless, but you have a way of understanding the clothes, getting inside the designers intention and acting the part. That shy smile you did when you wore the floaty number, for example.'

'I only did that because I saw you.' Draco blushed as he realised that he and Dumbledore were still clasping hands and they should probably let go.

Albus smiled at him.

'What brings you here anyway?' Draco asked, his confidence returning.

'Can't an old man take an interest in fashion?' Albus replied.

'Did you come to see me?' Draco teased, feeling that familiar magnetic pull between them which left him with little doubt, this encounter would lead them to the same place it always did.

'Well, it seemed only right to come and congratulate you. I had only recently become aware of just how successful you have become.' Albus replied.

Draco read between the lines rather too well.

'You saw my underwear photos, didn't you?' He said coolly yet playfully.

Draco wasn't sure, but it was just possible that the greatest wizard in the world was blushing.

'I may have had a glance at them.' He replied calmly.

'You saw me posing almost naked and just couldn't keep away from me, is that it, Professor Dumbledore?' Draco grinned.

'I admit those photos may have inspired a certain desire for your company, yes.' Dumbledore admitted.

Draco gave him a seductive smile.

'Where are you staying?' He asked in a low voice.

'Hotel Albergo Del Senato.' Dumbledore replied. 'It's near the Pantheon...'

'I know.' Draco replied. 'I'm staying in the Hotel Abruzzi, just across the square.' He grinned.

'Really...?' Albus smiled.

'7.30?' Draco suggested nonchalantly.

'Room number 43.' Albus replied casually.

Draco nodded and without another word they discretely parted company and disappeared through the crowd in opposite directions.

Dusk was just beginning to fall as, wrapped in a sophisticated, full length coat, Draco crept out of his hotel and stole across the Piazza della Rotonda to Dumbledore's hotel. It was a little grander than the one where he was staying.

The woman at the desk, a muggle, looked puzzled when he asked for the key to room 43. Surely there was only one guest in 43? And it wasn't this pretty young man... was it...? The young man muttered a word she didn't recognise... Of course! There **were** two guests in 43, weren't there! She reminded herself. She **did** recognise this boy, he had checked out only a few hours before. How silly of her to forget! She handed Draco the spare room key.

Draco thanked her courteously, safe in the knowledge the memory charm he had used would wear off in a matter of hours and no harm would be done.

He hurried to room 43 and knocked gently before slipping the key into the lock and opening the door slowly. He smiled. Albus was waiting for him. Once he was inside, Draco shut the door and locked it securely, after placing the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle in the corridor.

Room 43 must certainly have been one of the best rooms in the hotel, possibly even the honeymoon suite, Draco thought. It was sumptuously decorated with elegant antique mahogany furniture and lavish blue and gold textiles. The carpet was thick and soft. Draco slipped his shoes off instinctively to feel it beneath his feet.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at him and handed him a champagne flute full of a fine sparkling Italian wine. Draco took a long sip before placing the glass down on the sideboard and moving close to Albus.

Albus took Draco in his arms pulling him into a passionate kiss and Draco readily yielded to his lips and his tongue. Draco held him tightly, his whole body euphoric. Nothing could feel more right than this. Even after a year of not seeing one another they seemed to fit together so perfectly. The beautiful contrast of Draco's youth and freshness and Albus's age and wisdom, they complimented each other in perfect harmony. Draco wondered just how it was that they have managed to keep apart for quite so long!

Dumbledore at last stopped kissing his beautiful young friend and stood back to look at him. He really was exquisite to look at!

Playfully, Draco took another sip of wine, maintaining flirtatious eye contact over the top of the glass.

'How long are you in town?' Draco asked.

'I can stay 3 nights.' Albus replied, unable to take his eyes of the beautiful creature before him.

'So, it's not just one night of passion you're after...?' Draco smiled seductively.

'I haven't come here to use you, Draco.' Albus assured him. 'I have come to see you. I have missed you. Genuinely. We don't even have to do anything if you don't...'

Draco cut him off with a disarming smiled and he said;

'Albus, we're past this, aren't we? I know you would never use me and I am old enough and mature enough to understand why it is that we try not to see each other sometimes. But we both know we can't fight this.'

'In my heart, I have never wanted to fight this.' Albus replied gently.

'I know.' Whispered Draco. He put down the wine glass. 'I want you so much, you know. Just like I always do.'

'I want you too.' Dumbledore admitted. 'Every day I want you. I must admit, those photos of you have done nothing to strengthen my resolve!'

Draco laughed.

'Well then... Tonight I'm all yours.' He said silkily. 'Whatever you want me to do, I'm here for you. However you want me, I'm your plaything and you can use me just however you like.' He gave a naughty almost snarling smile, his eyes flashing with raw need.

Draco was well and truly ready to act on a years worth of sexual frustrations and live out a fantasy with the one person he trusted enough to behave this way with.

'That's a very brave statement, Draco.' Dumbledore replied, sitting down on the edge of the luxurious bed. 'You know from past experience I often wear you out.' He teased.

Draco turned away and glanced back over his shoulder as he unfastened his coat.

'I can take it.' He replied. 'All night.' He added as he slowly slipped his coat off revealing that underneath he was wearing nothing but the cage back strappy underwear Albus had seen in the advert. It was a fantasy come true for both of them.

Draco let his coat fall to the floor and he sauntered over to Dumbledore seductively. He wanted to please him, wanted to thrill him, to devote the whole night to being his sex toy in whatever way Dumbledore wanted him. Draco could never have been like this with anyone else, especially in light of his growing fame. He was cautious about relationships, not quite trusting anyone not to gossip about him. He knew he was safe here. Safe to be as dirty as he wanted to be. Safe to live out his desires to be Albus's whore for the evening and to satisfy him in every way possible. Draco was confident Dumbledore wanted it, and would enjoy this game. Since Draco's rise to fame there were many in the wizarding world who would have given their wands for a night of hot sex with the gorgeous young model. Right now there was just one man who Draco would lavish such attentions on. Albus Dumbledore was the only man who Draco Malfoy would give himself to so completely.

Albus watched in awe as the beautiful boy sashayed over to him before leaning down, caressing his lined face and kissing him softly on the lips. Albus sighed contentedly. If Draco desperately wanted to work for him and please him this evening it would seem wrong to try to dissuade him! Perhaps it was Draco's way of showing his gratitude after all those nights at Hogwarts when Albus had had to work so hard to cope with Draco's bad behaviour? Whatever the reason, Dumbledore decided he could get to like this playful side of Draco!

Determined to show off his best features, Draco turned around so that Dumbledore could appreciate the extremely flattering design of the underwear Draco wore. Draco moved like liquid, flowingly and smoothly, twisting his slender hips, accentuating the curves of his ass cheeks. Albus ran his hands slowly down Draco's elegant back and over his peachy buttocks. How was it that every time they were together Draco seemed to have become more irresistible? Perhaps it was his confidence?

With a sexy sigh, Draco seated himself on Albus's lap and leant back against his body, tilting his head backwards and looking over his shoulder into Albus's face. Slowly he thrust his hips, working his gorgeous ass against Dumbledore's lap, feeling his cock becoming hard against him. Albus put his arms around Draco and caressed his chest. He flicked his hands casually over the boys nipples, and returned his thumbs and forefingers to them when Draco moaned needily. Dumbledore pinched and toyed with him, each flick and squeeze sending ripples of desire through Draco, his cock rigid.

Draco continued to writhe against Dumbledore in what was practically amounting to a lap dance. Slowly he worked his way lower and lower until he was on his knees on the floor. He turned to face Dumbledore and slipped between his legs. Glancing up at him, with a saucy lick of his lips, he began to unfasten Albus's robes wanting to get his hands on the rock solid dick beneath them. Throwing back the fabric that was in his way, Draco's perfectly manicured, soft hand reached for Dumbledore's erection and grasped the shaft firmly.

Draco leant forward, his weight on his knees and his free hand, curving his back and making sure that Albus, sitting above him, could still see the curve of his ass in the tiny, black underwear. It wasn't the easiest pose to hold, but it was the best way to suck cock and show himself off at the same time. He licked the length of Dumbledore's shaft causing him to shiver with pleasure, the physical sensations heightened by the ability to watch his sexy little courtesan as he performed his tricks.

Draco took Dumbledore's cock in his mouth and ran his tongue around the head, sucking lightly before pulling back and smiling a naughty smile. Sticking out his tongue, he pressed the tip of it to the slit and flicked over the hole over and over, licking up Albus's pre come hungrily. The intensity was almost too much to bare as Draco teased this sensitive spot with his wet, delicious tongue. Albus gripped the bed sheets beside him to steady himself.

Draco took the shaft back into his mouth and, concentrating on the basics, returned to a good, hard sucking technique for a while. Albus caressed his pretty blond hair, eventually gripping it tightly and encouraging Draco to take more and more of his length. At last, Draco gave a tiny distressed whimper, not feeling quite able to take the lengths being demanded of him. Albus smiled and kindly released his grip on the back of Draco's head. He would never force Draco to do anything! Draco wanted to tease him again and he ran his eager tongue from the head of his cock all the way down to the base, where he began to kiss, lick and suck keenly. Sensing what Draco wanted, and keen to encourage him, Dumbledore shifted his weight and lifted his hips slightly allowing Draco better access to his balls.

Draco cupped them in his hand first, fondling them, gently squeezing them and giving them a playful little tug before he started to work on them with his mouth. He began by working his lips on the sensitive spot between them, kissing and licking there, building up the intensity again before he took one in his mouth and sucked and teased before turning his attentions to the other for more of the same. It felt amazing to Albus who was torn between closing his eyes in ecstasy and wanting to watch every move his dirty little angel made!

Eventually Draco returned his focus to Albus's cock and he took it back into his mouth and began to suck hard, working up and down the length. He was not going to give up! Draco had said Dumbledore could use him in whatever way he wanted and he planned to live up to his claim. He was determined to do this, to take the whole of Dumbledore's impressive girth and length. Breathing steadily through his nose, Draco concentrated hard on relaxing his throat as he prepared himself knowing he would have to 'swallow' the end of Albus's cock to fit the length in. He focused hard and forced himself down onto the length. To his surprise, it was only difficult for a second. Once he had it right it felt almost completely natural and Draco wondered why he had never been able to do this before!

To Dumbledore it felt earth movingly good. Well endowed as he was, he had had very few lovers throughout his life who had been able to deep throat him. Draco was truly amazing. The tight grip of his throat muscles around the end of his cock was certainly going to take him over the edge after all of Draco's playful teasing! It did not matter, they had the whole night before them. Although usually Albus would make Draco come first, on this occasion he would indulge himself because he fully intended to make the little blond come hard after this! He gripped Draco's hair again and began to thrust his hips back and forth harder and harder. Draco steadied himself as Dumbledore fucked his face forcefully and he was somewhat relieved when he felt Albus tense for a second as he reached his climax. Draco readied himself and swallowed the thick spurts of come which shot down his throat.

Dizzy after such an intense orgasm, Albus relaxed back onto the bed and Draco took a moment to simply enjoy being able to breathe properly again. Albus extended his hand to help Draco up from his knees and Draco obediently accepted, standing up allowing Albus to take a good look at his body from the front. The sheer fabric of the underwear at the front did nothing to conceal Draco's erection. He had clearly enjoyed what he had just done!

Dumbledore kept hold of Draco's hand and with surprising strength he pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him, hands holding onto his ass cheeks.

'Well, you dirty little minx...' He said with a grin. 'It must be about time I got my hands on you, mustn't it?'

Draco blushed.

'However you want me, Albus.' He offered.

'I want you laying on your stomach, across the bed, just like you posed in that photograph. From the moment I saw it I have thought about nothing other than eating that sweet little ass.'

Draco blushed again. Albus wasn't the first man to make such a comment to him about that photo, but he was the first man who would be given the opportunity. Draco climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees, lowing himself slowly into the requested position. He glanced playfully over his shoulder.

'Like this?' He asked sweetly.

' **Just** like that.' Dumbledore affirmed, his eyes drinking in the delicious sight of Draco's ass, framed perfectly by the straps of his revealing underwear.

Dumbledore let his own robes fall to the floor and climbed onto the bed behind Draco, positioned between his slender legs. His strong, gnarled hands caressed Draco's cheeks lovingly, gently, appreciating the firmness and smoothness of him. With a contented sigh, Draco shifted slightly and Dumbledore lowered himself to Draco's ass, tracing his tongue along the crevice, gently flicking over Draco's hole.

Draco shivered with need. This was an act which he associated with great intimacy. In fact Dumbledore was the only person Draco had ever allowed to do this to him. Draco enjoyed it certainly, but it was something he felt a little nervous of. But he knew that Albus liked to do it and that was what tonight was all about!

Dumbledore buried his face in Draco's cheeks and his tongue probed deep into Draco's asshole. He sucked at Draco's ring, teasing him with his lips and Draco squirmed and giggled delightfully. It was such fun to do this to him! His musky warm taste, the lovely smooth skin of his ass cheeks and the delicately puckered ring of muscle between them, he was truly delicious in every way.

Draco's breathing was ragged. He wanted more. As enjoyable as this was it was, it was teasing and he longed, desperately, for the satisfying feeling of fullness that would come from being fucked. He wanted Albus's cock inside him, but he vowed to be patient, he was not calling the shots tonight. He relaxed into the pleasure that Albus was giving him.

Dumbledore pleasured Draco until he was hard again, achingly so, and ready to fuck the sweet boy senseless. He drew back from Draco's ass and Draco glanced back at him, playfully hoping to the Gods that he was ready.

Draco pushed himself up onto his knees, then to a sitting position, and then to standing up. He wanted to be in control again, wanted to please. Taking the lead, he took hold of Albus's hand and encouraged him to sit on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. Like this Draco could be on top, could ride him and pleasure him dutifully.

Draco smiled as he climbed onto his lovers lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Albus held his narrow waist and stroked his smooth skin softly, his cock longing to be inside him. Draco carefully angled himself over the head of it and let it press against his entrance. He whispered a lubrication charm and pressed his weight down, pushing Albus's shaft deep inside himself. He closed his eyes and gasped with deep satisfaction as the complete length filled him, stretching him wide and satisfying him in the way that only Albus could! Their union was complete.

Breathing heavily, eyes shining with exhilaration, Draco thrust his hips back and forth, riding Albus like a stallion, savouring the deep thrills he had missed so much, crying out each time Albus's cock hit his sweet spot full force. Albus steadied the boy with one strong hand and with the other he gripped bed sheets, screwing his eyes shut from time to time as he lost himself in his own pleasure. Draco worked like a slut, working his ass up and down on Dumbledore's erection, satisfying a hunger for cock which had gone unsatisfied for too long! He flicked his hair back, holding Albus's shoulders tightly and fucking like there was no tomorrow. Albus had almost forgotten just how fiery and passionate a lover Draco was! Albus knew he could satisfy the boy, but hoped that in doing so he hadn't spoiled him too much. When Draco eventually found a partner to spend his life with, it would have to be someone who could keep up with him in the bedroom!

At last it was time to reward Draco's efforts. Albus, who was approaching climax, cast a lubrication charm over his hand and took a firm hold of Draco's cock. Draco gasped with delight as Dumbledore began to tug him in time with his thrusts. Draco would come quickly. He knew he would. In glorious harmony, Draco and Albus climaxed together, Draco's come covering Albus's hand, the tensing of his body pushing Albus to orgasm inside him. Hot, sweaty and breathless, they flopped into an embrace before relaxing into a reclining position.

Face to face, smiling intensely and kissing one another lightly, they wordlessly told each other just how wonderful it was to be reunited, over and over again. They stayed awake late into the night, making love two more times before they eventually fell asleep.

Sunlight was already streaming through the curtains when Draco's eyes gently fluttered open the next morning. He had fallen asleep with his head resting on Dumbledore's chest, Dumbledore's arm around him. He must have turned over in the night because he awoke, still in Albus's embrace, but now Albus held him tightly from behind. For a moment, Draco felt blissful, warm, safe and relaxed. He sighed contentedly.

Suddenly he panicked. What time was it? He would be in so much trouble if he missed his show! How would he ever explain himself, and what would happen if anyone found out where he had been...? He sat up and his eyes frantically sought out the clock. 7.15am. Grateful and relieved, he flopped back down again against the pillow and returned to the blissful feeling.

'Good morning, Draco.' Albus whispered softly in his ear. He had clearly been woken by Draco's momentary panic.

'Good morning.' Draco smiled bashfully, snuggling back into Albus's embrace almost instinctively. 'I'm sorry I woke you, I just panicked about what time it was.'

'Oh, it's still early.' Albus assured Draco with a string of tender kisses along his neck. 'I promise I won't make you late for work.'

Draco giggled.

'Although I fear you may be cross with me about those bite marks I appear to have left on your neck last night...' Albus said with concern.

'What?' Draco sat upright again, jumped out of bed and hurried to the mirror. He gasped. His neck was purple with love bites!

'Oh Gods!' Draco exclaimed, panic returning. He pawed at his neck frantically. 'I'm going to have to get hold of a healing potion this morning! I'm going to be in so much trouble!'

Albus smiled and slowly slipped out of bed and sauntered to Draco. He stood behind him looking at him in the mirror.

Ever so gently, Dumbledore pressed the tips of his fingers over the bruises on Draco's neck and whispered a word which Draco did not recognise. Draco felt a strange tingle run through him, intensifying at the points where Albus's fingers made contact with his flesh. When Dumbledore lifted his fingers, the bruises had vanished and Draco's skin was a pure and pale as ever.

Wide eyes and mouth open, Draco stared at Dumbledore in amazement. He had never encountered a healing spell like that before!

'How... how did you do that?' He asked, a wide smile appearing on his face.

'Ah, I'm sorry, my dear Draco.' Albus replied. 'That spell is one of my little secrets.' He grinned. 'But now that you have no need to worry about finding a healing potion, perhaps you will come back to bed?'

Draco turned to face him and smiled as Albus pulled him into his arms, kissing the top of his head softly.

'I'm not going to let you get into trouble, Draco.' He assured. 'I will always take care of you, you know that.'

Draco squeezed him tightly and then allowed himself to be led back to the soft, inviting bed.

There was something beautiful about simply laying together, simply being beside one another, Albus stroking Draco's fair hair and Draco holding him close and caressing his back in a leisurely fashion. These tender, relaxed moments of intimacy were as important as the moments of red hot passion. Enjoyable in different ways, one experience enhanced the other. Draco felt that he could lay this way with Albus forever. If only every morning of his life could be as perfect as this!

After some time, cuddled under the blankets and relaxed once more, Draco found himself on the verge of giggling as he thought about the situation they found themselves in.

'Albus, did you really come all the way to Rome just to see me?' He asked with a grin.

'I **have** always liked the city...' Dumbledore replied. 'However, I would be lying if I said I had come here for any reason other than to see you, on this occasion.'

Draco blushed, deeply flattered. Then he asked;

'And you wanted to see me so badly because you had seen my photos...?'

It was Dumbledore's turn to blush.

'I admit they had something to do with it.' He confessed.

'So...' Said Draco, playfully. 'You saw some pictures and thought I looked hot, and then travelled half way across Europe to get me into bed?' He smiled, on the verge of laughing.

'Such disgraceful behaviour for a man of my age!' Albus remarked in response.

'I believe it's what muggles call a 'booty call'.' Draco continued slyly, as he climbed up onto Dumbledore's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

'Really? How very crass!' Dumbledore remarked, retaining his mock-impassive expression whilst holding Draco's waist tightly and moving toward him to kiss him.

'Oh, I think it's alright under the circumstances...' Draco replied between kisses. 'After all, we know each other very well... It's not like this is ... a one night stand...'

'Certainly not! I plan to stay the full three nights!' Dumbledore affirmed, all the time hugging and kissing his young lover.

Draco stroked his fingers affectionately through Albus's hair and beard.

'So, not a one night stand then... We are more like 'friends with benefits' I suppose...' Draco mused teasingly.

Albus caressed Draco's face softly and suddenly was still, looking into Draco's deep grey eyes. The mood of the conversation changed in a heartbeat from light and teasing to intense and meaningful.

'We are so much more than that, my dear, sweet Draco!' He whispered sincerely. 'I'm not sure there's a way to define exactly what we are. We are just us. And we are more than can be put into words.' He concluded softly.

Draco paused, frozen with emotion. He smiled a happy, yet slightly bittersweet smile.

'Yes.' He agreed simply.

From then on, kissing way a better way to express feelings than talking could ever have been. Kissing lead the way it always did, and after a morning of passion, Draco was almost late for his show. Almost.

He laughed off the banter from his work mates, who had correctly guessed why he had been absent from breakfast and the gym that morning. Of course, they had not guessed who he had been with and Draco gave them no clues. Work was fast paced and demanding but all day Draco simply longed for the moment when he could get back to Albus's hotel room that evening.

Throughout the day, Draco's mind returned to Albus's comment... _'We are just us. And we are more than can be put into words.'_ It haunted him because it was true. There really was no way to define what there was between Albus and himself.

He and Albus were not a couple. They never had been, yet somehow, somehow they both felt, at times, like they were. Back at Hogwarts, Draco had simply wanted a fling and some fun. Albus had wanted to help and guide a wayward student. Both had got this wish and more besides. Words went unsaid between them, emotions un-verbalised. Perhaps because there was no need to speak them. Albus and Draco both knew how they felt about each other. They could talk to each other about anything and everything, but there were three little words which they never dared say out loud. They didn't need to. Deep down, they both knew.

They spent 3 ecstatic nights together and parted company as affectionate friends. They agreed to write to each other, as they always did, but made no concrete plans to meet up again at a certain time or place. As always, Albus reminded Draco he was always welcome to come to Hogsmede View if he wanted or needed to, but assured him that he was not obliged or committed to do so. He was free to live his life and meet someone new if it felt right. Draco rolled his eyes and laughed. He wasn't interested in meeting anyone else and he was too busy for that nonsense anyway! Albus smiled and told Draco not to dismiss the idea, he was young and had his life to lead.

Secretly, Albus chastised himself for the fact that part of him was happy that Draco didn't want to be with anyone else. He liked the idea that Draco wanted only him. Yet, in his heart he knew, **this** was the line he was not allowed to cross. He was not allowed to 'keep' Draco as his own. Draco was **not** his.

He insisted yet again that Draco was free and Draco reluctantly nodded, with no intention of looking for anyone. They parted ways, both secretly assuming that in another six months they were sure to meet up again for a similar reunion as this one, be in planned or accidental. In six months time it was bound to happen. It always did. Albus wouldn't allow himself to plan it, but he was sure it would happen.

Three months later Albus received a letter from Draco telling him he had fallen in love with a Quidditch player by the name of Fabian Eversole.


	12. Chapter 12

Moving On

Harry waltzed into work with a surprising spring in his step for someone who had consumed an entire bottle of wine the previous evening. It was remarkable how good a hangover cure that three second goodnight kiss had been! He reigned in his enthusiastic grinning when he met up with Hermione and Ron for morning coffee, not wanting to give his feelings away. They asked, of course, how the evening had gone. Harry was selective with the details, not mentioning anything about hugging by the window, cuddling on the sofa or the goodnight kiss.

'It was good. My cooking was ok.' He began. 'And Fawkes was glad to see Draco I think.'

'Did **Draco** give you any tips on how to look after him?' Ron asked, making a point of using Draco's first name.

'He told me about what songs I should sing.' Harry replied. 'And Fawkes actually sang of his own accord at the end of the night. I think Fawkes really likes Malfoy, so I guess I will have to ask him round again.' Harry said casually.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and gave Harry a cynical smile.

'What?' Harry asked crossly.

On the whole, Draco enjoyed his couple of days in Italy. He was working in Milan at a promotional even for Magical Playmates. It was meet and greet type stuff really, and he was allowed to wear proper clothes! They didn't insist he walked around in his underwear, which he had feared when they told him about the event! It was enjoyable work, fun, sociable and light-hearted.

Despite this, throughout Thursday and Friday he found his mind wondering back to Potter and in particular to the goodnight kiss he had given him on Wednesday. Had he been a bit impulsive? Potter was being very nice to him and could possibly turn into a good friend, but Draco didn't want to get carried away... Did he...?

Maybe it was something to do with being back in Italy, but Draco found himself thinking about Albus. They had never been together in Milan but they had spent time in many other parts of the country. Somehow the Italian air, the heat, the light, reminded him of Albus intensely.

This only made him more confused about Harry. Harry was nice in ways Draco had never imagined he would be, but Draco couldn't be falling for him... could he? Surely he couldn't. Not so soon after losing Albus. And how did Potter feel about him anyway? He certainly seemed to flirt a bit, and he never missed an opportunity for a hug or some other type of physical contact. Perhaps he was just a very touchy-feely guy? Draco didn't know. One thing he did know was that he was really looking forward to seeing Potter again and he didn't want to ruin that feeling by over analysing how he felt about him. A few weeks ago Draco hadn't imagined he would ever look forward to anything again. Strange and unexpected as it was, Potter had become a ray of hope for him. And that was ok, Draco told himself. It was ok and he should just try not to worry about it.

Draco arrived back at his house on Jasmine Avenue early Saturday afternoon in quite a cheerful frame of mind. He made a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table to open the letters which had arrived while he was away. Glancing down at the envelopes his heart sank and his stomach lurched. He recognised that scruffy, uncoordinated handwriting, the letters aggressively formed... Fabian had written to him again.

Draco felt a wave of fear as he opened the envelop, which was not unfounded as it turned out the letter contained within consisted of two pages of the most hurtful, vitriolic writing Draco had ever received. It made the letters he received from his Father look positively loving in comparison. Fabian had clearly not taken kindly to his request for reconciliation being ignored and had lashed out, as was his usual style.

Fabians letter did nothing but confirm Draco's low opinion of him, but it is almost impossible to receive two pages of personal abuse and not be upset by it. Particularly when they come from someone who you once loved.

Draco **had** loved Fabian in the early days, although he was loathed to admit it now. He met him just 2 months after he had parted company from Albus in Rome and Draco was in a very confused place at that time.

Albus was not the only one who had noticed that he and Draco had a pattern of meeting and parting. He was not the only one who was beginning to feel it was not serving them well. Draco, as deeply and completely as he loved Albus, and as much as his logical mind understood why they weren't 'together', was beginning to feel hurt. Used, even. Albus and he came to each other for company and intimacy but however wonderful the connection between them, they never made any commitments to each other.

Draco wanted a relationship. He wanted a relationship with Albus, he always had, ever since the Tri-Wizard year at Durmstrang. Albus had always said no. He insisted Draco should have his own life and should not be tied down to an old man like him. But Draco didn't have his own life. Half of his heart was waiting, always waiting for Albus to walk back into his life. And whenever he did walk back into Draco's life, he always walked back out again. Draco wanted to be ok about this, he had tried, but deep down he wasn't ok about it. It hurt that they "couldn't" be together, it hurt every time they said goodbye. After they had been together in Rome, Draco couldn't take it anymore. He would have to come to terms with the fact that Dumbledore was never going to be with him in any real way. He had to try and let it go. Draco wanted a relationship, a real relationship and it seemed that he had to accept that Albus did not want that. Not now. Not ever. Not with Draco. It broke Draco's heart.

Then along came Fabian Eversole. Five years older than Draco. Strong, confident, charming and looking for a boyfriend, not just a fling. Fabian **had** been charming in the early days. He had been spontaneous, impulsive and fun. He had an exciting unpredictability about him, suggesting surprise day trips, nights out under the stars and last minute adventures. Fabian avoided heavy conversation, except when he wanted to win Draco over. He told him early on that he wanted a serious relationship and that he would 'look after' Draco. Fabian was handsome, young, successful and available. He was boyfriend material. Draco decided this was the only way he was ever going to move on with his life. He let himself fall.

Sadly, people like Fabian don't come with a warning label. It was several months into the relationship before Draco even got an inkling of his true character. It happened at a party. Some of Draco's friends were there, some of Fabians, and some people they did not know. Throughout the night, one man kept trying to talk to Draco. A man Draco didn't know. Draco wasn't keen to talk to him, but as he was a friend of a friend, Draco was polite and tolerant whilst making every effort to evade him. Fabian however perceived it somewhat differently. It wasn't until they were alone in their hotel room that he started yelling at Draco, accusing him of flirting, being a slut, being a tease and an embarrassment. Draco was devastated. He even began to question himself... Had he been like that? He tried his best to sooth Fabian, to de-escalate the situation and apologise for what he had, or hadn't, done. It was obvious that Fabian had had too much to drink. Draco should have kept his distance but he wanted to make up. He had never wanted to fight in the first place. He put his arm gently around Fabians shoulders...

This was a big mistake. Fabian lashed out at him, not quite sober enough to hit him, but coordinated enough to throw him across the room. Draco was frightened more than he was hurt, but the threat of aggression now hung in the atmosphere between them. The next morning Fabian apologised for 'being a bad ass'. His apology was casual, childish and insincere, but it shamed Draco into thinking he had probably over reacted. It had only been one time, he hadn't been hurt. He shouldn't really make a fuss. But Fabian's emotional abuse continued. There would be gaps between episodes and Draco would think they had turned a corner... Until something would happen and suddenly Draco would be apologising for something he hadn't done or even apologising for his own feelings. He wore the clothes Fabian told him to, spoke to the people Fabian liked him to speak to and unhappily did whatever it was that Fabian wanted to do just to try and keep the peace.

The relationship lasted months longer than it should have done, partly because Draco was too afraid to try and leave. He knew that was foolish of him. If there was one thing he was confident of it was that his magic ability was stronger than Fabians, so he shouldn't have felt in danger. However, by this point his confidence was so low, it was hard not to feel a little bit scared all the time. It was Draco's friend Valentina who helped him escape in the end. She talked some sense into him, boosted his confidence and supported him. Valentina had been at the ill-fated party, she had watched Fabian like a hawk, noticing subtle changes in his behaviour throughout the evening. Seeing Draco, red eyed, the following day had confirmed her worries and she had hadn't trusted Fabian since.

As messy as it was, Draco did escape at last. He explained as kindly, frankly and honestly as he could that the relationship wasn't working for him and he needed to end it. They were too different and were not right for each other. Fabian couldn't understand the problem and told Draco to take some time to think about it. They could see how he felt in a week. After all, he was probably just being silly and emotional, like he always was. He would regret it in a day or two!

Draco stayed with Valentina and her two housemates immediately after the break up. Valentina was the only person Draco knew who really understood what this was like. She had been there herself. Just 10 months after she left school and gave up everything to be with Madam Carvelle, the potions mistress who she had fallen in love with, their relationship had turned sour. After a heartbreaking struggle, Valentina packed her bags and left. Her parents wouldn't take her back. She really had lost everything. She had stayed with Draco, or rather travelled with him, before settling in Toulon, sharing a house with some girls she and Draco had met in Cannes.

Draco had little over a week's respite before the abuse from Fabian started all over again, this time via the media. He trashed Draco every chance he got in magazines, newspapers and on the radio. Their relationship had always been high profile, a Quidditch star and a model, it was bound to be very public. The break up was even more so. Draco felt hounded as the press seemed desperate to get hold of his side of the story, particularly as Fabian became more and more unpleasant and began to dramatically discredit himself. Eventually everyone began to reach the conclusion that Fabian was a liar and they were more and more curious to know what he had put Draco Malfoy through. It would have been easy, Draco knew, to give an exclusive report to a magazine and be the best selling issue of the year. It would have boosted his own fame dramatically. At one point Magical Playmates even suggested he do it for that reason. Draco refused. If he did that he would be proving Fabian right when he called Draco a shallow, self serving media whore. Draco was not the horrible person Fabian had made him out to be and he was prepared to prove it. He was gracious in interviews and kept his dignity, saying as little about his personal life as possible, despite all the questions.

It hurt Draco a lot, because he felt like everyone hated him. He felt like he must be a horrible person if everyone thought he was. Felt like he did when he was at Hogwarts. If everyone thought he was bad then it must be true.

But, not everyone thought he was bad, did they? There was one person who had always seen the good in him... Draco couldn't go to Albus. He was too proud, to hurt, felt too foolish.

It was spring time. Draco decided to hide, to lay low for a while. He told no one except Valentina, he packed his bags and disappeared to a quiet sleepy street in Prague where he could spend some time alone.

The aftermath of the breakup had hurt Draco more than the end of his relationship, confirming how bad for him Fabian actually was. Even with that knowledge, it still hurt to get a letter like this one.

Draco burnt the letter immediately. Then he warded his house so that any further letters from Fabian would dissolve as they arrived. He had wanted them to burst into flames, but decided that would not be fair on the owl who delivered them! He set his charms carefully around his house, and then he sat down and cried. Reminded of how he felf when he had broken up with Fabian and he hadn't gone to Albus for help. Now he was hurt by Fabian again it was **too late** to go to Albus for help. All of his grief flooded back. Draco took his cup of tea and went to bed, although it was only mid afternoon. He cried some more and slept for an hour or so. When he woke up some of his sadness had softened. He read a long letter he had received from Valentina and began to feel happier. He got up and began to tidy the house and started some cooking... Potter was coming round tomorrow!

Harry was a little anxious on Sunday morning. They hadn't agreed a time, had they? If they had, the wine had sufficiently hindered his memory and he couldn't recall it. Sunday lunch. That could mean any time between 11.30 and 2.30 Harry thought. He decided to aim for around 12.30 and just hope that was right.

It was a beautiful sunny day. Half way through May, the weather had suddenly become a lot more summery. The air was warm and pleasant, birds were singing and there was a general good feeling in wizarding London. Harry wondered if he should bring something. He called into the wine merchants where he asked for advice on good Italian white wine. Italian because Draco had just been to Italy. It showed that he paid attention.

He arrived at Draco's house and instantly sensed a defensive charm around the place. It was subtle and completely safe, but his Auror training meant he was very alert to this type of thing. He wondered why Draco had cast it? Unwanted paparazzi attention perhaps? Maybe he would ask if Draco was alright? Harry knocked on the door loudly and confidently.

'Come in, Potter!'

He heard Draco's voice shout cheerily from the kitchen. Harry did as instructed.

Harry grinned at the sight that met his eyes. Draco was cooking. He had music playing, the oven was on, the window was open. Draco was wearing casual, ripped black jeans and a close fitting white top with the sleeves rolled up. His clothes could almost have been muggle wear, they were so plain and unembellished, but somehow, something about the fabric and the finish told you they were not. Draco looked very casual, but so elegant with it. Harry wondered how he managed to look better in casual clothes than most people looked in a dinner suit!

But as Draco stepped out from behind the table and Harry couldn't help but laugh. Draco had an apron tied around his waist!

Draco approached him and kissed him on the cheek. Harry was still not sure if this was his standard greeting or if it meant something.

'Hey Malfoy. Nice Apron!' He teased as he handed Draco the bottle of wine.

'Thanks.' Draco replied, giving the wine an approving glance. 'When I'm too old and fat to model underwear I might start modelling aprons and washing up gloves.'

' **Just** aprons and gloves?' Harry grinned. 'Kinky!'

Draco laughed.

'Sit down if you like, Potter. I'm just finishing this and then I'm ready to get the food in the oven. I'll let the wine chill a few minutes...' Draco mused, returning to his task.

Harry sat down at the table and watched him. He had a bowl of what looked like dough in front of him and he was mixing it with his hands.

'How have you been, Potter?' Draco asked. He was partly trying to distract Harry from watching him cooking in case he messed it up!

'Good.' Harry replied. 'How was Italy?'

'Nice.' Draco said. 'Warmer than here!' He added. 'But I'm accustomed to it now.'

'Where were you?' Harry asked him.

'Milan.' Draco answered. 'It's nice there, but I like Rome more. And Venice. And Naples actually. It's not a wealthy city and there are political struggles, but the buildings are amazing and covered in really interesting radical graffiti. Naples is such a city of contrasts. But you don't get many big fashion events in Naples.' Draco concluded.

'I've never been to Italy.' Harry said, feeling a bit naive and foolish.

'You should definitely go.' Draco enthused. 'You should go to Rome and Venice because they are amazing, but you should actually go and stay in Naples because it's so interesting. In fact if you go on holiday I'll invite myself along!'

'OK, deal.' Harry said, wondering if Draco actually meant it or not. It seemed too good to be true. Imagine if they did go away together! Something would be sure to happen between them under the hot Italian sun!

Draco took the dough out of the mixing bowl and took it over to the kitchen side board where he began to roll it out. He felt a bit happier now as he almost had his back to Potter, who couldn't really see what he was doing. It was less nerve wracking!

Harry was a bit disappointed as he rather liked watching Draco cook, there was something endearing and homely about it. However now he realised just how close fitting Draco's trousers were and with Draco standing at the sideboard Harry had a rather nice view of his ass. There was something kind of nice about that, too!

'What are you cooking?' Harry asked at last.

'Well, I thought I'd go with an Italian theme.' Draco began. 'So, excellent choice with the wine Potter.'

'It is one of my favourites.' Harry replied casually.

'It'll be perfect with lunch because I'm making pizza.' Draco told him.

'How can you eat pizza when you don't eat cheese?' Harry asked.

'You can get dairy free cheese.' Draco replied. 'In fact you can get most stuff in dairy free versions. Not exactly a healthy option, but nice once in a while.'

'Cool.' Said Harry happily. 'So you can eat normal person food.'

'Occasionally.' Draco replied. 'And only if I make sure I burn off the calories afterwards.'

Harry could think of an ideal way Draco could do that, but he decided not to mention it.

Draco finished adding the toppings to the pizza and slid it into the oven. Next he poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Potter.

'How is Fawkes?' Draco asked.

'He's ok.' Harry replied. 'He sung the other night by himself, you know.'

'That's good.' Draco smiled. 'He's probably settling with you now.'

'Yeah.' Harry replied. 'And he goes out flying in the day. He didn't at first, he definately has more energy now.'

'I'm glad to hear that, that's great progress.' Draco said happily.

Harry nodded in agreement.

'That pizza won't take long.' Draco told him. 'And, guess what? I have a dining room now. You can be the first to use it!'

'Oh, ok. Cool.' Harry said, intrigued. 'Where is it?'

'Just through here.' Draco answered and lead Harry through the little sitting room where they had had coffee and into another room which Harry had not seen before.

'It's not finished.' Draco clarified. 'But it's usable.'

Harry looked around the room. It was designed to be more formal than the kitchen and the small sitting room. Harry realised that he had only ever accessed the house from the back and that this dining room was probably one of the formal entertaining rooms which was likely to be more directly accessed from the front. The room was a large oblong shape with a high corniced ceiling and a ceiling rose. A large, slightly rusty looking chandelier hung from the centre. The walls had been stripped and were simply bare, patchy plaster. The floor was untreated wood. A grand oak table stood in the middle of the room. It was highly polished and contrasted with the unfinished decor of the room. Curtains hung in the tall windows and were drawn back flooding the room with light and Draco had accessorised the shabby chic space with many, many vases of lilac flowers which filled the room with a beautiful, sweet aroma.

'It'll be a bit like having dinner in a building site.' Draco apologised. 'But it's better than eating in the kitchen.'

'It's pretty cool actually.' Harry concluded. 'You should leave it like this to make a statement.'

Draco laughed.

'I might do.' He grinned. 'I'll get "Wizard Homes" magazine round to do a feature on my house. Then everyone will want a room like this. All the run down houses in London will soar in price!'

'You are quite the trend setter.' Harry grinned at him.

Draco gestured to Harry to sit down. The table was very large for just the two of them and Draco sat close beside him.

Draco took a long sip of wine and smiled.

'I'll go and check on the food.' He said.

'Can I do anything to help?' Harry asked.

Draco thought for a moment.

'There are placemats and knives and forks over in the sideboard.' He replied. 'You can set the table if you like.'

It was interesting. It was all so interesting, Harry thought to himself as he opened the sideboard and located some vintage looking placemats with botanical illustrations on them. The placemats were stylish and good quality, but were a little worn and tatty. Had Draco chosen them, or were they something that had been left in the house? Harry got the feeling that Draco had actually bought them as they seemed to coordinate well with the dull gold cutlery which was also old but very tasteful and attractive.

It fascinated Harry, being in Draco's home, seeing how Draco was decorating it and observing the cute little homely things he did. Things like buying tatty vintage tablemats. Like placing 20 vases of lilac in one undecorated room. Draco was nothing at all like Harry would have imagined. He would have pictured Draco living in a swanky modern apartment, with everything matching, everything new. The reality was an intriguing creative, multi layered world which Harry wanted to explore further and further. He wondered how much more of the house he would get to see today. There were lots of rooms he hadn't been into and he wondered what they were like. Had Draco decorated anywhere? Had he decorated the bathroom? What about the bedroom? Harry wondered if he would get to see that!

Harry set the table and then wondered over to the elegant, tall window. Extremely characterful, the window was set back into the wall, creating an alcove effect to allow space for the old wooden shutters to be pulled back. Harry looked out at the garden. It was beautiful, just like the house. It was full of flowers and a couple of well established trees stood at the edge of a green lawn. Although clearly looked after, the garden was not formal in any way. It had a natural, wild quality to it. The lawn was covered in daisies and wild roses grew in the hedges. Harry wondered if Draco planned to smarten it up in any way or whether he would leave it like this? Once again he got the feeling that Draco had it this way intentionally. It was perfect just as it was, romantic, beautiful, free spirited... Just like Draco.

Harry was still looking out at the garden when Draco returned, carrying a large wooden board with a pizza on it, and skilfully levitating a tray with olives, breadsticks and sundried tomatoes. Harry was impressed, with the cooking and the levitation.

'Wow!' Said Harry, as Draco set the food down on the table.

'Get it while it's hot!' Draco grinned, slicing up the pizza and making Harry blush a little.

'It smells great.' Harry said, sitting down. 'I can't believe you made it! I wouldn't know where to start!'

'A good recipe book!' Draco smiled. 'Plus I saw people making them while I was away. The pizza, I made. All the other things I brought back with me. Go on, Potter, help yourself to whatever you fancy.'

Harry blushed again.

The food was great, as was the wine, and the conversation. They talked casually without any awkwardness, about anything and nothing. Once the pizza was eaten, they continued to talk for quite some time before Draco offered.

'Would you like dessert, Potter?'

'Have you cooked dessert too?' Harry asked, amazed.

'Oh yes!' Draco said as he pilled up the plates and stood up. 'Made it, rather than cooked it, I suppose. We'll need two bowls and 2 spoons.' He told Harry who nodded and went to the sideboard to find them.

Draco returned with a huge glass bowl of what looked like tiramisu.

'You're not telling me that's dairy free!' Harry exclaimed looking at the thick whipped cream sprinkled with grated chocolate.

'It certainly is!' Draco beamed. 'Dairy free and made with homemade sponge cake soaked in amaretto and espresso.'

'Wow Draco, that's amazing.' Harry said as he watched Draco spoon a generous amount into a bowl and hand it to him.

He tired it at once.

'That is heavenly!' Harry gasped as he tasted the sweet creamy mixture laced with amaretto soaked sponge.

Draco was delighted. Harry was so distracted by how good it was that he almost didn't notice how much smaller the portion Draco had dished up for himself was. When Draco offered Harry a second helping, he accepted but he did notice that Draco didn't have any more.

'Are you on model sized portions?' Harry asked. 'Surely you are going to have a little bit more?'

'No.' Draco replied. 'I'm watching my calories. I made it for you really anyway.'

'Because I'm a big fat git?' Harry laughed.

'No!' Laughed Draco playfully. 'I wouldn't describe you as fat.'

'I'm not as lean as I was when I was an Auror!' Harry replied. 'I was pretty fit back then. I've let myself go a bit I'm afraid.'

'I think you look great.' Said Draco sincerely. He continued almost as if he were thinking aloud. 'You have a nice body actually. Just a little bit cuddly, but still firm. Not too skinny or too buff. You can tell there are some real muscles there. It makes you seem a bit older, a bit more mature. Plus, you are not stressy and pretentious about your physique. It's nice.'

Draco stopped suddenly, he had said too much and embarrassed himself.

Harry had stopped eating and was listening in amazement.

'Really?' He asked. 'You've, like, actually noticed all that?'

Draco blushed a little, which Harry thought was very beautiful.

'I've noticed when you've hugged me and stuff.' He answered. 'You give nice hugs.' Draco smiled.

'Thanks!' Harry replied, glowing inside. Draco thought he had a good body! And he said he gave nice hugs! This was extremely promising.

'So eat!' Prompted Draco. 'I like having someone I can cook for.'

'OK.' Said Harry. 'But you have to have some more too... Just a little bit.'

He took a spoonful of the dessert from his bowl and held the spoon towards Draco, inviting him to eat some.

Draco playfully shook his head and Harry leant towards him, closer and closer until the spoon almost touched Draco's lips. Draco pouted and kept his lips closed and Harry responded by swiping the spoon over his closed mouth, covering his lips with cream.

Draco gave a little screech before he licked the cream from his lips as Harry laughed. This was a fun game!

Draco stood up and ran round the other side of the table from Harry playfully avoiding being 'fed' any more dessert. Harry put the spoon down now and scooped some of the tiramisu up with his fingers. Draco screamed a coy little scream and tried to run away while Harry pursued him, wanting to feed him more cream. They chased around the table twice before Harry managed to corner Draco by chasing him into the bay window.

Harry trapped Draco, blocking him in by pressing his body against Draco, holding him up against the window shutter. Draco's eyes twinkled and his face was flushed from running. Harry grinned at his victory. He had caught him! Draco pressed his lips tightly closed, determined not to be made to eat anything. Harry, in response dabbed a bit of the cream onto the end of Draco's nose. When Draco screamed in surprise, Harry took the opportunity to brush his cream covered fingers over Draco's parted lips.

Draco had to admit defeat. His adrenalin was racing and he felt exhilarated and aroused as Harry pressed him back up against the shutters. He found that he loved the feel of Harrys body against his, pinning him against the wall. He wanted more! Draco took a playful risk.

Determined to shock Harry and get his revenge, he opened his mouth and took both of Harry's creamy fingers between his lips. Maintaining saucy eye contact, he sensuously sucked the sweet chocolaty cream from Harrys fingers. It was Harry's turn cry out in shock!

Draco wrapped his lips around Harrys fingers, allowing Harry to feel the warmth of his sensous mouth. He sucked firmly and ran his tongue around the length of them, sucking off the thick creamy mixture with a satisfied smile.

Harry stared at Draco, breathing heavy as he revelled in the sensation of Draco's mouth, vividly imagining how those soft, sexy lips would feel on other parts of his anatomy. His mouth, his neck, his cock...

The moment Draco had finished pushing his tongue between Harry's two fingers to lick up the last of the dessert, Harry had to step back right away, his heart racing. If he stayed pressed against Draco a moment longer Draco was sure to notice that he was getting hard.

Harry had pulled away! Draco had not been sure exactly what he wanted to happen, but he hadn't wanted Harry to pull away! Had he wanted Harry to kiss him? Maybe. But instead Harry had stepped back. Had he crossed a line? Perhaps in the last two minutes they had both crossed lines? It was hard to know whose fault it was. They stared at each other, wide eyed and breathing heavily. A safe distance between them they were not quite sure what to do next.

'There! Made you eat some.' Harry concluded triumphantly at last.

He was trying to make things feel normal again. He should **never** have chased Draco. He had crossed a line, been totally inappropriate, messed things up, he was sure.

Draco seemed grateful that Harry had tried to bring the mood back to normal and he replied.

'That was a mean trick Potter! I'll get you back, you know.'

'I don't doubt it.' Harry grinned, returning to his chair.

Draco sat down beside him, still with a splodge of cream on his nose.

'Errr... You still have...' Harry gestured to his own nose to let Draco know.

'Oh!' Draco blushed furiously and tried to wipe it away, missing completely.

Harry tried not to laugh, albeit nervously.

'No...' He said. 'It's kind of... Here'

He reached over and wiped the cream from Draco's face with a gentle stroke. But now he was touching Draco again and suddenly the atmosphere was just as tense as it had been moments ago. They were inches apart... looking at each other again, hearts racing.

This time it was Draco who broke the silence. He stood up suddenly.

'I'm going to put the rest of this back in the fridge while you finish that.' He announced. 'Before you try to attack me with it again.' He grinned before he left the room.

Draco took a moment alone in the kitchen to compose himself. Just what was it that he was feeling for Potter? And more importantly, was it right to feel that way, after everything?

When Draco returned, he and Harry had coffee in the small sitting room, both equally determined to keep the conversation in safe territory!

'I couldn't help but notice a ward around your house.' Harry asked at last. 'Is everything ok?'

He asked out of genuine concern which was evident in his voice. He would have pulled any strings he could at the ministry to help Draco out if he was having a hard time from journalists!

'Oh. I got another letter from Fabian.' Said Draco darkly.

'Oh.' Harry replied. 'What did he say this time?'

'I'd rather not repeat any of it.' Draco said, trying not to sound hurt, but failing. 'Let's just say he didn't appreciate being rejected. He was pretty horrible to me. I put a charm around the house to stop any more letters from him being delivered.'

'What do you mean 'horrible to you'?' Asked Harry, resting his hand on Draco's in a concerned fashion.

'Just insults, name calling, told me what he thinks of me... Which is basically that I'm a stupid slut and a vain, shallow whore. I've heard it all before, Harry. Many times. He just told me he must have been crazy to have even considered giving me another chance. Said I'll stay the hell away from him if I know what's good for me.' Draco sighed.

'He wrote that?' Harry gasped, horrified. 'Do you still have the letter?'

'I burnt it.' Draco said in a matter of fact tone.

'You should have kept it, Draco! He's practically threatening you! He could be done for that!'

'Frankly I never wanted to look at it again.' Draco replied.

'I can understand that.' Harry said kindly. 'But if he's giving you any trouble, any at all, please tell me! A visit from a team of auror's investigating harassment charges should kick him into touch!'

Draco smiled.

'That's very sweet of you, Potter. But you don't need to stick up for me. I know Fabian, he just wanted to have the last word. Now he's had a good old rant I doubt I'll hear from him again.'

'Well let me know if you do!' Harry insisted. 'If he give you any grief I'll make sure he's sorted out!'

'Thanks Potter.' Draco grinned. 'Rushing to me rescue like a true Gryffindor!'

Harry laughed.

'You don't deserve it, that's all. You've been through enough just lately.'

Draco smiled softly.

'Thanks.' He almost whispered. 'You've been really kind to me, you know.'

'Well we're friend now.' Harry smiled at him.

'Whoever would have thought it!' Draco grinned.

Harry laughed.

'Not me, that's for sure!' He teased.

'I can safely say you're the last person in the world I thought I'd end up being friends with!' Draco replied playfully.

'Given that we **are** friends...' Harry began. 'Do you want to do something next week? I could cook for you again, or...' He plucked up his courage... 'Or we could go out somewhere if you like? There are some great restaurants in muggle London... If you fancy it?'

Harry's heart was racing. Had he actually just asked Draco out? Would it be clear enough that that was what he had done, or would Draco take it to be a 'friends' thing? It was probably foolish to have done it in the very same breath as their 'friends' talk! Harry mentally kicked himself!

'I'd love to.' Draco replied, sounding relaxed and casual, which made Harry think he **did** think it was just a friends thing. 'Trouble is, I'm away next week, well, for 10 days or so.' Draco told him. He sounded genuinely disappointed.

'Where are you off to this time?' Harry asked, trying not to sound too crestfallen.

'New York.' Draco replied. 'Magical Playmates HQ. They want to get me together with a couple of other models to try out some concepts for a new collection. Crazy I know, this one is only just out, but they'll try out some ideas and then take ages over developing the final designs. It means I'll be away until the start of June.'

'We can do something when you come back.' Harry said hopefully.

'Yeah, definitely!' Draco affirmed. 'And a restaurant sounds good, that way neither of us have to cook. Plus I've haven't been out anywhere for a while other than for work.'

'Cool.' Harry smiled. Maybe this was salvageable. If he turned up with flowers and took Draco's arm while they walked to and from the restaurant, he could turn it from a friends thing into an actual date.

'Should we arrange a time when I'm back?' Draco asked. 'I'll send you an owl when I'm coming home.'

'OK.' Harry grinned. 'Send me a postcard from New York too!'

'If you like.' Draco smiled. It would be nice to have someone to write to!

They parted company as the afternoon drew into the evening. Their goodbye was not as awkward as some they had shared, but there was still a moment where neither quite knew what to do. In the end they opted for a quick hug, keeping their bodies as distant as possible, Draco giving Harry a fleeting kiss on each cheek, trying to behave himself after his behaviour earlier.

That evening, Draco was more confused than ever. What exactly had happened between them today, and what did it all mean? Harry had pushed him up against the wall and fed him dessert. He had sucked cream from Harry's fingers. He had been almost certain that Harry had been about to kiss him, but then Harry had pulled away. Why? Because he changed his mind? Because he didn't want to? Because he thought he shouldn't?

Did Draco **really** want Harry to kiss him? If he was completely honest with himself he had been very disappointed when Harry pulled away. Which meant that, yes, he did want Harry to kiss him. Yes, he was falling for him, in a big way, regardless of whether it was appropriate or not. And now he wouldn't see him for over a week. Maybe the time away would help Draco get his head sorted out? But what if it gave Harry time to decide he wasn't interested in Draco at all! Draco was sure of one thing, it would give him lots and lots of time to angst about it. He sighed deeply, feeling like a teenager all over again.

Harry walked slowly back to his apartment in the evening sun. 10 days! Draco was going to be away for 10 whole days!

He should have kissed him. He should have just plucked up the courage and kissed him when he had the chance. Because now Draco was going to be away for 10 days, working with a load of, undoubtedly gorgeous, models. He was sure to forget all about Harry and their almost-romance that had been almost developing. But maybe he would write, like he said he would. And he had agreed to go out with Harry when he got back, so... Maybe all was not lost. The main problem was just how was Harry going to get through the next 10 days while Draco was away? 10 days would feel like a very long time!


	13. Chapter 13

Just A Friends Thing...?

Harry found, to his surprise, that he was able to keep himself really rather busy in the time while Draco was away. He spent time with his friends, not just Hermione and Ron, but Luna, Neville and Seamus as well. It was nice to get together with the whole group.

Cormac McClaggens stag night came and went. Harry, as he had predicted, was not invited. The following day, while Ron was nursing the mother of all hangovers, Harry found himself feeling very glad he had missed it. He and Hermione were mildly amused by Ron's suffering. But Ron insisted the stag night had been worth it.

While Draco was away, Harry took the opportunity to make a trip which, if he were honest, he had been putting off for a while. He went to Hogsmede to look at the house with no keys. The house he couldn't get into, which Draco said was so nice. The house where Draco had been together with Dumbledore...

It did look nice, from the outside at least. The charms prevented Harry from getting close enough to peer in through the windows. Draco had been right, the location was great. It had amazing views. It was rural and secluded without being isolated. Harry noticed that you could hear the clock chiming in Hogsmede and you could see the outlines of the tops of the buildings in the distance. It would be a lovely place to come and stay. London was certainly where he needed to be for work, but this would be a perfect weekend retreat to get away to, if only he could get in! It would be a perfect place for a romantic holiday too... Harry imagined bringing Draco here, walking in the woods together, taking a day trip to Hogsmede, snuggling by the fire in the evening. But would Draco want to come here? Was it totally inappropriate to even consider it, given that Draco had had romantic holidays here in the past. With the previous owner.

Harry returned to London feeling just as confused than he had before he went, but never the less, glad that he had visited the place at last.

The other way Harry occupied his time, was by re-joining the gym. Sure, Draco had said he had a great body, but Harry decided it wouldn't hurt to firm up just a little bit, just to be on the safe side! He didn't want to be embarrassed, or for Draco to be disappointed, should anything happen between them!

Although he didn't work out as intensely as he had done when he was an Auror, it felt good to be exercising again. It lifted the spirits and gave him more energy. Plus he went to the same gym that Sirius went to, so it gave them the chance to chat more regularly.

'So how are things going with Mr Naughty Knickers?' Sirius asked as they finished a circuit of weight training.

'Draco.' Harry corrected him firmly.

'Sorry.' Said Sirius. 'I forgot his name.'

'Well **don't**.' Harry replied. 'If things go well then one day you'll meet him, and I don't want you calling him "Mr Naughty Knickers"!'

Sirius laughed.

'You know I'd never embarrass you!' Sirius told him.

'Bullshit!' Laughed Harry. 'I know you **would**!'

'But things **are** going well I take it? I mean, if you're talking about introducing him to family?' Sirius continued.

'Well, yeah... Kind of.' Harry replied as they grabbed their towels and headed for the sauna, which happily was empty, allowing their conversation to continue.

'Kind of...?' Sirius echoed.

'He kissed me, the night I cooked dinner for him. I told you about that. I wasn't sure if it was just a friendly kiss or something else.'

'And I told you to get on with it and kiss him properly if you want to find out, Kid! Remember?' Sirius chastised.

'I almost did, but then I sort of... lost my nerve...' Harry mumbled. 'I wasn't sure it was appropriate, or if it was what he wanted.'

'What happened?' Sirius asked.

Harry proceeded to recount the Sunday lunch scene to an open mouthed Sirius, who shook his head in disbelief.

'Let me get this straight...' Sirius said. 'You fed him dessert, chased him around the room, pushed him against the wall... He sucked cream from your fingers while you were pressed up against him... But you didn't kiss him because you weren't sure he wanted you to?!'

'Errr... Yeah.' Replied Harry, feeling rather foolish.

'Sometimes I despair of you, Kid, really I do!' Sighed Sirius. 'Other than writing "Harry Potter please snog me right now!" in six foot letters in the sky, I don't know how much clearer he could have made it!'

Harrys stomach flipped. Was it really that obvious? Should he have known? Would Draco have felt rejected? Had he blown his chances?

'And now he's in America for two weeks?' Sirius confirmed bleakly.

'10 days.' Harry corrected him. 'And he did agree to go out with me when he gets back... But I wasn't sure if it was...'

'Just a friends thing?' Sirius completed his sentence.

Harry sighed.

'Look, Kid, it's ok.' Sirius assured him. 'He clearly likes you. And, who knows, maybe he's glad you aren't rushing things, given the circumstances and all. But I think you really should make some kind of move sooner rather than later, to let him know how you feel.'

Harry nodded silently.

'Are you... Are you **nervous**?' Sirius asked sensitively.

'Nervous?' Echoed Harry.

'About, you know... **Being** with him? P **hysically**?'

'No!' Harry replied. 'No, I'm not worried about that. I'll be fine when we get to that.'

Sirius's eyebrows were raised and an admiring smile was on his face.

'Really?' He said with a grin.

'Yeah.' Said Harry. 'I'm good at that bit. It's **getting to** that bit I'm hopeless at!'

Sirius laughed and gave Harry a congratulatory pat on the back.

'Nice one, Kid! It's good to hear you being confident about something for once!'

Harry blushed.

'You need to let him know how you feel though, Harry.' Sirius affirmed.

'I will.' Harry answered. 'When we go out together when he's back home. I'll let him know properly. I want to do it right, you know? At the right time, the right moment. I know you are all in favour of the 'pounce on them in a moment of passion' technique...'

Sirius nodded and laughed.

'Always works for me!' He assured.

'Well, I want to make sure it's done right.' Harry said firmly. 'Draco's been hurt, his ex boyfriend was a total dick... I want to make sure he knows I'm not just using him, or taking advantage because he's been grieving. I'm going to do it right. It's going to be the proper moment. It's going to be romantic.'

'You do what you gotta do, Kid.' Sirius laughed.

Draco wrote, although not as soon as Harry would have liked. He sent a postcard of the New York skyline, with an impressive sunset, but he sent it in a envelope with a page long letter included as well.

He was enjoying New York. The new models were all quite nice, and were somewhat in awe of Draco, which he confessed he found rather odd! He said he'd met up with friends and done some sightseeing but was looking forward to coming home which he would be doing on the 3rd of June. He suggested Harry contact him that week if he wanted to meet up and do something.

Draco sounded casual in his writing of this. In fact he had written it several times and revised it over and over, worried it sounded either too keen, too indifferent or too needy. In the end, he hoped he had managed to get the tone just right.

The 3rd of June was a Monday, Harry checked the calendar and tried to plan what to do. Obviously he couldn't write **on** the 3rd, because that would look too desperate. Plus, if that was the day that Draco arrived home he would probably want a day or two to unwind first.

It was hard not to write straight away once the day arrived, particularly as Harry had taken some time off work that week. He had arranged it ages ago because he had needed to use up some of his holiday days, but had never made any concrete plans. Monday and Tuesday surely had been the slowest 48 hours of Harrys life! Draco was back in London, but was it right to contact him so soon?

By Wednesday, Harrys resolve had broken. He would never follow Sirius's 'just pounce on them' advice, but perhaps this **was** a time for action after all? Harry decided he would take a morning stroll... And **if** he ended up in the vicinity of Jasmine Avenue, well, then he could always pop in and say hello. Spontaneously, you understand!

He stood outside the house for a moment or two, deciding whether this was the worst idea in the world before reaching the conclusion that he would have to go and knock because he had been standing there long enough that a neighbour might have noticed him, or Draco might have seen him from the window!

The back door of the house was open, which did not seem strange as it was a gloriously sunny day. Draco had probably been in the garden already.

'Hello...?' Harry called cheerily, trying to sound relaxed and casual.

'Hello?' Came Draco's familiar voice from the kitchen. 'Potter? Is that you?'

Harry stepped into the utility room and Draco appeared in the kitchen doorway looking surprised to see Harry.

'Hi!' Harry said with a smile. 'I was just passing by and thought I'd pop in and see if you've recovered from your trip... But I won't keep you if it's not a good time...' He added, just to be on the safe side.

'Oh, no, it's fine actually.' Draco said. 'Come in Potter. I was just going to make some more tea if you'd like some.'

'Sounds great.' Harry smiled as he followed Draco into the kitchen.

The kettle was boiling and Draco made the tea right away, breathing a sigh of relief that he had been up early enough to be dressed and looking presentable in time for this unannounced visit! Draco wore skin tight black jeans and a dark blue long sleeved top with quite a wide neckline which tantalisingly exposed the top of his collarbones. Harry had noticed instantly.

Draco invited Harry to sit down and poured him a cup of tea and it was only at this point that Harry noticed the kitchen table was covered with many brightly coloured cards and letters.

'You look like you've had a lot of post while you were away.' Harry remarked.

Draco laughed as he sat down at the table next to Harry.

'Very few actually. These all arrived today.' Draco said, a little shyly. 'Today is my birthday.'

He smiled, but his voice was quieter than usual.

'Is it?' Harry exclaimed, mortified that he hadn't known this! 'I had no idea or I would have bought you a present! Happy Birthday Draco!'

'Thanks Potter.' Draco smiled. 'I really wouldn't have expected a present you know.'

'Well I'd have bought you one if I'd known.' Harry assured him. He glanced around. 'Looks like you've got plenty of cards though.' He said.

Draco smiled, but it was the saddest smile Harry had ever seen.

'Yeah...' Draco whispered.

It was then that Harry realised. There was one card missing this year.

Without a word, Harry stood up and went and stood behind Draco's chair. He crouched down and wrapped his arms around him from behind, squeezing him tightly, affectionately, supportively. Draco didn't need to tell him, Harry understood.

Draco sighed deeply, the pain lessening the longer he felt Harry's arms round him. At last he took hold of Harry's hand and squeezed it to let him know it was ok.

'Well, hey, seeing as though I'm a crap friend who didn't get you a present, how about I take you out today and buy you cake?' Harry suggested. 'If you don't already have plans, of course.' He added.

'I don't have plans until the evening.' Draco replied, his voice still a little weak.

'And, are you allowed to eat cake on your birthday?' Harry asked him. 'Your contract allows that, right?'

Draco giggled.

'Yes. It's allowed.' He said.

'Great.' Harry said, standing up and resting his hands on Draco's shoulders for a moment before sitting back down. 'How about we head up to Diagon Alley and go to Rosa Lee's for tea and cake. I believe they do a range of cakes for fussy eaters these days.'

Harry had obtained this information from his only other dairy free friend, Luna Lovegood. He had asked her subtly quizzing questions like 'So where can you go if you fancy a meal out then...?'

'Then, as it's such a nice day, we could head over to the park and walk off some of the calories.' Harry suggested playfully.

'That sounds nice.' Draco smiled. 'Thanks Potter.' He added sincerely.

'It's the least I can do seeing as though I don't have anything to give you for your birthday!' Harry replied. He didn't want Draco to think this was a sympathy thing. It wasn't. He wanted to spend the day with him, especially in light of it being Draco's birthday. If Draco was happy to spend his birthday with Harry it must surely mean something?

'I'll get my shoes on then.' Draco said as they finished their tea.

Harry glanced down, noticing Draco's bare feet with their perfect pedicure and subtle shimmer of nail varnish which matched his fingers.

Draco laughed.

'I always come back from New York over preened and polished!' He said in a throw away manner. 'All the stylists are in New York. They are usually a bit horrified but how scruffy I am when I arrive.'

Harry laughed incredulously.

'No way!' He shook his head. 'You are the most well groomed person I know!'

'I'm not well groomed by industry standards!' Draco laughed. 'I mean, I always keep clean and tidy...' He didn't want Potter to think he was a slob! 'But I'm not always as glamorous as they would like me to be. My hands and feet are usually a mess. Feet because I often walk around barefoot at home and in the garden, and hands because I like to draw and paint. My hands are always a mess.'

'I didn't know you painted.' Harry said as Draco slipped on a pair of canvas shoes. It made sense though, he had drawn the phoenix picture, hadn't he? He must have kept up drawing in his free time.

'Yeah.' Draco replied. 'It's a hobby really, I'm not bad but certainly not a professional. But it's one of the reasons why I wanted this house. I use the conservatory as an art studio.'

'Cool.' Said Harry.

'I'll show you one day.' Said Draco. 'I'll hide all the crap paintings and then I'll show you.'

Harry laughed.

They took the scenic route up to Diagon Alley, given that it was only just after 9am when they left Draco's house and could have been considered a little bit early for birthday cake. They talked all the way. Draco told Harry all about the photoshoots he had done. Told him about the three new models the company were taking on for the new campaign in addition to Alejando and himself. The three newcomers had flocked around Draco, watching his every move, asking him question after question. Draco admitted that he sometimes forgot just how successful he was considered to be.

'You are so different to how I imagined you, you know.' Harry remarked.

'Different how? And from when?' Draco asked curiously.

'From before we started hanging out together.' Harry replied, not wanting to say _'before we met at the funeral'_... Today was not a day to talk of funerals if it could be avoided. 'I'd seen your pictures in magazines and, well... I guess after knowing you at school I kind of imagined you would be a bit of a...'

'Spoilt little brat?' Draco suggested.

'Not 'brat' exactly...' Harry tried to convince him.

'It's probably what most people think.' Draco said. 'And I certainly wouldn't blame you for assuming that, after how I was at school!'

'You're so different to how you were back then, too!' Harry said.

'I'm 25, sorry, 26' Draco corrected himself. 'It's only right I should be a little bit more grown up than I was at 15! Besides, I'm different in some ways, but not in others.'

'How do you mean?' Harry asked. As far as he could see, Draco was a totally different person these days.

'Well, I certainly hope I'm kinder and less horrible to people.' Draco began. 'But there's one thing I did at school that I still tend to fall into the habit of doing now. Being a bit of a 'lone wolf' type and keeping people at a distance... Particularly when I need them the most.' Draco confessed.

Harry thought back. It was true. At Hogwarts, Draco hadn't had any real friends at all, even in Slytherin. People had been on speaking terms with him, he had always had someone to sit with in class, but no real friends to whom he was loyal and close.

'You certainly seem to have a lot of friends now, judging by the amount of cards you had today!' Harry offered.

'I do.' Draco smiled. 'I did eventually learn how to be nice to people and to make friends. I'm lucky, I have some great friends, but I have avoided them just recently. It's like, when times are hard, I revert back to the withdrawn, detached kid that I used to be, before...' Draco stopped.

'You haven't been like that with me.' Harry said gently.

'You've been persistent.' Draco smiled. 'And you've been kind. You haven't got fed up of me being miserable and anti social. You've just been kind and steady and there for me.' Draco paused and looked at Harry for a moment. 'That's just exactly how Albus used to be when I was upset and difficult, you know. I guess it's the only way to get through to me.'

'I don't think you've been difficult.' Harry said kindly. 'You've been grieving, but that doesn't make you difficult. And I think you're allowed a little time to yourself every now and then.'

'You're being very kind again.' Draco said truthfully. 'I know I'm not as bad as I was, but I am aware that it's something I do. Reclusiveness and selfishness and being demanding. They are my worst traits. All ones I had years ago and I know I still have them now.' Said Draco frankly.

'I don't get 'selfish' at all!' Harry exclaimed vehemently.

'Fabian could tell you all about it!' Draco said darkly. 'Merlin knows, he told everyone else! I guess the selfish thing comes from being reclusive, really. The years I spent travelling and following my heart without having to consider anyone else's needs. I got used to being very free spirited and doing what I wanted. But I needed that time after spending my whole life feeling like a failure because I couldn't please my parents. Fabian liked to control people, kind of like my Father did, I suppose. When I didn't want to be controlled by him, it was because I was selfish.'

'Nah, it's because Fabian's an asshole.' Harry clarified. 'I don't get selfish from you these days. I'm not sure I can see you as demanding either.'

'Oh, I can be!' Draco confessed. 'Demanding, selfish and always wanting attention.'

'I don't believe it.' Harry said.

'I have my moments.' Draco said slyly. He was certainly demanding in the bedroom, but he wasn't sure he wanted to tell Potter that just now!

'What about you then?' Draco continued. 'We've heard all my faults, what about yours?'

Harry paused. This was possibly a good grounding to start a relationship, knowing each others faults, but he didn't want to put Draco off completely!

'I'm not as brave as people think I am.' Harry said flatly. 'I think that's the thing I feel most ashamed of.'

'I think you are being too hard on yourself.' Draco told him.

'Leaving the Aurors is a good example of it.' Harry continued. 'People expected me to work there for years, but I couldn't handle it, day in, day out. It was too much. I was a coward, and I left.' He mused.

'You're not a coward for leaving, you're brave for being there in the first place.' Draco replied.

'Hummmm...' Harry responded, he was not 100% convinced.

'Any other faults, Potter?' Draco asked lightly, wanting to avoid heavy talk.

'I'm a bit of a slob sometimes.' Harry admitted. 'My house is often messy and I don't always dress well.'

Draco laughed.

'No one does **all** the time!' He assured.

'Well, they're my faults I guess. Those, and...' Harry paused, embarrassed.

'What?' Draco asked, grinning.

'I'm, well... I'm still a bit... kind of... **hopeless** at stuff.' Harry managed.

Draco laughed again.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

'I'm still useless, you know, socially. I'm awkward, and I have very few social graces. I can usually manage to get by, I have good friends, but I'm actually pretty shy. There are loads of situations I find really difficult and I always seem to mess them up.' Harry clarified, feeling embarrassed that he was telling this to someone he liked. Perhaps this was a perfect example of just what he was describing!

'What kind of situations?' Draco asked in a kind voice.

'Formal events at the ministry, that sort of thing. I think I told you before I'm dreadful at doing interviews with the papers. I can't do small talk, I always say either too much or not enough. I don't know how you manage it so well.' Harry said.

'Well, I grew up with a socialite for a mother.' Draco replied. 'In my whole life I'm not sure I've ever heard my mother have a 'real' conversation with anyone. I'm sure she must have had some, but never when I was in earshot. Both my parents really, they're tactical speakers and communicators. I learned it from them. How to be measured and cautious when I need to be. There are times when I admit, the skill has served me well. I had the opposite problem. I didn't really know how to have 'real' conversations with people.'

'I grew up with Sirius, who is the most straight talking, straight forward person you could meet.' Harry said. 'Oh, he's really kind and he's eloquent and everything, but he says what he means. Speaks from the heart. He's impulsive and he's never guarded. I guess I learnt from him.'

'I think those are lovely qualities.' Draco said honestly.

'But they don't half get you into trouble sometimes!' Harry said. 'Plus Sirius is much more confident than me. Impulsiveness works better if you have the confidence to match. I don't really, that's when I feel awkward. I want to act and be spontaneous but I hold myself back.'

'I don't think that's a bad thing either you know.' Draco told him. 'You have an impulsive side but you can think first, which means when you do act on something, you really mean it, I guess. It seems like a trustworthy quality to me.'

Harry beamed. Was it Draco's birthday, or his? That was exactly what he wanted Draco to think about him. Draco couldn't have said it better if Harry had written it down for him!

'Thanks.' Said Harry, not wanting to say anything else, simply to bask for a moment in the compliment.

'So now we know what flawed and complicated individuals we both are, do you still want to hang out with me?' Draco teased.

'Yes.' Said Harry. 'Even more than I did before.'

They arrived at Rosa Lee's at about 10 o clock and stood outside for a moment, looking at the cakes displayed in the window.

'It's not too early for cake, is it?' Asked Harry.

'Definitely not.' Draco replied. 'Besides, I didn't have breakfast.'

'Good, me either.' Harry grinned. 'Which type of cake do you like best, birthday boy?'

'I can never decide between chocolate fudge cake and strawberries and cream sponge cake.' Draco confessed with a guilty smile. He was a bit of a cake connoisseur on the quiet!

'OK.' Harry smiled as he opened the shop door, holding it for Draco to go in before him.

They were seated in a secluded, comfortable booth in the corner, with chintzy heart shaped cushions and a lace cloth on the table. Harry went to the counter to order. He returned with a tea pot and two cups and saucers, and two slices of cake. One chocolate and one strawberries and cream.

'I thought I'd get a slice of each.' Harry said with a grin. 'We can share. That way, you don't have to chose, you can have both.'

It wasn't awkward, sharing cake with Draco. The only 'moment' was when Draco tried to insist that Harry ate the last piece of the strawberry cake and Harry picked it up on his fork and fed it to Draco. Draco giggled and accepted it and then they both seemed to have a simultaneous flash back to their last dessert sharing episode. Blushing, Draco averted his eyes from Harrys.

Harry insisted on paying the bill in lieu of a birthday present and Draco conceded after asking 'are you sure?' a couple of times.

Between talking, eating cake and drinking copious amounts of tea, they stayed in Rosa Lee's until gone half past 11 when they headed for the park, keen to make the most of the glorious weather.

It was an exceptionally warm day, even for June. The sky was blue and cloudless, the air was warm and all the colours of wizarding London seemed to almost glow in the bright cheeriness of the day. Together they headed to the park.

St Chloris's Park was one of the nicest places to visit in Wizarding London. An oasis of green in the centre of the town it was a popular place to meet friends, have picnics in the summer months and to take romantic walks. Harry wondered if he should take Draco's arm or perhaps hold his hand... He decided maybe not right away... see how things developed.

The park was quiet, as it was a week day and was not quite lunch time. The wondered leisurely along the pretty pathways, the sound of bird song in their ears and the sweet smell of the various flowers in the air. From time to time Draco would stop and look at the flowers, taking an interest in them, perhaps planning new additions to his garden?

Harry was on the verge of plucking up the courage to link arms with Draco when, as they rounded the corner, they were met by two other people out for a stroll in the sunshine.

'Draco, my dear boy! And Mr Potter! How lovely to see you both!' Mr Romestamo's kindly voice boomed.

'Hello Roland, hello Mohana.' Draco greeted them warmly.

Harry nodded and smiled politely, feeling an attack of awkwardness coming over him. He would let Draco do the talking. He knew them better after all.

'Happy birthday, Draco dear!' Mohana gushed, giving Draco a hug and a kiss on each cheek.

Harry had not met Mrs. Romestamo before. She seemed very nice. Warm and friendly like Mrs. Weasley but with a similar elegant aesthetic to Professor McGonagall or even Draco's mother. Like her husband, she was well dressed, with an interest in fashion, but had a sense of fun about it too. There was no pretentiousness to Mr or Mrs Romestamo, just a colourfulness, a cheerfulness which was accentuated by the weather and the mood of the day.

'Thank you.' Draco replied. 'Thank you for the lovely card, too.'

'It arrived alright then?' Roland beamed. 'That owl of ours, he delivered three letters to the wrong people last week. You know, sometimes I'm sure he dips his beak into the firewhiskey at night!'

Draco laughed.

'It arrived first thing this morning.' He confirmed.

'Wonderful.' Mohana smiled. 'We weren't sure you were going to be back from New York for your birthday or not, but Ralph said you left at the end of last week.'

Draco nodded.

'Our son, Ralph live in New York.' Roland said, addressing Harry who, it occurred to him, may not have known who they were talking about. 'He's a musician. Draco and he have been friends for years, haven't you?'

'Yes.' Replied Draco. 'He always looks out for me when I'm over in New York. It's the one city that really overwhelms me.'

'Did you manage to find anything out about this elusive lady friend of his?' Mohana asked Draco.

'I didn't, I'm afraid.' Draco laughed. 'I think Ralph realised I was on a spying mission and he kept very quiet about his love life!'

'Not to worry dear.' Mohana said. 'We'll find out for ourselves soon enough. Roland and I are planning a surprise trip to visit him unannounced, aren't we dear?'

'Whatever you say, my darling.' Roland answered her.

Draco grinned.

'Are you having a nice birthday, Draco?' Mohana asked in a motherly tone. 'Did you get a card from your parents this year?'

'I got a letter from my mother this morning.' Draco replied. 'She had signed my fathers name too, but I doubt he ever had sight of it.'

Harry was mentally kicking himself. How come he hadn't thought to ask Draco supportive, caring questions like these?

Mohana looked sympathetic and rested her hand on Draco's shoulder.

'I had lots from friends though.' Draco smiled at her. 'And then Potter showed up and decided to take me out for birthday cake.'

Mohana Romestamo turned her somewhat disarming smile directly onto Harry for the first time.

'Errr... I didn't actually know it was Draco's birthday.' He said. 'I just called in to say 'Hi' and as I didn't have a card for him I had to buy him cake instead.'

'A perfectly acceptable substitute!' Roland beamed. 'And how are you getting on, Mr Potter? It's been some time since I saw you. How are you coping with the phoenix?'

'Oh, he's settled in a bit now.' Harry said. 'He's started singing of his own accord most days, and he's finally stopped stealing my food whenever I try to eat something.'

Roland laughed.

'I knew you'd find a way with him.' He smiled warmly. 'Anyway, you mustn't let us keep you young things from enjoying your day. I'm sure you've better things to do that stand around talking to two old codgers like us.'

'"Old?" Speak for yourself!' Mohana exclaimed.

'It's always nice to see you both!' Draco laughed playfully.

'It's always nice to see you, Draco.' Roland said kindly. 'It's been too long since we last saw you.'

'Yes, you must come round for dinner again, perhaps next week?' Mohana suggested. 'We'll send you a letter, if the owl can keep out of trouble long enough to deliver it!'

'That would be lovely, thank you.' Draco replied, smiling warmly at them.

'A pleasure to see you again, Mr Potter.' Roland said, shaking Harry's hand.

'Lovely to meet you.' Mohana added, doing the same.

They both gave Draco an affectionate hug before departing while Harry watched, fascinated by this fragment of Draco's life that he had just witnessed.

'I didn't realise you knew the Romestamo's quite so well.' Harry remarked once they were alone again.

'I've known them since I was 19.' Draco replied. 'They're really nice people. They've always looked out for me. Mohana treats me a bit like a son.' He smiled. 'It's very sweet of her.'

Harry was reminded of how Ron's mother treated him, and he smiled too. However, Harry didn't want to ask any more questions about Draco's relationship with the Romestamo's, as he remembered his conversation with Roland on the day he heard his bequests from Albus. Harry wanted to steer clear of any potentially sad conversations today. Today, above all days, he wanted to make Draco happy.

'What would you like to do now?' Harry asked him. 'We could walk through the woods, round to the waterfall, or go down to the boat lake. Whatever you like.'

Draco thought for a moment and looked a little shyly at Harry.

'Could we... could we go in one of the boats?' Draco asked, blushing a little.

'Yes. Of course we can!' Harry said, wondering why Draco looked so embarrassed.

Draco grinned.

'I've never been in one before.' He confessed.

'Really?' Asked Harry, aghast. Surely every wizard in the vicinity of magical London had been in one of the enchanted rowing boats!

'Yes, really.' Draco replied. 'I always wanted to. My mother used to bring me here when I was a child and I used to long to be allowed to go in a boat. I say she used to bring me here, she used to come here to walk around and show off her new outfits, I used to have to tag along. When my father came with us I used to beg to be allowed to go in the boats but he said it was a stupid, muggle-ish pass time.'

'Well we will go in one today.' Harry exclaimed happily. 'And I know how to un-bewitch the oars so that we can try to row ourselves. It's more fun that way.'

'Is it?' Draco asked excitedly as they walked to the jetty.

'Oh yes!' Harry replied. 'Although the first time I tried to row it was a bit of a disaster.'

'Why?' Draco asked.

'Sirius bought me here a lot when I was a kid. He taught me how to take the rowing charm off the oars. But one time, I was about 5 I think, we were out on the lake and he was meant to be teaching me how to row... Anyway, a boat with about 4 pretty young witches in came alongside us and Sirius was so busy flirting that he didn't notice me messing about with the oars. I ended up falling in and Sirius had to dive in after me and pull be out of the water, all covered in pond weed.'

Draco burst out laughing, and then apologised, in case he was meant to feel sorry for Harry after this story. But Harry laughed too.

'It was quite funny really.' He admitted. 'And it was one of the few times that Sirius didn't manage to get a date!'

'Did he usually get dates?' Draco asked.

'All the time!' Harry laughed. 'He's very popular with the ladies!'

They arrived at the jetty by the lake and checked out one of the little boats from the wizard who kept them. Harry stepped into the boat first and took Draco's hand to help him in.

Although Draco had never been allowed to go in a boat in the park, he was no stranger to boat travel around Venice and such places. He knew the unsteady feeling of stepping into a boat on water, so it was perhaps slightly on purpose that he stumbled into Harry who had to catch him, hands around his waist as Draco flopped against him. Draco apologised playfully and looked up at Harry with his large grey eyes sparkling. It could have been a perfect moment to kiss him, Harry thought. If only they weren't so close to the jetty and the old boat keeper!

Harry helped Draco to sit, and the enchanted oars began to power the little wooden boat out into the lake. The lake was huge, and sections of it went into different parts of the park. Some parts of the lake ran alongside the grass and the walkways, others into the more secluded wooded areas.

'You have to tell the boat where you want it to take you.' Harry told Draco once they were settled.

'Oh, ok.' Draco said, looking all about them at the familiar park seen from a totally unfamiliar perspective. 'Where's good?'

'I've always liked the woods best.' Harry said. 'Less people can see you there so you can try rowing the boat yourself... It's not really allowed, you see.'

'Ok.' Draco grinned with a wicked glint in his eyes. 'Let's go there!'

Harry kicked himself once they were back on dry land. There had been so many perfect, romantic moments when he should have done it! There was the moment when they changed seats and Draco 'accidently' stumbled into his arms again. There was the moment when Draco was rowing and Harry was sitting behind him. With each back stroke Draco seemed to lean in closer, looking over his shoulder at Harry, and lingering before pulling away. There was the whole time that they simply let the boat drift and sat facing each other, talking in hushed voices. There was the moment when they drifted under a tree whose branches touched the water and leaves got stuck in Draco's hair. Harry gently swept them out with a light caress... How much more perfect a moment was he looking for? Harry could hardly believe he had missed so many opportunities due to his lack of nerve!

'So, was the boat ride as much fun as you expected?' Harry asked as they walked up towards the benches at the top of the hill.

'It was pretty good, yes.' Draco replied. 'Would have been more entertaining if you had fallen in today though.' He teased, partly flirtatiously and partly because Harry deserved to fall in the lake after refusing to kiss him so many times when Draco had tried to give him every chance! Maybe he really didn't want to after all, Draco mused sadly to himself.

'Oh, thanks!' Harry laughed giving Draco a playful little push. 'Would you have jumped in to save me though?'

'Hummm...' Draco thought about it. 'I suppose I would. You did buy me cake, after all!'

'It was a pleasure.' Harry smiled.

Draco smiled back at him.

'Thank you for today, Potter. I've had a really nice time with you. I should probably go home soon though. I have a couple of things I need to do today.'

'Oh, ok.' Harry said, checking his watch. Somehow it was half past two already! 'Let me walk you home though?' He asked.

'That would be nice.' Draco replied, already deciding to ask Potter in for coffee once they got back to Jasmine Avenue. But if nothing happened after that, if there was not even so much as a parting kiss, then he would probably have to give up altogether.

He had kissed Potter goodnight after they had dinner together. He had made him dessert and licked cream off his fingers. He had told Potter what a great body he thought he had. He had told him that he would love to go out with him... _How much more of a fool do I have to make of myself?_ Draco wondered. Perhaps Potter just wasn't interested?

They walked back to Draco's house in silence, Draco angsting over whether or not he was deluding himself that Potter would ever have even considered kissing him.

Harry was berating himself for failing to kiss Draco despite so many perfect opportunities. He had missed so many chances and now it may well be too late! Draco would surely not give him another chance if he was feeling rejected already, assuming he had even wanted Harry to kiss him in the first place! It was rather a tense walk, far from the light hearted mood they had enjoyed so far that day.

When they arrived at Jasmine Avenue, Draco turned to Harry.

'Do you want to come in for coffee?' He asked in a bold, flat tone. Surely, everyone knew what that was code for! Even a self-confessed hapless idiot like Potter would know what that meant!

'Yeah, coffee would be great actually.' Harry chirped, delighted that Draco was prepared to spend more time with him. He walked towards the house, missing the frustrated expression on Draco's face!

They went into the kitchen which was somewhat cheerless now. Draco had cleared his cards and letters off the table before they had gone out. The kitchen curtains were open but the lights were off and Draco did not turn them on. Nor did he go to the kettle to boil any water for drinks.

Harry panicked for a second. What was wrong? Was Draco upset suddenly? Had he said something wrong and not realised? Draco sighed loudly and leant back against the table.

'What's the matter Draco?' Harry asked, his voice full of concern. He stood near to him, ready to comfort him.

Draco looked at Harry, even in a shady room, Harry could see the raw need and desire in Draco's deep grey eyes. His breathing was sharp and his mouth slightly open. A question hung in the air between them.

This was not about coffee! Harry realised. This was about something much more important!

'Look... Potter...' Draco paused, running his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. 'Potter, I don't have any coffee, ok?'

'I don't want any coffee.' Harry replied flatly, barely able to hear his own words over the furious hammering of his heart.

With that, the question between them was answered. With that, Harry did what he said he would not do. He pounced.

Harry sprung forward onto Draco, closing the small distance between them. Draco could not pull away, as the sturdy wooden table was immediately behind him. It didn't matter anyway as he didn't want to. One of Harrys strong arms wrapped around Draco's narrow waist and his other hand took possessive hold of Draco's pretty face, pulling him into a deep, searing kiss.

Harry pressed their lips together firmly, harshly, desperately and for a slip second, he wondered if he had made the wrong decision. Was this what Draco wanted? He got his answer loud and clear however, as Draco gripped him tightly at his shoulders, one hand slipping up over his neck and into his thick black hair. Draco's lips parted as he allowed Harry to kiss him, and indeed, kissed him back with equal fervour.

His whole body burning with lust, Harry had never known kissing quite like this before! He discovered it was possible to breath and kiss almost at the same time as their lips barely parted from one another as though kissing was somehow more life sustaining than oxygen. Mouths franticly pressed against one another, tongues battling to taste more and more of each other. The kisses that had waited far too long to happen, finally took place. The moment had not been perfect, it had not been romantic in the way that Harry had wanted, but Gods, it was wonderful!

Draco, eyes sometimes closed, sometimes open, gasped breathlessly at the sheer force and passion of Harry's kisses. Part of him could have been happily overwhelmed by the whole experience. He could have simply fallen into Potters impressively strong embrace and just allowed him to kiss him. To devour him and do to him whatever he wished, were it not for his own, equal lust and desire which kept him from being entirely passive in the encounter! Draco held Harry just as tightly and Harry held him. Draco's soft lips sucked at Harrys, his tongue explored his mouth, his hands caressed Harry's body, loving the broadness of his shoulders and the thickness of his upper arms. Draco moaned breathlessly between kisses, his voice dripping with desire.

It was almost more that Harry to bare to tear his lips away from Draco's perfect sweet mouth for even a second, but it was too much to be expected to resist that beautiful elegant pale neck, and those irresistible, tantalising collar bones! Cupping the back of Draco's neck firmly, Harry moved his mouth to the sensitive spot at the side and pressed his hungry lips there for a moment before opening his mouth and sucking firmly, moving his mouth only millimetres at a time, leaving no part of Draco's neck unexplored.

The gasp of delight from Draco was so needy, so sexy, so passionate! Harry felt his cock stiffen as he listened to Draco's breathless sighs as he dragged his lips over Draco's beautiful collarbones, wanting, needing to taste and explore more of him!

Draco shivered with dizzying lust, electrifying tingles swept over his entire body as Harry's lips worked at these sensitive points. His stomach churned with nerves and he felt almost drunk with desire. Draco could hardly remember wanting anything this much. It really had been quite some time since he had felt so consumed with lust.

It was Draco, in fact, who made the next step towards taking things further. Harry was not sure if he would have done anything more than kissing had Draco not made the first move. Perhaps he would, but it was certainly encouraging that it came from Draco.

Draco wanted more contact with Harry, wanted to feel him, touch his skin. Harry still had his jacket on over his t-shirt and Draco wished he did not, so that he could get to him more easily! Draco's hand moved lower, to Harry's waist band, where he slipped under Harry's clothing, his soft hand caressing the skin at the small of Harry's back.

Draco was reaching under his clothing! Harry's heart rate doubled instantly. Did that mean he wanted to...? Harry was not sure, but it **did** mean that he could get away with doing the same. Harry lowered one hand and slipped it inside Draco's shirt, running his hand round Draco's waist and then up the centre of his back. Draco's skin felt amazing. Warm, smooth, soft and perfect. Harry pictured it vividly in his mind. That pure, snowy white skin. That famous skin from those adverts which could be seen all over London. He had his hands on it! He had his hands on that gorgeous model. Somehow, they were making out! Making out over the kitchen table, touching each other as much as they possibly could, pulling at each other's clothing and wanting more.

He wasn't quite forward enough to actually instigate removing any of Draco's clothes, but Harry was not averse to encouraging the situation a little by removing something of his own. He so desperately wanted to feast his eyes on Draco's body. He longed to see him, right before his very eyes. Despite his best efforts he had spent considerable time gazing at the poster he could see from his window. He wanted so badly to see that sight for real! To suggest that perhaps removing clothes was on the agenda today, Harry, without pausing his kisses for a second, slipped his arms out of his jacket sleeves and allowed it to fall to the floor.

Draco, it seemed, needed no further invitation as the second Harry's jacket was removed, he began to tug at his t-shirt, and Harry, grateful he had made those trips to the gym, conceded to remove it. He pulled his t-shirt off over his head, ruffling his dark hair which was already messier than usual due to Draco's frantic caresses. Draco was more than willing to follow suit. Breathless, reached for the hem of his own shirt and pulled it over his head, flinging it onto the table.

Both shirtless, they paused and looked at each other. Harry had already known that he would be amazed and enthralled at the sight of Draco's naked torso. It was even more beautiful in real life than in the photos. The photo's were edited and polished to be overly perfect and as a result, details were lost. Subtle changes in skin tone, muscle definition, tiny freckles... Lovely little things that photographs miss, things that made seeing Draco in the flesh so beautifully real.

It was hard to take his eyes from Draco's body for a second, but it was worth looking up to see the look on Draco's face! Draco looked at Harry, eyes full of lust, mouth slightly open, breathing ragged, drinking in the sight of Harry's body with as much greed and desire as Harry had for him! Harry had not quite dared to hope this would be the case. The best he had hoped for was that Draco would not be desperately put off by the sight of him. He had hardly dared to hope that he might have the same effect on Draco as Draco had on him. Draco was looking at him with an expression like a hungry animal, an expression that went beyond 'want' and into the realms of pure, primal need.

Harry with his shirt off was everything Draco liked! He was broad, chunky and muscular without being overly sculpted. He was bigger than Draco, darker skinned and stronger than Draco. He had some dark hairs in the middle of his manly chest, he had a scar just below his right collarbone. Draco could have swooned!

They allowed themselves literally seconds to savour the sights before them before they pounced back onto each other, kisses deeper than ever now, intensified by the skin to skin contact of their bodies.

Harry's hands ran hungrily over Draco's perfect porcelain flesh, the sharp angle of his ribcage tapering in towards his narrow waist. The small of his back, the gentle curve upwards towards his shoulder blades. His slender arms, his elegant neck, it was all so beautiful and felt so good to Harrys touch. Draco gripped Harry's shoulders, ran his hands down his upper arms, caressed his chest. He opened his mouth and allowed Harry to explore him deeply with his tongue, yielding to his desires.

Harry's cock was rigid with excitement, he could feel it straining against the front of his jeans as he pushed himself up against Draco's firm body. He began to thrust his hips perhaps hopefully, perhaps almost instinctively. Surely, this topless kissing in itself was some kind of miracle, anything more would be too much to hope for... Wouldn't it? Harry wasn't quite sure, but it was starting to feel as though Draco was actually just as aroused as him!

Now it was Harry who couldn't resist taking the next step. One hand trailed down over Draco's chest, over his smooth, flat stomach and to the waist band of his jeans. Rather than diving in to undress him further, Harry simply ran his hand over Draco's crotch, confirming his suspicions. He cupped Draco's bulge in his hand and began to rub him.

'Oh! Fuck! Yes!' Draco gasped between kisses, the first words either of them had managed to utter since the kissing began.

They were certainly designed to be words of encouragement, Harry decided. However incoherent and uncoordinated they were, they were attempting to tell Harry not to stop what he was doing.

Draco decided that perhaps actions would speak louder than words in this situation and so he took his turn in following Harry's lead. He reached for Harry's crotch where he could feel the prominent hardness pressing against him and he started to fondle the bulge. Harry gasped with shock and delight an almost with disbelief.

Draco Malfoy was not just making out with him! He was making out with him, half undressed and was caressing his cock through his jeans. Draco Malfoy! The international supermodel. The gorgeous, near-naked guy in the underwear adverts, was making out with him. It was surreal Harry thought as the realisation drifted through his mind. He had known Draco since he was 11. For years he had hated him. Now, now he couldn't get enough of him. Now he couldn't imagine wanting anything more than to sweep him off his feet, carry him to the bedroom and perform every act of carnal pleasure that he could think of upon him!

Draco's thoughts were less lucid. He was loosely thinking how very odd it was to be half naked and kissing Potter on his kitchen table, but he gave it very little solid consideration in the moment itself. He just wanted to carry on kissing, carry on touching. To touch more and more. To be wearing less and less... It had been a long time since Draco had been with someone like this. A very long time! He had forgotten just how it felt, as for quite some time, he had not imagined he would ever want to be with anyone in this way ever again. Yet, this, this was incredible! This, he wanted desperatly! He wanted Potter to take him, utterly and completely and right here and now! He could feel Potter's thick hard dick under his jeans. It felt big and meaty, just like the rest of him! Draco wanted it so bad! They had come this far already... Really, would it be terribly forward if he...

Draco reached for the top button on Harry's trousers and flicked it open. The relatively loose jeans now allowed him enough room to get his slim hand inside.

Harry gasped in shock. Draco was really doing this! He was putting his hand inside his trousers, inside his boxer shorts, and taking hold of his cock. Harry felt light headed and dizzy as Draco's elegant fingers found their way to his member and wrapped around the shaft.

'Gods! Draco! Yes!' Harry managed as Draco, in the confined space inside Harry's jeans, began to tug at him.

Draco squeezed and pulled at Harry's dick. Gods! He was well endowed! Draco was quite surprised, very pleasantly so, loving having his hands on a cock again after so long. It felt great and Draco pictured just how good it would feel to have it in his mouth, or to be able to ride it! He hadn't realised he had been missing sex quite so much!

It was only fair to return the favour, wasn't it? Harry reached for the fastening of Draco's jeans and undid the button. Pushing the zip down, he reached inside. Harry was shocked! Draco was an underwear model, but today he had chosen not to wear any underwear at all! He began to stroke Draco's cock, lightly at first, to tease him, he didn't want to seem to hurry too much! Draco moaned needily, encouraging Harry to continue.

Draco was beautifully smooth. So much for not being well groomed, he clearly kept himself hair free, which Harry knew would mean that sensations of touch were heightened. It certainly meant that he felt amazing to Harry! Draco's smooth, flat stomach lead down to his equally smooth crotch, the base of his cock as silky as the shaft. Harry wrapped his fingers around it and began to stroke him.

With a frustrated whimper, Draco thrust against him. It was too late now to consider weather or not this was a good idea. They were half naked and holding each other's cocks and still wanting to go further. Draco pushed his own jeans down over his thin hips, writhing until they fell to the floor, where he kicked them off, along with his canvas shoes.

Draco was completely naked! Oh Gods, Draco was completely naked! Harry gasped, adrenaline pumping through his body. They were going all the way! They must be about to go all the way, because you don't get completely naked just to kiss and fool around!

With his free hand, Harry pushed his own jeans down where they fell to just above his knees. He wasn't sure he could wriggle out of them as slickly as Draco had done, his shoes were bulkier and undressing would be somewhat ungainly! He was distracted however, by the need to press his cock against Draco's, to rut against that gorgeous smooth crotch, to drag the head of his dick over Draco's lovely skin.

Jeans still round his knees, Harry grabbed both their cocks and worked them together, his hand only just large enough to do so. He rubbed his hand down their lengths, flicking over the ends and spreading pre come down their shafts.

Draco panted for breath and griped the edge of the table to steady himself. Were they really doing this? It seemed they were and Draco had never been someone to do things by halves! If Potter kept tugging as his cock like that, this would all be over too soon. That was not how Draco wanted this to end! They had done this much, Draco decided, they were going all the way! So what if it made him seem like a slut? It wasn't like he and Potter had only just met. They had known each other for years, if you thought about it. And it had been such a long time since Draco had been with anyone!

Draco used his hands to push himself up so that he sat on the edge of the table and with that, he was able to open his legs, wrap them around Potter and pull him towards him. From here, it was almost too easy!

It was a sign so clear that even Harry couldn't miss it! Between Draco's thighs, his elegant long legs wrapped around him, there was only one thing on Harry's mind; casting a lubrication charm and burying his cock deep inside Draco's ass, as soon as possible!

Draco leant back. He wanted it, surely, there was no doubt! Harry glanced down at him, his legs spread, his cock hard and his cute little asshole visible and positively begging for Harry's cock. Harry paused for a split second. With a longing expression on his face, he caressed Draco's chest, upwards over his neck, until he was stroking his face.

'Are you sure, Draco?' He whispered breathlessly.

'Fuck me, Potter.' Draco breathed in a needy and demanding voice which drove Harry wild.

Harry didn't need to be asked twice. He pressed his lips once again over Draco's and kissed him deeply, pouring all of his affection and longing into the kiss. Simultaneously, he moved his hand to Draco's cock once more, he stroked it teasingly, then cupped his balls, and then pressed the tips of his fingers over Draco's entrance. He whispered a lubrication charm. He wasn't a fan of them generally, as he preferred the process of playing and applying lubrication the non magical way. However, charms had their place, and spontaneous kitchen table sex was definitely one of them.

Draco gave a muffled whimper of pleasure as Harry slipped two fingers inside him. It felt so good! Harry had used a charm which relaxed the muscles as well as providing lubrication, it was the perfect charm to use when you didn't want to wait, which neither of them did!

Once Harry had felt the hot tightness of Draco's passage around his fingers, he simply couldn't hold out any longer before he took him, for real. He withdrew his fingers and took hold of his own cock, which he pressed against Draco.

Draco lifted his hips slightly to make it easier for Harry to push his way inside him and he gave a little cry as he breached him. Sitting on the edge of a table is possibly not the most comfortable way to have sex, but Draco considered this to be an emergency situation, so, the table it was!

Potter was certainly well endowed, and Draco was intensely satisfied by the thickness and the length of his hard cock as it drove into him. Why on earth had they waited this long to do this?

Harry was just as blown away by the sensations as Draco was. The two of them could have been designed to be together, it was just so perfect. Fully sheathed inside Draco, he paused for a second, their foreheads resting against one another, breathing harsh, as they readied themselves to really begin.

Harry took a rather rough hold of Draco, firmly around his back, holding him still. He then drew his own hips back and thrust his cock forward into Draco's asshole.

Draco yelped, but it was certainly with pleasure, he didn't mind a bit of roughness mixed in, in fact he rather enjoyed it. He was perfectly happy with Harry's tight grip of him, and the fact that his thrusts were becoming more and more forceful. Draco gripped Harry with his legs and he leant back on his hands to angle his body to allow Harry as much penetration as possible. Harry took the hint and grabbed Draco's hips, pulling him into position to be able to drill him more deeply. Draco simply couldn't get enough!

'Fuck, that's so fucking good!' He gasped, as Harry pounded him.

Harry wanted to agree, but managed more of a growl than actual words, so lost in the moment and the overwhelming sensations. He was holding back as best as he could, but this turn of events had been rather unexpected and Harry worried that it would be over far too quickly at this rate.

He wanted to satisfy Draco, that was very important if he was ever going to get to chance for a repeat performance. Harry hoped to the Gods this would be more than just a one-time-only thing, because this was the sort of sex he could get addicted to! Their physical compatibility, combined with Draco's utter insatiableness, his raw need, made it almost unbelievably good. Draco's moans, his enthusiasm, the way he gripped so tightly with his legs, as though he never wanted Harry to get away... It made Harry feel as though he was the only man in the world who could satisfy Draco. It made him feel wanted and needed in ways he had never felt before. He hoped that Draco really was enjoying it as much as he seemed to be!

Harry was determined to get Draco to come, and so he reached for his cock, wanting to pleasure him further. There was almost no need to, it transpired, as the second he made contact with it, Draco came. His come spurted from the head of his cock and covered Harry's hand. Harry gripped his dick tightly, feeling it pulse as he climaxed. Draco cried out in satisfaction and Harry was delighted that it seemed that Draco could actually reach orgasm purely through being fucked in the ass.

Harry had his own pleasure to think about now and it was time to give Draco the deep hard fucking he was capable of receiving! With a commanding growl, Harry pushed Draco back, so that he was laying down on the table. Then, he lifted Draco's hips and held him firmly so Draco could hardly move and was Harrys, to do with as he pleased. Harry began to quicken his pace, fucking Draco for all he was worth, hard, fast and deep. He watched as Draco screwed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, whimpering in an almost frightened tone as Harry pounded him. Draco, it seemed, had something of a submissive tendency, which Harry rather liked in his male lovers!

It was all finishing too quickly. Harry could happily have spent the whole day doing Draco like this, but his own build up of sexual frustration was about to get the better of him. He felt his balls tighten, he felt his climax creeping up on him and then suddenly over take him. His cock erupted as he drove into Draco with a series of short, sharp thrusts. He moaned deeply as he came, gasping with pleasure and then, immediately afterwards, with disbelief.

Had that **really** just happened?

It seemed that it **had** , as once they regained conscious thought, Harry realised he was still inside Draco, who was still naked, still panting. They were still wet with each others come. Their various items of clothing still abandoned around the room.

In an attempt to demonstrate good manners after the rather rough shag he had just given Draco, Harry extended his hand to help him back into a seated position. Harry pulled out of him, and cast a gentle cleaning charm over them both. Still panting, Draco placed his feet back on the floor. Harry wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a long, wordless, post-sex hug.

They couldn't stay that way forever though, could they? Couldn't stay flopped in each other's arms in post orgasmic bliss indefinitely. It was unavoidable, they were going to have to move. They were going to have to look at each other, face to face, after what they had just done.

Not that either of them regretted what had happened. It was more that, the moment over, they were both a little embarrassed about exactly how it had happened. Draco was not sure he wanted Harry to think he was the sort of guy who let people fuck him over a table on a first date, especially as it wasn't even officially a date. Harry was worried that Draco would think he was the sort of person who leapt on people and fucked them without even asking them out properly first. It was more than a little awkward having to face each other now!

It was almost unbelievable, Harry thought, as he slowly pulled back from Draco, not quite wanting to let him go, but knowing he had to. Draco avoided eye contact while he regained his composure, and his clothing!

Still a little short of breath, and somewhat dazed, Harry fastened his his jeans and picked his t-shirt up from the floor and turned it the right way out before pulling it back on. Draco, meanwhile, had put his jeans back on and located his shirt. He leant against the table holding it to his body, but not putting it on right away. He gave Harry a sly sideways glance and a smile.

'Well Potter, seems you **did** have something to give me for my birthday, after all!' he grinned.

Harry's face broke into a smile and he laughed. The tension in the room disappeared now that they were talking again!

'I'm not sure that counts as a birthday present, does it?' He asked, stepping a little closer. If talking was allowed, maybe affection was too...?

'Well... It's just what I wanted!' Draco said coyly.

Harry blushed a little and stepped towards Draco again, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his forehead.

'Really?' He asked.

'Yes. Really.' Draco whispered and he rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

'I wasn't sure.' Harry replied softly.

Draco looked up at him and gave a playful half smile.

'I don't make tiramisu for just anyone, you know!' He teased.

Harry laughed and hugged him tightly for a second before stepping back so that Draco could put his shirt back on. It was a shame to cover that beautiful body, but it wasn't that warm in the kitchen now they were no longer in the throes of passion!

'I really like you, Draco.' Harry said sincerely. 'I just didn't want to rush anything... because...'

'I know.' Draco interjected in a low and serious voice. He really didn't want Harry to complete that sentence. 'I know.' He repeated. 'It's complicated. But, I like you. Very much.' He offered, looking at Harry with sad grey eyes.

Harry reached over and took hold of both Draco's hands.

'We're friends.' Harry confirmed. 'We like each other. I think that's alright.'

'Do you screw all your friends over their kitchen tables, Potter?' Draco laughed.

Harry laughed too and he was delighted that he had said something that had made Draco laugh when he was on the brink of becoming unhappy.

'It's not something I make a habit of, no.' Harry admitted.

'Maybe it would make you more popular if you did?' Draco suggested.

Harry laughed.

'I think I'll reserve it for my friends who just happen to be amazingly gorgeous super models.' He replied.

'Got many of those?' Draco asked.

'No.' Said Harry. 'They're a very select group.'

Draco laughed.

'So, what are your plans for this evening, birthday boy?' Harry asked.

'Oh. I'm going out for dinner with a friend.' Draco replied.

Harry's heart sank. What friend? The long haired, muscular model? The Romestamo's son who Draco had known for years? Some other dashing and successful man? Some incredibly powerful, world famous wizard...?

'You might remember her actually.' Draco continued. Valentina Moreau. She was head girl at Beauxbatons, Tri-Wizard year.'

Harry thought back.

'You went to the Yule Ball with her.' He said. 'I do remember.' He smiled inside, all was well again!

'She's probably my oldest friend.' Draco said. 'She's coming over from France to take me out tonight.'

Harry slipped his jacket on.

'Well then, I hope you have a wonderful time.' He said as they moved towards the door.

They stood on the doorstep, looking at each other a little nervously. What was the etiquette here?

'Errr... can I... When can I see you again?' Harry asked.

'When would you like to see me?' Draco smiled.

Harry resisted the temptation to say 'come round tonight' as he doubted Draco would cut short time with his oldest friend to come round for a repeat of the afternoons activities. He would not have expected him to do that, he knew Draco's friends were important to him.

'I'm off work all week.' Harry offered.

'Friday?' Said Draco hopefully. 'Valentina will stay over tonight and I have promised to take her sightseeing tomorrow, but she'll leave tomorrow evening because she has to go to work. We could do something on Friday.'

'Sounds perfect to me.' Harry replied. 'I'll call round on Friday and see what you'd like to do.'

'Ok.' Draco said contentedly.

Harry leant towards Draco and cupped his face gently. He moved their lips together and kissed Draco softly. A five and an half second kiss. Long enough for Draco to know that he meant it, short enough for Draco not to feel pressured by it.

'Happy birthday Draco.' Harry whispered softly before he said goodbye.


	14. Chapter 14

The Language Of Flowers.

Once Thursday arrived, the Monday and Tuesday ceased to be the longest and most frustrating days of Harry's life! The amazing sex-high of Wednesday afternoon had kept Harry walking on air for several hours, but after a contented nights sleep, the angst began to creep in. 'Romantic' he had said. 'The right moment', that had been the idea. Not 'miss every single romantic moment the world could throw at you and then fuck him across the table anyway.' Oh, they had parted on affectionate terms, certainly, but what sort of impression had Harry given Draco? He certainly didn't think he had convinced Draco that he was the skilled and considerate lover he was capable of being, that was for sure. Harry hoped he would get the chance to put this right in the very near future!

He decided to go for a walk, and then maybe a coffee. To read a newspaper by himself, somewhere quiet. He would avoid any 'sight seeing' type places as it would be very embarrassing to bump into Draco and Valentina! The last thing Harry wanted to do was come across as some kind of stalker as well as a potential sex-pest

He picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet from a news stand and headed to the quiet little coffee shop he sometimes visited when he didn't want company. He sat at a table in the corner, nursing a large cappuccino and he picked up the paper. It was Thursday, which meant that the glossy supplement, Daily Prophet People, was included with the paper today. As much as Harry would insist he wasn't one for celebrity gossip, there was something more appealing about the magazine than the paper itself. It was colourful and had more pictures. The articles were less depressing and made for lighter reading. They were never about the big issues of the day, the sort of things Harry had to spend his working life thinking about. They were about more trivial things. Daily Prophet People was about fashion, celebrities, health and fitness, sports. It was escapism and that made it popular.

Harry took a sip of his coffee and slid the glossy magazine out from inside the newspaper. His heart skipped a beat. There, on the cover, was Draco. Dressed head to toe in white, a loose fitting shirt over white traditional robes. The flowing fabric covered him almost completely yet looked incredibly sexy and sensual in the way it fell about his delicate frame. He had a ring of white flowers in his pale hair. Against a background of pale blue, he was seated on a rope swing, looking relaxed but slightly vulnerable too. He looked up at the camera with a wistful smile and a far away look in his grey eyes. The headline read; **_How do you like to play?_** Which Harry remembered was one of the tag lines from the latest underwear campaign. The subtitle followed with; **_Raunchy Underwear Model Draco Malfoy Shows His Sensitive Side!_**

Harry sighed as he looked at Draco, who looked so beautiful on the cover. He was going to read the article, of course he was. He was going to spend the morning sitting in a secluded little coffee shop, pawing over an article about Draco. He really had go it bad! And it seemed he was destined to feel a bit like a stalker today! He turned to the relevant page.

Rita Skeeter. The name jumped out at him instantly. This must be the interview Draco told him about a couple of weeks ago. They must have done the interview, then the photo set to compliment the theme, and published it once the Magical Playmates campaign had caused enough of a stir that an interview with Draco Malfoy would have the newspaper flying off the shelves.

 ** _'Today, this reporter has been granted an exclusive interview with the world famous super model, Draco Malfoy. Best known for wearing next to nothing in the increasingly scandalous Magical Playmates advertisements, Draco Malfoy himself is perhaps just as much a household name as the brand he promotes._**

 ** _"As infamous as he is famous, the elusive young model has been shrouded in mystery since he first appeared on the scene 7 years ago. Rumours have flown about his estranged family's dark and sinister past. There were revelations about his Veela heritage. Moral outrage around the images he poses for, and a traumatic public split from his ex-boyfriend, Quidditch star, Fabian Eversole. It is hardly surprising that Draco, naturally a very private person, has had times where he has shied away from the media. I myself hold the privileged position of being one of the few reporters that Draco Malfoy trusts and so I can bring you his most candid interview to date."_**

Harry was cringing already. Rita Skeeter, a reporter that Draco trusted? Not likely, he thought to himself. And what was this about Veela heritage? Draco had never told him he had Veela heritage! It could be true, Harry mused. Or it could be complete and utter nonsense, like a good percentage of Rita Skeeters writing.

 ** _"'It's wonderful to see you again, Draco.' I tell him as he sits gracefully down on the sofa opposite me. He is casually dressed, head to toe in black, jeans and a silk shirt. He wears one simple silver chain around his neck, he's never been one for flashy jewellery. He folds his elegant and perfectly manicured hands in his lap. He smiles, but he looks nervous._**

 ** _I offer him some water and encourage him to relax, he knows he's among friends here."_**

Harry snorted crossly. Rita Skeeter had clearly conveniently forgotten the "exclusive interview" she had done with Fabian Eversole the same week as the break up!

 ** _"'I'm sorry.' He apologises with a bashful smile. 'This is my first interview for a while.'_**

 ** _'The new campaign is certainly causing a stir.' I comment. 'It's the first time Magical Playmates have used more than one model in each picture. Tell me, how did you feel having to work with the other models? Was it exciting, or did you feel threatened having to share the limelight?'_**

 ** _'I enjoyed it actually.' He replies, relaxing at once now that we have begun. 'I get on well with Alejandro, the other model in the campaign, he's very easy to work with. Plus I'm used to working with other people at catwalk shows. It can be nice to have someone else to talk to between shots.'_**

 ** _'So you consider him a friend, do you?' I ask innocently._**

 ** _Draco raises one eyebrow and gives me a knowing look._**

 ** _'I know what you are insinuating, Rita.' He says with a smile._**

 ** _If there is one thing I know about Draco Malfoy it's that, innocent he may be, naive he is not!_**

 ** _'Alejandro is a friend of mine. And so is his wife.' Draco informs me._**

 ** _'Well, the two of you do look so well together. I'm sure I won't be the only one who's just a little disappointed that it's all just for show.'_**

 ** _He laughs with that pretty musical laugh he has._**

 ** _'We're just doing our jobs I'm afraid. Besides, I don't mix business and pleasure. I wouldn't want to date another model.'_**

 ** _'And why is that?' I ask him._**

 ** _'I like to keep my professional relationships purely professional. It's less complicated that way. I tend to be drawn to people who are quite a contrast to myself. I think another model would be too similar to me, and they do say opposites attract, don't they? Besides, if I dated someone from the Playmates team, if would make shooting for the new range rather awkward!' He smiles._**

 ** _'Speaking of the new Playmates range, it seems to have taken a slightly more, shall we say 'playful' turn this time, doesn't it?'_**

 ** _'Playful? Yes, I suppose you're right.' Draco agrees._**

 ** _'And is that something you were comfortable with? The last range simply consisted of revealing underwear, while this new set has much darker overtones. You even have your wrists tied in one photo, don't you? Was it something you were happy to do?'_**

 ** _He ponders for a moment._**

 ** _'I wasn't unhappy with it, not at all, in fact. It's important to realise, at the end of the day, it's just work, just my job. And actually, the photos were quite fun to shoot. They look very dramatic when you see the end result, but when we're shooting them it's a different story. You have the designers in the background musing about what looks best, the makeup artists waiting to pounce on you if you so much as scratch your nose. It looks great at the end, but there's not very much that's sexy about the process of getting there.'_**

 ** _'But did you worry at all about how the public would perceive you personally after seeing pictures of you, not only near-naked, but tied up and even in chains?'_**

 ** _'I have faith that the majority of the public understand advertising for what is it and knows these are simply images to sell a product. Sure, some people will judge, of course they will. I have been disapproved of since the first campaign. But I wasn't worried, no. It's only part of what I do. I sometimes model other things besides underwear.' He jokes playfully._**

 ** _'You have an endearing faith in the public, Draco. Has it been justified? I had concerns for your safety. I worried that some wizards might perceive you in a certain way after seeing those images.'_**

 ** _'I do get some interesting propositions, I must admit.' Draco smiles, untroubled by this. 'But it's nothing new. I don't think you can model underwear, hands tied or not, and not get that sort of attention. But I've been lucky, it's never been sinister in any way, and Magical Playmates handle all my, shall we call it 'fan mail'?'_**

 ** _'And it seems like Magical Playmates have kept you very busy since the collection launched?'_**

 ** _'Yes, very much so. But it's always the case when the range is first on sale. And I was ready for it to be honest. I needed to throw myself back into working.'_**

 ** _'Yes. You were somewhat conspicuous in your absence from the Paris shows a month ago. I was concerned you may have been considering leaving the industry all together.' I tell him._**

 ** _'I believe I created more of a stir by being absent than I ever would have done had I been there.' He says thoughtfully. 'Which I suppose is flattering.' He adds. 'The truth is I had been having a difficult time. It was a conscious decision for me not to do the Paris shows this year. I needed a bit of space to myself to deal with some stuff.'_**

 ** _I'm concerned now, remembering the months in which Draco disappeared, following his traumatic break up with Fabian Eversole._**

 ** _'Surely, not more romantic misfortune?' I ask sadly. It baffles me how one so beautiful as Draco Malfoy can be so unlucky in love!_**

 ** _'No. Not this time.' Draco says sadly. 'No. I have had the death of a very close friend recently. It affected me a great deal. I just needed some time and some space.'_**

 ** _His beautiful grey eyes are shining as though he were on the verge of tears at having even mentioned it, pain evident in his pretty face. I remember vividly now that Draco has been estranged from his parents since the age of 16, and the loss of any close friend would feel to this sensitive boy, like losing a family member. I give him a warm and sympathetic smile which he returns._**

 ** _'And you've had your own space, haven't you?' I say, moving the conversation to happier topics. 'I believe you own property now?'_**

 ** _'Yes. I bought a house in London. It's lovely to have my own place after years of living out of suitcases and hotel rooms. That's great fun at first, but it all gets a bit stressful after a while. I have a garden with my house too, which I love. I don't know much about plants, but I know that I love being outside. I love flowers and seeing things grow. I feel very at home in a garden. I suppose I spend too much time indoors, for work, under artificial lights and such. I love being in the fresh air when I get the chance.'_**

 ** _I smile, as I can picture Draco Malfoy in a garden. It would suit him well. It has always struck me that Draco Malfoy is rather like a flower. Beautiful to look at, and everyone wants to pick a flower and display it on their windowsill. But Draco, like a fresh rose, needs to be free. He's fragile, like delicate blossom. And, like blossom, after it has been crushed, he is resilient enough to come back and to bloom again. "_**

Harry put down the magazine in near-disgust. What was this pysdo-journalism that Rita Skeeter put her name to? It was dreadful! This last paragraph had irritated Harry so much because, yes, Draco **was** like a flower. He **was** beautiful, fragile yet resilient, but Rita Skeeter had no right to say it! She didn't know Draco, not really. She didn't know that **really** Draco was like a flower because, although he could thrive in an unnatural environment, he was really meant to be wild. She didn't know that Draco was like a flower because he could survive with the material nessesscaties, food, shelter, warmth... But he would never truly thrive and be happy unless he was talked to, cherished, loved. Rita Skeeter could arrive at some trite, sickly metaphors, but she didn't know the half of it, Harry ranted internally.

 ** _"'And what about your love life then?' I ask him frankly. 'It's been over a year since you split from Fabian Eversole. I can hardly believe there has been no one in your life all that time!'_**

 ** _'Well believe it, Rita, because it's the truth.' He tells me. 'If it weren't, you would be the person who would know!' He says, confirming our bond."_**

Harry rolled his eyes. ****

**_"'How can that be? If you can't find someone, what hope is there for the rest of us?' I tease. 'Surely you must get plenty of offers!'_**

 ** _'Yes. And perhaps you're right... Perhaps it's the impression the photos of me give, but the offers I get are not usually ones I'd be interested in taking up! It's not that I'm not a playful person, I certainly have that side to me, but I'm looking for something more than that, you know? I'm looking for something real, something meaningful. So until one of these naughty propositions also includes the offer of loving me and marrying me, I guess I'm not interested!'_**

 ** _'Marriage? You really are done with playing the field, aren't you. Is marriage what you want?'_**

 ** _'Haha, well I'm not in a rush for it!' Draco clarifies laughing. 'But in the end, I suppose it is what I'd like. I want someone to share my life with. Isn't that what we all want, really? I've had a few short relationships, but I've never been one for playing the field to be honest. Marriage certainly isn't something I'd rush into for the sake of it. I guess I just mean, if I start seeing someone, I want to feel that there is the potential for it to become serious. I'm looking for a real relationship, one that can grow and develop. But at the same time, I'm not actively looking, you know? I'm open to meeting someone, but I'm quite alright on my own for the time being too.'_**

 ** _'That's a good way to be.' I assure him. 'There have been rumours that your ex, Fabian has been seeing the singer from up and coming wizard rock band 'Dragon Heart String'. I wondered how you felt about that?'_**

 ** _'Well, as you pointed out, it's been year since Fabian and I parted company, so it would be rather childish of me to have any strong feelings about it, wouldn't it? I wish him no ill will. I never have. If it's true, I hope it works out for them.'_**

 ** _Once again I am amazed by Draco's maturity and kindness about the whole affair._**

 ** _'You are very kind, especially considering how outspoken he was after your relationship ended.' I remark._**

 ** _'Break ups are difficult for everyone.' Draco replies diplomatically and I know better than to push him on the point."_**

Exasperated, Harry put down the magazine again. He clearly **was** going to read every word, but it seemed there was no point, he was not going to learn anything. All Rita Skeeter did was gossip. Gossip and rake over old issues. Harry was furious that she persistently referred to Draco's breakup with Eversole. As if Draco was going to want to talk about that! And she had said herself, it was over a year ago. As if Eversole was even still relevant in Draco's life! Harry recognised a flutter of jealousy!

Harry was glad however that she hadn't pressed Draco about the 'close friend' who had passed away. It was surprising and showed an unusual amount of tact for Rita Skeeter!

The photos which accompanied the article kept to the same theme as the cover image. Draco wore exclusively white garments and there were lots of flowers involved. He looked rather beautiful, particularly in one image where he wore nothing but a long slivery white skirt type garment and had large crown of flowers in his hair. That beautiful pale chest was fully exposed! Harry could hardly tear his eyes away from it! Draco looked nice in white, Harry concluded. It made a change because he usually wore dark colours.

The article concluded with some further nauseating comments from the writer about how dignified and composed Draco was. How sweet natured he was, despite all he had been through in his life, reemphasising again his break up from Eversole, his lack of contact with his family, his dark and unhappy upbringing which lead to his rebellious and difficult school years. She concluded by commenting that his raunchy 'S & M' persona... yes, Harry nearly spat his coffee out when he saw the phrase... was a stark contrast to the gentle, uncomplicated young man she saw before her. She finished with a couple more flower references and signed off.

Utter tripe! Harry concluded as he reached the end of the article, feeling irritated that he had bothered to read it at all. Draco was his friend! In fact, he was more than that, wasn't he? He was his lover! He didn't need to read second hand nonsense fabricated by Rita Skeeter in order to know about Draco! He could talk to him for real!

Harry finished his coffee and ordered another, flicking idly through the remainder of the magazine not imagining he would see any other faces he recognised. It wasn't until he reached the penultimate page, the 'About Town' feature that he had a nasty surprise.

There she was, looking happier than she had ever done with Harry... Ginny Weasley. Ginny Potter, as she had briefly been. Weasley as she was once again. She was clearly on a boozy night out, as were most people photographed in the 'About Town' section. To one side of her stood Viktor Krum. He had his arm around her and she was laughing, smiling up at him. The caption read 'Happily Divorced Rising Quidditch Star, Ginny Weasley, Bonds With Team Mates'. The short paragraph detailed how she and Krum have been spotted together on other occasions and were rumoured to be seeing each other.

It wasn't a problem, of course, more of a shock to see her there like that. Harry had considered that they were 'still friends' or were at least on good terms following their divorce, he hadn't known anything about her seeing Viktor Krum! But, why would he? However good terms you may be on, Harry supposed it wasn't the done thing to discuss your love life with your ex-husband. He certainly wouldn't have rushed to tell Ginny about Draco, simply because it could be insensitive to do so and there are more appropriate people to tell.

Then Harry looked again at the photo. There were other Quidditch teams on this night out too. Just to the other side of Ginny stood Fabian Eversole, looking as large and as handsome as ever. He was clearly socialising with Ginny and Krum. Harry swallowed hard.

This was disconcerting. He didn't know exactly why. Perhaps it wasn't for any real tangible reason. Just that it felt odd to see Ginny, someone who for a long time Harry had considered a friend, laughing and joking with Eversole who was, in Harry's mind, very much the enemy! Harry reminded himself to grow up a little. There was no **enemy** , and he really did have to stop seeing the world in black and white! But he felt concerned none the less.

If he and Draco became 'official' which he very much hoped for, would Ginny and Eversole talk about it? Would Ginny gossip about Draco and how he had been at school?

Merlins Balls! Ginny had known, hadn't she? Known about Draco and Dumbledore! Would she tell her new found friends all about this piece of gossip? Harry's heart pounded. Surely she wouldn't tell... would she? And then, maybe Draco had told Fabian anyway? They had been together for a while and there must have been some good times and time when Draco trusted him? Harry didn't know, but one thing he did know was that he wanted somehow to protect Draco from any more scandal and hurt. Perhaps he should get in touch with Ginny.

All in all, it had been an unsettling morning for Harry and he vented his frustrations in the gym that afternoon. He was glad on this occasion that Sirius was not there because, in his riled state, he was not sure he was ready to share the news of exactly what had happened yesterday.

After the gym he went home, head full of troubles and he cooked himself an unsatisfying meal of beans on toast, Fawkes watching him quizzically. Harry decided he would go to bed early. At least that way it would then be Friday and he could go and see Draco.

Harry was sure he would feel alright as soon as he saw Draco again. It was the uncertainty making him nervous. If he could see Draco and convince him that they really should be dating, officially, then he would feel alright again.

He work early the next morning and made himself a large breakfast, hoping that he would need to keep his strength up today! He dressed in what he generally considered to be his 'best' jeans, a plain blue shirt and a blazer jacket which was a particularly nice cut as it came from a modern wizard clothing shop rather than a muggle one. He thought he should make a special effort to dress well if he were going to impress Draco, the fashion model!

He left the house at 10am, thinking that 10.30 - 11 was probably the right time to get round to Draco's, but kicking himself that they hadn't made a proper arrangement again as it allowed for that little bit of anxiety to creep in. What if he got it wrong?

The interview played over and over in his head... **_" if I start seeing someone, I want to feel that there is the potential for it to become serious. I'm looking for a real relationship, one that can grow and develop"._** That was what Draco had said. And that was a good thing, because that was what Harry wanted too. In fact, reading this had been good for Harry because He had wondered how he would go about convincing Draco to 'go steady' with him, but it seemed that a steady boyfriend was what Draco wanted anyway. However, that didn't mean he wanted that steady boyfriend to be Harry, did it? Harry still had to do some convincing after his less that romantic seduction technique on Wednesday! He could start by getting Draco a birthday present.

Draco likes flowers... Harry remembered noticing this a long time ago and chastising himself for doing so, as the information was of no interest back then... or so he had told himself! He walked to Draco's the long way, via the florist.

He entered the shop nervously as buying flowers was not something he did on a regular basis. What did one get? A dozen red roses? That was a bit cliché. Not very creative. Draco was creative, he would probably like something with a bit more thought to it than a dozen red roses! Something a bit more expensive too, Harry thought. And that was fine, after all, he was well paid at the ministry, and what was the point of earning it if he didn't spend it when he wanted to?

The young witch in the shop didn't recognise Harry, which he was glad about, as buying flowers was embarrassing enough without being addressed as 'Under secretary Potter' throughout the whole transaction.

'Can I help you, sir?' She asked, looking up from a magazine she was browsing through.

'Err, yes. I'd like some flowers please.' Harry said, and then felt rather stupid. Of course he wanted some flowers, why the hell else would he be in a florists shop?

'What type of flowers sir?' The girl asked politely.

'I don't know...' Harry replied, feeling more stupid by the minute.

'May I ask who they are for? What's the occasion?' The girl continued, clearly used to this kind of customer. 'Friend? Family? Romantic interest?' She asked impassively.

'Friend.' Harry replied quickly. 'Well... That is... I mean to say... Romantic, I suppose.'

'I'll deal with this enquiry.' A man's voice came from the doorway to the back room. 'You go and get your tea break, Mildred.'

'Oh, ok.' The girl replied picking up her magazine, and Harry blushed noticing it was Daily Prophet People, with Draco on the cover.

Once she was out of the room, the manager approached Harry. He was a kindly old man with a reassuring smile.

'Under secretary Potter.' he began.

Harry sighed.

'Allow me to assist you in this enquiry. I guarantee you the highest level or service, and of discretion. I know how sensitive these matters of the heart can be.'

'Err, thanks.' Harry replied.

'Flowers for a love interest then.' The manager continued. 'Roses are a good place to start.'

'Roses are good.' Harry replied. 'I'm not sure about red though. I'm not sure he's a red roses person.'

The man smiled understandingly.

'What type of a person is he? What would suit him? It can be hard to know what people will like. Think of it this way, when you think of him, what flowers do you imagine? Colours, scents?'

Harry was taken a back for a moment. He hadn't expected to be asked such personal questions! The manager was clearly a true artisan of his craft!

'White.' Harry said after a pause. 'White roses, tall, elegant.'

The florist took out his wand and summoned 24 long stem white roses, which hovered over the counter.

'A fine choice to begin with.' He said.

'They need some green stuff, some leaves.' Harry continued looking at the bouquet as it formed. 'Dark green, shady leaves.' Harry said, picturing Draco's garden.

The manager flicked his wand and conjured up some deep green leaves which framed the white roses beautifully.

'Some colour, perhaps?' The man suggested.

'Yeah... Blue maybe.' Harry thought. Draco's house was blue. He probably liked blue.

'Soft petals?' The florist suggested.

Harry thought for a moment.

'No.' He said, decidedly. 'Thistles.' He grinned at the florists expression. 'He's fierce.' Harry explained.

The florist smiled. Thistles would work, if not too many of them. They would be a good contrast.

'It will need something else, for scent.' The florist prompted.

'Errrr...' Harry was stuck!

'Paperwhites.' The wizard suggested.

Harry had not heard of them before. They were a small white blossom all on one stem, they were soft and complimented the bolder blooms well. While Harry was admiring them the florist added in some eucalyptus leaves to enhance the scent and provide a different shade of green.

'Perhaps we should discuss the price, Mr Potter?' He mentioned casually.

'Oh... It's ok.' Harry said confidently. 'What ever it costs, it's fine.'

A light seemed to switch on in the man's eyes and he smiled warmly.

'Wonderful.' He said. 'Then might I suggest a special treatment for the bouquet? We call it the twilight enchantment. It gives the blooms an iridescent sparkle when in low light.'

'OK.' Said Harry, that sounded good.

The florist finished his magic and stepped back so that Harry could inspect the work. It was an impressive piece of art! But it wasn't quite right. Something wasn't quite there, it wasn't quite Draco.

'What is wrong?' The florist asked, reading Harry's expression.

'The roses.' Harry said. 'They are nice, but they are too... Formal.' He said decidedly.

'We could try replacing some with Lilies...?' The manager suggested.

'No.' Harry said. 'No, I like roses, but could we just try adding some wild ones, you know? Like the ones that grow in hedgerows?'

The florist had been a little unsure but it worked really well and he vowed to use them more often. Harry smiled at the completed work of art. It was perfect for Draco now. The tall elegant roses mixed with the wild ones. It was 'him'. Harry was less delighted when he came to pay the bill, but decided it was worth it as he really needed to turn up the romance a little!

He left the shop and hurried to Draco's house arriving a little after 11.

Draco had been awake since 6am. Valentina had left at 5pm the previous day and Draco, tired from a day of sightseeing, from his birthday night out and from his birthday daytime activities, had decided to get an early night. He had slept well, but woken early.

He lay in bed for a while, trying to convince himself that he wasn't excited about Potter's visit, but deep down he knew he was. Keen to make the most of a lie in, he managed to stay in bed until 7 but then got up and showered and dressed, paying attention to his choice of outfit, his hair and his face, wanting to look perfect. He thought it unlikely that Potter would be there as early as 9am, but best to be ready just in case. He could get ready and then wait. He nervously nibbled some toast, drank several cups of tea and tried to immerse himself in a book. By 10.45 he was worried that Potter might be having second thoughts and might not come round at all. His heart fluttered with delight when at last he heard the knock at the door! After a final mirror check, he hurried to open it.

'Happy belated birthday!' Harry said assertively the moment Draco opened the door. He handed him the impressive bouquet of flowers.

Draco was a picture of both surprise and delight. Harry **did** still want to come round, and he had turned up with the biggest bunch of flowers that Draco had ever seen, which probably meant he wasn't having second thoughts about what had happened the other day, either!

'Wow! Thank you!' Draco said almost instinctively. 'Wow, these are really, really beautiful!' He added, taking in the work and thought that had gone into the flowers.

'Do you like them?' Harry asked as they went into the kitchen where Draco located a vase.

'They're amazing.' Draco beamed. 'Really unusual.'

'The man in the shop said I had to choose flowers that remind me of the person they were for.' Harry told him.

'OK. So... Thistles?' Draco laughed.

'I know you can be prickly when you want to be.' Harry grinned as Draco put the flowers into the water.

'OK, fair play.' Draco conceded.

'And the tall white roses are because you are so elegant and sophisticated.' Harry continued, thinking compliments were called for here. 'And the wild ones are because you are creative and free spirited.'

Draco took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the wild roses. He blushed and turned to face Harry.

'Thank you.' He said sincerely. 'You know something? Wild roses are one of the smells I smell in amortentia.'

Harry was delighted.

'Really? Wow! I'm glad I chose them then!' He beamed. 'What are the other smells?' He asked curiously.

'Fresh Bread.' Draco said with an amused expression. 'No idea why. And...' He paused for a split second. 'Sandalwood.' He concluded.

The moment's pause had been enough for Harry to detect this conversation had the potential to take them into uncomfortable territory so he didn't ask any more questions.

'What about you?' Draco asked.

'Oh, weird stuff.' Harry laughed. 'Citrus, like lemons? A really fresh smell. And then vanilla, and then that kind of smell that you get outside after it's been raining.'

'Still not as weird as bread!' Draco laughed, secretly delighted that he had used citrus body lotion that morning after his shower.

The flowers in a vase, there was now a lull in the conversation. Draco was standing near to him and Harry realised he hadn't kissed him yet. If he left it too long it might seem awkward. Harry seized the moment.

He stepped close to Draco, took hold of his hand lightly and kissed him on the lips, softly, meaningfully and for long enough to feel Draco's lips curl into a smile as he did so. He pulled Draco into a hug and Draco gripped him tightly.

'Did you enjoy the rest of your birthday?' Harry asked at last, leaning back a little.

'Yes.' Replied Draco. 'I had a wonderful day... especially the afternoon.' He said giving Harry a devious grin as he glanced at the kitchen table, the scene of the crime!

Harry stepped back and blushed.

'What about the evening?' He asked. 'Where did you go?'

'To a restaurant in muggle London.' Draco replied, turning back at the flowers for a moment to check the arrangement. 'It wasn't what I expected actually. Valentina had invited lots of my friends without telling me. It was kind of a surprise party.' Draco felt a little guilty. 'If I'd have known I would have invited you.' He added.

Harry glowed and took Draco in his arms again, this time from behind.

'Oh, it's ok.' He assured. 'I'm not sure I'm glamorous enough to be seen with your friends, am I?'

Draco giggled as Harry nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Draco smelled very nice today, Harry thought to himself.

'You are.' Draco replied. 'And I don't care about things like that anyway. I would have liked you to be there... But it might have been a bit of a trial by fire.'

'Being introduced to all your friends at once? Yeah, maybe!' Harry agreed.

'I'm more nervous about having to meet your friends, Potter!' Draco laughed. 'Because half of them already know and hate me! Meeting them is going to be so awkward...' Draco paused and turned to face Harry, worried he was getting carried away. 'That is, if that's how you see this going... Meeting each other's friends and things...?' Draco said shyly.

Harry smiled at him, and stroked back a stray lock of blond hair.

'Of course it is.' He whispered. 'I really like you Draco. I want to actually date you. I'm not just here for the random kitchen table sex, you know! Although that was pretty good too!' He concluded.

Draco blushed and smiled.

'I like you too Harry. And I think I'd like to try this dating thing.' He replied.

'Are you sure?' Harry asked. 'I really want to, but I know it's complicated and I don't want to push you for anything you're not ready for.'

'You're not.' Draco said decidedly. 'Yes, it's a bit complicated, but life is, isn't it? There's no reason why we shouldn't see each other if we want to.'

Harry was so pleased to hear Draco say that, Draco was ready to try dating at least, which meant he was getting over his grief.

'No reason at all...' Replied Harry, pressing his lips up against Draco's again and slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Draco moaned appreciatively and sucked hard on Harry's tongue, holding him tightly. Harry pressed his body against Draco, pushing him against the kitchen sideboard. Back here again, Draco in his arms once more, Harry felt his cock stiffening.

He pulled back suddenly. Having just told Draco he wasn't just here for sex, and having just agreed that they did want to go out together, Harry was determined to hold out longer than 10 minutes before pouncing on Draco again!

'Draco, I think we should go out for a walk.' He announced.

'Oh. OK.' Draco said, a note of disappointment in his voice.

'It's just, if we don't, I'll never convince you I'm not just here for sex.' Harry grinned.

Draco laughed.

'OK. Potter.' He conceded. 'Be a gentleman and take me for a walk.'

They headed to the park almost instinctively, Harry sure that today he really could kiss Draco in all the romantic locations he had failed to do previously.

'So... Can I hold your hand?' Harry asked tentatively, unsure how Draco felt about public displays of affection.

Draco looked at him and crinkled up his nose in mock disgust.

'I suppose I'll let you, Potter. If you must.' He teased.

Harry laughed and took hold of Draco's hand.

'I must I'm afraid.' He grinned.

Draco felt butterflies in his stomach as Harry's warm hand griped his own.

They walked happily together in the sunshine. Harry asked Draco more about his surprise birthday party and about the friends who had been there. Draco told him about it willingly. It had been mostly modelling friends, Alejandro and his wife, Jacinto, Jaden and Simeon. Valentina was there of course and her housemates Belladonna and Tarrie. There were 3 guys who Draco knew from Durmstrang who were there with their respective partners. Cerridwen, a photographer whom Draco liked to work with, was also there with her boyfriend. Valentina had done well, she had invited a good mix of friends. It was the first time Draco had been with a large group of his friends since Albus's death. He would not have agreed to go if he had been warned in advance, but it turned out to be the best thing he could have done. He laughed, joked and celebrated with a lively group of peers, having spent the afternoon with Harry, a new love interest. For the first time in a long time, Draco had felt something like normal. He didn't tell Harry this of course. There was still a sense that they were avoiding the topic.

'I'd love you to meet them, especially Valentina. She's great fun.' Draco told Harry.

'Yeah, that'd be nice.' Harry replied, flattered that Draco was prepared to introduce him to friends. 'Are you really scared about meeting my friends, though? You said you were. I don't think they hate you, you know.'

' **You** hated me until relatively recently.' Draco pointed out. 'I have managed to convince you that I'm not too bad, but I don't know if I can convince all of your friends. I can't confuse them by having sex with them like I did with you.' Draco teased playfully.

'I liked you before that, you know!' Harry replied. 'You're a nice person. They'll like you. They just need to get to know you.'

Draco smiled although he wasn't as confident about this as Harry was!

They walked hand in hand and occasionally Harry would find a reason to stop, reach over and give Draco an affectionate kiss. It felt natural, relaxed and in these sunny, perfect moments it was hard to imagine that anything was complicated about their situation at all. At last they came to a shady spot under a tall oak tree and decided to sit down on the grass.

Harry stretched out his legs and leant back against the tree trunk. Draco sat beside him and rested his head against Harry's shoulder for a moment. Harry smiled contentedly.

It was mere moments before Draco moved up onto his knees and leant in so that he could kiss Harry. It was amazing to have Draco instigate the kiss, Harry thought. To have him be the one to lean over, a playful smile on his lips. To have it be Draco who closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together, opening his mouth slightly, wanting more and more.

Harry responded welcomingly to Draco's lips, to his tongue, and he rested one hand on Draco's shoulder to help him balance. It was not the easiest thing to kiss someone whilst kneeling beside them. Draco knew this, and so he decided to move to a more convenient position...

Before Harry knew what was happening, Draco had thrown one leg over him and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. He rested both his hands on Harry's shoulders and was able to kiss him easily and freely like this. It was impossible not to kiss someone when they were gorgeous, kind, manly and sweet all at the same time! Even more impossible to resist when they bought you flowers and told you they wanted to actually date you!

Draco kissed with his eyes closed, allowing himself to focus purely on the physical sensations and the emotional connection. Harry Potter! Of all people? How had this happened, and why did it feel so good? It mattered not!

Almost overwhelmed by Draco's affections, Harry ran his hands slowly over Draco's thighs, starting at the knee and moving higher. It felt great because Draco was very traditionally dressed today. He wore floor length silk robes, which Harry found quite sexy as the moment he set eyes on Draco that day he had begun imagining what he may or may not be wearing beneath them! He got his answer as he reached the top of Draco's thighs. He stopped still for a second as he distinctly felt, beneath the robes, a seam around the top of Draco's leg.

'Oh Gods, Draco! You have those stockings on, don't you?' Harry mumbled through kisses.

Draco nodded and smiled.

Harry was not the only one who remembered details and conversations... _'Wear those stocking and serve me bread and water and I'd still be impressed...'_ Harry had said on the first night they had dinner together. Draco had not forgotten!

Harry felt his arousal double as he pictured the image of the stocking-clad Draco. Damn it! Why had he suggested going for a walk?

From where he sat, Draco could feel the effect he was having on Harry and he thrust himself against his growing erection.

'Oh fuck, Draco, you're so hot!' Harry whispered, wondering if he would lose his job at the ministry if he were caught fucking his boyfriend in broad daylight in the middle of a public park.

'Take me back to your place...' Draco whispered back, his voice full of lust and desire.

Harry didn't need to be asked twice and he apparated them away to his apartment, panicking for a split second about the state he had probably left it in that morning, but deciding he could maybe distract Draco from the mess when they got there.

They appeared on the sofa, Draco still straddling Harry. Harry glanced round and to his relief, Fawkes had gone out flying somewhere. He was trying hard ignore the uncomfortable flutters of guilt he felt about the idea of being with someone who his late mentor had been in love with. If Fawkes were to see him and Draco behaving in this way it would feel unnervingly like Dumbledore could see them also! Harry was surprised to notice how tidy the apartment looked though. He was 99% sure he had left laundry on the table, and rubbish that needed to be taken out on the floor. Phoenixes couldn't do household chores... Could they?

He didn't have long to think about it, and Draco, it seemed, wouldn't have noticed anyway. He was singularly focused on getting Harry undressed. Draco's weight prevented Harry from sitting up easily and Draco, a hungry look in his eyes, was unfastening Harry's shirt.

Draco wanted to see that body again! Those broad shoulders, those thick arms. That chunky chest with the dark hairs. He wanted to smell the raw, rugged smell that was not just the aftershave scent, but was the unique smell of Harry's skin. Harry's shirt open, he ran his hands over Harry's chest with a contented, needy sigh.

Harry almost laughed, trapped, somewhat helplessly beneath the fierce Draco. The tables had turned since Wednesday, and it felt nice to feel so wanted.

Although Draco's mind was on his own pleasure and needs, he was still keen to please Harry too. With a saucy smile he took hold of his own robes and pulled them over his head and off completely, revealing his beautiful, and nearly naked body. He was wearing the stockings alright, but he wasn't wearing anything else!

'Wow!' Was all Harry could manage.

Draco was hard already, his erect cock pointed upwards and Harry took a good look at it. Smooth, pale and perfect, just like the rest of him! Harry's own cock was straining to be let out of his tight cut jeans!

He caressed Draco's legs, loving the kinky thrill of the sheer black stockings he wore. They were a racy design by wizarding standards, as usually wizard stockings came to just above the knee, rather than the top of the thigh! However, to Harry, who had grown up having some contact with his muggle relatives, and who had dated half bloods, and knew a thing or two about muggle culture, stockings like this were extra, extra naughty when worn by a pretty young man! Naughty, deviant and very appealing!

Draco leant down and seized Harry's lips with his own, kissing him passionately and deeply. Harry moaned under the force of it, and moaned again when he felt Draco's skilful hands reaching for his crotch and unfastening his belt and his jeans.

'Fuck! Yes!' Harry gasped as Draco freed his cock from its confines and gripped it hard.

'Gods! Potter!' Draco growled. 'You've got such a great cock! I want it in me right now!'

Harry's eyes widened in shock, pleasant shock! He'd never thought he'd hear Draco say that!

Draco pressed the seeping head of Harry's dick against his tight asshole and he whispered the same lubrication charm that Harry had used the other day. With that, he pushed his weight back and slid down, taking the whole length of Harry's manhood in his passage.

Harry's eyes fluttered in ecstasy as he felt himself gripped and possessed in Draco's heat, the delicious tightness and firmness squeezing him intensely. He gripped the sofa hard, hardly able to believe his was happening as Draco, flicking his hair back, proceeded to ride Harry like a Nimbus 2000!

'Fuck, that's good!' Draco hissed as he rode Harry relentlessly, almost mercilessly.

It felt so good to be fucked again, or more accurately, to have a big hot guy to fuck himself on! If Harry could last, then Draco could probably have taken his cock all day long! Draco seemed almost sex-crazed, he was a little surprised at himself and his demonstrativeness. He was just so pleased to have found someone who he wanted to do this with, who he felt safe to do this with. There had been a point where he thought he would never feel this way again. Yet here he was falling in lust, and possibly even in **love** with Potter... Although he wasn't quite ready to admit that yet!

Over his initial feeling of being a little baffled, Harry smiled a smug and satisfied smile. Hands behind his head, he lay back and relaxed as Draco used him like a sex toy. He didn't touch Draco, just simply looked at him. His pale flesh, his firm body, his kinky black stockings. His flushed face and his hungry expression as he thrust his hips back and forth with Harry's cock buried deep in his ass. Harry had wondered if Draco ever liked to top, and this seemed to give him his answer. Draco preferred not to top, but he was sure as hell happy 'topping from the bottom!' It looked like they were going to be extremely sexually compatible!

Harry almost couldn't believe it when Draco came over him. Draco actually came purely from riding him! Harry had given Draco's pretty cock no attention at all, hadn't touched him there, or anywhere, but yet Draco gave a sharp cry and hot white ribbons of come shot from his dick over Harry's bare chest. Draco was enjoying himself too much in the heat of the moment to be embarrassed about it, but afterwards did consider that it may have been a little impolite of him!

Watching Draco come had simply added to Harry's own arousal and as Draco's passage contracted and squeezed him in the wake of his orgasm, Harry himself could hold back no longer.

'Fuck! Draco!' He gasped as Draco's thrusts took him over the edge of such a spectacular climax he almost blacked out for a second as he came. His come flooding Draco's passage in rapid spurts.

Draco rode out every last moment of pleasure as Harry's cock pulsed inside him. He panted for breath as he slowed his thrusts and at last was still, satisfied. He gave a bashful smile and looked a little bit guilty as he climbed off.

'Sorry.' He said playfully, handing Harry a tissue from a box on the coffee table.

Harry cleaned himself up and laughed.

'Oh, don't apologise!' He teased.

Draco stood up and was looking for his clothing.

'Not so fast!' Harry insisted. 'Get back here!' He moved onto his side so that there was space for Draco to lay beside him on the sofa.

Draco smiled and lay down allowing Harry to spoon him.

'It seems like we are destined to have sex on every single type of furniture when actually I really want to get you into a bed and do things properly!' Harry teased, kissing Draco's neck gently.

'I'm sorry.' Draco apologised. 'I got a bit carried away there. I warned you I was selfish and demanding.'

'If that's what you meant I reckon I can cope with it!' Harry laughed, as he held Draco close, loving the feeling of having in him his arms. 'Anyway, it was payback for me pouncing on you the other day.' He concluded.

Draco laughed and said nothing. He was lost in the moment of bliss that was being held by someone who cared for him. He realised he had missed this feeling possibly even more that he had missed having sex.

'So next time...' Harry continued. 'Next time we do it properly. I wanna get you into bed Draco! I wanna take some time over it, you know...' He kissed and caressed Draco affectionately and suggestively to emphasis his point.

'Maybe we should have a sleep-over?' Draco grinned.

Harry laughed.

'Is that what the cool kids are calling it these days?' He asked playfully. 'Yes. We should have a sleep-over.'

Draco smiled contentedly and snuggled back against Harry. They were silent for a few minutes, recovering from their exertions. Then suddenly Harry remembered.

'Draco? Are you, like, part Veela?' He asked suddenly.

Draco laughed.

'Oh, tell me you didn't read that ridiculous interview with Rita Skeeter, did you?' He asked.

'Errr, yeah.' Harry admitted sheepishly.

'No. No I'm not. Magical Playmates started that rumour when I first signed with them. I thought everyone had forgotten it... But not her!' Draco laughed.

'Magical Playmates **started** the rumour? Why?' Harry asked. The world of modelling seemed rather odd!

'It added to the intrigue around me, I guess. It's good publicity if people are talking about the models. I didn't mind to be honest. Before that rumour people were interested in my being an aristocrat, and coming from a family with a dark past. The Veela rumour was preferable. One, because it wasn't too close to the bone like the stuff about my family. Two, because it was such nonsense, and three, because my father was furious! He was more angry about that then he has been about any of the pictures I've done. Saying I might be part Veela cast question over our bloodline, you see.'

Harry laughed.

'I didn't think it was true.' He said. 'But you do have that sort of look about you.'

'You shouldn't believe everything you read. Especially not if it's written by **her**!' Draco laughed.

'Oh believe me, I know!' Harry agreed.

To Harry's disappointment, the sleep-over could not take place that night because Draco had work early the next morning. To his even greater disappointment, that 'work' was once again in Italy and Draco told him, somewhat apologetically, that he would be away for the entire weekend.

'I'll be back on Monday.' Draco said with a promise in his voice.

'Can I see you Monday night then?' Harry asked. He would have work the next day, but it didn't matter, he would cope!

'Yes, of course.' Draco replied eagerly.

'I'll come round after work.' Harry told him. 'I'll take you out for dinner... Because I think I should really have done that already, shouldn't I?'

Draco giggled.

'That would be nice.' He agreed. 'Then we can go back to my house and you can sleep over.' He grinned.

Harry grinned back, delighted that for once they had made proper plans. He leant close and kissed Draco on the lips. It felt so good to just be able to do it!

'I'll see you on Monday, Potter.' Draco whispered with a smile.

'See you on Monday, **Malfoy**.' Harry answered and they both laughed at their use of each other's last names.

'OK.' Draco conceded. 'See you on Monday, **Harry**.'

'See you on Monday Draco.'

They parted with another kiss before Draco appareted away. Harry turned and looked around his apartment, hardly believing the events of that afternoon. He started suddenly.

In the corner, sitting on his great perch, was Fawkes the phoenix, and he was watching Harry with what Harry perceived to be a rather stern expression. Just when had he got back? How much had he seen?

'Fawkes?' Harry whispered tentatively as he approached the great bird. 'Fawkes, are you ok? I mean, what you saw... Me and Draco... Is it... Is it alright?'

Harry could hardly believe he was asking a phoenix permission to date Draco, but he felt he had to say something!

Fawkes eyed him for a moment before squawking loudly, fluffing up his feathers and settling down again. Then he began to sing. It was a beautiful song and Harry could only hope that this was his answer. ****


	15. Chapter 15

Conversations With The Night Sky.

Draco waited until the sun was setting. The sky had turned from orange to peach to pink, and was now glowing with a lilac, twilight hue. In a pair of old jeans, a chunky knit sweater and with no shoes on his feet, Draco took a fluffy tartan blanket and a large mug of lavender tea and crept silently into his garden where he sat down beneath a cherry tree. The air was just beginning to chill now that the sun was low and he pulled the blanket around himself tightly and gripped the mug of tea to keep his hands warm.

Draco looked up at the sky, where the lilac colours deepened to a rich purple and eventually into an inky blue-black veil, pierced by tiny white stars. His eyes scanned the heavens searchingly as though he were looking for a familiar face in a crowd.

'Albus...' he whispered softly.

He paused, although he knew no reply would come. This was the first time he had done this.

'Albus... If you're listening... You were right.' Draco continued in a soft voice.

He watched a bird soar overhead for a moment.

'You told me it would be the last person in the world I expected it to be, and you were right! You were always right about everything, weren't you?' He paused. 'I hope you know how annoying that was!'

He smiled and took a sip of his tea.

'I really like him, Albus. I think I'm falling for him in a big way. I... I never thought I would feel this way... Especially not about Potter!'

Draco paused and laughed.

'About Harry.' He corrected himself and he listened as a bird screeched in the distance. It sounded almost like laughter too.

'I'm sure you'd be laughing at me if you were here now, wouldn't you?' Draco continued. 'Well, not laughing, just giving me that all knowing smile...'

Draco smiled fondly.

'I know you approve of Harry.' Draco offered. 'In fact, far from being concerned about how he might treat me, I should probably be the one to promise you that I'll be good to him! I know he was your favourite!'

Draco giggled, in spite of the bittersweet mood, as he remembered how jealous he got when he had thought that Harry was the headmasters favourite.

'I'll be good to him, I promise. I want to be good to him. Albus, I think it could be the real thing. The one you always told me to find.'

He paused and took another sip of his tea.

'When you used to say it, I didn't want to believe you, you know. I didn't want to think I would fall in love with someone, not really. That's why I dated Fabian, I think I always knew I would never really love him. I was trying to, but I set myself up to fail... Because... Because I was so in love with you.'

Draco blinked hard. His eyes felt damp.

'I still do love you, you know. I don't think I will ever not love you. You've been everything to me, throughout my life. My teacher, my lover, my best friend. My confessor, my strength, my mentor, It's wrong I know, but you were my father-figure, and I'm sure half the world would think that was pretty messed up, but you were the loving parent I never had. You were my protector, my shelter, you were everything. I would have married you in a heartbeat if ever you had asked me. But you knew that, and that's why you didn't ask, isn't it?'

Draco paused and listened to the night.

'And now I think I'm falling in love with Harry. We have only just begun seeing each other, but I can feel it happening already, and the strange thing is... The strange thing is, I don't love you any less than I did before. I just love you differently than I love Harry. It's a strange feeling.'

Draco stopped, hoping for a moment that none of his neighbours were in their gardens and could be listening to him talking to the night sky. He heard no evidence of them however, only distant a birdsong which was uncommonly beautiful.

'I miss you.' He said at last. 'I miss seeing you, I miss talking to you. I miss writing to you when I'm travelling and I miss getting your letters. I miss your voice, your smile, your touch. I miss your warmth and your friendship. I have missed crying on your shoulder, the way you would hold me, and the way you would never mind when my tears soaked your hair. I have missed your comfort when I have been sad, but now... Now I am missing so very much being able to tell you that I'm happy...'

Draco said, a tear rolling down his cheek, contrary to his words.

'I am happy, and I am falling in love. With someone nice. Someone my age, someone kind and strong. Someone I never, ever expected I would fall in love with and I just want so much to be able to tell you about it. I don't know if you are listening, if you can hear me from where ever it is that you are now... I just wish there was some way you could let me know if you can hear me and if everything is alright...'

Draco shivered suddenly as just then, as gust of wind blew through the garden on the otherwise still night. The branches of the tree rustled and a single cherry blossom fluttered down from the boughs and landed in Draco's tea. It floated there, the delicate pink petals turning up to face him.

It was strange, Draco thought to himself as it was June, and the cherry blossom had finished months ago. He smiled and hoped that perhaps this was his answer.

'Goodnight Albus.' He whispered as he stood up and returned to the house, the distant birdsong growing fainter in the distance.


	16. Chapter 16

In The Public Eye

Harry decided on a quiet weekend. He slept late on Saturday and made the most of a couple of days where he could do absolutely nothing except get plenty of rest in advance of Monday night which he was going to spend with Draco. He went out of his way to be nice to Fawkes, spoiling him with treats and playing his favourite music, just in case he needed to try and win Fawkes round after Friday afternoon. But other than that, his weekend was entirely his own.

Draco did not have that luxury. He was attending the Italian Fashion Awards on behalf of Magical Playmates and had to be at his brightest and most radiant. He spent Saturday daytime with a stylist, who picked out some elegant black sparkly evening robes for him, applied his makeup charms and at the instruction of the Magical Playmates director, gave Draco some midnight blue streaks through the front of his hair. Draco had not been convinced at first, but decided he quite liked them when it was done. By the time they were finished, Draco looked dazzling, confident with an icy elegance that left people speechless. He felt very far away from the barefooted boy in torn jeans, sitting under a cherry tree, talking to the sky.

It was ok though. He knew how to handle these things and even when he saw that Dragon Heart String were the first band on stage at the after party, he was able to keep his cool. It was time to put his socialite genetics to good use. Draco painted on a smile and moved like a social butterfly throughout the event. Ignoring the unsettling feeling of being one of the most recognised and celebrated people in the room, yet not feeling like there was anyone he could actually go and sit next to, he was never alone that evening. He moved from group to group, being charming and polite and lovely to everyone he spoke to. At the ceremony, seats were allocated, the managing director was beside Draco, which was odd because it felt like socialising with your boss, but at least he knew someone. Magical Playmates did well as far as awards went, winning Best Campaign and Best International Brand as well as the prestigious Iconic Image award. Draco missed out on Model Of The Year award which went to a 21 year old African witch with striking candy pink hair who had recently signed with a well known shoe designer. Draco didn't mind not winning. He had won it before, it usually went to a newcomer. Plus, he didn't want to have to make a speech.

The after party was better than it could have been, Draco concluded. He tried to avoid Fabian's new love interest. Luckily Fabian himself was not there and although Draco loitered at the bar when Dragon Heart String were playing, he couldn't help but notice that the singer was, in all honesty, not nearly as pretty as him! Draco lacked confidence in some areas of his life, but he could at least see his aesthetic virtues for himself. The singer was not bad looking but his features were not as fine as Draco's, his nose broader, his eyes smaller. When Draco saw him in the crowd after the band had played he also noticed he had a coldness, a hardness in his eyes and a sort of bitchy expression on his face. Draco concluded this was a good thing as it meant that maybe he was less sensitive than himself and would be more inclined to stand up to Fabian's bullying, or at least give as good as he got!

Draco had a carriage booked for 2am to take him to his hotel, as he had interviews the next day. The party went on later than 2am, but Draco was happy to leave when he did. He had enjoyed the evening more than he had imagined he would, and as he looked out of the carriage window at the lights as they flew by, he was content and relaxed. He eventually climbed into bed in his hotel, and shut his eyes, hoping to spend a few private moments thinking about Harry... However he fell asleep in seconds and would have to be content to wait for the real thing!

Photos from the event were all over the Italian papers but didn't make it as far as London. In the Daily Prophet office it was a different photo which was creating a stir!

'Monday.' The editor had declared. 'Always a dull news day. These photos are amazing. We run them on Monday.'

The photographer had been a little disappointed having taken the shots on Friday, he had hoped for the weekend slot. However, it would create a stir on Monday morning and that would be accolade enough.

Harry had set off to work early on Monday morning, hoping that if he arrived early he could maybe buy himself an early finish and get to see Draco sooner. He walked through the quiet residential streets in the early morning sunshine with a spring in his step, blissfully unaware of the reception that awaited him at the entrance to the ministry.

He could see even from a distance that there were more people in the foyer than usual but it wasn't until he stepped out into the space by the statue that one of them spotted him.

'There he is!' A man shouted.

All of a sudden a throng of people jumped and turned round, and then rushed towards Harry who stood frozen like a rabbit in the headlights of a car, unsure for a second what was happening.

Then he realised. They were reporters! They were waving copies of a newspaper. What had he done now?

'Mr Potter! Undersecretary!' The reporters hailed him.

'Can you confirm the rumours about your relationship with the model, Draco Malfoy?'

'How long have you been seeing each other?'

'Was this a whirlwind romance?'

The reporters were now upon him like a pack of hungry tigers on a gazelle. One of them thrust a copy of the Daily Prophet into his face.

There, right across the front page was a picture of Draco and him, sitting under the tree in the park, kissing. Harry was mildly relieved it was prior to the moment that Draco had climbed on top of him, although that was bound to be somewhere in the inside story, he realised! The headline read:

 ** _"Ministerial Under(wear) Secretary! Undersecretary Potter enjoys romantic romp with raunchy model Malfoy!"_**

Even through his shock, Harry found the strength to roll his eyes at the headline.

'Have you any comments, Mr Potter?'

'Is is serious, or just a fling?'

'Is it true you secretly dated each other at school?'

'How does the minister feel about someone of your position dating an erotic model?'

Harry wouldn't have had the chance to answer any of these questions even if he had wanted to, as they asked them in one relentless stream, never pausing to let him speak.

'Silence!' A loud voice boomed from the door to the ministerial chambers.

Harry, and the reporters, turned to see minister Shacklebolt along with two Aurors, coming to Harry's rescue.

'Move it along, now!' Nymphodora Tonks instructed. 'Mr Potter has a job to get to.'

'Clear off!' Her co-worker, a tall man named Raxton continued, approaching the reporters, wand raised. 'There shouldn't be so many of you in here anyway. Get yourselves away if you know what's good for you.'

The reporters knew a clear message when they heard one and they made quick tracks towards the various exits, with no story to report.

Harry looked at his rescuers with gratitude.

Cornelius Fudge, a ministerial advisor appeared now, alongside the minister, triumphantly clutching a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand. He handed it to the minister and Harry's grateful smile started to fade.

'Thank you Cornelius.' Kingsley said calmly. 'Tonks, Raxton, can you make sure that rabble don't find their way back in today, please?'

'Sure thing!' Tonks chirped, earning her a disapproving look from Fudge.

Fudge specialised in disapproving looks. Harry had been on the receiving end on several occasions and was bracing himself for more today.

'Thank you.' Kingsley replied. 'And... Harry?'

'Yes sir?' Harry said immediately and attentively.

'Meet me in my office at mid day will you please?' Kingsley instructed.

'Yes sir. Of course.' Harry replied, his heart pounding.

Shacklebolt and Fudge turned and walked away leaving Harry standing looking somewhat helpless in their wake. Raxton had begun checking the exits. Tonks smiled at Harry.

'Don't look so scared Harry!' She laughed. 'There's no law against snogging you know! Even snogging fetish models!'

'Draco's not a fetish model!' Harry replied quickly and defensively. 'He's a fashion model!'

'Whatever.' Tonks replied. 'All the same to me!' She winked.

It was true, outside of work she was quite an eccentric dresser, and was no stranger to black leather and studs for casual wear if the mood took her.

'I must be in trouble if Kingsley wants to see me.' Harry whispered. 'We didn't have a meeting scheduled today.'

'Nah!' Tonks shook her head. 'You're a ministry worker, Harry, not a monk! You're allowed to snog people. Although maybe I should disapprove, he's my cousin after all.'

'Oh yeah!' Harry said. 'I'd forgotten that. You, and Sirius.'

'Never met him though.' Tonks said. 'My mother was the outcast of the family.'

'Draco's parents don't speak to him these days either.' Harry replied.

'Can't say I'm surprised!' Tonks laughed. 'Good for him though. It's not easy following your heart when it means losing your family.'

'It seems like he has loads of family he's never even had the chance to meet.' Harry mused. 'I'll introduce you all one day.'

'So it **is** serious then?' Tonks smiled.

Harry sighed and nodded.

'I hope so.' He whispered.

'Nice one Harry.' Tonks grinned and patted him on the back.

'Thanks.' Harry replied. 'Look, I'd better go. I want to make sure I get my work done, I don't think I need any more hassle today!'

Harry slunk to his office, ignoring the whispers and glances from co-workers he saw along the way, determined to lay low for the morning. The spring in his step from earlier, decidedly lessened. He made himself an instant coffee by warming cold water with a warming spell and mixing in some granules. It was disgusting, but a trip to the cafe was too much to face.

At 10.45 there was a knock at the door. Ron and Hermione had guessed his plan. They arrived with emergency cappuccino and a chocolate cookie... and a copy of the Daily Prophet.

'What were you thinking mate?' Ron asked once they were seated around Harry's desk.

'Ron!' Snapped Hermione crossly.

'Malfoy though!' Ron clarified.

'Oh Ronald! It's been obvious it was going to happen for weeks!' Hermione sighed.

'Oh. Has it?' Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'You cooked him dinner, from a recipe. You've started going to the gym again and you bought new jeans.' She smiled.

'You noticed?' Harry asked, surprised.

'Yes.' She replied. 'You've been wearing more aftershave, and brushing your hair more, so it was pretty obvious.'

'Oh, because normally I'm a total train-wreck?' Harry asked sulkily.

'No.' She said firmly. 'It was just clear you wanted to impress a certain someone.'

'Looks like it worked too!' Ron laughed, looking at the news paper. 'He's all over you like a rash!'

'Let's see!' Harry said, snatching the paper. Yes. They had photographed the whole thing, up until the point Harry apparated them away. This too was remarked upon in the text. Harry groaned.

'You probably should have known better than to make out in a park.' Hermione chided.

'I wasn't thinking.' Harry replied.

'Malfoy though!' Ron repeated.

'He's nice now.' Harry said defensively.

'I know, you've said.' Ron replied. 'I wasn't talking about that, I meant, well... Isn't it kind of weird?'

'Yeah.' Harry laughed. 'My 15 year old self wants to have me locked up in St Mungos! It's strange, but there's just this spark there. I can't explain it.'

'But isn't it a bit odd when you think about him and Dumbledore?' Ron asked, getting to the point.

'To be honest Ron, I try not to think about that!' Harry said, staring at his cookie but rapidly losing his appetite.

'Everyone has a past.' Hermione pointed out calmly. 'Harry's been married, and Draco has had relationships. We're in our 20's. The people you date are going to come with some history. If they didn't, we'd wonder what was wrong with them!'

'Yeah, but Dumbledore though!' Ron replied. 'I know he was like, really, really old and everything, but... He was the most powerful wizard who ever lived, Harry! Doesn't that worry you at all? It would worry me! Like, he's probably a pretty tough act to follow!'

There was a awkward silence and Hermione looked like she was planning to hex Ron the moment they were alone.

'What?' Ron asked. 'Doesn't that worry you?'

'Well it does **now** , Ron. Thanks for that.'

Said Harry, adding _'fear of not matching Dumbledore's bedroom performance'_ to his list of anxieties, which included; _'would Draco be angry about being in the papers?'_ And _'would Ginny have told her new friends about Draco's past?'_ As well as _'would Dumbledore be angry that he was seeing Draco?'_ That was the big one.

'Don't be ridiculous, Ron!' Hermione snapped. 'People don't go around comparing people like that! I don't compare your performance to my ex boyfreinds performances!'

'Which ex boyfriends?' Ron asked immediately.

Hermione sighed and wished she'd kept quiet.

'Harry, you look really worried.' She said in a concerned voice. 'What's the matter? Surely you should be happy at the start of a new relationship? It is a relationship, isn't it?'

'Yes.' Harry replied. 'And I am happy, really happy. I just don't know how he'll feel about being in the papers, that's all. It's all very new, you see. It only started last week.'

'I should think so too!' Ron interjected. 'We don't like hearing your news via the Daily Prophet, you know! As your best mate, I expect to be told first hand when you've pulled someone!'

'Sorry.' Said Harry instinctively.

'When are you seeing him again?' Hermione asked.

'Tonight.' Harry replied. 'He was away this weekend. We arranged to see each other tonight.'

'I don't think he'll mind about the papers, Harry.' Hermione soothed. 'He must be used to being in the papers by now.'

'I hope so.' Harry said as he nibbled at his cookie nervously.

'What else is bothering you?' She asked. 'You can tell us. It might help.'

'Ginny...' Harry began.

'She's not going to be bothered, she's over you mate!' Ron grinned. 'She's dating Viktor Krum!'

'Yes, I know.' Said Harry dryly, wondering if Ron was going to warn Krum that he might not measure up to the great Harry Potter, the way he had warned **him** that he might not measure up to Dumbledore.

'So what's the problem?' Ron asked.

'Krum, and now Ginny too probably, they're mates with Draco's ex. Eversole. And from what I can tell he's a vindictive bastard. What if Ginny tells them about Draco and Dumbledore?'

Hermione looked concerned as this had not occurred to her. Ron however, looked offended.

'She wouldn't!' He insisted. 'She's no gossip and she liked Dumbledore as much as any of us did. She wouldn't say anything for that reason, if nothing else. Besides, she wrote to me a couple of weeks ago when she first met Krum. She told me about lots of people she had met and she said that Eversole was a bit of a tosser. Most people think that apparently.'

Harry smiled. This was the first thing Ron had said today that actually made him feel better, not worse.

'Yeah, you're right.' Harry conceded. 'Ginny's a good person. I'm just worrying too much. It doesn't help that I have to meet with Kingsley at mid day. I'm going to be in trouble.'

'Why?' Asked Hermione frankly.

'The scene with the reporters. Being in the paper. Kissing in public. Dating an underwear model. I don't know if the ministry approves of those sort of things.' Harry replied dolefully.

'Oh Harry! It won't be that bad!' Hermione assured. 'You can date who you want and you can't help it if the papers take an interest. Maybe tone it down in public...' She said, glancing at the pictures. 'But really, you'll be fine!'

Harry was less convinced and finished his cookie feeling like the condemned man eating his last meal.

When mid day arrived Harry entered the minister's office looking nervous and guilty. His heart sank when he saw that Fudge was going to be present too, to witness his undoubted telling off!

'Sit down, Harry.' Kingsley said calmly.

'Thank you.' Harry replied, sitting opposite him, avoiding eye contact.

'Well Harry,' Kingsley began. 'It looks like you are in a new relationship, is that correct?'

'Yes sir.' Harry replied sheepishly. 'I'm so sorry about the scene this morning sir, and about the papers, I...'

'Relax Harry!' Kingsley spoke over him. 'You seem to think you are in some kind of serious trouble, and you're not!'

'I'm not?'

'He's not?' Fudge spoke at almost exactly the same time as Harry.

Kingsley gave Fudge a warning look.

'You've done nothing wrong Harry. Even as a ministry official you are allowed to have a love life! And because you are a ministry official, well, because you are Harry Potter, I suppose, the papers will take an interest in your love life. Particularly if the other party also happens to be in the public eye.' Kingsley concluded.

'Well that's rather the issue, isn't it?' Fudge spoke up.

Harry had known it would be too much for him to manage to keep quiet!

'The issue?' Kingsley asked, the slightest touch of sarcasm in his voice.

'A ministry official dating a pornographic model!' Fudge exclaimed. 'It's hardly appropriate or fitting!'

'Draco's not a pornographic model!' Harry exclaimed crossly, raising his voice, which was unusual.

'No, he's not.' Kingsley said firmly. 'Draco Malfoy is a fashion model, and a well respected one at that, Cornelius.'

'Yeah...' Said Harry, pleasantly surprised to have an ally.

'Well, that's a matter of opinion!' Fudge exclaimed. 'I've seen the photos of him you know. Most unsuitable! He has his hands tied and he's wearing a chain in another! And he's wearing stockings which go all the way to the top of his legs!' Fudge looked scandalised.

'It sounds like you have paid a great deal of attention to the details Cornelius.' Kingsley remarked, one eyebrow raised and an expression on his face which would have done Albus Dumbledore proud.

Harry tried not to smirk. The meeting was going better than expected, but he wasn't safely into smirking territory yet.

'It's hardly possible to avoid seeing them!' Fudge snapped in his own defence. 'All over London, where children can see them!'

'That's hardly Harry's fault. Nor is it Draco's.' Kingsley said. 'That's one for advertising standards to look into, isn't it? And I really don't think they would uphold a complaint. Not when you consider the adverts for witches underwear, or for perfumes, or love potions.' He pointed out.

Fudge could argue the point no further so he changed track.

'Well, that aside, it's no justification for public fornication!' He snapped.

Harry was almost speechless.

'We, we were only kissing!' He stammered.

'I know that, Harry.' Kingsley assured. 'Somewhat enthusiastically, I admit, but we are talking about a new relationship here, aren't we?' He smiled. 'I imagine after the scene this morning you have learnt the hard way to keep it cool in a public place from now on?'

'Yes sir!' Harry clarified quickly. 'I'm sorry sir.'

'No need to apologise.' Kingsley said. 'No harm done really.'

Fudge looked furious so Kingsley explained.

'They are just doing what any young courting couple does. Walking in the park, kissing, getting a little carried away... Oh to be so young and in love, eh, Cornelius?' Kingsley grinned.

Fudge was not impressed.

'Err... If I'm not in trouble, why did you want to see me, sir?' Harry asked tentatively.

'Standard procedure when a senior employee has been in the papers.' Kingsley replied. 'We meet and establish the facts, just to be clear and make sure there is no conflict of interest, anything that could be damaging to the ministry.'

Fudge cleared his throat loudly. Kingsley ignored him.

'The facts as I see them are that you have begun a relationship with Draco Malfoy. And of course there is no reason why you shouldn't. You are the same age, both unattached...'

'And what about Malfoy's family background?' Fudge interjected. 'Even if his questionable profession doesn't bother you minister, his family's dark connections must surely do!'

'Perhaps that's something you can discuss with Lucius Malfoy, next time he's working here?' Kingsley suggested, knowing full well that Fudge wouldn't dare approach Lucius. 'You will remember, Cornelius, that **no** charges were ever upheld against the Malfoy family. In the privacy of this room, yes, we all knew of their involvement, but the official line was, they were cleared. Cleared of all charges. You like the official lines, don't you Cornelius?'

Fudge was silent.

'And Draco doesn't speak to his family anyway.' Harry explained quickly. 'His father disapproves of him.'

'There you go Cornelius, some common ground for you and Lucius.' Kingsley smiled. 'Harry, as your employer, it is not my place to approve or disapprove of who you chose to become romantically involved with. As your friend, I simply hope you are very happy.' He said kindly.

'Thank you sir. I am.' Harry said, feeling extremely relieved. 'Can I go now, sir?' He asked.

'Of course.' Kingsley replied. 'I'm very pleased for you Harry. Just remember, when you are out and about in pubic, there are probably people watching!'

Harry blushed.

'I'll remember, sir!' He said.

'Oh, Harry...' Kingsley said remembering a request which had almost escaped him. 'I could do with your help on a project on Thursday night. Might you be able to work late?'

'Err, yeah, sure.' Harry agreed.

'Take the time back of course.' Kingsley prompted him. 'Is there any time this week you would like?'

'Tomorrow morning would be great actually.' Harry said hopefully.

Kingsley nodded and smiled and Harry thanked him and slipped out of the room as quickly as he could.

Draco arrived home at 12.30 on Monday, tired after a busy weekend, but excited to see Harry that evening. He was greeted by a pile of post, including a Daily Prophet but before he got the chance to look at it, he saw a howler which demanded his attention.

The second it opened, he knew who it was from, Louis, the chief designer for Magical Playmates. Draco knew this by the garish shiny stationery, even before the camp, shrill voice greeted him!

 ** _'Draco, darling!_**

 ** _Why didn't you tell me? A ministry official! And not just any ministry official, Harry Potter himself! You're a dark horse, Dray, aren't you? You kept this one quiet! Well, it's not quiet any more, is it, sweetie? You're all over the papers this morning! Wonderful for us, of course! Except the girls in the office will be snowed under with interview requests for you, I expect. Look, if he's taking you to the ministerial ball at the end of next month you simply must let me know asap, as I have at least 5 designers falling over themselves to dress you for an event! And look, let me know in advance and I'll pull some strings and get someone to dress him too! He's an absolute hunk, for sure, Dray, but he needs a bit of help in the style department, doesn't he! Not that it will matter to you, of course. New relationship and all that, I doubt you want him with his clothes on! Anyway, Dray, I'm delighted for you babe and we'll look forward to seeing those sales soar! Underwear to seduce Aurors with! Maybe we'll use that in the next campaign! I'm kidding babe!_**

 ** _Ciao for now! xx_**

Draco felt a little like he had had a glass of water thrown in his face. Communication with Louis was always a little overwhelming! He gingerly picked up the Daily Prophet. He scrutinised the pictures first. He looked cute. Harry looked hot. He sighed with relief and then chastised himself for being so shallow. He read the text. It was pretty basic, the pictures were the story really. Draco put the paper down. He didn't mind, he wasn't even really surprised, he just hoped that Harry didn't mind either.

A little before 2pm, Draco was making some coffee when a knock came at the door. He went to answer it and there stood Roland Romestamo, a letter in his hand.

'Special delivery!' He smiled. 'An invitation from Mohana and myself, to join us for dinner next week. You can even bring a friend if you like...' He grinned.

'Come in.' Draco said, looking a little nervous. 'Would you like a coffee?'

'Love one.' Roland beamed.

Draco got two mugs from the cupboard. He knew the conversation would have to happen, he had not realised it would be so soon. There were things he needed to ask and he felt uncomfortable about asking them.

'You're headline news today, aren't you?' Roland said, looking at the copy of the daily Prophet on the table.

'Yes.' Draco said uncomfortably.

'What's the matter Draco?' Roland asked, sensing something was wrong.

'Do you think I'm terribly fickle?' Draco asked directly. He knew Roland well enough to be direct by now.

'Why should I think that?' Roland asked gently.

Draco handed him a coffee and they sat down.

'Because it's not all that long since I lost Albus, and now here I am falling for someone else.' Draco confessed.

Roland took hold of Draco's hand and squeezed it.

'Of course I don't think you're fickle. And I know Albus wouldn't think that either. I know how it was between the two of you. I honestly can't think of anyone he would have liked you to be with more than Mr Potter.'

Draco almost laughed.

'He did really like Harry, didn't he!'

'Yes. And he really liked you. He **loved** you, Draco.' Roland said in a definite and factual way. 'He loved you and I know all he ever wanted was for you to be happy.'

'But, he was your best friend...' Draco continued, guilt welling up inside him. 'Don't you feel a bit like I'm betraying his memory or something? I mean, do you really still want to be my friend now?'

Roland looked shocked.

'Draco, I'm not your friend simply because you were Albus's lover! I am your friend because of the person you are! Because you are a lovely young man and Mohana and myself have come to care about you very much.'

'Thank you.' Draco managed, deeply relieved and looking a little like he were about to cry.

Roland reached over and hugged him.

'You have a talk to Mr Potter and find out when he is free. Let me know and we'll have you both round for dinner.'

Draco felt considerably better after his talk with Roland. It had been his one concern, the one person who had really known him and Albus as a couple. If Roland gave his blessing then it really must be alright.

When the second post arrived, there were numerous request from magazines for interviews with him, and one from the Daily Prophet asking for an interview with him and Harry together. He would send them all on to the agency to deal with. Draco sighed. An interview was something Harry and he could do, but for now he had had enough of what everyone else thought of their relationship. Now he was ready for Harry to come round and spend the whole night with him. After all, it didn't really matter what everybody else thought, tonight it was all about the two of them.


	17. Chapter 17

Romance, Revelations and Resolution

Harry apparated to Jasmine Avenue that night, finishing work at 5.30, he walked some streets away from the ministry so as to be away from crowds when he appareted. He did not want to be followed. Just in case he **was** followed, he appareted to the far end of the street from Draco's house. He was fine however and Jasmine Avenue was quiet and deserted when he arrived.

Once he got to Draco's door, he knocked, feeling a little nervous. Would Draco be cross about the papers? Tonight they were going to 'sleep over' together, which meant Draco probably had higher expectations than a quickie across the kitchen table... As Ron had so kindly pointed out, what if Harry didn't live up to the standard that Draco was used to?

It seemed an age between him knocking and Draco opening the door. When at last he did, he opened it a very small amount, reached his hand out and grabbed Harry, pulling him inside and slammed the door behind him instantly.

The force and spontaneity made Harry think for a moment that Draco was going to pounce on him like he had done the other day. However, although Draco flopped bodily against him, pushing him back against the wall, all he seemed to want to do in that moment was hug him. Harry didn't mind at all, and hugged him back, equally tightly.

'Oh Harry!' Draco whispered, nuzzling into Harrys neck. 'I'm so glad you're here. I wasn't sure you'd come...'

He sounded quite emotional, Harry squeezed him tightly.

'Why did you think I might not come?' He whispered into Draco's ear. 'I've been looking forward to seeing you again!'

'I thought you might be mad about the Daily Prophet, or that you might be in trouble at work.' Draco whispered. 'I felt ok earlier, but as the day went on I got thinking about your job, my job, my background, your background... People are going to have something to say about us, aren't they?' Draco said almost tearfully.

Harry took a firm hold of his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, raising one hand to gently stroke his face to calm him.

'People can bloody well say what they like!' He replied with a smile. 'I'm with you. I'm proud to be with you. In fact, I can hardly believe that you actually want to be with me. It's no one's business but ours really, is it?'

Draco sniffed and smiled.

'You weren't in trouble with work then?' He asked tentatively.

'No.' Harry replied. 'The minister asked to see me, but that's just because I was in the papers. It's standard procedure.' He said knowledgeably. 'He wasn't cross about anything though. In fact he said he was happy for me.'

Draco smiled.

'Good.' He whispered gratefully.

'What about you? Were you in trouble?' Harry asked.

'You must be joking.' Draco laughed, he anxiety subsiding. 'Magical Playmates are delighted if I'm in the papers for any reason at all! No such thing as bad publicity and all that. It's even better if I'm in the papers, making out with a sexy ex-auror ministry official.'

Harry beamed, liking how Draco described him.

'What about you though, Draco?' Harry asked. 'I was worried that you might be upset about it.'

'If you're happy, I'm happy, Harry.' Draco beamed. 'I'm proud to be with you, too. Really, more than proud. I don't care who knows it. Besides, did you see how cute we looked?'

Harry burst out laughing and hugged Draco tightly again, kissing him on the cheek.

'Gods! It's good to see you!' He laughed.

They stepped back from each other and held hands, smiling at each other like lovesick teenagers, enjoying every moment of it.

'Harry...?' Draco said at last. 'Do we have to go out for dinner tonight? I mean, I have some food in the house, and... Well... There are things I'd much rather do than go out for dinner...' He whispered, moving close again.

Harry slipped his hands around Draco's waist and pulled him close.

'I was kind of hoping you'd say that.' He replied, kissing Draco teasingly on the lips. 'I'm just not really hungry for dinner, but I sure am hungry for you!'

Draco giggled in his playful way which always drove Harry crazy.

'Let's go to bed.' He whispered.

Draco took Harry by the hand and led him towards the staircase. Harry tingled with anticipation and excitement. He had never even seen Draco's bedroom before! He had wondered what it was like.

Draco lead him up to the first floor, Harry wondered which of these majestic rooms Draco slept in. There were several, but each one they walked past was undecorated and either piled with boxes or completely empty. Draco just kept leading him, right down the hallway to the far end, to a less than grand looking door. He opened it revealing a narrow, steep, bare wooden staircase.

Harry looked intrigued.

'I sleep up in the attic.' Draco said, almost apologetically. Perhaps Harry had expected something grander from him.

'Oh, ok.' Harry replied. It didn't matter too much to him where they slept. As long as there was a bed big enough for the both of them he was happy!

They ascended the stairs up to the attic and once they reached the top Harry gasped in amazement. This was no ordinary attic space! This was one of the nicest rooms in the house. It was huge, almost another entire floor to the property. The edges of the space were not full height, but the centre was and this was easily the size of a large room. There was a large dormer window which housed a small, somewhat untidy writing desk. The bed was at the far end of the room, and was easily big enough for two! It was larger than a standard double bed, which possibly explained why it was just a standalone bed, no frame or footboard. There was only a simple wrought iron headboard against which many pillows and cushions were propped.

The room was painted white, with brown beams running the full length of the ceiling. Despite the colour of the walls, the room was far from stark. Harry looked around him at the wealth of decorative details. Beautiful embroidered fabrics from all around the world swathed parts of the ceiling, ornate Turkish and oriental lanterns hung from the beams. A large free standing candelabra had 7 large candles which were already lit and filling the air with a sweet heady scent. A clothes rail housed Draco's impressive wardrobe collection in one of the under drawing areas whilst a huge velvet covered armchair was in the corner, covered in discarded clothes which he had not hung up. There was something incredibly bohemian and romantic about it, Harry thought. Much more so than the formal four-poster affair he had been expecting. He should have known better by now!

'Sorry it's a mess...' Draco whispered as he led Harry over to the huge bed.

'It's perfect.' Harry replied. 'Just like you.'

The whole night was perfect, in fact. The whole night was exactly what Harry had wanted. He and Draco kissed as they undressed each other, slowly and lovingly. Harry took Draco's hand and took him to bed where he passionately and devotedly showed him just how talented a lover he could be. For, despite Ron's lack of faith, Harry knew he was skilled in the bedroom. He simply enjoyed sex far too much to not be good at it, and that night he made damn sure Draco knew it!

He touched him tenderly and slowly at just the right times. Applied lube sensually, from a bottle he had bought with him, not from a charm. It was always more fun that way! He climbed on top of Draco and made love to him with care and diligence, touching and teasing Draco to an earth moving climax long before his own.

The great thing about spending the whole night together was, there was time for even more fun after the first time. That night, Harry and Draco enjoyed each other in many different ways, the way new couples do! Discovering which positions work best for them, learning about what their partner likes, talking, giggling, caressing, playing, fucking and making love all within the same few hours.

Afterwards, as Draco lay with his head on Harry's shoulder, smiling as he drifted off to sleep, Harry thought life couldn't really get much more perfect than this.

Sunlight was streaming in through the dormer window and through the skylight when Harry opened his eyes the next morning, but a quick glance at the miniature grandfather clock at the opposite end of the room told him it was not yet 7am. Sitting up, he smiled and glanced down at the sleeping Draco who lay beside him.

Draco slept calmly, he looked very peaceful and Harry felt like he could look at him like this forever. He looked beautiful. His hair was messy, spread out over the pillow and stray locks fell over his face as he slept. Whatever makeup charms he used had worn off over night. There was really very little difference, but Harry noticed that his eye lashes looked softer and paler and there was the faintest sprinkling of tiny freckles over his nose and cheekbones. He looked lovelier than ever.

Harry didn't want to wake him but he couldn't resist stroking back a stray lock of hair to get a better look at him.

Draco stirred and his eyes fluttered open. Seeing Harry looking at him, he smiled.

'Morning Potter.' He said.

Harry leant down and kissed him on the forehead.

'Oi! Malfoy! First names, Remember!' He replied.

Laughing, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him into a proper good morning kiss.

'Morning Harry.' He said at last. 'Did you sleep alright?'

'Perfectly.' Harry replied, snuggling back down beside him. 'Far better than I normally sleep. Maybe I just need you next to me all the time?'

Draco laughed.

'Maybe it was all that physical activity right before going to sleep?' He suggested.

'Maybe.' Harry laughed. 'But I need you there for that too. Going to the gym just doesn't work quite as well.'

Draco laughed and propped himself up on his elbows to look at the clock.

'It's very early!' He exclaimed. 'What time do you have to leave for work?'

'Not till mid-day.' Harry beamed.

Draco looked delighted... Then he frowned.

'Why are you awake so early then? I need my beauty sleep, you know!'

'You look beautiful enough to me!' Harry answered, giving him another kiss. 'Besides, I'm sure we can find a way to pass a few hours this morning...'

Draco nodded and giggled as Harry kissed his neck. This was almost too perfect!

'OK.' He conceded. 'But how about some coffee first? Wake us up a bit?'

'OK.' Harry agreed.

'I'll go and make some then.' Draco smiled. 'There's a little bathroom just through that door if you need it.' He told Harry. 'I won't be long.'

'I'll be waiting.' Harry replied as he let go of Draco.

Draco climbed out of bed and put on a long silk dressing gown before heading downstairs.

Harry decided to make use of the little bathroom to freshen himself up as Draco was sure to do the same in the main bathroom down stairs. Knowing he was going to sleep over, Harry had bought a toothbrush with him, keen to make a good impression. He washed his face and hands and ran a comb through his unruly hair. He looked and felt more presentable now, although he was sure that Draco would return looking immaculate and put his efforts to shame.

When he returned to the bedroom he looked about the place, taking in the details, clear in the bright morning sunlight. His eyes fell suddenly on the little writing desk. Unsure why, and almost without thinking he walked over to it and looked at the mess of papers which were spread over it.

There were standard correspondence items, bills, notifications of work appointments, promotional pamphlets... It seemed that sorting out mail was a task which Draco avoided wherever possible! There were also a few little pencil sketches, clothes mostly. Perhaps Draco was considering turning his hand to designing, as well as modelling? There were photographs too. Some were clearly outtakes from Draco's modelling shoots. Harry recognised some from the finished products, only in these images Draco was laughing, or smiling too much. They were an interesting 'behind the scenes' glimpse.

Just as the realisation that perhaps he shouldn't be doing this crept over him, Harry noticed one photo which stood out from all the rest and without thinking he picked it up to look at it properly.

Draco, on a balcony, wearing a loose white shirt and nothing else, looking wistfully out over a beautiful, elegant foreign city. An impressive skyline of turrets and towers in the background, and tall, graceful townhouses in the near-distance made for a romantic composition. Draco's hair was longer in this photo than it was now. These days it was fashionably cut, almost chin length at the front, but shorter at the back. In this photo is fell almost to his shoulders. Draco's thin, pale arms rested on the top of the iron railings of the balcony. His feet were bare. In his eye there was such a far away, dreamy expression. He was smiling slightly. The picture seemed to capture such a genuinely intimate, personal moment it looked almost as if Draco hadn't been aware that it was even being taken.

What fashion campaign was this for? It was completely different to the Magical Playmates images, although it was just as sexy, if not more so, Harry thought. He stared at it far too long, captivated by it. So much so that he didn't hear Draco's footsteps coming back up the stairs.

'I really should tidy all that stuff up, shouldn't I?' Draco's voice interrupted Harrys thoughts.

Draco was in the room, he was only a few paces away, holding a tray of coffee, and here was Harry, looking through his private papers! Draco's voice had a touch of defensiveness to it. Harry's heart raced. He had been caught in the act!

'I'm sorry!' He exclaimed at once, hoping to the God's that Draco wasn't too angry with him. 'I didn't mean to pry... I just noticed this photo... You look so lovely in it, even more than your other photos and I wondered what campaign it was for.' Harry justified.

Draco wasn't actually too angry with Harry for looking around the room. In fact Draco's main concern was that, within this was a collection of papers he was in the process of sorting out, there could have been a love letter from an ex boyfriend which he was going to get rid of. He wouldn't have wanted Harry to see anything like that and assume he was keeping it for a reason. However, he didn't know which photo Harry had found and liked so much. Curious, he stepped closer to see it.

The faint smile which had appeared on his face while Harry was praising him disappeared when he saw the image. The colour seemed to drain from his cheeks and it looked for a moment as if he might drop the coffee tray in shock.

Harry noticed and instantly put the photo down. He took the tray from Draco and placed it on the floor. He rested his hand gently on Draco's shoulder.

'Are you alright?' He whispered tentatively.

Draco only nodded and he picked up the photo for himself and looked at it. He almost smiled, albeit sadly and he went and sat on the edge of the bed.

Harry was unsure if he should follow him, but decided he probably should. After all, Draco was his boyfriend now, they had agreed, and if he was upset it was Harry's duty to try to comfort him. He went and sat beside him.

Draco held the photo in both hands, staring down at it.

'I had almost forgotten about this photo.' He began quietly. 'Those are old documents... I'm in the process of going through them...' He paused and sighed. 'It isn't from any campaign. It's not a professional picture.' He paused again before he finally concluded. 'Albus took this photo.'

Harry's heart skipped a beat and a chill rushed over him. He felt as though the ghost of Albus Dumbledore was suddenly in the room with them.

That's why the picture was so intimate. It was a picture taken by a lover of their beloved when the two of them were alone. That's why the picture was so beautiful. It was a picture of just exactly how Dumbledore had seen Draco. Deep, thoughtful, complicated, slightly vulnerable, elegant, enchanting, romantic, enigmatic, beautiful. Draco had always been that way to him.

'I'm... I'm sorry...' Harry managed.

'I didn't even know he was taking it.' Draco said, almost smiling. 'He caught me off guard. My hair looks a mess.' He laughed sadly.

'You look perfect.' Harry whispered sadly.

Harrys voice broke Draco out of his wistfulness and he looked up at Harry.

'Thank you.' He said sincerely and he took hold of Harry's hand and squeezed it.

'Look, I'm really sorry.' Harry continued. 'I didn't mean to go nosing through your things and upsetting you. That photo is clearly private...'

'No, Harry, it's ok.' Draco assured him. 'It just took me by surprise that's all. I'd forgotten it, but it's actually one of my favourite pictures, despite my messy hair.' He smiled.

Harry knew he probably shouldn't, but he couldn't help but ask,

'Where was it taken?'

'In Prague.' Draco replied. 'At our apartment. We lived there for a while.'

Draco had said the words quite naturally and easily, but now Harry sat in stunned silence. _'At_ _ **our**_ _apartment._ _ **We**_ _lived there...'_ Could it really be true, had Draco and Dumbledore really lived together? Even Mr Romestamo hadn't know about this!

'I'm sorry, Harry.' Said Draco suddenly. 'Is it alright to tell you this? I mean, no one else knows really.'

'Hey, you can tell me anything.' Harry assured him, stroking his hand gently.

Draco smiled weakly.

'I know, but... no one really wants to hear too much about their partners past relationships, do they?' Draco said sadly.

Harry couldn't deny there was some truth in that, but somehow knew there was something that still needed to be said. If it wasn't, then the ghost of Albus Dumbledore would forever be in the room with them.

'Maybe so...' He began. 'But I think you need to tell me this, don't you? You can tell me, Draco. You've told me the rest of it. I think it's time to finish the story.'

Draco nodded and began;

'You know how Albus and I were never really, officially together?'

Harry nodded, remembering the fragments of the story he already knew.

'And I told you that I always knew he and I would never end up together?'

Harry nodded again.

'Well, although I knew that, at the time, I did **want** to end up with him. I did. Very much. We kept drifting together, a weekend, sometimes a week at a time, and then going our separate ways. We always wrote to each other in between, but most of the time the letters were more like friends letters than love letters. I wanted more, I always had. I told you, I would have moved in with him when I finished at Durmstrang, but he insisted I went out there and saw the world. That was always his argument, he didn't want to tie me down. He was too old for me and I needed to be free, to live my own life. Only, I didn't really, fully live my own life, because I was in love with him.'

Harry nodded once more, beginning to see both sides of the story. Dumbledore who, although he loved and wanted Draco, would not allow himself to have him. Or to deprive him of the adventures of his youth. Draco, who, at the start of his life's adventure simply wanted to share it with the man he had fallen in love with. Carefree and naive enough to believe that the incredible age gap simply wouldn't matter.

'I remember spending a weekend with him in Italy. It was funny at the time because it was just after my first photos for Magical Playmates had been published. He saw them and he came to find me.'

Draco laughed a little.

'Someone as distinguished as Albus Dumbledore, tracking me down off the back of some raunchy photographs! It made me laugh at the time, I remember. But after the weekend, when we went our separate ways again... Well, I started to feel differently about it.'

'How did you feel?' Harry asked gently.

'I... I was hurt I guess. I wanted more than just the odd weekend here and there. I wanted a relationship and I began to feel pretty sad and angry that Albus didn't want the same. At the time I think I felt a little bit used. Don't get me wrong, Albus never used me, I know that, and I did at the time logically. But I was hurting, so I wasn't thinking logically.'

'Did you tell him how you felt?' Harry asked.

'No.' Draco said. 'I was embarrassed, ashamed of myself. I blamed myself for being too easy. For not being good enough for him to want to be with me. All kinds of thoughts went through my head which seem silly now. After we parted company I was determined to do what he always encouraged me to do: To move on with my life. To meet someone my own age. To have a proper relationship. It wasn't long after that I met Fabian.'

'Ah.' Was all Harry could manage to say.

'Indeed.' Said Draco. 'I met Fabian and I fell into a relationship with him almost to prove to myself that I could. Don't get me wrong, Fabian was charming enough in the first instance. Believe me, Fabian can do a good line of charm when he needs to, and I fell for it. Fell for him. Albus and I kept writing to each other, we always did, but I told him I was in love with Fabian and it was all working out well. It did for a time, a very short time. When it all went wrong it hurt me so much. The break up affected me in a big way. I felt so stupid, partly because the warning signs had been there from early on and I ignored them because I was so determined to make it work and get over how I felt about Albus.'

Draco sighed and paused.

'Perhaps I'm just massively over sensitive, but the things Fabian was saying about me really affected me, even though they weren't true. He told everyone who would listen that I was a horrible little brat, spoilt and selfish etc, etc... And I think that bothered me so much because I knew that I **had** been like that once, back at Hogwarts. I had spent a long time and worked very hard to not be that person anymore and when he started describing me like that it made me question whether I had actually managed to change at all. Perhaps I still was a horrible person after all?'

' **He** was a horrible person, more like!' Harry interjected crossly.

Draco smiled and squeezed Harry's hand.

'I know that now.' He assured him. 'But at the time I felt so upset by it all, I just wanted to hide. Away from everyone. As people began to realise that Fabian was a jerk, it just meant the magazines were even more desperate to interview me. They wanted me to 'dish the dirt' on just how much of an asshole he had been. Part of me really, really wanted to, Harry, honestly.'

Draco paused and sighed angrily.

'When I look back at it, at the way he treated me, I almost don't know how I didn't. Part of me wanted to tell the world just how much of a bastard he was, but part of me, the better part I guess, didn't want to sink to his level.'

Harry smiled and squeezed Draco's hand, impressed with his integrity.

'So I ran away.' Draco said in a matter of fact way. 'I ran away to Prague.'

So he had set the scene now, Harry realised. This was how he came to be in Prague, but how did Dumbledore come to be there too? And how did they end up living together?

'Prague is a lovely place.' Draco told him. 'It was once an all-wizarding town, like Hogsmede. However, over time the surrounding muggle settlements grew and got nearer and sort of joined up with it. The older parts of town stayed as wizarding areas for quite a long time, but now almost no witches and wizards live there at all. It's got this amazing magical history, and you can feel it when you walk around the old streets, but for me the real appeal was, no magical folks who would know me. It was a good place to hide.'

'Valentina was the only person who knew where I was going.' Draco continued. 'I stayed in a hotel. I didn't know how long I was planning to stay, but they didn't seem to mind. The strange thing was, even though I had chosen the city specifically because I thought I wouldn't be recognised there, I was still really scared to go out, just in case. I stayed in the hotel room most of the day. There was a late night convenience store across the street. After dark, I would go there and buy a few bits and pieces of food. It didn't do me any good really, I don't think. I was alone all the time and I wasn't eating much. I spent a lot of time sleeping, I told myself I must need the rest, but I don't think it was that really. I think it was depression.'

Harry nodded understandingly.

'I was a bit like that when I split from Ginny.' He confessed. 'I went to stay with Sirius. I don't know how he put up with me when I think about it. I just moped about all day on the sofa, drinking too much beer and eating junk food. I didn't like to admit that I was depressed because ultimately I knew that splitting up with Ginny was the right thing to do. I just felt like such a failure! Married and divorced before the age of 25. And everyone was talking about it.'

Draco nodded sympathetically.

'That's exactly how I felt!' He exclaimed. 'Even though I wasn't married to Fabian, it was all so public, and he just talked and talked about it. It was like he was trying to humiliate me further.'

'I'm lucky Ginny didn't do that.' Harry mused. 'She was a reasonable person at least. But break ups are horrible however they happen. I can understand why you wanted to run away for a while.'

'I'm glad you understand it.' Draco said meekly. 'Most people told me I should have stayed around and fought, but I stand by my decision. Fighting publicly with Fabian would only have made me feel worse and made the whole horrid mess go on longer.'

Harry agreed.

'But the problem was, that hiding wasn't doing me much good either. I'd been in Prague nearly two weeks. I wasn't eating properly and I hardly ever left the hotel. And then one evening, Albus turned up. I remember I was laying on the bed, sort of half dreaming when I heard a voice calling me. Well, I didn't exactly hear it, I sort of heard it in my head. I just knew something was calling me, from the street outside. I stood up and grabbed my dressing gown and went to the window. There he was, just standing there in the street looking up at my window.'

Draco remembered also the crazed panic of lust and desire he felt as he ran to the bedroom door and down the stairs only to meet Albus hurrying up the stairs with equal urgency. He remembered the desperate way they fell into each other's arms, the ravenous way they took each other's hungry lips right there in the hotel stair well. He could recall the way they raced back to his hotel room almost falling over each other in the rush. Once they got there, Albus slammed the door and, with his ever impressive strength, he swept Draco up off his feet and carried him right back over to the bed where he laid him down, and made love to him without even one word being spoken between them.

It wouldn't be appropriate to tell Harry that, so Draco picked up afterwards.

'He told me he was sorry it hadn't worked out between Fabian, but that it was clearly for the best, given Fabians recent behaviour. He was right, of course and I agreed with him. He also told me he had been concerned about me and wanted to see that I was alright. I told him I was fine, but, he was never going to fall for that, was he?'

Harry smiled.

'No, probably not.' He agreed.

'So he said he would stay with me for a while, so long as I didn't mind. Of course I didn't. I had spent weeks thinking I was the worst person in the world, and now here was Albus, the one person who always managed to see the good in me. He really was the best person for me to be with at the time. So he stayed the night with me in the hotel.' Draco concluded. He couldn't deny the fact that they had been in a physical relationship at that point, but he didn't need to go into details.

'What happened in the morning?' Harry asked.

'He took me to church.' Draco replied simply.

Harry wondered for a moment if this was some kind of euphemism which he had not encountered before until Draco continued.

'It was the first time I had actually been anywhere in Prague. He took me to a beautiful 17th century church to listen to a classical music and singing.'

Draco paused and looked far away, as though in the moment of remembering it he was right back there again.

'I've never known much about muggle religion...' He began wistfully, 'but somehow, being there really helped. It made me feel so much better. Perhaps it was the music, perhaps it was the building, or perhaps it was just getting out of the hotel room and being with someone, but it was perfect and I actually felt better.'

Harry was silent. He would never have thought to take Draco to listen to classical music in a church. Dumbledore really was going to be a hard act to follow!

'After that, He took me to a quiet little cafe for lunch. It was the first time I had eaten properly for weeks. We agreed that he would stay a week. He'd been to Prague before and over the week he showed me lots of good places, took me out on day trips and things. He told me there were lots of nice places he was keen to visit, although I think in the first instance it was more a case of getting me out of the hotel and used to being around people again. Anyway, it worked. When the week ended he remarked that there were still lots of places he wanted to show me. I suggested he stay longer. I don't quite know what we were playing at. By this point we both knew he was going to stay as long as I did, but I don't think either one of us wanted to be the one to say it. I certainly didn't, as I had promised myself, before I met Fabian, that I was going to stop running back to Albus, stop harassing him into having a relationship with me. So it was him who suggested it in the end.'

Draco paused, looking at Harry, checking that talking about this was still ok. Harry smiled. It was all little uncomfortable, but until it was all out in the open, it would never stop being uncomfortable.

Draco continued.

'The hotel room fee was going to run out in a couple of days and I pointed this out, suggesting I should go and pay for another week. He suggested, very casually that perhaps it would be better to find an apartment to stay in for a while? It would be less expensive, and we would have a kitchen and things of our own. I think I almost fainted. I never thought he would have suggested it, but that was what we did. The very next day we found the apartment and the day after, we moved in.'

Draco sighed remembering a good many details he was not prepared to disclose.

'We took the lease for 3 months and that became the unspoken agreement between us for how long we would live together. 3 months and then we would go our separate ways again. Go back, back to reality. At the start, it was ok. I was used to us being together and then separating, and with each day that passed I was feeling better and better, I began to think sometimes about the life I had left behind, the life I had run away from. I missed it. I missed my work, missed my friends. It wasn't that I didn't love every minute of being with Albus, I really did. But I missed the things I had left behind. I was getting more and more ready to go back. Which I thought was what Albus wanted.'

Draco stopped suddenly. His voice was beginning to sound weak with emotion.

Harry thought for a moment and then passed Draco a cup of coffee from the tray.

'Here.' He offered.

Draco thanked him and insisted he took one too. The hot drink seemed to revive him a little and he continued.

'The whole time we lived together I kind of thought Albus was only really there for my sake. I thought he was staying because I needed him. Don't get me wrong, I knew he liked being with me, knew he wanted me and cared for me, but I thought that ultimately it was concern for my welfare that had motivated him to stay all that time. But in the end, it was more than that.'

Draco remembered how it had been between them living together in the elegant townhouse apartment. He remembered not only the romance of moving in, the passion and adventure of being able to be around each other all the time. The sex on the kitchen counter, the romps on the sofa and the times they never even made it to the bed or a piece of furniture and just made love on the floor. He remembered the lovely comfort and familiarity that grew between them as the cohabited. He could picture in his mind, lazy mornings in the kitchen, Albus sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking tea while Draco cooked him his breakfast. Draco remembered the way Albus would glance at him and watch him from time to time. He knew that things were changing between them.

Albus might have been there initially because he wanted to be sure of Draco's wellbeing, but over time, that had changed. Draco soon was well and happy enough that he didn't need Albus there to look after him, yet Albus stayed all the same. He stayed because it was so wonderful to be with Draco like this. To watch him grow and blossom into a happy and confident young man again. It was a special kind of magic Albus observed between Draco and himself and he felt it so strongly in the little, day to day things that happened between them. As Draco, dressed only in his silk dressing gown, would serve Albus his breakfast with an affectionate kiss on the cheek. Albus would put his arm around him and kiss him back, often running his hand up Draco's leg too, making him giggle in his playful way before insisting _'Not until after breakfast!'_ Draco would then go back to the kitchen and return with a black coffee for himself and would nibble at some fruit while Albus ate the cooked breakfast that Draco had prepared just for him.

Later in the day they would go into town together. Sometimes Draco would pick out something pretty in a shop for the apartment and they would take it back home where Draco would place it perfectly. He seemed to have a talent for making the place beautiful. Sometimes in the evening they would go to a restaurant. Draco would dress immaculately. Albus would let him get ready alone and knock on the bedroom door when it was time to leave as if he were picking him up for a date. They would then share a magical evening together, dinner, sometimes a concert too, or perhaps the theatre. At the end of the night they would walk home through the streets hand in hand, cross Charles Bridge and saunter back to their apartment in the old town in the moonlight. Life was perfect. It was a kind of perfect that Albus had never experienced before and suddenly he felt a deep sense of regret.

The 3 months were almost up. They had little over a week left on the lease. Albus looked about him at the beautiful little world that he and Draco hand created together. It suddenly seemed at awful lot to give up.

It was late afternoon. It had been a dull day and the sky, which had been a sort of grey colour, was now turning a delicate shade of lilac as the sun set, its dying rays catching against the clouds and lining them with sliver.

Draco was on the balcony, looking over the city. He seemed to be thinking about leaving too, judging by the wistful expression on his lovely face. He looked sad, thoughtful and hopeful all at once as, dressed only in a white shirt, he rested his arms on the railings and stared dreamily into the distance. It was too beautiful a moment not to capture it.

Draco jumped and looked round the second he heard the camera.

'Hey!' He grinned playfully. He was used to Albus taking photos of him, he had taken many over the last 3 months.

'I'm sorry.' Albus said humbly, putting down the camera. 'You just look so beautiful.'

Draco had blushed a little as he turned to his lover and took his hands. Albus pulled him into a tender embrace and together they looked out at the sun setting over the city, in a sad silence. It was ending. It was really ending.

Draco looked up into Albus's face, his grey eyes glistening, and he smiled a bittersweet smile.

'Thank you.' He whispered.

Albus felt his chest tighten, his throat tense, his heart hammer. He felt his body shake. There were words rising inside him and they needed to be said. He had to say them now, the chance would never come again.

'Draco.' He began, his voice shaking in a way that Draco had never heard before. 'Draco, I... I think it should be me who thanks you, my sweet, sweet angel. These 3 months, I... I came here to rescue you when in reality I think it is you who rescued me. I think it has always been that way.'

Draco blushed and looked down.

'Albus...' he began, but Dumbledore silenced him.

'Draco, I find myself wondering if perhaps I have been a most detestable fool all these years.' He sighed deeply. 'You have been the most wonderful thing in my life for so long, my love. And now that it is too late I find myself thinking that I was a fool not to be with you every moment I had the chance. You wanted me and I turned you away. We could have had 10 years like these last 3 months but in my foolish and arrogant attempts to be virtuous, I robbed us of them. Now I find myself thinking that I may have been wrong.'

'Albus, please...' Draco managed, almost choking on tears.

'I love you, Draco Malfoy, more than I ever loved anyone, and I let you go. I let you go and now you've been hurt and you've had to suffer heartache in a way I would never have allowed. Tell me, was I wrong to set you free, to turn you away?' Albus asked.

There was a long pause with only the distance sounds of the city breaking the silence.

'No.' Draco replied quietly. 'No, you weren't wrong. You were right, Albus, just like always. You gave me my life when you insisted I go, and yes, I got hurt, but I'm stronger because of it, because you taught me how to be. If we had had 10 years, it wouldn't have been like this. I would never have become the person I am if you hadn't given me the freedom to grow. I owe you my life, and it is wonderful, full and exciting. All because you pushed me to be and do more than I ever thought I could. I love you, more than anyone in the whole world. I will always love you, I know that beyond question. But you weren't wrong to set me free. You were kind beyond anything I have even known. Albus Dumbledore, I love you.'

Draco was right. Of course he was right, Albus nodded. There had always been a very quiet wisdom about Draco and right there on the balcony it had been verbalised. One day, Draco would be very wise and very great, Albus had always known it and it didn't make losing him any easier.

They held each other close, tears soaking into each other's hair. They stood on the balcony in a wordless embrace until the sun had set and Draco was trembling with cold.

Albus took him back into the apartment and make him some tea. The cuddled on the sofa before they went to bed and the next day began making sure they made the very most of their last few days together.

There were no tears on the day they left the apartment.

'Goodbye Albus.' Draco had said softly as they were about to part.

'Oh, it's not really 'goodbye' Draco.' Albus smiled at him. 'We will see each other again soon, we always do. Besides, those we love never truly leave us.'

Draco smiled as Albus kissed him on the lips.

'Au revoir, then.' He whispered softly.

Albus watched Draco walk away and then apparate, knowing, somehow, that this time it really was 'goodbye'. He would see Draco again, but he knew that he and Draco would never be lovers again, it would never be like it had been those last 3 months.

Albus Dumbledore felt the burning of tears in his eyes and a sharp pain in his chest as he stared at the spot where Draco had disappeared. The tears dried, but the pain remained. A week later he went to see his doctor. 6 months, maximum the doctor said. His heart was failing. He did not have long left to live.

'He told me he loved me, the day he took that photograph.' Draco confessed at last. 'It was the only time he ever said it. I mean, I knew he did anyway, we both knew, but neither of us ever said it. Until that day. Right there on that balcony. We parted a week or so later. That was the last time I saw him, before... Before he was taken to hospital.'

'Wow.' Said Harry numbly.

'He meant the world to me, Harry, and I don't think that will change. But he and I both knew that it was never really meant to be between us. We did love each other in our own way, and I think once we had said it to each other we both knew it was time to let go. That photo, it means a lot to me, because it was taken by someone who loved me enough to let me be free. I look beautiful in it, not because of my hair, my face or my body, but because that's how he saw me. We loved each other enough to be able to release each other and move on.'

Harry felt a tightness in his throat and his eyes were a little damp. He put his arm around Draco's shoulder and hugged him tightly.

'Do you think he would be angry?' Harry managed at last. Draco had said what he needed to say, now it was Harry's turn.

'What about?' Draco asked, sounding surprised at the question, but also a little teary.

'About us.' Harry replied. 'Would he be angry about me being with you?'

Draco looked aghast.

'No Harry! Of course he wouldn't!' Draco reassured him, gripping him hard. 'I think he'd be delighted. He spent 10 years telling me to meet someone nice, someone my own age, and be happy with them. Now I finally have. And I can't think of anyone he liked more than you. We have his blessing, Harry. Trust me, I know we do.'

Draco's voice was free of sadness now and was clear as crystal as he spoke. Harry felt like a weight had lifted from his heart. Now he knew the final chapter of Draco's relationship with Dumbledore. Knew that they had parted as loving friends, knew that he had Dumbledore's blessing, he finally felt free to love Draco and build a life with him.

'Come on.' Harry said, putting his arm around Draco. 'Let's go make some more coffee.'

'OK.' Draco smiled. 'Let's have breakfast outside, under the cherry tree.'


	18. Chapter 18

The Keeper Of The Key.

Due to their hectic work schedules, it was the weekend before Harry and Draco could see each other again. Harry came round straight from work on Friday night with a bottle of good wine, he was getting the hang of choosing wine now, and some dairy-free chocolate cake. He was sure he could convince Draco to eat some as they were bound to burn off the calories afterwards. Draco had cooked dinner, which he increasing loved to do, and they spent quite a chilled out evening, talking, laughing, cuddling and generally relaxing together. It was only once they got upstairs that things began to hot up again. It was wonderful, Harry thought afterwards as he and Draco lay drifting off to sleep in each others arms. They could be like friends, chill out together and have spectacular sex all in the same night. What a perfect arrangement!

The following morning, once they had made the most of waking up together, they dressed and decided it was well and truly time to face the music and brave going out into town together. They had nothing to hide after all. They were a couple, everyone already knew it. If they saw a reporter, or anyone asked them a question there was nothing to hide. They had been friends for a couple of months and began seeing each other a couple of weeks ago. There was no reason to hide away from the world, not now they were both confident and secure in the relationship.

Draco had made peace with the idea that it was alright for him to move on and fall in love again after losing Albus. Now Harry knew that Dumbledore would have been delighted to see the two of them falling for each other, he no longer had to worry about displeasing his deceased mentor. All was well. Everything seemed to have fallen into place nicely... Except the unresolved issue of the key to the house.

They drew some glances and some stares as they walked hand in hand down Diagon Alley. They also received a good amount of friendly Good Mornings, and Draco smiled inside. He rather liked public approval and he could tell already that Harry and he were set to become a couple that the public warmed to and liked to see together.

It wasn't until the were almost outside Fortescues that Harry heard a very familiar voice calling him.

'Oi! Harry, mate! Over here!'

It was Ron. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. Harry's heart raced. Was this introduction time? He was a little nervous but he reminded himself if he was feeling nervous it was probably nothing compared to how poor Draco was feeling!

Fear had flashed across Draco's face only for a split second before he had steadied himself and painted on his socialising smile. If he could do it at the fashion awards then he could do it here too!

Squeezing Draco's hand tightly to reassure him, Harry lead him across the street.

'Hey guys!' He called to them.

They were already moving round and pulling up extra chairs for them to join them.

'Hello Harry!' Luna chirped in her usual dreamy way.

'Hi.' Said Harry again. 'So, I should introduce you I guess... But, you all know Draco, don't you?'

Ron nodded.

'Draco, you know Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna...?' Harry gestured to each of them.

'Yes.' Draco smiled politely. 'But it's nice to meet you all again.'

'Come and join us.' Hermione offered, gesturing to the seats they had pulled up.

'That would be lovely, thanks.' Draco replied.

Ron and Neville looked a little surprised. Harry felt very proud.

They were seated and a waitress came to take their orders. Draco ordered a black coffee. Harry ordered a cappuccino type of drink with whipped cream and extra chocolate. To justify this, he reminded himself internally that he had power topped like a champion that morning, so he probably needed the extra energy from additional sugar and cream.

There was a bit of an awkward silence as no one was quite sure how to start a conversation. Harry took hold of Draco's hand.

'So what are you guys up to today?' Hermione asked at last.

'Making the most of a weekend off work.' Draco replied smiling. 'Having a wonder round town, things like that. What about you?'

'Oh, the same mostly.' Hermione replied, pleasantly surprised that Draco did actually seem to be nice these days, or at least, very civil.

'You two looked very nice in the daily prophet this week.' Luna beamed happily.

'Oh, thanks.' Said Harry, blushing.

The awkward silence returned. Harry continued to blush. Draco noticed him looking uncomfortable and he decided to take the lead. He could do this socialising thing after all, and Harry had told him in the past that it wasn't something he was confident with.

Draco asked how everyone was. He bonded with Hermione over her plans to extend the kitchen of her and Ron's house. He asked Neville about his herbology work and they discussed some of the plants that Draco could add to his garden. He and Luna swapped dairy-free recipe ideas talked about Luna's idea to set up her own teashop selling her own experimental cakes. Draco even managed a short conversation with Ron about Quidditch.

Fortunately, that topic came to an abrupt halt when Luna and Neville had to leave, prompting goodbyes. Harry hadn't wanted the Quidditch chat to go on too long in case Ron accidentally mentioned Fabian Eversole and killed the cheery mood.

'Lovely to meet you Draco.' Luna smiled as they stood up to leave. 'You and Harry are perfect together. I think I'll make you both a special cake...'

'Oh! Thank you.' Draco blushed. 'That would be very kind. And I suppose you are right, we are perfect together!' He gave Harry a doe-eyed smile as Luna and Neville walked away hand in hand.

Harry gave Draco and equally soppy look in return.

'So Harry..' Ron began. 'It's all working out for you, isn't it?' He grinned. 'All you have to do now is figure out how to get into that house, don't you?'

Harry looked a little nervous, this was dangerous territory!

'Hey!' Said Ron suddenly. 'You don't know how to get into it do you, Malfoy? I mean, you must have gone there at some point, right?'

Draco looked shaken for a moment, but took a long sip of coffee and regained his composure. Harry felt rather close to breaking out an unforgivable curse on Ron. Why the hell hadn't he thought to warn Draco that Ron and Hermione knew?

Hermione looked horrified.

'Errrr... Ron and Hermione knew about you and Dumbledore, from school.' Harry confessed to Draco.

To Harry's enormous reliefe, Draco half laughed and glanced upwards for a second. In his own mind he was looking up at Albus and giving him an _'I told you so!'_ look, as he remembered the conversation he had with Albus back at Hogwarts when he found out that Harry knew. _'He'll tell everyone! He won't cope with it on his own. He's a total gimp!'_ Draco remembered had been his rather unforgiving words. Not proud of his meanness, he was however correct. Harry **had** told people.

'But, no one else knows!' Harry added quickly, taking Draco's hand again hopefully. 'Just them and Ginny. They were the people I was close to, the only ones I really talked to. I'm sorry. It was a long time ago. Things were different then, weren't they?'

Draco smiled at him.

'It's alright, Harry.' He offered sensing how scared Harry was that he had messed things up with this one small mistake. 'To be honest, at the time I thought you had probably told the whole of Gryffindor!'

'I didn't, I promise!' Harry answered quickly.

Draco kissed him on the cheek in answer.

Ron looked a bit disgusted, but carried on with his train of thought, completely oblivious to the potential damage he very nearly caused.

'So, did you ever go to the house then?' He asked again.

Draco nodded.

'Yes. I've been there a few times. With Albus, and by myself, too.'

'So do you remember what this key looks like then?' Ron asked. 'I mean, it'll be esaier for Harry to find it if we know what we're looking for. Is it big, small, what colour is it? You must have seen him use it, right?'

Draco took another long sip of coffee and frowned, thinking hard.

'You know...' He replied, 'I don't actually remember seeing a key at all, now that I think about it. I mean, when I went there with Albus, he was usually at the house before me and let me in when I arrived. When I went there by myself I... I didn't have a key. The door was never locked. Perhaps he just left it that way for me, I don't know.'

Hermione had been listening intently.

'When Harry visited Hogsmede View, the house was warded. He couldn't even get into the garden, could you?' She said, checking the facts with Harry.

'No. I couldn't.' Harry confirmed.

'Was it warded when you went, Draco?' She asked.

Draco thought back.

'I don't think so. I didn't notice one anyway. I could just walk staright up to the house, and the door was never locked when ever I went to open it.'

'So you can't tell us anything about what this key looks like then?' Ron clarified, sounding a little deflated.

'He doesn't have to!' Hermione exclaimed at last.

'What?' Said Harry excitedly. Hermione was sounding like she had solved it!

'We've been thinking about it too literally.' She said, sounding bright and hopeful. 'We all assumed that the key would be an actual, physical key! But this is Dumbledore we're talking about, the greatest wizard who ever lived! The key doesn't have to be an actual key, it could be anything. It could be... a person.' She finished.

Around the table jaws dropped as they all realised just what she was suggesting.

'You think... **I'm** the key?' Draco asked a little nervously.

'I think you **could** be.' Hermione replied. 'Think about it. The house was protected but you could walk straight through. The door was never locked for you...'

'But Albus could have just left it that way for me because he knew I was going there.' Draco mused.

'He could have done, but I think it's worth a try.' Hermoine pressed.

Draco nodded, not quite sure how he felt about the concept of being the key. It meant that Dumbledore had planned all this, and that felt a little strange. Giving his blessing was one thing, an elaborate plan was something else. But Draco decided to trust a little. They could test the theory and see what hapened.

'Brilliant! Let's go there now and try it!' Ron exclaimed, sounding as excited as if it were him that was going to get a house.

'Ron! Harry and Draco might not want to go there right now. Or to go there with us.' Hermione pointed out gently.

Harry looked at Draco. It was his feelings that he wanted to consider the most.

'I don't mind.' Draco said. Partly because if he was the key he wanted to know as soon as possible to work out how he felt about it, and partly because he doubted it was true anyway.

The 4 of them apparated to a spot about 100 metres away from the little cottage. Draco couldn't deny that it felt very strange to be going back there. His feelings showed on his face. Harry put his arm around him and held him tightly a they walked.

'Wow! What a great view!' Hermione breathed as they took in the surroundings.

They arrived just outside the garden wall and stood for a moment looking at the house. Draco held on to Harry tightly, trying to keep well on top of all of his emotions.

Suddenly a loud squwark shattered the peace of the countryside. Everyone looked up, and in a nearby tree sat Fawkes the phoenix, watching them quizzically.

'Fawkes!' Said Draco warmly. 'What are you doing here?'

Draco sounded pleased to see the phoenix, whereas Harry felt as though Fawkes was checking up on him and it made him a little nervous.

'Well, the wards are still there.' Ron confirmed, attempting to cross the threshold into the garden and failing. 'It's like walking into a solid wall.' He said.

Everyone looked at Draco.

'I don't think it'll be any different for me.' He said nervously, but he let go of Harry's hand and stepped forward to try it.

He reached the little stone wall and the gate where Ron had stopped, unable to go any further, fully expecting the same thing to happen to him. He rested his hand on the wooden gate. He lifted the latch. He pushed the gate open. He stepped into the garden.

Harry, Hermoine and Ron all gasped as they watched. Draco didn't hear them. He was lost in his own world and his own emotions as memories of the times he had spent at Hogsmede View came flooding back to him. Happy memories, some of the nicest he had.

Draco walked straight up to the door and took hold of the handle. He turned it and with only a gentle push, the door swung open.

The second it did, the wards around the house changed. The place was still protected, but now, friends could enter the space. Harry, Ron and Hermione all rushed into the garden.

Any words they were saying were drowned out by another great cry from Fawkes, who swooped down from his tree and landed on the garden wall where he continued to survey the scene.

'Draco! You did it!' Harry exclaimed, hugging Draco and kissing him on the lips. He paused and held him for a moment, stroking his cheek and looking into his eyes, checking everything was ok. Draco looked a bit emotional, but he smiled at Harry.

'Well, you'd better go inside and have a look around.' Draco replied.

'Come on then.' Harry smiled, Taking Draco's hand and leading him into the house.

The house was almost exactly as Draco remembered it, although not all of the furniture was there. Albus had taken some of it with him to London when he had gone to hospital. He had wanted some of his own things around him there. Some other items he had gifted to friends while he was still alive. Much of the house was the same however and Draco was delighted to find it comforting, not unnerving. He took the lead.

'This way.' He invited, being the only one who knew the layout of the house.

He led them all into the sitting room. Again, the room was emptier than he remembered, but there was still enough seats for everyone to sit down if they wanted to.

'Wow.' Hermione said again, looking at the wooden beams and the rustic floor, the fireplace and the pretty little windows. 'This is a beautiful house, Harry.'

Harry nodded, a little in shock at having been able to even get in. This was not what he was expecting to happen today. It was a little overwhelming.

Draco stood still while the 3 of them wondered about the room, taking in the details.

'The kitchen is through there.' He offered when Ron approached the door.

This seemed to draw interest and Harry and Hermione hurried over too.

Draco watched them go into the adjoining room, engrossed in their exploring. He smiled. It was good to see Harry so happy and it was good to have been able to let him into the house. Harry's house, as it now was. That felt a little strange.

Albus had done this on purpose. He had told Harry he had to find a key and it was Draco who **was** the key. Perhaps it was all very poetic in Albus's mind, but to Draco it felt a little uncomfortable. Had Albus known that he would fall for Harry? Had he planned it? And if so, how long ago had he thought this might happen? Draco had too many questions now, and too many emotions.

He could hear the others chattering excitedly in the kitchen as they discovered more and more of the house. Silently, he slipped back out into the entrance hall, craving a moment alone to collect his thoughts.

Knowing the house well, he absent mindedly wondered up the stairs to the next floor, safe in the knowledge that Harry, Hermione and Ron would be absorbed in exploring for a little while longer. He went to the bedroom where Albus and he had slept when they stayed there.

The room was almost completely empty. The furniture had been taken out and now all that was there was a small white sofa with 2 lacy cushions. It sat in the centre of the room, facing the window, looking out over the glorious view. Something in the centre of the sofa caught Draco's eye.

A letter. On cream coloured parchment. He went over to it and picked it up. It was Albus's handwriting. It was addressed; **_To Draco Malfoy._**

Looking nervously around him Draco picked up the letter and sat down. He wondered if it would be foolish to try to read this letter now. Would he be interrupted? Would he be upset by the contents? But it was too much to have to wait. He would have to read it. Taking a deep breath he turned the letter over and opened the envelope carefully without tearing it. He braced himself for what he might feel as he read it...

 ** _My darling Draco._**

 ** _Forgive me. I know if you are reading this, then Hogsmede View has been opened and you must have been the one to do it. I can therefore conclude that you and Harry must be at least on speaking terms._**

 ** _I want you to know that this little scheme has not been a long term plan and I hope you will not be angry with me for too long. The day I saw both you and Harry at the hospital I got a strong sense that the two of you would get on well and I wanted to somehow make sure that you would at least talk to one another. It was that day I decided not to amend the locking charms on the house and allow Harry and yourself to solve the puzzle between you._**

 ** _Fawkes, my faithful friend, has no doubt been watching over you and Harry while you discovered the answer. I have written a letter to Harry also, to explain that once the house is opened Fawkes may well return to the wild. My last request to Fawkes was to ensure that Harry found the key. Once that happened Fawkes is free to leave. However, I know he is fond of you, I doubt he will disappear all together._**

 ** _I told Harry that finding the key would bring him happiness. I stand by that. Even if you are only destined for a friendship, your friendship, Draco, would be a blessing for anyone and Harry will no doubt be the happier for it. I would not want to force a relationship between you if that is not what you want. However I do think there's some potential there Draco, if you will consider it... But you know your own minds, you will know what feels right._**

 ** _I sincerely hope you are alright, my darling Draco. You will already have had a letter from me at the will reading in which I said to you all the things I wanted and needed to say. However I could not miss one last chance to tell you just how much I love you._**

 ** _I adore you Draco. If things had only been different, I hold in my heart the hope that it would have been you and I coming to this house to start a life together. However those 101 years which separated us would never have allowed it. I rarely had good fortune in love, Draco. I never loved another the way I love you. It has always been you, my darling, and although our time was short I would not change a thing. Being allowed even a short time with you was still far more precious than a whole lifetime with anyone else could ever have been._**

 ** _Be happy, Draco. Be happy when you remember what we had, and be happy when you look to your future. Be happy as you move on in your life and have new adventures. Be happy as you find new love. Know this; those we love never truly leave us. Know that my love for you will hold you throughout your life. If ever you need me you need only look for a short time and you will find me. You will find me in the whispering of the wind, in the sunlight on your skin, or in the stars watching over from the night sky above you._**

 ** _Au revoir, Draco my darling._**

 ** _I love you. X_**

Tears streamed down Draco's pale cheeks and he held the letter tightly in his hands.

Of course he wasn't angry about the house, about the key. No, it was just one more situation where Albus had known things and been right about things before Draco had even begun to realise them. Draco could picture all too well the knowing look on Albus's face as he watched from a distance as Draco and Harry fell head over heels in love with each other. Draco sighed, frustrated and contented all at once, smiling as he felt the love that Albus had described all around him, supporting him, holding him.

'Draco?' Harry's voice came from the stairs. He sounded a little concerned.

'I'm... I'm in here.' Draco called, steadying his shaky voice.

Harry bounded up the stairs and into the room. He hurried to Draco and sat beside him.

'You got a letter too.' Harry observed.

Draco nodded.

'He wanted to make sure we at least made friends.' Harry smiled. 'And to think, I was so worried that he would have been furious with me for falling for you.'

'I told you he wouldn't be.' Draco smiled at him and Harry, noticing the tears on Draco's face, gently wiped them away.

'I guess you were right.' Harry said.

'I didn't know he had this little plan up his sleeve though.' Draco smiled. 'The old know-it-all!' He laughed. 'I loved him so much, Harry, but it really does drive me crazy how he was always right about everything.'

Harry laughed and hugged Draco tightly. Draco buried his face in Harry's hair.

'I bet he's smiling down at us now!' Harry said. 'With that all knowing look on his face.'

Draco laughed.

'Yeah.' He agreed. 'I thought that too!' Draco sighed and smiled, finally it felt like things were going to be ok. 'Where are Ron and Hermione?' He asked suddenly as he remembered that they were here too.

'They've gone to look at the garden. Then Hermione said they would go to Hogsmede and pick up some food and things for us. I think they wanted to give us a bit of space.'

Draco nodded and smiled.

'That's nice of them.' He said.

'They are nice. I hope you get on with them.' Harry said.

'I'm sure I will.' Draco smiled warmly. Meeting Harry's friends hadn't been half as scary as he had imagined. 'So, what do you think of the house Harry? Of **your** house?'

'Its great!' Harry enthused. 'You were right, I really like it. What I've seen of it anyway. Perhaps you could show me around the rest?'

'Of course.' Draco smiled, folding up his letter and putting it safely in his pocket. He stood up and took Harry's hand. 'Come on, I'll show you.'

Harry and Draco spent the rest of the weekend at Hogsmede View, Ron and Hermione stayed for a while, returning from the village with food and drinks. Draco made lunch for everyone and lit a fire in the front room. The 4 of them stayed late into the evening planning and organising the house. Everyone got on very well and Harry wad delighted to see Draco and Ron laughing and making jokes together. Draco and Hermione having detailed conversations about the interiors of the house as well as the history of it.

Draco and Harry returned to London at night to sleep at Jasmine Avenue as there were no beds at Hogsmede View. Fawkes didn't seem to mind the lack of furniture however, he stayed at the cottage. Fawkes liked Hogsmede View and had regularly visited even before the house had been opened. His phoenix magic making him able to fly through the wards if he wanted to. He considered the place his home.

Harry and Draco returned on Sunday with more provisions and items for the house, excited to be working on something together. They took their time over making the place right but began using the house almost right away for weekends and any other times they could. It was, as Harry had hoped it would be, the perfect romantic retreat.

Fawkes returned to the wild, but not so wild that he didn't regularly visit the house. In fact he lived predominantly in the woods behind the cottage, putting in an appearance whenever Harry and Draco were there. Fawkes was always particularly keen to visit in the mornings and steal some of Harry's breakfast if ever he got the chance.

Draco came into his own with the opportunity to create not just one house but two and he thrived creatively as he decorated his own house in London and Harry's house in Hogsmede. Harry was delighted to give Draco free reign to decorate however he saw fit. Draco was much better at that sort of thing than he was. Of course, with 2 houses between them it wasn't long before Harry asked Draco how he felt about living together. Draco was delighted and although they had only been together a matter of months if didn't feel at all rushed. It felt right. Harry gave notice on his flat and moved in to Jasmine Avenue.

It wasn't until one Saturday morning as Draco lifted a loaf of bread out of the oven at Hogsmede View that he finally realised why he smelled fresh baked bread in amortentia. There really was nothing in he world that made him happier than cooking and home-making for Harry. The smell of bread in the morning as he made their breakfast fast became the smell he associated with that sense of homeliness that he loved so much. It was the life he had always wanted. Draco continued modelling of course, enjoying his career as well as his home life. However, people who met him were always charmed by how humble and down to earth he was in real life.

And it was real life. At last. Draco had found the real life that Albus had always wanted for him. He had found it with the last person in the world he might have expected to find it with. Just like Albus had said he would. Albus was always right about these things!

Draco stood on the doorstep of the cottage looking at Harry who was working in the front garden. Fawkes was observing from a nearby tree. The sun was setting, the view was magnificent. Harry could sense Draco watching him and he gave him a playful grin. It was nearly time to stop for the night and come inside for dinner, cuddles and more. Life was perfect.

Draco watched the lilac clouds drifting in the pinkish sky, lined with gold from the setting sun. The earliest stars were just beginning to appear. The wind moved gently through the trees and Fawkes added his magical phoenix song to the evening chorus of the other birds around him. Draco looked wistfully into the distance. He could feel Albus's love holding him, watching over him and deeply approving of the beautiful life he and Harry were creating. Draco smiled. It was perfect and at last, it was real.


End file.
